


Troubled Teachers

by SwanQueenUK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fisting, Friendship, I hate Robin Hood, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Robin Bashing, Romance, Saviour Emma, Teachers, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerable Regina, Worth the wait, domestic abuse, slowburn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 150,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUK/pseuds/SwanQueenUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen AU. Geography teacher Emma Swan starts a new life far from her troubled past and soon meets history teacher Regina Mills. But all is not as it seems when it comes to the composed, intelligent, and stunningly beautiful brunette. Family struggles and difficult relationships lead to a friendship and soon something more blossoms. Rated E for abuse in Ch 7 and 18 and sexy times in Ch 22, 24, 28, 30, 31, 35, and 38</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Running his hand through his hair one final time, the boy scowled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Leaning forwards, he bared his teeth, checking none of the remnants of his cereal had avoided the rigorous brushing he had just finished. They hadn’t. His hands returned to his hair, trying to push his floppy fringe to the side but it kept falling back into place, covering his eyes so he looked like a Justin Bieber wannabe from 2009. Wetting his fingers under the tap, he tried again. The hair hovered momentarily, teasingly, and then fell back once more.

“Henry! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!”

“Coming!” Henry yelled back, giving himself one final glance in the mirror before turning off the light and slumping from the bathroom. He scooped up his new schoolbag in the hallway, swung it onto his shoulder, and made his way heavily down the narrow staircase.

“Do you have to stomp?” his mother asked him as the gangly fourteen year old appeared by the front door seconds later.

“I want a hair cut. And I wasn’t stomping,” Henry argued.

“But I like your hair long. And you were,” Emma said, reaching towards him and tightening his school tie.

“Get off,” Henry complained, backing away from his mother and loosening the knot again.

Emma sighed. “Henry, I know this is hard for you. I know a lot has changed but -,”

“We’re gonna be late,” Henry said, pushing his way past his mother and opening the front door.

Both Swans blinked in the bright September sunlight. As their eyes adjusted, they stepped out of the house and into the small front garden. Henry hovered by the gates as his mother locked the canary yellow door.

“We need to paint that,” Henry commented, nodding towards the door before following his mother to their car.

“Why?” Emma asked.

Henry raised an eyebrow and pointed to the yellow Volkswagen Beetle they now stood beside. “Because I don’t want my new friends to think we’ve matched our car and our house door. I mean, how lame is that?”

Emma just chuckled and climbed into the car. Henry got into the passenger seat and slammed his door, scowling again.

* * *

“And just to start the year on a jolly note, we are due an Ofsted inspection in the summer term.” Everyone in the staffroom groaned. “Now I know school inspections are the bane of our lives,” the school’s headteacher Mr Gold continued, “but at least we know it’s coming. We have a lot of time to get ready and I am expecting yet another outstanding report. We have a great school here and our students, despite some of their backgrounds, are fantastic. And that’s down to you guys. As teachers, we are the front line for these kids and parents have entrusted their education to you. And I’m sure you won’t let them down. So on that note, I’ll let you get to it. I hope you all enjoy your first day back.”

Chatter broke out in the staffroom at once; some teachers already moving towards the door with others heading to get more coffee or glancing over lesson plans.

“Oh one more thing,” Gold said, raising his hand to indicate he wanted everyone’s attention again. Headteachers, even out of the classroom, never forgot the tricks of the trade. “We have a new teacher joining Storybrooke Secondary School this year. Emma Swan,” he waved his arm towards the blonde woman who was sat near the back, alone, “is our replacement geography teacher. She has just moved down to the area from … where did you say you were from?”

“Northumberland,” Emma supplied.

“Right,” Gold nodded. “So I trust you will all make her feel welcome and give her any help she may require. Welcome to Plymouth, Mrs Swan.”

* * *

Emma walked into her new classroom and looked around. She had been in the previous week to decorate her room and now every available inch was covered in maps, diagrams, and beautiful landscape photographs. Hanging her red leather jacket on the peg inside her cupboard, she opened up her laptop and glanced once more over the list of students who would be in her tutor group for the year. She had always enjoyed being a tutor and liked the relationships she built between the children she spent time with every morning and afternoon. She had never tutored Year 11 before however and was curious to see how the eldest year group at the school would differ from her previous Year 8 class.

A commotion outside the door broke her reverie and before she could stand up, two tall boys bundled their way into the room, laughing and joking as they headed towards the desks at the back, shoving each other playfully.

“Er, boys!” Emma called out, getting to her feet. “This is a classroom, not a playground. If you’re going to insist on behaving like monkeys, kindly do so outside.”

The two boys sobered at once, unsure quite what to make of this new, young, beautiful, and yet authoritative teacher. The brunette boy’s eyes fixated on Emma’s breasts as his taller friend spoke.

“Sorry Miss -,”

“Swan,” Emma supplied. “And you are?”

“Felix,” the blonde haired boy answered. “And that’s Peter.”

“Well, Felix and Peter, it’s lovely to meet you but I’d appreciate it if you did not use your new tutor room as a rough house. Unless you want to receive a month long ban from entering here during lunch times on the first day of term?”

Both boys shook their heads.

“Great,” Emma said, smiling widely. “Then I suggest you go outside and wait until the bell rings, at which time you shall enter this room in a respectful and quiet manner.”

The boys nodded mutely and left the room.

Emma smiled to herself. That couldn’t have gone much better. It seemed the same discipline tactics and attitude she had used with her younger students in the north of England would be just fine on the Year 11s in the south too.

* * *

There were many things Emma worried about when starting a new school but her teaching ability was not one of them. She had graduated from Oxford University with a First Class Masters in geography and then gone on to study for her teaching certificate. From the age of 25 she had been in front of a class, inspiring young minds and nurturing passions for volcanos, river formations, tectonic movement, and population studies. So that day, seven years later, it was no surprise to Emma that her morning went as smoothly as it ever had in Northumberland.

She walked to the school canteen alone, head and shoulders above most of the pupils she passed and soon found her way into the lunch hall, despite only receiving a short tour from Mr Gold the week before. The room was loud, excited chatter and children’s laughter bouncing off the tiled floor and concrete walls, a long queue snaking along one side leading to the food counter. Emma walked straight past the line and up to the serving area, politely excusing herself and squeezing in front of two Year 10 girls.

“Hi,” she said, smiling broadly at a dinner lady with grey hair. “I’m Emma Swan, the new geography teacher.” She ignored the giggles from the girls as they heard her first name. What was it about students that made them believe their teachers’ Christian names were Mr or Mrs?

“Welcome,” the woman said, returning Emma’s smile. “I’m Eugenia Lucas, head dinner lady here. What can I get for you?”

Emma glanced up the row of silver trays, each filled with questionable looking cooked food. “I’ll take the bangers and mash, peas and gravy too, please.”

Eugenia nodded and moved to expertly pincer two pale sausages onto a clean plate, followed by a yellow blob of mashed potato, a scoop of dark green peas, and a ladle of lumpy gravy.

“Enjoy,” Eugenia said, without a hint of irony, as she handed over the meal and turned to the Year 10 girls, interrupting their conversation about the football team tryouts they wanted to attend, if only for the opportunity to stare at the boys playing.

Emma thanked the older woman and turned to survey the canteen once more. There were lines of long tables and benches running parallel to each other throughout the room. Most were filled with students, talking and eating, but against the far wall were two tables occupied by her own kind: teachers. Emma weaved her way through the room until she reached the other adults. She hovered for a moment, unsure quite where to sit. There were only two free chairs, one at the end beside an older man and one between two female teachers.

“Come and join us,” one of the women said, waving Emma over with a smile.

Emma grinned back and placed her tray down before sliding into the plastic chair.

“Emma Swan, right?” the fellow blonde said.

“Right,” Emma nodded.

“I’m Rose Bell, drama,” the woman said, holding out her hand for Emma to shake. “And this is Ruby Lucas, P.E.”

“Lucas?” Emma asked, as she began to cut up a sausage. “You won’t happen to be any relation to the woman who served me this meal would you?”

“She’s my grandmother,” Ruby nodded. “Please don’t judge me for some of the tripe she serves up.”

Emma chuckled. “Well, no school has a reputation for good meals. I’m sure it’s can’t be worse than I’m used to.”

“You said earlier you were from Northumberland?” Rose asked.

“Right,” Emma nodded.

“Quite a way from Plymouth,” Ruby remarked. “I mean, you couldn’t have moved much further and stayed in England.”

“We needed a new start,” Emma shrugged.

“We?” Ruby said.

“My son, Henry,” Emma informed. “He’s just started in Year 10 here. Although he’s not taking drama for his GCSEs I’m afraid,” she added with an apologetic look at Rose.

“Henry Swan is your kid?” Ruby asked, surprised. The new teacher looked far too young to have a fourteen year old son.

“You’ve met him already?” Emma said, a sinking feeling in her gut that the teacher already knew her son’s name.

“He had P.E. with me this morning. Although of course we didn’t do anything, what with it being the first day back and all. I just went over a bit of basic human biology with them. He was good. Named the tibia and the ulna if I remember correctly.”

“Really?” Emma said, eyebrows raised.

“You sound surprised,” Rose pointed out.

“The move has been hard on him,” Emma shrugged. “There’s been a lot of changes in our lives recently. But I’m hoping Plymouth will be a good one. Fresh air, countryside, time by the ocean and all that.”

“Well he seemed like a great kid to me. Tall too, does he play basketball?”

“We didn’t have a team in our last school,” Emma said. “But if you think he’d be good, I’m sure it would be great if he found something he was passionate about again.” She thought briefly of all the dinosaur models, books, and paraphernalia her son had collected ever since he was two, still lying in a moving box somewhere at the foot of Henry’s new bed.

“I’ll let David know,” Ruby smiled. “Have you met David Nolan yet? He’s the other P.E. teacher and the basketball team coach.”

“Was he wearing a tracksuit in the staff meeting?” Emma asked.

“Perk of our teaching position, and yes,” Ruby nodded, gesturing to her own sweat pants. “He’s just walked in actually,” she said, pointing to a tall, blonde man who had entered the canteen beside a brunette woman with a pixie haircut. “That’s his wife, Mary Margaret. She teaches English.”

A few minutes later, as she was being introduced to the couple who had joined their table, Emma spotted Henry walking into the hall with a couple of other boys.

“Excuse me,” she said. “I just need to check on my son.”

She hurried across the room and tapped Henry on the shoulder.

“Hey kid.”

“Seriously?” he scowled, turning to look at his mother with the increasingly familiar expression on his face. He waved a hand at the two boys, indicating he’d catch them up, and stepped away from the other students queuing for lunch.

“I just wanted to see how your first morning went,” Emma said, smiling brightly.

“Fine, now leave me alone,” Henry grumbled, turning back to his friends who had joined the queue and were watching curiously.

Although a little disgruntled at the abrupt dismissal, Emma returned to the staff table without arguing or scolding Henry for his attitude.

“Your son?” Mary Margaret asked as Emma approached.

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “Seemingly it’s not cool to be seen with your mother in the school canteen though.”

A low chuckle from behind her made Emma look around.

“Sorry,” the brunette said in a deep, rich voice. “But what did you expect? No teenage boy wants students at a new school to know his mum’s their teacher.”

“Fair point,” Emma conceded, looking at the interrupter with interest. The woman was perhaps a few years older than Emma herself but still young. Her dark brown hair was cut into a no-nonsense bob and her eyes surrounded in smokey eye-liner. Her black pantsuit looked expensive and tailor-made to her slender figure. Emma thought she was probably a stickler for discipline and used to getting her own way.

“Not least a geography teacher,” the brunette added, unnecessarily, pulling Emma from her appraisal of the beautiful woman.

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed. “What’s wrong with geography?”

“What’s right with geography?” the woman retaliated, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms, a challenging glint in her eye.

“Let me guess: history,” Emma grinned.

“Regina Mills, head of aforementioned department, in fact,” she smiled, showing off dazzling white teeth which wouldn’t have been out of place in Hollywood. Emma smiled back but sensed that something was a little off, a little forced, with the way the other woman was positively beaming at her.

“So the age old rivalry continues down south I see,” Emma chuckled. “Considering we’re the two subjects always fighting for funding you’d have thought we’d have teamed up somewhere along the way.”

“I guess your research proposal just wasn't as good as mine,” Regina teased. “I certainly had no problem getting a fully funded PhD from Cambridge.”

“OK, showoff, pipe down,” Ruby called from the far end of the table where she and Rose had been listening to the exchange. “We know you’re a doctor of all things old and dusty from the old and dusty university of old and dusty colleges.”

Regina laughed again. “I’d hardly call the cultural revolution of the sixties old or dusty. Quite the opposite in fact seeing as I’m sure you and your friends are dancing to the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, and Jimmy Hendrix in mini-skirts every weekend. Those fake breasts you’re so fond of, also invented in the sixties. We landed on the moon in 1969. And you know that calculator you use to work out your students’ grades? Came out in 1967.”

“Yes but the true measure of whether a decade was a long time ago is: were any of us alive in the sixties?” Ruby countered.

“I was.”

The teachers all laughed as they turned towards the older man sat at the end of the table, beside whom was the chair Emma had debated over.

“Archie, you were alive in the fifties,” Regina joked.

“Indeed I was and as someone who has lived for so long I can tell you that the seventies were the best decade: giving us the internet, mobile phones, and roller blades,” Archie said, his arms spread wide as if his point was proven.

“Coming back at you with the sixties for petrol pumps, artificial hearts, ATMs, and valium,” Regina said. The woman was intelligent, Emma could tell. But there was something about the way she postured herself that made Emma think the confidence and humour was a performance, almost as if she didn’t want people to know the real Regina.

“Oh dear, this could go on all lunch time,” Archie chortled. “I’m Archie Hopper by the way,” he said turning his attention to Emma. “School psychiatrist.”

“This school needs an onsite psychiatrist?” Emma asked, slightly alarmed. That had certainly not been a feature of her last school.

“Well, we have a number of children we believe benefit from regular contact with someone they know and trust,” Archie explained. “And I’m here for the teachers too, should you ever need to talk.”

“I’m good thanks,” Emma said quickly. She had had enough of therapists over the past twelve months and was determined that her new life would not involve them. “So you went to Cambridge?” she asked turning back to Regina.

“I did,” Regina nodded, pulling out the chair beside her and gesturing for Emma to sit down, a large diamond glinting on her left hand as she did so. Ruby slid her half finished dinner down the table and the blonde nodded her thanks. ‘What about you?”

“Oxford,” Emma said through a mouthful of mash.

“Really?” Regina asked, eyebrows raised as she watched the blonde wipe her mouth on the back of her hand.

“I was one of their ‘let’s improve our statistics by letting a poor kid in’ students,” Emma shrugged. “But I got the best teaching in the country so I’m not complaining.”

“The second best,” Regina countered.

“Seriously? We’re going to become rivals in both our subjects and our universities?” Emma laughed.

“So it would seem, Mrs Swan,” Regina replied.

“Ms,” Emma corrected without thinking.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said. “I just assumed because of your son -,”

“It’s fine,” Emma said quickly. “I’ve got to go though. Lots of lesson plans to do, you know. It was great to meet you, Doctor Mills. All of you, actually,” she said to the table at large as she stood up and picked up her empty place. “See you later.”

* * *

Emma leaned against her car, tapping away on her phone, and didn’t even notice when Henry eventually walked over to her. It wasn’t until she heard him rattle the locked car door that she looked up and smiled at her son.

“Hey kid, am I ok to talk to you now?” Emma joked. She had parked at the far end of the teachers’ car park that morning at Henry’s insistence and then he had loitered behind her for a minute or so before walking onto the campus.

“Open the door,” Henry sighed. He looked as tired as he sounded.

Emma complied, opening her own door and climbing into her seat so she could lean across and unlock the passenger side. Perhaps one day she should upgrade to a car with central locking she mused as her son sat down heavily inside the bug.

“So how was your day?” she asked as she pulled away from the school, Henry’s seatbelt clipped into place seconds after her own.

“Fine.”

“What an expressive word,” Emma said, her sigh mirroring Henry’s from moments ago. “I hear you were good in P.E. this morning.”

“I named a couple of bones, big deal,” Henry grunted.

“Miss Lucas thinks you might be able to try out for their basketball team. I told you that growth spurt over the summer would be a good thing, even if we did have to replace your entire wardrobe.”

“I hate basketball,” Henry replied.

“You hate everything at the moment,” Emma pointed out.

“Can you blame me?” Henry snapped. “My life has gone to shit. It was bad enough before but now? You had to move me so far away from my friends that I’m never going to see them again because I live in the arse end of nowhere so none of them are going to want to come and visit. And I’m in some shitty new school with stupid, rough, council estate kids. Plus everyone already knows the new, hot geography teacher is my mum. So why the hell would I want to join a basketball team? It’s not going to bring Dad back is it?”

The car was silent. Emma didn’t know what to say. She rarely knew what to say when her son mentioned his father. Her eyes swam with tears and she blinked them back, trying to concentrate on the road as they pulled into their street. As soon as she had parked, Henry jumped out of the car and ran up the path, opened the yellow front door and disappeared. Emma leaned her head on the steering wheel and let her tears fall. For five minutes she sat there, her grief and despair pouring out until, at last, she stopped. Wiping her eyes, Emma blew her nose on a tissue and got out of the car, following her son into their new home and started to cook dinner.


	2. Surprise Meeting

The breakfast table was silent. The whole house had been that way since Monday night when Henry had stormed out of the car. Emma hadn’t seen him at all that evening, although the pasta bake serving she had left outside his room had disappeared and an empty plate replaced it. The following evenings he had at least joined her for dinner but they had been shrouded in awkward, stony silence.

So on Friday morning Emma was watching Henry carefully over the rim of her coffee cup. His eyes looked slightly puffy, as if he hadn’t slept well. He was eating quickly, the large spoonfuls of cornflakes being demolished by his insatiable teenage appetite. He wasn’t looking at Emma, instead reading a comic book with apparent interest. But Emma knew it was an old one he had long since outgrown. She also knew Henry had not got around to unpacking his books yet and was probably just using the comic as an excuse not to speak to her. She didn’t blame him. She doubted she would have spoken to her mother either if she had been wrenched away from everyone and everything she knew to ‘the arse end of nowhere’. Well, if she had a mother.

Instead of berating him for his antisocial behaviour, Emma simply took his now empty bowl and began to wash up. Three weeks after the move and they still not had the dishwasher plumbed in yet. By the time she had turned back around, Henry had gone.

Emma hated driving in silence so she had switched on Radio 1 and was currently badly humming along to an Adele track as they drove the increasingly familiar short journey to school.

“I want a haircut.”

Well, Emma thought as she turned down the music, at least he’s talking again.

“Really?” she asked, reaching over the gearstick and trying to ruffle his brown hair. Henry ducked out of the way. “I like it like that. You look like Justin Bieber when he was younger.”

“Exactly my point,” Henry glowered. “I do not want to look like Justin Bieber. Please, Mum. Please let me cut it.”

“Will you let me cut it?”

“No!” Henry squealed, making Emma laugh.

“In that case I’ll ask around today. I don’t want to be taking you to just any old salon to de-Bieber you, do I?”

“Thanks,” Henry said, a small smile at last on his face.

He still wouldn’t walk through the gates beside her though.

* * *

Emma already felt settled in her new routine of classes. She was quick at learning children’s names and had already mastered her tutor group’s. Felix and Peter hadn’t been any more trouble so far and the rest of the students all appeared to be great. Her warm up lessons had gone smoothly and Emma was particularly excited about one of her GCSE classes who all seemed keen to learn and just as passionate about geography as she was.

The geography department at Storybrooke School was rather small and Emma found herself on Friday lunch time in the geography office with the one other teacher of the subject and head of the department. August Booth was a couple of years older than Emma, had a scruffy beard, twinkling blue eyes and wore black leather jackets. He rode a motorcycle to school and Emma could tell at once that he was one of the ‘cool’ teachers.

August had just finished running Emma through the GCSE curriculum and now the two of them were trying to decide when would be the best time to allow the Year 7s to make volcanoes. The bicarbonate of soda and vinegar experiment was a highlight of the academic year. Just as they were debating between the end of spring term and the middle of summer term, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” August called.

“Henry, hey!” Emma said, surprised but pleased to see her son had come to her of his own accord during school hours.

“Hi Mum,” Henry said, walking just inside the office and letting the door shut behind him.

“Oh this is Mr Booth,” Emma introduced. “You’ll be having him for geography. Mr Booth, this is my son Henry. And he is to receive absolutely no special treatment,” she added with a wink at her son.

“Can I have some money for lunch?” Henry said, ignoring his mother’s previous comment.

“What happened to the money I gave you this morning?”

“Spent it.”

“On what?” Emma frowned. Students weren’t allowed to leave campus during the day and there wasn’t an onsite shop.

“One of the kids was selling DVDs at break time,” Henry shrugged, his eyes glancing around the small office as he spoke. “I bought a couple.”

“I see,” Emma said slowly. She always knew when her son was lying but decided not to say anything in front of her new colleague. “Well I will lend you some money for lunch but as it was your choice to by the DVDs, I expect it repaid when we get home, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks Mum,” Henry said, reaching out to grab the five pound note and disappeared from the room.

“You have a kid in Year 10?” August asked as soon as the door had closed.

“I do,” Emma nodded, turning back to the schedule and tapping her pen against her leg.

August said nothing but Emma could feel his curiosity mounting. She decided it would be better to just tell him now and let the inevitable gossiping run its course.

“I got pregnant when I was eighteen,” she said, turning to her superior as she spoke. “I had just finished my A levels and it was completely unplanned. Henry’s father and I decided to keep him, despite all the challenges, so we got married and started our family. By the time Henry was two I realised I wanted to go back to university. At the time we were living near Oxford and I applied just on a whim. I never expected to be accepted. But I was and the university has a great nursery setup so I was able to study for my undergrad with Henry just a few buildings away. He was in school by the time I began my masters which made life even easier. Just as I graduated, my husband got reassigned to Northumberland so I completed my teaching qualification up there. Henry was already seven by the time I started in my first school and the teaching hours really helped me be present for my son. It wasn’t the ideal order to do things but we worked it out.”

Emma finished and smiled slightly at August, waiting for his reaction.

“Impressive,” he said after a while. “Raising a kid is hard enough without studying at one of the toughest universities in the world at the same time.”

“I had a lot of support,” Emma shrugged. “And Henry was a very laid back child.” Her green eyes misted over slightly as she thought back to how happy and carefree her son once was. Her heart clenched.

“He seems great,” August smiled.

“He’s adjusting,” Emma nodded. “Now, shall we do the volcanoes the week before the Easter holiday and then the field trip will be part way through the summer term?”

* * *

When the final bell rang on Friday afternoon Emma was just as grateful for the end of the school week as her Year 9s and packed up her desk as quickly as possible. It was only quarter to four by the time she reached her car, a folder wedged under her arm filled with lesson plans she wanted to go over and tinker with now she had met all her new classes. As she was struggling with her keys, Henry came up and slid the folder out from under her arm.

“Thanks,” she said as she finally unlocked the car. “Where did you appear from?”

“I was just waiting by the bike sheds with some friends,” Henry shrugged.

“Bike sheds, eh?” Emma teased. “And I presume they have the same connotations down here as they do up north?”

“Get lost,” Henry scowled, dumping the folder on the roof of the bug and walking around to the other side.

Emma chuckled. Her son was yet to start dating but she knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“So, do you want to get takeaway tonight and watch one of the new DVDs you bought?” Emma asked as they pulled out of the school carpark.

“I, um, left them in my locker,” Henry said. “We can just watch one we already have.”

“Ok,” Emma replied, her inbuilt lie-detector whirring but she ignored it. “Who did you buy them off anyway?”

“Peter. He’s in Year 11.”

“Peter Panner?” Emma asked.

“Um, yeah, I think so.”

“He’s in my tutor group,” Emma said. “I didn’t know he had the entrepreneurial skills to set up a mini business in school.”

“He’s popular,” Henry shrugged. “Lots of people were buying them.”

“And how about your tutor group?” Emma asked. “Mr Jones said you’re in a good group of kids.”

She had met Henry’s tutor on Tuesday lunchtime. Killian Jones had introduced himself to her in the canteen, mentioned that Henry was in his class and proceeded to bore her with an upcoming experiment he had planned. She had never been particularly interested in physics.

“They’re fine,” Henry shrugged. “This guy called Michael seems pretty cool. I think his sister Wendy is in your Year 11 geography class.”

“Wendy Darling?” Emma asked as she came up to a set of traffic lights only to find their way home closed for road repair.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “Turn left here and then you can cut through Fore Street.”

“How do you know that?” Emma asked, following her son’s instructions before he had a chance to answer.

“I explored a bit last weekend on my bike,” Henry replied. “Turn right here.”

Emma did so, driving down a small commercial street and noting the Chinese takeaway, pizzeria and tapas restaurant as they passed.

“Right again here,” Henry said.

Emma swung the bug onto Mifflin Street and slowed down. It was a narrower, residential street lined with grand Victorian houses.

“Wow,” she murmured as she passed the beautiful homes.

“Hey!” Henry exclaimed. “There’s Mrs Mills.”

Emma followed her son’s finger and saw that he was right. The history teacher was unloading the boot of a Mercedes sports car, parked in the drive of one of the largest houses on the street. Unable to stop herself, Emma brought the bug to a halt and wound down her window.

“Hi there,” she called.

Regina gasped and dropped several folders she was carrying as she spun around in alarm.

“Shit,” Emma muttered. “Wait here.”

The blonde pulled over and jumped out of the car, hurrying to help Regina pick up the dropped school work.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor Mills,” Emma gushed, falling to her knees and scrambling to pick up all the pieces of paper from the damp pavement. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s quite alright,” Regina replied, still a little shaken as she stacked the dented folders up on her car as she helped Emma retrieve the rest. “I just … wasn’t expecting to see anyone.”

“I’m not stalking you,” Emma said quickly, the statement making it sound exactly like she was stalking her. “The main road is closed and Henry said this is a short cut.”

“Where do you live?” Regina asked, regaining her composure now all her paperwork was safely filed once more.

“Maine Street,” Emma said, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

“Oh yes,” Regina nodded. “Just follow this road around and then at the end turn left. I think it’s about two streets over.”

“Very different neighbourhood though,” Emma remarked, gesturing to the house they were stood in front of. “This is stunning.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, a slight blush on her cheeks. “I personally think -,”

“Regina!”

The loud shout interrupted the brunette woman who visibly stiffened at the harsh tone. As Regina turned around, Emma peered past her and up to the front of the house to where a man was standing, arms folded, and a stern look on his face.

“Good afternoon dear,” Regina said, her voice a little higher than usual.

“Who’s this?” the man asked, walking down the front steps and reaching the two women in seconds.

“Oh, um this is Emma Swan,” Regina introduced. “She’s the new teacher at Storybrooke. Emma, this is my husband Robin.”

“I don’t remember you saying you wanted someone to visit tonight,” the man said, ignoring the introduction and speaking only to his wife. “You know Tuck and Will are coming for dinner and I expect you to cook it.”

“Yes, Robin, I’m sorry. Ms Swan just drove past and she … stopped to say hi,” Regina said, waving vaguely towards the yellow car parked at the end of their drive.

“Well then I guess it’s time for her to leave,” Robin said with a scathing look at Emma.

The blonde herself frowned and crossed her arms. She did not like the way this man spoke to his wife.

“Yes,” Regina said at once, turning back to Emma. “It was lovely to see you again Ms Swan. Have nice weekend and I shall see you on Monday.”

Emma raised her eyebrows slightly at the abrupt dismissal but there was something in Regina’s eyes that begged her not to put up a fight.

“Um, sure,” Emma nodded. “I’ll see you Monday, Doctor Mills. Enjoy your weekend.”

She turned and walked back to her bug, Henry watching her curiously.

“What was that about?” he asked. Even through the glass he had picked up on the chilly atmosphere.

“I’m not sure,” Emma said, glancing once more at the huge house just in time to see Regina step over the threshold and the heavy door snap shut behind her. “Come on kid,” she said, turning back to Henry and putting on a smile. “Let’s go home and order some pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Robin and Regina are still together! Don’t worry, this is 100% a SwanQueen fic but it will take a while to get there. Also, there will be some Robin-bashing in this story. Hope you don’t mind!


	3. Settling In

“Hey, what do you guys know about Doctor Mills’ husband?” Emma asked as she sat down beside Ruby and Rose in the staffroom on Monday morning.

“He’s stinking rich,” Ruby replied.

“And handsome,” Rose added.

“Really?” Emma and Ruby frowned in unison.

“You’ve met him?” Rose said.

Emma nodded. “I spotted her outside that massive house they live in on the way home from school on Friday. And then he came out and basically ordered her back into the house to cook him dinner. It seemed a little, I dunno, off.”

“Off?” Ruby asked.

“I can’t describe it,” Emma sighed, “but something wasn’t right.”

“She’s got a PhD from Cambridge,” Rose reminded her. “I think she’s got her head screwed on straight enough to not be with someone who doesn’t treat her well.”

“Perhaps,” Emma nodded. “I just thought -,”

She stopped abruptly as Regina herself entered the staffroom and their eyes locked. Emma gave a little wave and received a small smile in return before the brunette headed towards the coffee machine.

“See, she’s fine,” Ruby said. “What I want to hear about is how Rose’s date with Killian went on Saturday night. So, spill the beans.”

Rose blushed slightly as she leaned in to tell her friends about her new romance.

Considering so many people warn against getting involved with coworkers, Emma had been surprised to learn just how many of the teachers at Storybrooke Secondary School were in relationships. It wasn’t just David and Mary Margaret Nolan but also P.E. teacher Jim Midas and his maths teacher wife Kathryn. Science teacher Ashley Boyd was dating the school’s mechanical workshop instructor, Sean Herman. Head of art, Phillip Morris, was married to a French teacher named Aurora. And the librarian, Belle, was married to the headteacher, something which had apparently caused quite a scandal considering their significant age gap.

As a young teacher, Emma had received her fair share of attention from male colleagues and older students, despite her married status. Now however, she had been alone for nearly a year and was beginning to feel ready to get back out there again. Well, almost. She had already rebuffed a blundering request for a date from Sebastian Jefferson, an English teacher with wide, staring eyes, the previous week. As she was listening to Rose recounting the events of Saturday night, Emma saw Sebastian walk into the staffroom. Smiling at her, he headed their way.

“I’m gonna get a coffee,” Emma muttered, springing to her feet and walking quickly in the other direction. Disheartened, Jefferson decided to take a seat beside David Nolan instead as they waited for Gold to arrive for their morning briefing.

“Hi,” Emma said as she reached Regina who was adding some milk to her coffee.

“Good morning, Ms Swan,” Regina smiled, her confidence and composure from the previous week back in place. “How was your weekend?”

“Great thanks. I finally finished my unpacking,” Emma said, reaching for her own mug. “What about you? Did you and Robin do anything fun?”

Regina bristled slightly at the name of her husband and a splash of milk landed on the counter. “Not really,” she said, reaching for a cloth to mop up the spill. “I had a lot of marking to do.”

“It’s the first week back,” Emma pointed out. “How evil are you?”

Regina laughed throatily. Emma’s heart beat a little faster at the sound. “Oh I work my students pretty hard from day one. It lets them know what I expect.”

Coffee in hand, the two teachers made their way back across the room and took their seats next to Ruby and Rose who both greeted Regina warmly. The three women had been teaching at the school for years and had built up a friendship of sorts. Well, Ruby and Rose were close friends but they had never managed to convince Regina to join them outside of school for social occasions. In fact, in the end they’d stopped even inviting her.

“So, Ms Swan, how are you liking Plymouth?” Regina asked, sipping her coffee.

“You know you can call me, Emma. There aren’t any kids in here,” the blonde pointed out.

“Will you stop calling me Doctor Mills?” Regina asked.

“Do you want me to stop calling you Doctor? I get the feeling you quite like knowing you’ve got a few more letters after your name than I do.”

Regina laughed. “That might be true but I turned down a lecturing position from Cambridge and chose instead to teach children for a reason.”

“A lecturing position huh?” Emma grinned. “So should I call you Professor Mills?”

“Regina will be just fine,” the brunette laughed. “I was reading Henry’s homework on Sunday and I was impressed by his -,”

The arrival of Mr Gold brought their conversation to a close but Emma was already beaming with pride. Whatever had gone wrong in her life, at least her son’s school work was still great. Well, she assumed it would have to be to impress Professor Mills. Still smiling, Emma turned her attention to her new boss as he began to talk about upcoming field trips and the endless amounts of forms associated with off-campus activities.

* * *

“And that’s when we get …” Emma paused, waiting for her class of Year 7s to chant the answer back to her.

“Rain!”

“Excellent,” she said, proudly looking at all the young faces before her. “So once more all together.”

“Air rises. Air cools. Condensation. Rain,” thirty eleven year olds recited to her.

“Perfect. And for your homework I would like a four-step illustrated diagram of that process. The best ones will be displayed up on the wall too so lots of colour and good use of labelling please. That will be due next Monday.”

Just as the children finished making a note of their homework in their planners, the bell rang to signal the end of the school day.

“Bye, 7T,” she smiled. “See you on Thursday. Don’t forget your coloured pencils so we can start our project.”

“Bye Ms Swan.”

“S’laters, Miss.”

“Bye,” Emma said as she stood by the door watching them all file out.

When she was at last alone, she turned back to the classroom and started straightening up the area. Tucking the chairs under tables and picking up scrunched up balls of paper, Emma didn’t hear her son enter and jumped slightly when she finally noticed him sat on her desk, staring at his phone.

“When did you sneak in here?” she asked, her heart still racing a little.

“Just now,” Henry answered without looking up from whatever he was doing. “Can I go over to Peter’s? You have a meeting so I’d be home alone anyway.”

“Peter Panner?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, he’s waiting for me outside.”

Emma walked over to the door and pulled it open. “Good afternoon Peter,” she said, calling him into the room.

“Afternoon, Miss,” Peter said as he walked in and stood awkwardly by the door. This was why it was not cool to be friends with the teachers’ kid.

“Where’s your house?” Emma asked Peter.

“Nearby,” Peter said.

“I think you’re going to have to be a little more specific if you want my son to come over and spend time there. Not least because I am going to need to pick him up in a couple of hours,” Emma pointed out.

“Mifflin Street. Number 100.”

“Mifflin Street?” Emma asked, eyebrows raised. She had not been expecting that.

“Yeah. So can Hen come over?”

Emma turned to look at Henry, whose cheeks were flushed with obvious embarrassment from his mother’s interrogative tactics.

“Yes, you may go Henry. I should be with you around half five but I’ll call if the meeting runs longer than that.”

“Thanks Mum,” Henry mumbled, standing up and joining Peter by the door. “Can we leave now?”

“You may,” Emma said, smiling slightly at the two boys. “Have a good time.”

* * *

The meeting did run longer, as they always did near the start of the school year. When at last the new government requirements had been explained and re-explained to the staff, everyone was ready to tear their hair out, groaning and complaining about the endless reams of paperwork they were now required to fill in, paperwork which would in no way reflect the quality of their teaching practices nor the children’s learning capabilities.

The shadows were lengthening as Emma, Rose and Ruby walked down to the car park together, already discussing their weekend plans. Regina had said goodbye and hurried on ahead as soon as the meeting was dismissed.

“I was going to go down to the promenade on Saturday,” Emma said. “Henry loves rollerblading so I thought I’d take him.”

“Enjoy that,” Ruby said, giggling.

“Why are you laughing?” Emma asked. She had read online that the large, flat area which ran alongside the seafront was the perfect place for skateboarders and rollerbladers to hone their skills, as well as a pleasant place for parents to sit and enjoy the fresh sea breeze.

“The promenade is where literally every child over the age of fourteen who goes to this school hangs out at weekends. It’s a nightmare for us teachers because we’d all quite like to stroll by the sea too but we can’t do it without walking into our entire GCSE cohort,” Ruby explained.

“It’s true,” Rose nodded. “Although I did once see a group of Year 10s rehearsing one of our drama productions down there so at least they were studying.”

“Yeah right, that’s what they’re doing down there,” Ruby laughed.

“It’s a rough area?” Emma asked.

“Not any more. Not in the early evenings anyway. It’s most families and little groups of teenagers trying to be cool. But you’ll always see one kid doing something you know you have to discipline them for. When it gets to three thirty on a Friday, I like to not have to think about being a teacher until nine o’clock on Monday morning.”

“Agreed,” Emma said. “Maybe I won’t take him.”

They’d reached their cars by now and were standing around.

“No, take him. I’m sure he’d like the space. It’s perfect for roller blading Just, be prepared to run into some kids who’ll recognise you and decide to say hello,” Rose said.

“Ok, thanks guys. See you tomorrow,” Emma smiled as she unlocked her car and stepped inside with a small wave.

* * *

When Emma pulled up outside Peter Panner’s house ten minutes later, she realised at once that he lived just a few doors down from Regina and Robin. Glancing up the street, she noticed movement in their front garden but, from where she was standing, couldn’t work out what it was. Turning, she rang Peter’s doorbell and waited.

“Hey Mum,” Henry said, opening the door a few seconds later.

“Hey. I’m sorry I’m late. Did you have a good time?” Emma asked as Henry reached for his school bag which was leaning against the wall.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Pete’s dad cooked us fajitas.”

“Nice,” Emma smiled, peering curiously into the ornate entrance hall of the Victorian house. “Can I meet Peter’s dad?”

“He’s out,” Peter said, appearing at that moment from a room off the hallway. “But Henry already said thanks for dinner.”

“I’m sure he did,” Emma said. “Right, we’d better be leaving now as I’m sure you have lots of homework to do, young man.”

“S’laters, Pete. And thanks,” Henry said as he headed down the steps.

“Bye Peter,” Emma smiled. “See you for registration tomorrow morning.”

As they reached the car, Emma glanced once more at Regina’s house and her eyes locked on brown orbs.

“Hey!” she called out, waving at the other teacher.

“Stalking me again?” Regina asked with a slight smile, resting her forearms on her gate.

“Yep,” Emma nodded, leaving Henry to wait in the car and walking the few yards up the street.

“Henry’s friends with Peter Panner?” Regina asked.

“So it would seem. Are you gardening?” Emma asked, noting the faded, muddy jeans and ragged gloves the brunette was wearing.

“Robin wanted these rose bushes dealt with before autumn truly sets in,” Regina said, waving her secateurs towards a small pile of wilting rose heads at the base of one of the plants which lined the pathway.

“Then why doesn’t Robin cut them himself?” Emma asked.

Regina’s cheeks pinked. “He’s busy. It’s my job to maintain the garden.” The defensive tone did not go unnoticed by Emma.

“Ok, well Henry’s waiting for me in the car so -,”

“Regina!”

Even Emma jumped at the bark but not as much as Regina who dropped her gardening clippers and gasped.

“Sorry, Robin. I’ve almost finished,” she said, turning to face her husband.

“It will be dark soon and I want these done today. Stop chatting with your teacher friend and get back to work.”

“Yes, Robin,” Regina nodded, bending down to pick up the secateurs and kneeling back down beside the rose bus. “Emma,” she said in a hushed tone, “please leave.”

Emma hesitated for a fraction of a second before heeding the whispered plea.

“See you tomorrow, Regina,” Emma said in a voice loud enough for Robin, still stood on the porch, to hear.

By the time Emma had returned to her car, Robin had disappeared back inside the house but Regina remained on her knees, carefully trimming the rose bushes and studiously avoiding looking out of the gate as Emma’s car drove past.


	4. Saturday Antics

“I still think it looked nice long,” Emma remarked and she and Henry stepped out of the barber’s recommended by Phillip Morris on Saturday afternoon. 

“I like it,” Henry said, a genuine smile on his lips for the first time in days as he ran his finger through his newly short hair. “Thanks Mum.”

“You’re welcome,” Emma smiled. “Do you fancy some rollerskating now or do you want dinner first?”

“Rollerskating first I think,” Henry said. “Otherwise I’ll be all sluggish.”

Emma nodded her agreement and the two of them walked the short distance to the seaside promenade, Henry swinging his roller blades from his fingers as he went. They chatted normally for the first time since they had started at Storybrooke and both felt lighter for it. Whatever they had gone through, Emma and Henry had always been able to rely on each other and both were feeling the strain of Henry’s teenage hormones and the divide that had grown between them. 

Once they reached the promenade Emma quickly found a shaded bench near the lighthouse and sat down. Henry booted up beside her and was soon pushing off. Emma watched for a while as her son zipped up and down the smooth tarmac, weaving in and out of other visitors enjoying the afternoon sunshine. Soon, Emma pulled out her book and began to read.

“Hey, Miss Swan.”

Great, Emma thought. That didn’t take long.

“Why hello Felix, Peter,” Emma said as she looked up at the two teenagers standing before her, a pair of roller blades hung around Felix’s neck. “Are you enjoying your weekend?”

“Yep,” Felix nodded. “Is Hen here?”

Emma scanned the sea of people before her until she picked out her son who was skating backwards, at speed.

“He’s showing off over there,” she said, pointing the boy out.

“Thanks, Miss,” Peter said as he and Felix headed towards Henry. 

Emma watched with a slight smile as her son’s new friends greeted him. She couldn’t hear the conversation but they seemed to be impressed with his skating skills, slapping him on the back and admiring his blades. Felix sat down to put his own ones on and joined Henry, the two of them racing each other up and down the promenade as Peter watched, sat on the back of a bench with his feet on the seat.

Emma became so immersed in her book she never saw what actually happened. But the shout and following cries drew her attention quickly enough. Looking up, she jumped to her feet as she watched Henry untangle himself from a pile of limbs just as Felix skated off, Peter running behind him.

Rushing over, Emma helped Henry up and began her apologies.

“I’m so sorry!” Emma exclaimed as she turned to the elderly woman who was now sitting on the floor. “Here, let me help you.”

“Thank you,” the old woman said, reaching out for Emma’s proffered hand and slowly getting to her feet. 

“My son, he wasn’t looking where he was going. I’m so sorry,” Emma repeated, trying to check the woman over for any signs of injury. She couldn’t see anything. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” the woman said, straightening up properly and glancing over her body. “Probably just a bit bruised.”

By now a small crowd had formed around the group, intrigued pedestrians eager to get a taste of the drama. Henry was standing nearby, wobbling slightly on his skates and looking guilty.

“Henry say -,”

“I’m sorry,” Henry said before his mother could finish. “I was skating too fast and I didn’t see you. It was my fault. I apologise.”

“It’s alright, young man,” the elderly woman said, smiling kindly at the blushing teenager. “It wasn’t entirely your fault. I mean, I did insist on walking into the path of you and your friends.”

“Where are Felix and Peter?” Emma asked, looking around as she suddenly noticed their absence. Henry shrugged.

“Mother?”

As soon as the shout was heard, a middle-aged man pushed his way through the crowd which now surrounded the little group, rushing to the side of the victim and hugging her.

“What happened? Are you alright? Who did this to you?”

“Calm down Sidney,” the woman insisted. “I’m quite alright.”

“Who knocked my mother over?” the man spat, whirling around and catching sight of Emma and Henry. “Ms Swan?”

“Mr Glass?” Emma frowned, startled to recognise the man as one of the English teachers from Storybrooke Secondary School. 

“So it’s your son who’s skating around knocking defenceless old ladies over is it?” he sneered, shooting a scathing look at Henry.

“It was an accident,” Emma frowned, pulling herself up to her full height so she was a couple of inches taller than the other teacher. “Henry has already apologised and your mother has graciously accepted. I regret that it happened but this doesn’t need to become a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Sidney barked. “She could have broken a hip or her leg.”

“But I didn’t, Sidney,” the older woman reminded him, laying a gentle hand on his arm. “Come along now, or we’ll miss the start of Strictly Come Dancing.”

Sidney hesitated for a moment, his eyes burning with anger before he nodded. “Coming, mother,” he said, patting her hand once. “Henry, I expect you in my office on Monday morning for your punishment.”

Emma opened her mouth to protest but Henry beat her to it. “Yes, Mr Glass. I’m sorry, again.”

With that, Sidney turned, steering his mother through the crowd and walking back down the promenade.

“Great,” Henry grumbled. “I bet he’ll keep me in for every lunch time this week.”

“Not that you don’t deserve it but he really can’t discipline you for something which happened outside of the school,” Emma said as she and Henry headed towards the car park. “Where did Felix and Peter go anyway? I see they ran off at the first sign of trouble.”

“I was the one who bumped into Mr Glass’s mother,” Henry pointed out. 

“Yeah and they left you to deal with the consequences,” Emma replied.

“Mum, please don’t,” Henry pleaded. “It’s hard enough being the new kid who’s managed to make friends with guys from the year above without my mum having a go at them for what happens outside of school.”

“Why are you friends with the Year 11 boys?” Emma asked. “What’s wrong with Year 10s?”

“Dunno,” Henry said as he sat down on a bench near the end of the promenade. “I like Felix and Pete though. And they like me. Isn’t that what matters?”

“Yes but don’t forget they will have left school this time next year. You’ll want to make friends who will see you through until the end of your time down here too.”

“I know,” Henry nodded as Emma fished his trainers out of the bag and handed them to him. “Michael was going to join us but he had to look after his little brother and Felix didn’t want John coming along too.”

“John Darling? In Year 7?” Emma asked.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded.

“He’s a sweetheart,” she said. The boy had been delightful in their first two weeks at school and contributed well to each of his classes so far.

“He’s a snotty little kid,” Henry said as he stood up with his trainers back on and his roller skates in his hands.

“He’s only eleven,” Emma chuckled. “I doubt he wants to hang out with fourteen and fifteen year olds either.”

“Good, because he’s not invited,” Henry grinned. “Now, where are we going to eat dinner?”

“You think I’m taking you out to dinner after what just happened?” Emma asked, pretending to be shocked. “Nope, it’s beans on toast for you this evening, young man.”

Henry groaned but knew better than to argue. They reached their car and climbed in, Henry slumping in his seat dejectedly as Emma started the engine. Or tried to. They heard it clicking, the mechanism desperately trying to turn over, but nothing happened. Emma tried again, twisting the key back and forth but to no avail. The engine coughed and whirred a few times and went dead.

“Shit,” she murmured. 

“Mum, language,” Henry scolded. 

“Not now, Henry, please,” Emma sighed. She had had her beetle as long as she’d had Henry. Longer, in fact. Trying to get the baby seat into the back had been a bitch but the trusty bug had seen her through some hard times. She hoped this wouldn’t be it for her trusty steed.

“Shall we call the AA?” Henry asked.

“We’d better,” Emma nodded, reaching into her purse and trying to find her roadside recovery membership card.

Half an hour later Emma and Henry were sat side by side on the bonnet of the car, licking ice creams Henry had bought them as a peace offering (and because he wanted ice cream). 

“Or we could get a Porsche,” Henry said enthusiastically, watching as a Spyder pulled out of the car park. “Ooh or that BMW Z4 over there.”

“Do you think I’m made of money?” Emma asked, laughing as Henry continued to point out the most expensive cars he could see. “Anyway, she’s going to be fine. The AA are gonna fix her and we’ll be on our way.”

“Mum, she’s older than me,” Henry reminded her. “Surely you want a new car by now too?”

“But she’s so cute!” Emma exclaimed, rubbing the rounded headlight affectionately.

“We don’t want a cute car. We want a cool car,” Henry corrected her. “Oh! That one’s perfect!”

The two of them watched as a sleek black Mercedes pulled into a space opposite them. Emma recognised it at once.

“That’s Regina’s,” she said, just as the woman herself stepped out of the car. “Hey! Doctor Mills!” she called, waving happily.

Regina looked up at the shout. Only one person called her that name. And sure enough, her eyes met Emma’s who was sat on her car eating an ice cream alongside her son.

“Good evening, Swans,” Regina said as she shut and locked her car, strolling over to them. “How has your Saturday been?”

“I knocked over Mr Glass’s mother on my rollerblades and now he hates me,” Henry informed just as he finished munching his cone.

“Oh dear,” Regina said, trying hard not to smirk. “And do you have Mr Glass for English?”

“Yep,” Henry said, despondently. “I have to go to his office on Monday. He’s going to give me bad grades all year isn’t he.

“I’ll have a word,” Regina said kindly.

“Really?” Henry asked, perking up.

“Regina, you don’t need to do that,” Emma assured. “The kid did knock an old lady over. I say he deserves what’s coming.”

“Oh Mr Glass can hold quite a grudge. I’ll just make sure the punishment fits the crime and isn’t over the top. Unless you don’t want that,” she added, glancing quickly between mother and son, not wanting to overstep the line.

“Please,” Henry nodded. After a moment’s hesitation, Emma nodded too.

“Why are you guys sat on your car?” Regina asked.

“It broke. Again,” Henry said. “We’re going to buy one like yours.”

“We’re not,” Emma laughed. “But she did break down. We’re waiting for the AA.”

“Well I would offer you a lift but I have to meet Robin,” Regina said. As soon as the name left her lips, her face changed. Her eyes dulled, her mouth became set in a firm line, and she seemed to shrink somehow within herself. 

“Nice romantic dinner by the sea?” Emma asked, her curiosity about the couple mounting as she noted the changes in Regina’s body language.

“Something like that,” Regina replied, wrapping her arms around her waist as she spoke. “And I’m going to be late so I’d better leave. Good luck with your car.”

“Thanks,” Emma called after the brunette who was hurrying away.

“That was weird,” Henry commented.

“Agreed,” Emma nodded. 

The two of them watched Regina until she was out of sight, ducking inside an expensive restaurant Emma had admired on their way to the car park. 

At nine o’clock that night, collapsed side by side on the sofa, Emma and Henry finally ate their long overdue beans on toast. The AA had towed the car to a garage and then offered them a lift home as there was no way she was going to be running again that day. By the time they had cooked dinner, all of the reality television shows which plagued Saturday night schedules were mercifully over and they were now watching Shaun of the Dead, the one film which would always be shown on ITV somewhere over the weekend.

“Do you think we’d survive a zombie apocalypse?” Henry asked, watching as the cast impersonated the undead as they walked down a street.

“For sure,” Emma nodded, brushing toast crumbs from her top and onto her now empty plate. “We’re pretty fast runners right? And relatively inventive. I’m sure we’d come up with some way of keeping them out of the house.”

“What about Mr Glass?” Henry asked. “Reckon he’d make it?”

Emma laughed. “Hopefully not.”

“And Mrs Mills? How would she fare?”

Emma pondered the question for a moment. “I think she’d either throw what I’m sure is an endless library of heavy history tomes at them or climb up onto the roof of that massive house of hers and be just fine.”

“That is a massive house,” Henry nodded. “What does Mr Mills do?”

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted. “I never asked her and she never told me.”

“I bet he’s a drug dealer or something,” Henry commented.

Emma laughed again. “Yeah, because Regina really looks like the sort of woman who’d be wooed by a drug dealer.”

“How else do you make that kind of money?” Henry asked.

“Maybe he’s a successful lawyer? Or a businessman?” Emma suggested.

“Ask her.”

“I will.”

Emma had to admit her curiosity was piqued but she was also slightly hesitant about bringing up Robin to Regina. Every conversation they had had involving his name or in his presence had been … off. Regardless of Ruby’s and Rose’s insistence that Regina, with her PhD from Cambridge, would leave Robin if she wasn’t happy, Emma couldn’t help thinking the situation was far more complicated than anyone knew.


	5. Party Planning

Emma sighed heavily as she slumped back in her chair. It was Thursday afternoon and she had just finished marking some Year 9 homework and feeling now dispirited by their lacklustre attempts to describe the consequences tectonic plate movement on islands and costal communities. To her it was fascinating work, made all the more poignant after a trip to Thailand she, Neal and Henry had taken in 2006. The devastation from the tsunami in 2004 had still been evident.

A knock on the door came just in time to stop her slipping down memory lane. Images of Neal faded from her mind as Rose and Ruby came in, both smiling widely.

“Hey guys,” Emma said, taking her glasses off and stretching her arms. “What’s up?”

“You wear glasses?” Rose asked, ignoring the question.

“My contacts were itching,” Emma shrugged. “I took them out and went old school.”

“You look cute,” Ruby grinned.

“Jesus, you will literally hit on anyone,” Rose laughed, punching Ruby lightly on the arm.

“Are you calling me anyone?” Emma asked in mock outrage.

“Are you gay?” Rose countered.

“No,” Emma chuckled. “But it’s still nice to be admired. Thanks, Ruby.”

“You’re welcome, babe,” she teased. “Anyway, we came here to suggest something.”

“Oh?” Emma said, noticing it was almost five in the afternoon and beginning to pack up her things. She was due to pick up Henry from Peter’s in a few minutes.

“We think you should have a house warming party,” Rose said. “Now you know a few people down here you can invite them, get to know us all better and have a good time. What do you think?”

“You think I should throw a party?” Emma asked. “Why?”

“Because Killian hasn’t spoken to Rose since their date and she wants an excuse to see him outside of school,” Ruby supplied.

Emma laughed. “So instead of um, I don’t know, speaking to him or texting him, you want me to host an entire party?”

“Well it was Ruby’s idea,” Rose defended. “She’s been trying to find a reason to see more of Elsa too.”

“Why can’t you guys just ask the people you fancy out?” Emma grumbled. She had known about Ruby’s crush on the blonde Religious Studies teacher since the day she arrived. It wasn’t subtle. “You’re really going to make me clean my entire house just so you guys might get laid?”

“We’ll help,” Rose offered. “We can clean too and bring some booze.”

Emma’s ears perked up at that. Perhaps a party wasn’t quite such a bad idea after all. She had been meaning to try and get to know her colleagues better after all.

“When?”

“Saturday?” Rose and Ruby suggested together.

“I suppose that could work,” Emma nodded. “Henry’s got a sleepover at Felix’s that day anyway so I’ll be home alone otherwise. Who else did you think we should invite, aside from Elsa and Killian?”

“Everyone young and cool who works here,” Ruby shrugged. “There’s a few of us who do things together sometimes, I’m sure the word will spread fast enough tomorrow.”

“What about Regina?” Emma asked.

“You can try but she’s not really one for socialising,” Rose said. “I think we managed to get her to brunch about two years ago and that’s been our only success.”

“What does she do at the weekend?” Emma frowned.

“Whatever Robin’s doing I guess,” Rose said. “They’re always together. Pretty sure they spend more time in each other’s company than any other couple I know.”

“I’ll get her to come,” Emma said.

“Good luck,” Ruby chuckled. “I’ll bet you a case of beer you can’t.”

“Deal,” Emma grinned, holding out her hand.

Once the shake ended, the game was on. Emma Swan never lost a bet.

* * *

As soon as Emma entered the staffroom on Friday morning, she looked around for Regina. She spotted her immediately, sat in the corner rifling through some essays, so Emma quickly poured herself a coffee and made her way over.

“Hey,” Emma said, sitting down beside the brunette. “How are you?”

“I’d be better if three of my students hadn’t handed in the same essay,” Regina sighed. “I mean, do they think I’m stupid?”

“I’m sure they think you’re a lot of things, Regina, but stupid will not be one of them.”

“Thanks, I think. How are you this morning?”

“Good,” Emma smiled. “The garage phoned to say my car is fixed for one, but I actually came to ask you something.”

“Oh really? The Oxford graduate needs help from the Cambridge graduate? What a shocker,” Regina teased.

“Hardly,” Emma laughed. “No, I wanted to invite you to a small housewarming party I’m having tomorrow. It seems like time to get to know some of my colleagues better and I’d like you to be there.”

“Much as I’d also like to get to know you and continue to prove my academic superiority,” Regina said with a wink, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to come tomorrow.”

“Why not?” Emma asked. She had been expecting this, after everything Rose and Ruby had said about Regina and her lack of social involvement.

“Robin and I have plans,” Regina shrugged.

“And you can’t get out of them?” Emma asked. “Come on, it’s only one evening. I’m sure Robin Mills can manage without his amazingly intelligent wife for one night.”

“He could but he wouldn’t want to. I’m sorry, Emma, but I can’t come.”

“And what about what you want?” Emma asked, levelling the woman with a careful gaze. “Does Robin ever ask you if you want to spend time with your friends, Regina? I thought marriages were supposed to be equal. Surely he wouldn’t mind if you had one evening to yourself.”

Regina froze, her cheeks colouring as she faced Emma. No one had ever questioned her reluctance to join in social events quite as strongly as mysterious blonde woman before. No one had ever suggested she try and defy Robin before. No one had ever made her want to try.

“I can’t ask him,” Regina said, her voice little more than a whisper.

“Why not?” Emma asked, her eyes searching the flushed face before her for a clue as to what the problem was. Because regardless of what Rose and Ruby said, Emma had become convinced that something in the Mills house was not right.

“I can’t. He won’t let me,” Regina said.

“Is it worth just asking?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head.

“Regina,” Emma frowned, leaning forwards and placing a hand on the brunette’s arm. “Is something wrong? Is Robin -,”

“I have to go to my tutor group,” Regina said quickly, standing up at once.

The essays on her lap fluttered to the floor. Cursing quietly, the brunette bent down and began to pick them up. Emma dropped to her knees to help. Reaching for the last paper, their fingers brushed against each other and Regina pulled back at once. Pausing for a fraction of a second, Emma picked up the final essay and handed it to Regina.

“Regina, you know you can talk to me, right?” Emma said as she stood up in front of the history teacher.

“I’m late,” the brunette said without looking into Emma’s earnest eyes. “I’ll see you later, Emma.”

Emma watched as the older woman hurried from the room before slumping back down into the chair.

“Guess that case of beer is mine,” Ruby called across the room, laughing as she saw Emma’s defeated stance.

Emma didn’t smile. It wasn’t about losing the bet any more. She wanted Regina to come to her party because she didn’t want her to spend the evening with Robin. Regardless of what her coworker said, something was very definitely not right in that marriage and Emma was determined to find out what.

* * *

Regina avoided Emma all day. The four of them usually ate lunch together but that Friday, Rose, Ruby, and Emma sat as a trio, the absence of the beautiful brunette noted but never verbalised. The history office and classrooms were on the floor above geography so Emma had become accustomed to bumping into Regina in the corridors during their breaks but that day there was no sign of her. When the bell rang at three thirty, Emma even went to knock on Regina’s classroom and office doors. Both were deserted.

Henry and Emma shared a pizza that evening, a tradition that was already firmly established. Emma almost dropped her beer bottle in shock when Henry declined her offer to watch a horror film, claiming he had too much homework.

“Who are you and what have you done with my son?” Emma asked, peering questioningly into Henry’s face.

“I have a mountain of homework,” Henry grumbled. “And since I’m going to be at Felix’s tomorrow afternoon and Sunday, I have to do it now.”

“Who gave you homework on a Friday night to be due on Monday?” Emma frowned.

“Mrs Mills,” Henry replied. “She was is such a foul mood today and then Grace and Violet got into a screaming match over who was supposed to be dating Jakob because he’d been lying to both of them. She punished us all by making us write a two thousand word essay about some World War Two training operations which aren’t even part of the GCSE syllabus. She’s such a bitch.”

“Hey,” Emma frowned. “Don’t say that about Regina. She’s … having a hard time.”

“She’s a prissy, rich snob who can’t handle her hormones when she’s on her period,” Henry glowered. “She’s ruined my weekend.”

“And I’ll ruin it further and not allow you to go over to Felix’s if you don’t stop insulting my friend,” Emma said, her voice rising.

Henry opened his mouth to protest but saw the dangerous glint in her mother’s eye.

“Fine,” he huffed. “I’m off to get started on this stupid essay. Night.”

“Goodnight,” Emma said, watching as her son left the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Emma curled herself up on the sofa, reached for her phone and opened her messages. She and Regina had exchanged numbers early on, along with Ruby and Rose. Tapping her screen, Emma began to type.

* * *

The house was quiet, the dulcet tones of Handel filtering through the hallway from the old His Master’s Voice gramophone in the corner. Regina’s fingers moved slowly, tired from her day’s work. Finishing the ornate candlestick at last, she placed it carefully on the table and picked up the next one. Dipping her cloth into the brass polish once more, she began to rub.

Her phone beep made her jump, the harsh, modern tone clashing with the organ’s lilting melody.

“Turn that off!” Robin barked from the sofa where he was sat scrutinising two oil paintings he had just acquired.

“Yes, Robin. Sorry,” Regina said as she grabbed her phone from the polished wooden surface and opened the message.

_Did you ask Robin about the party? Emma_

Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes, despite knowing the move angered her husband if he ever caught her doing it. She flicked her phone onto silent before replying.

_I never said I would ask him. And no, I haven’t. Regina_

The response was almost immediate.

_Why not ask now? Emma_

Regina sighed. She knew the blonde wasn’t going to stop until she got her answer. Putting her phone down, she finished polishing her final candlestick with renewed rigour. When it was at last done, she picked up her phone once more.

_Robin says we have a dinner party with some friends tomorrow night. I’m sorry, Emma, but I’m not going to be able to attend. I hope you have a good party. Regina_

There was no response. Regina wondered whether Emma knew she had lied.

* * *

Felix lived on the opposite side of Storybrooke School to the Swans, as Emma discovered when she drove Henry over there after lunch on Saturday. The house was much smaller than Peter’s but at least Felix’s mother, Jane, was there to greet Henry and introduce herself to Emma. After assuring the blonde that having Henry for the night was no trouble, Emma shook Jane’s hand and gave Henry a kiss on the forehead, reminding him she would pick him up at three the following afternoon.

On the way back to hers, Emma stopped at the supermarket to buy some supplies for the party. Her trolly was soon filled with crates of beer, bottles of wine, and a few spirits and mixers. She chucked a few bags of nibbles on top, paid, and loaded up the boot of her car. The bug groaned on its suspension coils as the alcohol was stacked up.

Emma drove slowly, mindful of her delicate load and even more delicate car. Almost subconsciously, she found herself taking the slightly longer route home which took her via Mifflin Street. She wasn’t sure what she hoped to achieve but soon enough she found herself pulling to a stop outside number 108. There was no sign of Regina or Robin outside but the autumnal drizzle would have deterred even the most avid gardeners and two sports cars were parked in the driveway. Pulling over, Emma stepped out of the car and jogged through the rain to the porch. Running a hand through her damp hair, she rang the bell.

“Emma?” Regina’s surprise was evident when she opened the door a few seconds later.

“Hi,” Emma grinned.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked, stepping out onto the porch and pulling the door closed behind her.

“I wanted to check to see if there really wasn’t any way you would be able to come to my party tonight,” Emma smiled. “I have a boot load of beer and I’d like to share some of it with you.”

“I’m not really a beer drinker,” Regina replied.

“I have wine too,” Emma said. “Come on Regina. It’s Saturday night, what’s wrong with a little party?”

“What party?”

The door was wrenched open angrily and Robin appeared in the doorway, his body seemed to fill the frame even though he wasn’t a large man. Or maybe Regina shrank, it was hard to tell.

“My party,” Emma said, a slight frown on her face. “Sort of like a housewarming. I came to see if Regina could come after all.”

“Regina’s busy. We have a dinner with friends,” Robin replied.

“And you couldn’t spare her even for a couple of hours?” Emma asked, ignoring the pleading look Regina was giving her.

“Why do you want her there so badly?” Robin asked. “Don’t you have any other friends?”

“I do,” Emma nodded, “but I’d like Regina to be there too. It’s only a few streets over and we have nothing elaborate planned. Just some drinks with colleagues.”

“Fine,” Robin spat. “Take her. I’ll do without.”

He disappeared back into the house without another word.

“See,” Emma said, smiling at Regina. “I told you he would let you come.”

“Yes,” Regina said, her smile weak and wobbling. “But at what cost?”

Before Emma could open her mouth to reply, Regina had stepped back over the threshold and slammed the door shut.


	6. A Truth

The music was quieter than Ruby would had wanted but Emma insisted she did not want to piss off her neighbours this early in their relationship. She, Rose and Emma had just finished laying out the ice bucket and stacked it full of beers. Emma had stuffed what little food there was in the fridge (it was time for the weekly shop) into the vegetable drawer so bottles of wine, Coca Cola, lemonade, tonic water, cranberry and orange juice could fill the rest of the shelves.

The three of them were all sat on the sofa, feet resting side by side on the coffee table and beers in their hands. Ruby had doubled down on her bet even after Emma had told them about her conversation with Robin and Regina earlier that day.

The doorbell rang, interrupting Rose and Ruby’s tactical planning for approaching their crushes that night as Emma went to greet their first guests.

Emma quickly realised she had over-ordered on the alcohol. Apparently people in the south were far more generous than people in the north. Every guest had appeared with copious amounts of booze: the Nolans had brought four bottles of wine, August carried a bottle of gin, Sebastian was already ploughing his way through the crate of beers he and Killian had arrived with, and Ashley and Sean had brought even more beers. The spirits had also been topped up by Phillip and Aurora Morris who favoured vodka and whiskey respectively, and a science teacher named Victor Whale had arrived with some sloe gin he brewed himself. A late arrival, Elsa carried in more wine, along with her younger sister Anna who had just broken up with her boyfriend and was feeling depressed. Ruby was looking rather disgruntled as she chatted to Elsa with Anna hovering nearby. Emma thought she deserved the cock block for forcing her to throw the party in the first place.

By nine o’clock, there was no sign of Regina. Perhaps Ruby was right after all, Emma mused. She unlocked her mobile and her finger hovered over the message icon. Should she say something? Just as she was debating this, the doorbell rang for the umpteenth time. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Regina said with a slight smile, holding up what looked like a very expensive bottle of red wine.

You made it!” Emma exclaimed, opening her arms wide in welcome and sloshing some of her beer over the wall. Regina raised her eyes at the drunken gesture and stepped neatly into the house.

“I did,” Regina nodded. “Where do you want this?”

“Hidden in the back of a cupboard somewhere. That stuff looks way too good for the rabble destroying my living room right now,” Emma joked, leading the way into the kitchen and grimacing slightly at the debris which was already mounting. “What can I get you?”

“If I’m not allowed to drink this, is that a bottle of Victor’s sloe gin I spot?” Regina teased.

“It is,” Emma nodded. “Any mixer?”

“Tonic if you have it, please,” Regina said, shrugging off her coat and draping it on top of the pile which had developed on a chair.

Emma raised her eyebrows slightly as the sleek black dress was revealed. “Um, tonic, right,” she said, turning to the fridge and opening the door. If possible, the space was even more packed than it had been before the party began. Locating a tonic water, she began to hastily make Regina’s drink before grabbing herself another beer from the fridge and turning around.

“Cheers,” she said as she handed the glass over.

“Welcome,” Regina smiled. “I hope Plymouth is everything you want it to be.”

“Me too,” Emma said, drinking to the kind toast.

The two of them made their way through to the living room where most of the guests were gathered. Rose and Killian had disappeared. As soon as Emma caught Ruby’s eye, she gestured to Regina and the tall brunette scowled. She hated losing.

“I’m glad you came,” Emma said as she settled on the arm of the chair Regina was now sat in. “Regardless of the cost, whatever that means.”

The smile was tight lipped and Regina sipped her drink to avoid answering, glancing around the room and nodding her greeting at various colleagues.

“Rose and Killian work fast don’t they,” Regina remarked as she noted their absence. 

Emma chuckled. “Oh yeah. I’ve forbidden them to go into my bedroom or Henry’s. I’ve not dared look to see where they have ended up though.”

“How many bedrooms are there in this house?” Regina asked. The terrace wasn’t large but she knew clever architects could work wonders.

“Would you like the tour?” Emma asked.

“Sure,” Regina nodded, taking Emma’s offered hand for assistance as she stood up. Their fingers curled slightly when Emma herself swayed backwards. “You ok?” Regina asked.

“I started drinking hours ago,” Emma laughed, releasing Regina’s hand. “I’m fine, thanks. Come on.” 

The downstairs tour was simply Emma standing in the hallway and pointing to the doors. “Kitchen and living room you’ve seen, that’s the toilet, there’s a tiny dining room in there I think I’ve been into twice since we moved in, and that cupboard has a vacuum in but Ruby broke it earlier.”

“You let Ruby clean your house?” Regina asked.

“It was a condition of me throwing this party,” Emma nodded, leading the way up the narrow staircase. “I regret her offer to help but I’m starting not to regret the party.”

At the top of the stairs, Emma flicked the landing light on. “There’s a family bathroom at the end,” she began. “That’s Henry’s room, then the tiny guest room, and this is mine.”

“Can I see?” Regina asked. She didn’t know what made her say it but she found herself growing more and more curious about Emma Swan.

“Sure,” Emma said, blushing slightly. She was immensely glad she had tidied her laundry away.

The door swung open and both women silently thanked their lucky stars that Rose had indeed heeded Emma’s advice. Wherever she and Killian were, they hadn’t been caught yet. Emma turned on the light, the bright, bare bulb made them both blink several times as they stepped just inside the door.

“So, um, this is it. I need to get a lampshade, obviously.”

“It’s nice,” Regina said, looking around at the modest but tasteful decor.

“Nothing like your place though,” Emma said. “You live in a palace compared to this dump.”

“Square footage and expensive things don’t make a home,” Regina commented as she moved towards Emma’s dresser where several photo frames had caught her eye. She reached out to pick one up before catching herself. “Shit, sorry,” she said, spinning around. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“You can look,” Emma assured, walking to stand beside Regina who turned back around.

The brunette hesitated before she reached out again. She picked up the first photo frame, a picture of Emma in her graduation gown from her Masters at Oxford, a young Henry leaning into her side. Both were beaming into the camera lens.

“I was 24,” Emma said. “That was just before Henry’s sixth birthday.”

“He looks proud of you,” Regina commented. 

“I hope he is,” Emma shrugged. She couldn’t pretend her education was exactly easy with a young child to care for every step of the way but she thought she had done her best both for her and her family.

The photo was replaced softly before slender fingers ran along the edge of the next frame, showing a grinning Henry posing beside a giant dinosaur.

“Holiday on the Isle of Wight,” Emma said. “Henry was obsessed with dinosaurs. He’s wanted to be a palaeontologist for as long as I can remember.”

“Well he’s a promising historian so I’d say that would be a perfect career path for him.”

“Maybe,” Emma shrugged. “He’s lost some of his passion recently.”

“He’s a teenager,” Regina said, turning to smile at Emma. “He’ll get it back.”

“I hope so.”

Emma wasn’t looking at Regina when she spoke however. Her gaze had landed on the last photo on her dresser. Regina frowned slightly before looking in the same direction as Emma to see what had distracted her.

“Is that -,”

“Yes,” Emma said, her voice barely more than a whisper. “That’s Henry’s father.”

Regina reached out slowly, allowing Emma more than enough time to stop her. But soon her fingers closed around the cool wooden frame. She held it in front of both of them, examining the face of the mysterious man. She had known there had been a man, of course, but she knew nothing about Emma’s husband. Or ex-husband. Emma didn’t wear a wedding ring.

“His name was Neal,” Emma explained. “We met when we were seventeen. It was one of those fairytale loves, you know. Head over heels, complete infatuation. We couldn’t get enough of each other.”

“I know,” Regina nodded. She really did.

“Henry wasn’t planned but we knew we’d be good parents. And we were. I hope I still am.”

Emma brought a hand to hold the other side of the frame, her thumb brushing lightly over the glass protecting the image of Henry nestled between his two parents.

“What happened?” Regina asked after a long pause.

“Cancer,” Emma said, the word catching in her throat. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Regina said, the words feeling too small, too simplistic for the magnitude of pain flickering over Emma’s face.

“He was a pilot in the RAF,” Emma continued. Regina wasn’t even sure if her condolences had been heard. “I always thought I’d lose him to war. I was so relieved when he took a job training new recruits at the academy a few years ago. He didn’t tell me for months after he was diagnosed but that was why he left the field. He knew he was sick and he knew he was going to be in for a fight. And God, he fought. We all did. He even went into remission once. But it came back, more aggressive. In the end he was just too tired. It destroyed him.”

A tear splashed onto the glass and Regina had to fight hard not to wrap her arms around Emma. She could feel the woman’s pain, the colossal weight of it spreading through the room. But she knew, somehow, that the blonde needed to speak, needed to tell her these things. And that she hadn’t finished yet.

“I think Henry dealt with everything better than me,” Emma said as she wiped her eyes. “His dad had been sick for years of his life so I think he saw it coming. But me, I hadn’t ever imagined a life without Neal in it, not since I was seventeen. Without Henry to focus on, I think I would have crumbled after he died.”

“I’m so sorry,” Regina repeated again.

“Thanks,” Emma said turning to look at her friend for the first time since her reveal, her eyes shining but no tears were falling. “I’m better than I was, believe me. I used to cry all the time. Now I can talk about Neal and … well, it’s better. He passed over a year ago and I’m just starting to feel normal. Not that I know how to feel normal without him. But I’m learning, I’m changing. I think I’m getting there.”

“If you need anything,” Regina began. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’m here for you, Emma.”

The blonde searched the bright brown eyes before her and saw nothing but sincerity and genuine care for her wellbeing. She knew Regina meant what she had said, although she wasn’t sure quite what the brunette would be able to offer her that her friends in Northumberland hadn’t tried already.

“Thanks,” she said after a pause. “I really appreciate that.”

Regina hesitated for a fraction of a second before wrapping her arms around Emma, pulling the slim frame tight against her own and burying her face in blonde hair. Emma hugged her back, her breathing ragged as she fought not to break down. 

“Shall we get back to the party?” Emma suggested when they broke apart several minutes later.

“Are you sure?” Regina asked. The green eyes still looked a little red.

“I’m fine,” Emma assured, reaching out and taking Regina’s hand to squeeze in what she hoped was a reassuring way. “Thank you though, for listening.”

“Of course,” Regina smiled. “I’m here, any time you want to talk about Neal, or not talk about him. Whatever you need.”

“Right now, I need a beer,” Emma said, holding up her empty bottle.

“Lead the way,” Regina laughed, following the blonde seconds later out of the room and back to the party.


	7. Regina's Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a look into Regina’s life shall we? This is a rather dark chapter I’m afraid and I’ll add a trigger warning for domestic abuse here.

She slid the key into the lock slowly, trying as hard as she could not to make a sound. The mechanism clicked lightly as she turned the key and stepped into the dark entrance hall. Toeing off her heels, Regina placed them neatly in the shoe rack before tip toeing further into the dark mansion. 

The feeling had settled over her as soon as she reached the gate. The lightness, the happiness, the contentment, the confidence, all those wonderful things she had felt all evening when she was with Emma and her friends, evaporated. Instead, her shoulders sagged and her body grew heavy with the weary sense of foreboding. 

She knew. She had known for years what their relationship had become. But that didn’t make it any easier to get out. Their marriage hadn’t always been bad. The first few years had been happy enough. But then Robin’s work had drawn him in deeper, consumed him, changed him. And so too, their marriage. It was gradual, small things that one wouldn’t notice immediately. A harsher tone, a more insistent request, a forceful command. Before Regina knew what was happening, it was too late. Robin had, over time, destroyed the vibrant, confident, independent woman he had married twelve years ago, replacing her with a docile, obedient shell of her old self.

But that old Regina still existed. She was resurrected on the drive to work every morning, emerging in all her glory as she became a teacher, not a possession. Regina relished her time at work because she felt free. Not only did she love her job and enjoy teaching the children, but it was the only part of her life in which she was able to be herself. Because as soon as she drove away from the school gates in the afternoon, old Regina crawled back inside her, replaced by Robin’s damaged, broken, controlled version.

In many ways Regina felt grateful that Robin allowed her to work. In doing so he allowed her some semblance of a normal life, some piece of her true self to remain. She owed him thanks for that so she told him as regularly as he required her to. Thank you, Robin, thank you. And the way he treated her: living in luxury, always taking her out for meals and gifting her jewellery. Robin never knew that the necklaces and bracelets she left the house wearing spent the day in the glovebox of her car, otherwise they weighed her impossibly down. She felt guilty about that too as she re-clasped them in the afternoons. If he spent money on beautiful things for her, the least she could do would be to show them off. That was the new Regina talking though. The old Regina was the one who unclasped them each morning and shed the burden of his control for the teaching day.

No, Regina Mills knew her husband was abusing her. The problem was, he was too good at it to allow her to escape.

She paused outside the master bedroom, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. And that’s when she smelt it. Perfume. The unfamiliar, flowery scent made her gut twist. She knew what it meant. She always knew. Opening the door, she saw the shape of Robin lying on his side of the bed. He was facing away from her but she was sure he was awake. She stepped into the room and placed her handbag down before moving to their ensuite and getting ready for bed.

Robin said nothing until Regina slipped beneath the covers ten minutes later.

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice reedy and tired in the dark room. “I had to leave my car at Emma’s because I drank a little more than I planned. I walked back so it took longer than expected. I’m very sorry, Robin.”

She heard him shift in the bed, the mattress bouncing slightly as he rolled over to face her.

“I let you go to that party as a courtesy. I’d expect a little respect when it comes to abiding by my rules if I allow you a treat like that,” Robin growled.

Regina shrank away, moving to the far side of the bed. She knew what was coming. Seconds later, the covers were pushed roughly away from her body, the chill of the autumnal air hitting her skin before she felt Robin climb on top her with a grunt. His hands fumbled to push up the satin slip she had worn so it gathered around her ribs.

“Please,” Regina whispered. “Not tonight.”

Robin leaned over and flicked on her bedside lamp, casting the scene into harsh relief. He was naked, straddling her, his hips pinning her to the bed. Her face was pale and drawn, hair splayed out over the pillow as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“You are my wife,” Robin said, his hands now braced on either side of her head. “If I want to fuck you, you’ll let me.” He pressed his already hardening member into her stomach as he spoke, leering at her as she grimaced at the sensation, her thighs squeezed tightly together. “What’s the matter, Regina? You don’t want me?”

She couldn’t answer that question. She didn’t dare. But not answering would anger Robin too.

“Why do you need me when you’ve already lain with someone tonight?” Regina asked, her heart pounding in her ears as she spoke.

Robin blinked in surprise. He had always underestimated his wife’s intelligence and had no idea she had known about his endless affairs because this was the first time she had said anything, confronted him.

“If you refuse to accompany me to events, I’ll take someone else,” he said shortly. He didn’t need to defend his actions to his wife.

“Who?”

Robin barked out a laugh. “Why the hell does that matter? She’s gone now. You’re here. And I want to fuck you. So spread those sexy legs of yours and let me.” One of his hands moved down, thick fingers forced between her clenched thighs and began to push them apart.

“NO!”

Regina never saw it coming. She had never expected Robin to do it. His control tactics had always been verbal, a mental torture rather than a physical one. Well except for rape, and Robin had managed to convince her that what happened between them wasn’t rape because they were married. How can a husband be accused of taking something that was rightfully his? Somehow, Regina had accepted that he couldn’t be.

Stars burst in her vision as Robin’s fist connected with the side of her face. She cried out, her lip searing with pain as Robin climbed off her, rolling back to his pillow. Regina sat up, gasping for air, her body shocked and shaking. Her tongue tasted the metallic, coppery liquid as blood began to flow into her mouth.

“Clean yourself up,” Robin grunted without looking at Regina.

Sobbing quietly, Regina swung her legs out of bed and tugged her nightdress back down. Running to the ensuite she slammed the door shut and locked it. She heard Robin shout something at her from the far side but she didn’t know what. She slid down the door, collapsing on the floor as her body shook violently. Blood dripped onto the white tiled floor, the grotesque dark red stains multiplying quickly as her lip continued to bleed. Tears mingled with them, forming lewd pools on the floor, joining and spreading as the flow of both increased.

She crawled on her hands and knees to the sink where she reached up for some tissues. Slumped against the wall beside the sink, Regina began to try and stem the bleeding, wincing as she dabbed at her lip. Glancing back across the bathroom, she saw a trail of blood drops leading from the door to the sink. It was like a sinister version of Hansel and Gretel. There and then her favourite fairytale lost its appeal.

After ten minutes, the flow slowed. Regina gathered the wads of bloodied tissues and tossed them into the rubbish bin before slowly pulling herself to her feet. She kept her eyes down, staring at the white porcelain bowl as she washed her face. The cold water felt good on her skin, despite the hiss of pain she released when it touched her cut. The water ran for a long time, steadily coiling itself around the plug hole before it tumbled out of sight. Regina wished she could join it. Hypnotised, she stood, leaning over the basin but she knew she couldn’t avoid the next step forever. Slowly, she raised her eyes to look into the mirror above the sink. 

The wound was about an inch long, running through her lip and up towards her cheek. The angry, red flesh throbbed dully, blood still oozing from it. Tentatively, she raised her fingers and touched the edge of the fissure. She whimpered in pain, the nerves protesting at even the slightest touch. But she knew she had to do something. The cut was too wide, too deep, to be left. 

Reaching underneath the sink, Regina found the first aid kit. It didn’t take long to cut three slender strips of tape from the roll. Bracing herself for the pain, Regina used the fingers of her left hand to pinch the gash together, quickly sticking a piece of tape between the two sides with her right. The split skin protested as it was pulled back together, blood seeped onto the tape at once but she continued until all three were in place. It was primitive but it would have to do. There was no way she could go to A and E to get it stitched up by a doctor, not without them asking questions. 

Once she had done what was necessary, Regina switched off the light, plunging herself into darkness. She sat down on the floor, her back propped against the wall, and cried silently. After a while, she realised she was shivering, the silk of her nightdress doing nothing to keep her warm. Tugging two towels from the airing cupboard, Regina lay down on one and threw the other over her as if it were a blanket. Sleep came slowly to the brunette that night but eventually, mercifully, the events of the day faded from her mind.


	8. Hidden Away

Emma didn’t know what time Regina had come to collect her car. All she knew was that when she woke on Sunday morning, her head pounding from a hangover, the Mercedes was gone. Ruby, however, was passed out on her couch, an empty beer bottle clutched in her hand. Rose and Killian had roared off on the back of his motorcycle some time after midnight with everyone else trailing out soon after that. Regina had left last, her high heels clicking loudly as she walked down the street. Emma had offered to accompany her home but the brunette insisted she would be fine. A text message sent ten minutes later confirmed the brunette had indeed got to her house safely.

The clean up was painful, as all clean ups are when the smell of alcohol makes your stomach roll. Ruby wasn’t much help, sitting on the bathroom floor most of the morning with her head in the toilet. The brunette had eventually left as well, mumbling something about her Granny’s famous hangover cure.

Emma’s text to Regina, asking how her hangover was, went unanswered.

After Ruby had left, Emma’s head was beginning to clear and she decided she may as well continue on her cleaning spree. The downstairs was easy enough and her own bedroom needed little work, aside from throwing on a laundry load, and giving the surfaces a brief dust. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the photo of herself, Neal and Henry, memories of her conversation with Regina coming back to her. Before the tears could form, Emma focused herself on the task in hand. And for their house, it was Henry’s room that presented the biggest challenge.

The air was musty when she opened the door, the distinct odour of teenage boy hitting her nostrils as she stepped inside and crossed to open the curtains, tripping over a pair of trainers in the process. As the Sunday afternoon sunshine illuminated the mess, Emma groaned. She could leave, she thought, and just tell Henry to clean up the pigsty he was living in. But as she spotted the dirty plates, half drunk cups of tea, and mountains of clothes strewn over the floor, she realised she just had to do something.

It took over two hours for her to see the whole carpet again. Not that she could vacuum because Ruby had broken theirs. But when the pale blue surface was finally visible, Emma sat down on the neatly made bed with a smile on her face. Glancing around, she realised she had done a pretty good job at returning the room to the state it had been when they had moved in just a month before.

Standing from the bed at the sound of the washing machine beeping, signalling the end of its second cycle, Emma picked up a lone pair of trainers and pushed them under the bed. As she pulled her hand back, two DVDs slid into view. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the images on the front of the covers. She knew this was coming. Henry was fourteen, after all. She just didn’t think he was there quite yet.

The images were grainy, the facial expressions difficult to make out but Emma got the gist. The bare skinned, pornographic poses told her exactly what she had stumbled upon even before she read the lewd titles.

She sat back on her heels, a DVD in each hand as she sighed. She supposed it was time she had a proper talk with her son about sex. They had briefly discussed it when he entered secondary school but in no real detail. Now however, it was becoming apparent to Emma that her son needed more information, even if he was still two years below the legal age of consent. It was times like this when she wished Neal was around even more than usual. A growing boy needed a father figure to give him advice, talk to about girls and shaving and puberty and all that stuff Emma never went through herself. But the blonde supposed Henry would have to make do with her.

After doing a grocery run, Emma picked Henry up from Felix’s at three o’clock, as she had promised, and he chatted to her about his time with his friend on the drive home. Just as they pulled up to their house, Henry asked how the party was.

“Fine,” Emma replied as the two of them carried the shopping up the path. “It took me ages to tidy up though.”

“Jesus, Mum! That’s a lot of booze,” Henry said as he caught sight of the two boxes full of empty bottles and cans from last night.

“Trust me, I know,” Emma nodded, the smell of the stale alcohol making her stomach roll a little as she struggled with the key in the front door. “But the house is all clean again now. I even tidied your room.”

Henry’s face went pale as soon as he heard this. “You cleaned my room?” he asked, staring wide eyed at his mum.

“I’m guessing you know what I found then,” Emma said, watching her son as he froze in the entrance hall.

Henry nodded mutely, his gaze desperately avoiding Emma’s.

“Let’s put this food away and then we’ll go and sit down,” Emma said gently. “I just want to talk to you.”

The two Swans walked into the living room ten minutes later, Henry immediately taking the arm chair and slumping into it. Emma sat herself on the sofa, crossed her legs and smiled softly at Henry.

“It’s completely natural to be curious about sex at your age, Henry,” Emma began. Henry’s cheeks burned red as he heard his mother say the ’s’ word. “And now you’re getting to that stage, I guess this is the time we need to talk about some safe sex practices, and how to go about having a relationship with someone.”

“I’m not in a relationship,” Henry said quickly. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“That’s fine,” Emma assured. “But you will do, and when that day comes its important to know a little bit about the world of dating and sex.”

“I know about condoms and all that,” Henry said. “We had sex ed last year.”

“Well, I had sex ed at school too and I still got pregnant,” Emma pointed out. “Not that your dad and I,” Henry visibly tensed, “ever regretted that for a moment. But what I’m saying is it’s important to know about condoms and the pill, as well as the risks to unprotected sex like STIs.”

“Urgh, I know,” Henry nodded. “Chlamydia, HIV, gonorrhoea. They’re all gross and I don’t ever want to get them. Not that I’m even having sex so it’s not like it’ll even be a risk any time soon.”

“Then we can at least discuss how women want to be treated so that when you do meet someone, you’ll be prepared,” Emma said.

“What do you mean?” Henry frowned.

“These films,” Emma said, pointing to the DVDs. “This isn’t real life, Henry. Porn makes sex look glamorous and wonderfully simple and something people have all the time with everyone and anyone. Believe me, sex is rarely glamorous and it takes time to get to know your partner and learn what you like. What you see in these DVDs, sex isn’t really like this and women don’t want to be thrown into different positions and have groups of men surrounding them, waiting their turn.”

“I know,” Henry said. Even his ears were bright red at this point.

“Women, girls, they like to feel special and you need to treat them well. I’m not saying you have to buy them expensive things or anything because for most women, that isn’t what they want. They want respect, they want to feel loved and cared for, and they want you to make them feel safe. A relationship is equal, Henry, and it’s important you listen to future girlfriends and consider your actions in relation to how they might be affected.”

“Ok,” Henry nodded, glad at least that his mother had stopped talking about orgies. “But I don’t have a girlfriend so it doesn’t matter.”

“There’s no harm in knowing. You’re obviously getting curious which is expected at your age. Where did you buy these DVDs anyway?” Emma asked.

“School,” Henry shrugged.

“Peter Panner?” Emma said, her eyes wide. “This is what you spent your lunch money on?”

“Geez, mum, relax,” Henry said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s porn being sold at a secondary school,” Emma replied. “That is a pretty big deal. I’ll be telling Mr Gold about it first thing tomorrow.”

“Seriously?” Henry said, his voice rising now. “Why do you have to always fuck things up for me? You already took me away from all my old mates and now I have new friends, you want them to hate me? They’ll know you were the one who told Gold and then they’ll never speak to me again. Pete and Felix are my friends, Mum. Please, don’t tell anyone.”

“I have to, Henry. You know that,” Emma said gently. “I’m a teacher as well as your mother and I had a duty of care over every child at that school, not just you.”

“So you’re picking a thousand other kids over your own mistake of a son?” Henry shouted, standing up from the chair.

“No!” Emma cried, standing up as well and grasping Henry’s arm before he could run out of the room. “I’m doing what’s right, kid. I’m not choosing sides. And your dad and I never considered you a mistake, even if you weren’t planned. You know that, right?”

“How am I supposed to know that when you won’t even talk about him?” Henry shouted, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Emma blinked back her own as she saw the pain and hurt all over Henry’s face. She was stumped. She couldn’t answer her son because she didn’t know what she could say to make him feel better.

“See, you can’t bear to even mention him,” Henry said, his voice quiet once more. “I want to talk about Dad. I need to talk about him, Mum. I … I miss him.”

“I miss him too,” Emma said, her voice catching in her throat. “I’m so sorry, Henry. I don’t mean to not talk about him with you. It’s just … hard.”

“Felix says talking helps,” Henry said, sinking back down onto the sofa.

“You told Felix about Dad?” Emma asked, sitting beside her son. “When?”

“Last night,” Henry replied. “His dad ran off when he was younger and his mum wouldn’t talk about him for years. Felix had almost forgotten about him by the time Jane was ready to talk. I don’t want to forget Dad like that. I … I want to remember him with you.”

Emma said nothing, instead she wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him close to her. Their tears fell silently, neither one moving to wipe them away as images of Neal fluttered through both their minds. Days out at the park or the zoo, their first exotic holiday to Thailand where Emma got stung by a jelly fish and Neal ate some bad street food, Neal teaching Henry to drive a remote control plane on the common land near the castle, the three of them racing into the sea in Greece on their last holiday before Neal got too sick.

“We will talk more about him, I promise,” Emma said when Henry finally sat up and rubbed his sleeve over his wet face. “It’s just hard.”

“It’s hard for me too, Mum,” Henry pointed out. “That’s why we need each other.”

“And the whole of Storybrooke School,” Emma said.

“What?” Henry frowned.

“Trust me,” Emma said. “By lunch time tomorrow, every student and teacher in that place will know what happened. I mean, it’s not like I was exactly keeping it a secret but I hadn’t told many people. Now however, we’re both going to be getting sympathetic looks and the odd curious question.”

“I’m sorry,” Henry offered.

“It’s fine,” Emma said, slinging her arm around Henry’s shoulder. “It was going to come out sooner or later. I was just delaying the inevitable I guess.”

“And I’m going to become the kid whose dad died again, aren’t I,” Henry said, slumping back onto the sofa.

“It will pass,” Emma assured him. “The gossip mill moves quickly in schools. Don’t worry, Henry. At least you have friends like Felix and Peter you can talk to.”

“Until you grass them up,” Henry pointed out.

“I will make sure the matter is handled discreetly and Peter doesn’t find out it was me, ok?” Henry looked sceptical at the promise but nodded. “Do you want to watch that movie you missed out on when you did your homework on Friday night?” Emma asked.

“Which one?” Henry asked.

Emma leaned forward and picked up the two porn DVDs from the table. “What do you reckon? Titty Titty Gang Bang or Sex Files?”

Henry groaned again, hiding his face in his hands as Emma cackled with laughter.

Monday morning started out like any other. The rush to pack school bags, the panicked search for school shoes (Emma’s tidying skills were sometimes too thorough), and the slightly too fast drive to school in order to make it in time for the staff meeting. Emma arrived in the staff room a few minutes before Mr Gold and hurried over to Rose and Ruby who were sat together in their usual spot.

“I still feel terrible,” Ruby informed Emma as the blonde plopped herself down in the seat beside her.

“Two day hangovers are the worst,” Rose nodded, her face a little paler than usual.

Emma just laughed before scanning around for Regina. When she couldn’t see her, she frowned.

“Where’s Regina?” Emma asked.

“Sick,” Ruby replied. “I think you’re covering her Year 8s, fifth period.”

“You kidding me?” Emma whined. “I have so much marking to do and now I don’t have my only free hour today? I never get this far behind usually and I’m pretty sure I can blame the two of you and that party for my mountain of work.”

“Clearly Regina’s two day hangovers are worse even than Ruby’s,” Rose shrugged.

“Have you heard from her?” Emma asked.

“No, but Regina doesn’t get sick so she’s probably still drunk or something. She’s like superwoman. Even when every single kid was catching flu a few winters ago, Regina was the only staff member not to take a day off,” Ruby said. “She’s clearly not used to drinking.”

Emma frowned and pulled out her phone, firing off a quick ‘are you ok?” message to Regina before turning her attention to Mr Gold who had just started to speak.

* * *

Regina folded the last pair of trousers before moving to the pile of shirts and picking up the first one. Switching the iron dial round to cotton, she sipped her tea but winced as the hot liquid stung her wound. It was Monday afternoon and the hours were dragging by. Her school schedule kept her busy every day, with marking taking over some evenings too, when Robin allowed it. This was the first time she had found herself in the house during the day since the holidays and she hated it.

Robin coughed.

Regina jumped, the ironing board rocking as she gripped the edges hard. She was glad her husband couldn’t see her reaction. He cleared his throat as he flicked over the page in the newspaper, his back to Regina who was standing in the corner. As soon as the red light on the iron blinked off, Regina began her allocated task.

Ironing was one of her least favourite chores. It was laborious, fiddly at times, and Robin had far too many shirts which he seemed to go through far too quickly. She supposed it wasn’t as bad as cleaning the bathrooms, the floors of which were always unpleasant. The memory of Sunday morning flashed across her mind.

_She awoke, her neck stiff and her shoulder aching, on the bathroom floor, still curled beneath the towel. A persistent knocking roused her and as she slowly sat up, it sounded again._

_“Open the door!” Robin bellowed, his fists pounding the wood as he spoke._

_Without hesitation, Regina stood up and crossed to let her husband in. The door banged off the wall and the angry, naked man stormed into the room. Glancing at his wife, he looked around the bathroom before barking his instructions._

_“Clean this lot up. I want a full English breakfast.”_

_Regina bowed her head in submission but said nothing. Robin crossed to the shower, turned the water on, and stepped inside. Regina reached below the sink for some cleaning supplies and began to scrub her own dried blood off the floor of the bathroom. The droplets looked almost black now they had dried but as she cleaned, they ran red once more, smearing over the white tiles as she wiped back and forth. Once the floor was clean, she wrung the cloth out, the pale red water disappearing down the plug once more. She didn’t even bother looking in the mirror before she left the bathroom to begin cooking Robin’s breakfast._

So maybe ironing wasn’t so bad after all. It at least passed the time. Robin had instructed her to call into work with an excuse, knowing Regina wouldn’t be able to be seen in public with her split lip without arousing suspicion. Robin hadn’t said when Regina could return to work. And Regina didn’t ask. Not until Thursday night when she had finished dusting their entire library and had come to see what Robin wanted for dinner.

“Shepherd’s pie,” he’d grunted from behind another new oil painting he was admiring.

“Yes, Robin,” Regina nodded. “Can I ask you -,” she faltered as Robin’s small eyes met her own. “Erm … I was wondering when I would be able to go back to work. I’ve been here for four days now and -,”

“You can go back next week,” Robin replied. “When your face is acceptable again. Now go and make me dinner. It’s already after five.”

Regina walked obediently to the kitchen and found some mince, potatoes and onions. Just as she slid the pie into the oven twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Regina didn’t move. Robin had told her not to open the door. Instead, she sat down at the small table in the kitchen and listened. Soon enough, Robin’s heavy footsteps thumped over the hallway and seconds later the lock clicked.

“Hey, is Regina here?”

Regina sat upright. She knew exactly who was at the door. Sliding her chair back carefully, she walked towards the doorway, stopping as she reached the frame and remained, hidden from view.

“No,” she heard Robin tell Emma. “She’s been called away on some urgent family business. She’ll be back at work on Monday.”

“Oh.” Regina could picture the surprised look on Emma’s face. “I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No,” Robin replied.

There was a pause. Regina itched to step into the hallway and see what was happening but knew better than to defy Robin. Again.

“Erm, well can you please tell her Emma stopped by to check she was ok?” Emma said. Regina could imagine the woman trying to peer behind Robin as she spoke, her curiosity clearly insatiable.

“I will. Goodbye.”

The door shut with a snap and Regina rushed back towards the oven just as Robin entered the kitchen.

“Your friends are too nosey,” he huffed as he sat down in the chair Regina had jut vacated. “I want a red wine that goes well with this meal. What do we have?”

“There’s a Cabernet Sauvignon which Will brought over last week?” Regina offered, moving towards their drinks cupboard and opening the glass doors.

“No,” Robin said. “I want something richer.”

“How about the Pinot Noir we picked up from the Loire Valley last year?”

“Yes,” Robin nodded.

Regina slid out the bottle and began to uncork it. “Who was at the door?” she asked in what she hoped was an innocent voice.

“That Emma woman from your school,” Robin said. “She came here to check up on you.”

“What did you say?” Regina asked, curious to know how much of the truth Robin would reveal to her.

“That you had been called away on family business,” Robin replied as he took the glass of dark red wine Regina offered him. “That’s what you told your boss so we may as well tell every colleague of yours from that damned school the same thing.”

“They’re just concerned,” Regina offered. “They’ve not heard from me in days.”

“You’re fine,” Robin said, not looking at his wife.

“If you would just let me have my phone, maybe I can stop them worrying and then they won’t come around to check on me,” Regina said, her voice careful and soft. She didn’t want Robin to perceive her request as a threat or defying his authority.

“Emma will tell them tomorrow at work,” Robin replied. “You can have your phone back on Sunday, as we agreed. How much longer until dinner?”

Regina sighed quietly and walked to the oven, bending over to see how the pie was browning. “About five minutes.”

“Bring it to me in my study,” Robin said, standing up with his glass in his hand. “I’m expecting a call about a new job and I need to work.”

“Yes, Robin,” Regina replied, standing demurely by the oven as her husband walked from the room.

As soon as he had left, Regina turned to look out of the window. As she had suspected, Emma’s bug was parked outside. The brunette quickly ducked out of sight but it had been too late. The blonde had already caught sight of the woman’s outline from where she sat in her car.

* * *

Emma dialled Regina’s phone again. Once more, it went to voicemail. She didn’t leave another message. There was no need. Whatever was happening, Emma knew she wouldn’t be getting a call back.

She continued to watch the front of the house for another fifteen minutes but when Regina failed to reappear at the window, she eventually gave up and drove home to her son.


	9. The Lie

Seven voice message, fifteen missed calls and numerous text messages.

That’s what Regina saw when she turned her phone back on after Robin handed it back to her on Sunday evening. She listened to the voicemails before deleting them all. She didn’t want a reminder of her friends’ worry. Most were from Emma, with one from Ruby and another from Rose, all enquiring where she was and if she was ok. The tone used in Emma’s had grown increasingly more urgent. The missed calls had mostly been the blonde too. As had the text messages which developed from ‘how’s the hangover?’ to ‘is everything ok?’ to ’where the fuck are you?’. The last one had been sent on Friday. It seemed her friends had given up contacting her by the weekend.

Regina hadn’t wanted her friends to worry. If she could, she would have let them know the lie Robin had fabricated for her on Monday. But the removal of her phone had been part of her punishment for disobeying him and she had been forbidden contact with anyone outside the house for the remainder of the week. And now she had her phone back, it seemed pointless to let them know just a few short hours before she would at last be returning to work. Regina went to sleep that Sunday night, curled up on her side of the bed with her back to Robin, wondering how her friends would react when they saw her again.

The following morning Regina sighed and picked up yet another makeup wipe, rubbed her face furiously and started again. She dabbed out some liquid foundation onto her fingertip and began to blend it into her skin. Ten minutes later, even through dark red lipstick, the new scar was still visible. She huffed and hung her head over the sink. This wasn’t working. It wouldn’t work. There was no way she was going to be able to hide the deep cut through her lip. Standing up straight again, she fluffed her fingers through her hair and left the room. Robin said nothing when she said goodbye and wished him a pleasant day.

“What happened?”

Regina had barely stepped into the staffroom when the blonde rushed over to her, Ruby and Rose close behind. Regina wasn’t exactly expecting no one to notice but she had at least hoped to have a cup of coffee before the questions started.

“I walked into a door,” Regina replied. “It’s no big deal.”

Even if she hadn’t been gifted with an internal lie-detector, Emma wouldn’t have believed the brunette. Her tone was clipped, the line over-rehearsed and her eyes refused to make eye contact with the concerned green orbs before her.

“Is that why you were off all week?” Ruby asked, peering over Emma’s shoulder to get a good look at Regina who scowled at her and stalked towards the coffee machine, the three friends hurrying behind her.

“I had a family emergency,” Regina replied. “As I know Robin told Emma when she turned up uninvited at my house.”

“We were worried about you,” Emma defended. She wasn’t going to be made to feel bad about checking up on her friend after five days of radio silence.

“There was no need to worry,” Regina said, avoiding the three sets of eyes still trained on her. “My mother fell sick and I had to return to London to take care of her. And the first night I was there, I walked into the door. I am unfamiliar with the layout of her new home and made a mistake.”

“Regina -,”

“How have things been here?” the brunette asked, interrupting Emma whose face was etched with worry.

“Quiet,” Rose replied. “Nothing much to report. Except for Emma’s …” She trailed off, realising she was about to gossip about a friend who was stood right beside her.

“She already knew,” Emma admitted.

“You told her about Neal and not us?” Ruby said, sounding offended.

“She saw a photo of him in my bedroom at the party,” Emma shrugged. “I was going to tell all of you. I just didn’t have time before Felix opened his big mouth. Seriously, this school has the fastest gossip mill I’ve ever seen.”

Regina laughed, leading the way to their usual seats with her coffee and sitting down to wait for Mr Gold to appear. As she sipped her drink, she realised that was the first time she had laughed since last Saturday night, nine days before.

“And we all know what they’ll be discussing today,” Ruby said, interrupting Regina’s contemplation and forcing the disturbing realisation from her mind.

Regina scowled again. She thought she had got her friends off the subject of her lip. Emma was sat beside her and sensed the woman’s tension, her body practically vibrating with … something.

“So did I tell you I found two porn DVDs under Henry’s bed?” Emma said. Regina seemed to let out a grateful sigh as she turned to the blonde beside her.

“Already?” Regina asked.

“What? Which ones?” Rose laughed.

“Oh my God,” Ruby chuckled. “What did you do?”

“Told him women didn’t want to be involved in gang bangs and that he needs to treat any future girlfriends with respect,” Emma shrugged.

“Or boyfriends,” Ruby pointed out.

“True,” Emma nodded. “I didn’t mention that though. Perhaps I should have. To be honest I’m a bit rubbish at talking about sex with him. I had always assumed Neal would be the one doing it but …”

“I’m sure you’re doing just great,” Regina said, reaching over and covering Emma’s hand with her own, squeezing softly.

“I hope so,” Emma said, smiling sadly back at her friends who were all wearing the exact same pitying expression she had come to loath so much.

* * *

Regina held her head high as she walked into her classroom that morning. Her tutor group were chatting loudly but quietened immediately as soon as she entered. As always. What wasn’t usual was the outbreak of whispering which began as soon as they caught sight of her lip.

“Yes, Violet. What is it?” Regina said, addressing one of the more popular girls in her Year 10 tutor group.

“Nothing, Mrs Mills,” Violet Kingsley said, sliding from the desk where she had been perching into the seat her feet had just vacated.

“Oh really?” Regina asked. “There’s no observation you want to share? No question you want to ask me?”

“What happened to your lip Miss?” called Jakob Davis from the back of the room.

Regina should have asked him first, she supposed. The redhead was always eager to speak and loved to stir up trouble.

“I was visiting my sick mother and I walked into a door in the middle of the night,” Regina recited. “She’s recently moved to a new house and I forgot there was a door at that particular point. And before you ask Jakob, yes there was a lot of blood and yes I did swear. And no, I’m not going to tell you what word I said. Now unless anyone has any more questions?” She scanned the room and was satisfied to see her tutor group had seemingly accepted her answer. “Great, then let’s get on with registration and then you can finish any last minute homework you couldn’t squeeze into your undoubtedly busy weekend schedules.”

The rest of the day’s classes were the same. The hushed whispered were quietened at once when she trotted out her excuse. No one questioned it. No student ever questioned Regina Mills, not unless they wanted an after school detention.

Several of her fellow teachers made comments at lunch time and they seemed less easily fooled by her story. None other than Emma, Ruby, and Rose questioned what she had told them but that didn’t mean the rest of them believed her and Regina began to worry that perhaps Robin’s plan was not going to keep their secret this time. The three friends didn't say any more over lunch but Regina knew they were worried. Emma’s eyes in particular gazed at her with such concern that the brunette had to look away, the guilt and the shame filling her up inside as she forced down the over-cooked chicken breast and vegetables.

* * *

As soon as the last student had filed out of the geography classroom after the final bell rang, Rose and Ruby rushed in and headed straight for Emma’s desk.

“What do you think really happened?” Rose asked, perching on the wooden surface as Ruby took Emma’s desk chair. The blonde herself was busy tidying up the room at the end of the day.

“I don’t know but whatever it was, I don’t believe a door had anything to do with it,” Emma replied grimly. She had been thinking over what Regina had told them all day and she knew it didn’t make sense. For one thing, she was positive she had glimpsed the older woman in the kitchen window the week before when she had dropped by. For another, she couldn’t see how a door could possibly split a lip in the way Regina’s face was now marred. Whatever was going on, Emma wanted the truth. “You guys know Robin right? What do you make of him?” she asked as she continued her end of day chores.

“He’s a little weird I suppose but I can’t imagine him doing anything to Regina,” Rose replied.

“Why not?” Emma asked. “From what I’ve seen he’s a controlling bastard who tells her what to do and when to do it. Who’s to say he’s not controlling Regina with his fists?”

“But we’ve never seen a mark on her before,” Ruby pointed out. “She’s never said anything to us about any problems in their marriage.”

“Victims of domestic abuse often don’t come forwards,” Emma said, carrying some books over to the cupboard before she sat down on a desk opposite her friends. “It doesn’t mean the abuse isn’t happening. And it doesn’t have to be physical either. Psychological abuse is equally dangerous and can make people feel even more trapped in the relationship. Plus he might have been physically abusing her in places we can’t see. The smart abusers do that.”

“Abuse?” Rose said, eyebrows raised. “Come on. This is Regina we’re talking about. She’s one of the most put together, confident, intelligent people I’ve ever met. I can’t imagine her ever allowing someone to control her or manipulate her in any way.”

“I know she's like that here,” Emma nodded. “But you’ve spent time with her and Robin. She’s different around him, right?”

“We’ve barely spoken to him, to be honest,” Ruby shrugged. “He never comes to school functions and Regina doesn’t ever invite us over.”

“Isn’t that weird?” Emma said. “She likes socialising with us at school, and I think she had a good time at the party. So why wouldn’t she want us to come to hers some time? That mansion would be an amazing place to entertain. Don’t you think it’s odd she’s never invited us?”

“Maybe she doesn’t like hosting,” Rose suggested.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh. “You know Regina better than me but from what I’ve seen, a woman like that would relish hosting. She’d absolutely love it! Everyone complimenting her on her food and expensive wine and the beautiful house she lives in. The whole evening being about her. Come on, I’m surprised she hasn’t appeared on Come Dine With Me numerous times and smashed the competitors out of the water.”

“We did try and get her to apply to that show,” Rose chuckled.

“And why didn’t she?” Emma asked.

“She said Robin wouldn't like it,” Ruby replied, a slight frown on her head as she spoke.

“Does Regina Mills strike you as the type of person to not do something just because someone wouldn’t like it?” Emma asked. “Come on guys. You know as well as I do that something in that massive house is not right. Don’t we owe it to our friend to do something?”

“Like what?” Ruby asked.  
 “Like tell someone we suspect abuse?” Emma suggested.

“You want to accuse Robin Mills of abusing his wife?” Rose said, her mouth open.

“I want to protect my friend,” Emma said defiantly. “And who even is Robin anyway? What does he do?” Emma suddenly remembered the conversation she had had with Henry weeks before and realised she had never learnt the profession of her friend’s husband.

“Officially he’s an art dealer,” Ruby informed her. “Unofficially he’s the most notorious thief in the west country.”

“A thief?” Emma asked, her own mouth now hanging open.

“He and his crew supposedly orchestrate high end robberies. Country estates, the occasional private collector. I think they hit a museum or two a few years ago.”

“Why aren’t they in prison if everyone knows?” Emma asked.

“Robin has the cops in his pocket,” Ruby said. “Huge payouts to chiefs, judges, lawyers and officers alike to persuade them to look the other way. They’re accused every now and then but the cases never make it to trial.”

“How the fuck did Regina end up with a criminal like that?” Emma asked. “She has a PhD from the best university in the country for goodness’ sake.”

“Did you just admit that Cambridge was better than Oxford?” Ruby laughed.

“Beside the point,” Emma said angrily, standing up from the desk. It was starting to annoy her that neither Rose nor Ruby seemed to be seeing what was so obvious to her. “Seriously guys, you’re telling me you’ve known for years that Regina is married to a super rich, above the law, mastermind criminal and you’re not the least bit concerned?”

“Why should we have been?” Rose asked. “Regina’s happy, isn’t she?”

“Regina has a scar over an inch long on her face and she’s lying to us about how she got it. No, Rose, Regina is not happy.”

Emma grabbed her handbag and stormed out of her own classroom, leaving Ruby and Rose to stare after her.

* * *

The vibration against her thigh made her jump. She had got into the habit of keeping her phone on silent recently as the beeps and rings had been added to the long list of things Robin could no longer stand in their house. Wiping her sudsy hands on a tea towel, Regina fished her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it, and read the message.

_I’m parked down the street. Please come and meet me. We need to talk. Emma_

Regina sighed and rubbed her hand over her grumbling stomach. Robin had denied her dinner after she had told him how their lie went down at work. He had informed her it was her own fault people were not believing their story and it was her job to try harder to convince them. The last thing she needed was Emma nosing around. She knew the blonde meant well but her interference was doing nothing but aggravating the situation. After a moment’s hesitation Regina began to type quickly.

_I can’t. I’m busy._

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_The dishes can wait. I can’t. Please._

Great. So now the blonde was spying on her. Regina sighed again and leaned back against the kitchen unit. Clearly Emma wasn’t going to go away any time soon. Making her way through the quiet house, Regina paused outside her husband’s office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

“What?”

“Sorry to disturb you,” Regina said as soon as she had stepped over the threshold. “We’re out of milk and I was wondering if I could go to the shop and buy some.”

“Make it quick. And no food. You know the rules,” Robin grunted, not even looking up from what Regina thought were blueprints.

“Yes, Robin. Thank you.”

She retreated from the room and picked up her purse and coat from the hall table. The autumnal winds whipped her hair as she stepped onto the porch, closing the door gently behind her. It didn’t take her long to spot Emma, the bright yellow bug standing out from quite the distance even through the failing evening light. She hurried down the street towards her, pulling her coat closer as she did so.

“Hey,” Emma said, as soon as the brunette had sat in the car and closed the door.

“What do you want?” Regina asked. “I have to get back.”

Emma said nothing. Instead, she started the engine and pulled quickly away from the curb, tyres squealing slightly against the tarmac.

“Emma!” Regina shrieked as the speed of the acceleration threw her back into the seat. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Taking you away from that house so you’ll actually talk to me,” Emma replied as she steered quickly down the road and turned onto another street before speeding up again.

Regina opened her mouth to protest but she knew no good would come of it. So she sat in silence, glaring sideways at Emma until the blonde pulled into a small carpark in front of a corner shop. Well, at least she could return with some milk to validate her excuse, Regina mused.

“Finished abducting me?” Regina asked scathingly.

“If you’re speaking in that tone again, then yes,” Emma nodded. “You’re different in that street, Regina. And I want to talk to the woman I know at work, not the caged person I see on Mifflin Street.”

“Caged?” Regina bristled. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“What’s going on?” Emma said, turning in her seat and picking up both of Regina’s hands in her own. “I know something’s going on with you, Regina, and I want to know what it is. Maybe I can even help you. Please, please tell me what happened.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Emma. Kindly drive me back home.”

“No,” Emma said, pulling her key from the ignition. “Not until you tell me what’s going on with you and Robin. Is he hurting you Regina? Did he hit you? Is that what happened to your lip?”

Regina’s head began to pound. Her chest felt tight and it seemed as if the car was suddenly devoid of oxygen. She fumbled for the door handle and scrambled from the car. Her body felt heavy, sluggish, disoriented. Her feet hit the ground but her knees didn’t hold her. In the distance, Regina could here someone calling her name before the blackness gathering at the edges of her vision spread and everything went dark.


	10. Battling Reginas

She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was fuzzy but she could make out the outline of some furniture and a television. The dimly lit room was familiar but she couldn’t place it. Frowning in confusion, she tried to sit up.

“Hey, hey, lie back down.”

Gentle hands landed on her shoulders, coaxing her back against the soft cushions. She didn’t have the strength in her to resist.

“Emma?”

“Yeah,” the blonde said, her face swimming into view and slowly sharpening as she perched on the sofa beside Regina . “How are you feeling?”

“Where am I?” Regina asked, ignoring the question.

“My house,” Emma replied. “I brought you back here after you fainted. When you came to in the car park, you said you didn’t want to go to hospital and there was no way I was taking you back to Robin. You passed out again in the car. You’ve been asleep for about an hour.”

“Thanks,” Regina said, her hand rising to rub her throbbing forehead. She felt thoroughly confused. Usually she knows who she’s meant to be. Robin’s Regina, or the real Regina. Now however, she had seemingly collapsed as Robin’s Regina; guard up, defences in place, submissive and in a constant state of fear. And yet she had woken in a safe haven, with a friend, with someone who she knew was worried about her and someone who suspected exactly what was going on behind the grand mansion door. Who was she supposed to be now? Regina realised she needed to find out more before deciding which persona to become.

“What happened to me?”

“You fainted,” Emma repeated. “As for why, I guess you’ll have to tell me.” The blonde peered questioningly into the pale face before her.

“Can I have some water please?”

Much as she wanted to scold the woman for her blatant diversion tactics, Emma obediently picked up a glass of iced water and brought it to Regina’s lips. She raised her head and sipped lightly, her throat protesting at the movement.

“I skipped dinner,” Regina admitted after the glass had clinked back onto the placemat. It seemed the real Regina was beginning to come back to the foreground.

Emma stood up without a word and left the room. Frowning, Regina rolled onto her side and craned her neck towards the door. Seconds later, Emma retuned with a cereal bar which she unwrapped and thrust into Regina’s hand. Sitting down once more, Emma stared pointedly between the food and Regina’s face. Rolling her eyes, the brunette nibbled the corner and the younger woman seemed somewhat satisfied.

“Why did you skip dinner?” Emma asked. “You hardly ate any of that god awful chicken Eugenia served at lunch. I was starving all afternoon and I bet you were too.”

Regina pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring Emma’s protests as she did so. A blanket fell around her waist, and Regina realised the blonde had clearly tried to make her as comfortable as possible whilst she was unconscious. The loss of the fabric suddenly made her feel exposed, vulnerable. What was she doing? Why was she here talking to Emma? She needed to leave right at that moment. Robin’s Regina fought her way back into control.

“I need to get back home,” Regina said, readying herself to stand. Her head still felt rather confused but she knew one thing for sure. “Robin will be wondering where I am. I told him I was going to get milk.”

“You’ve gotten pretty good at lying then,” Emma said, sitting back against the sofa cushions and levelling the woman before her with a steady gaze. “Regina, please tell me what’s going on. I can help you if you need it. And if I've got it all wrong, then just tell me that too. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”

There was a long silence. Regina reached for the glass of water and drained it, her lungs burning as the cold water hit her throat once more. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t tell Emma. She couldn’t tell anyone what was happening to her. Robin’s Regina wouldn’t let her. And anyway, it wouldn’t make a difference even if she did tell someone. Not against Robin. When she looked up, Emma was waiting patiently for her to speak, a determined but concerned look etched on her face. The real Regina pushed her way forwards again, strugglingly impossibly with Robin’s Regina. Even the brunette didn’t know who was going to win.

Regina took a deep breath and spoke at last.

“It wasn’t his fault.”

The real Regina. She had done it. She had, at last, overcome the oppressive strength of Robin’s Regina and the walls began to crumble.

The sofa dipped beside her as Emma moved across, their fingers at once intertwined as Emma pulled Regina into her arms. She hadn’t even realised she was crying until a huge sob wracked her body. Emma held her close, murmured soothing words in her ear and softly stroked her back as her chest heaved with shallow, ragged breaths and her tears fell.

When Regina at last pulled back, her eyes were red-rimmed and raw. Emma’s cheeks were streaked with tears too but she wiped them away as she turned herself to fully face Regina on the sofa and taking both her hands in her own. 

“Tell me.”

The real Regina nodded and began.

“I met Robin when I was seventeen. He was friends with my first boyfriend, Daniel. They were in the year above but we all went to the same school, although neither of them were particularly academic. They stayed in our home town when I went to Cambridge but Daniel and I remained together all through my undergraduate degree. The summer I graduated, he told me how Robin and some of their mutual friends had started breaking and entering, targeting the wealthy and making off with whatever they could find. I was horrified but I loved Daniel so much and I just … went along with it.”

Emma squeezed her hands reassuringly when Regina faltered.

“I should have stopped them. I should have known it would end badly.”

Regina paused again, her gaze focused on a blank spot on the opposite wall. Emma could practically hear her brain whirring, the memories and emotions flickering all over the beautiful face.

“What happened?” Emma pressed gently, seeing Regina getting lost in a world of regret and misery and wanting to steer her back to the story, back to the truth.

“A home invasion went wrong,” Regina explained. “The home owners were meant to be away. Victimless crimes and all that. But for some reason the husband was there. And armed. The rest of the crew got away but Daniel … he was killed. Robin phoned me and told me the next morning. I cried for a week. I had just returned to Cambridge to do my Masters and I didn’t really know anyone. Robin came up to meet me. He was so sweet back then. He’d loved Daniel too and we both missed him terribly. I don’t quite know how the relationship started but I guess the seed was sown then. As the months passed, Robin’s visits to me became more and more frequent and soon we were involved. And I think we were happy together. It wasn’t the same as it had been with Daniel but it was ok.”

Emma’s heart clenched as she heard how Regina had lost her first love, how her boyfriend had been taken away from her, much like Neal had. Before their time and against their will. She knew how Regina felt. She knew how much loss hurt.

“We got married in under a year,” Regina continued. “It was all very rushed but neither of us were really thinking clearly. Robin and his crew moved up to Cambridge where the pickings for his burglaries were far richer. They even managed to get into King’s College once and made off with a portrait of an old alumnus. I know you’re probably wondering why I was with him, why I was involved at all with a criminal and to be honest, I can’t answer that for you. Daniel, he was a good man who got caught up with his friend’s idea and dragged along. Robin however, he’s the leader. He’s the one who pushes the group forward and goes for bigger scores. One time, just before I completed my PhD, they overstretched themselves. They were caught by the police as they were leaving a huge manor house in Cambridgeshire. The owners had two security systems and they had failed to override the second correctly. Robin and his friends were in jail awaiting trial for months and I was worried sick. I didn’t know what I would do. Regardless of what Robin was, is, we’re married and I knew I had to stand by my husband.”

Emma frowned at the way Regina spoke, as if her marriage was an obligation rather than anything borne out of love.

“They got let off on a technicality,” Regina said. “One of the detectives however, Keith Nottingham, had it in for Robin and trailed him for months afterwards, convinced he would find something to put him away for. At the time I was working at a research centre in Cambridge but one day, Robin came home and announced we were moving. We packed that afternoon, the van came in the middle of the night and we left our house. I didn’t even know where we were going. As soon as we turned onto the M5, I realised Robin wanted to get as far away from Cambridge as possible. We pulled up at Plymouth as the sun was rising and I have to admit, I was a little excited at the prospect of a new beginning. I hadn’t been enjoying my work and had always known I wanted to teach. I joined a teacher training programme at once. Robin took my maiden name and I changed mine back, to throw Detective Nottingham off, and we bought our house.”

“Robin took your name?” Emma said, surprised.

“I know,” Regina nodded. “He doesn’t seem the type but it served his purposes and he’s been living as Robin Mills rather than Robin Locksley ever since.”

Regina paused, her mind flashing back to the first few years in their house in Plymouth. It hadn’t been perfect, far from it. But Regina had certainly been happy. Or happier.

“What went wrong?”

The prompt forced Regina to turn back to Emma, bright green eyes pleading for the truth. 

“I don’t know,” Regina admitted. “It happened so slowly. He just began to be more controlling I guess. Not allowing me to go out, refusing to have my friends over, insisting I cook and clean for him whenever he required it. It was gradual though. I almost didn’t notice, to be honest. And I feel so stupid now because it’s become so obvious. I mean, you noticed straight away, right?”

“I knew something wasn’t right, yes,” Emma nodded. 

“He’s clever. He’s manipulative. And we have a very long history together,” Regina said. “I’ve known Robin since I was seventeen years old. We’ve been married for twelve years.”

“Neal and I were married for twelve years but he never split my lip open,” Emma remarked.

There was silence.

“You’re not going to deny it?”

“Is there any point?” Regina asked, slumping back on the couch and raising her hand to run her finger over the marred flesh. It no longer hurt but she already hated the way it made her look. Damaged. Unloved. Broken.

“What happened?” Emma asked, sinking into the cushion beside Regina.

“When I got back from your party, I could smell perfume in our bedroom. It wasn’t mine and I know Robin has cheated on me before. When he told me he wanted to have sex, for the first time in our marriage, I said no. He hit me.”

“He tried to rape you?” Emma asked, her face darkening with anger.

“It isn’t rape,” Regina defended. “We’re married. A husband can’t rape his wife because I belong to him.”

Emma’s mouth fell open in shock. “Do you hear yourself?” she asked. “Please, think about what you just said to me. Do you really believe you belong to Robin? Regina, you’re your own person and you have the right to say no to anything Robin asks of you, especially sex. Please, please tell me he hasn’t raped you in the past.”

“It’s not rape,” Regina repeated.

“It is,” Emma insisted, the anger inside her rising as she heard her friend talking. “There’s even a fucking law explicitly saying that a husband can be charged with rape. It was passed in 1991 for Christ’s sake! It’s been a recognised crime for over two decades. Regina, he’s brainwashed you. You’re fantastically clever and one of the most educated people I’ve ever met but that bastard has got inside your head and fucked you over so badly that you can’t even see what he’s doing to you. Please, please tell me you understand that him insisting on you having sex with him is wrong.”

“We’re married,” Regina all but whispered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Emma said firmly. “Robin has no right to your body. Your body, Regina.”

Regina turned away from the imploring look on Emma’s face and stared at a spot on the far wall. Emma waited patiently for Regina who was clearly struggling to gather her thoughts. The clock over the mantlepiece told the brunette it was after eight o’clock. Robin would doubtless be going out of his mind with … worry? Anger, more likely. She wondered how many missed calls her mobile would display. 

She could return home, apologise for being out for so long and accept her punishment. That’s what Robin’s Regina wanted her to do. She allowed her mind to briefly wonder what that would be. Increased chores and loss of her mobile phone, again, probably. But if she did that, Emma would know, real Regina remarked. Emma knew everything now. Emma, the woman she hadn’t even met five weeks ago had somehow seen what Rose and Ruby never had. She had seen through the facade of the Mills marriage and pushed and pushed until, at last, Regina had admitted the truth. But what more could Emma do? Could this blonde woman really save her from the life she had tumbled into? And if she did get out, get away from Robin, what would become of her life? She had never been alone. She had never really been single. What would she do?

“What do I do?”

If anyone knew the answer to that question, Regina was ready to bet it was the woman sat quietly beside her.

“You can stay here for tonight and we’ll go to the police tomorrow,” Emma replied, calmly and confidently.

The police? “No, I have to get back,” Regina said, standing up. The sudden movement caught her body off guard and she swayed where she stood. 

“Woah.” Strong arms, wrapped around her, supporting her back onto the sofa before Emma sat beside her again. “You’re not going back to that monster. Not tonight, not ever. It’s over, Regina. He’s never going to hurt you again.”

“How can you promise me that?” Regina asked. “He’s got every cop in the district kissing his boots. He pays off anyone who suspects him. He’s practically untouchable.”

“I promise I will protect you,” Emma assured. “You are going to stay here with me tonight and tomorrow we are going to go to the police station and you can file a report, a restraining order, whatever you need. And then we’re going to go to a lawyer and get the ball rolling on a divorce. You’re not trapped any more Regina. You can get out and I’m going to help you.”

“Why?” Regina asked.

“Because you’re my friend and I know what it’s like to lose someone and not know what to do with your life. Robin took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable and it’s been going on for too long. Daniel wouldn’t want this for you, would he.”

The anguished cry which escaped Regina almost made Emma feel bad for mentioning her lost love but she knew it had done the trick. The brunette collapsed into her arms, wails reverberating off the walls as the woman finally accepted what was happening to her. Henry poked his head around the door moments later but a slight nod from Emma made him retreat, leaving the two women locked in a tearful embrace on the sofa.

After a long time, the tears finally stopped.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded and sniffed. Coaxing the older woman slowly to her feet, Emma steered Regina gently from the room and up the stairs. The guest bed was mercifully already made and Regina sat down on top of the duvet in a kind of daze. Emma quickly left and returned seconds later with an old t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts, a new toothbrush balanced on top.

“The bathroom is right next door. Let me know if you need anything else, ok?” Emma said as she placed the night things down on the bed.

Regina nodded mutely, still staring at the floor. The shock of the evening’s events had left her mentally and physically exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to climb into the soft bed and forget the world.

“Goodnight, Regina,” Emma said, placing a soft kiss to the top of Regina’s head.

The brunette didn’t respond.

Emma retreated from the room and closed the door. She leaned against the wall outside and sighed, rubbing her hands heavily over her face. She felt drained, her brain struggling to comprehend what Regina had told her and her heart overwhelmed with pain for her friend. 

“Mum?”

“Hey Henry. I’m so sorry about tonight,” Emma said, smiling at her son as his head appeared in the hallway.

“It’s fine. What’s going on with Mrs Mills?” he asked, peering past his mother and noticing that the guest room door was shut.

“Come downstairs and I’ll reheat some of that pasta from last night,” Emma said, leading the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Henry followed, intrigued.

“Is Mrs Mills staying here tonight?” Henry asked as he sat down at the small dining table.

“Yes. Her husband is … not a nice man,” she finished, not sure how much Regina would want her to tell Henry. Nothing, probably, she mused as she pulled the leftovers out of the fridge.

“He’s the one who split her lip, isn’t he.”

Emma had made a promise to herself a long time ago never to lie to her son. And technically Regina couldn’t get mad because she hadn’t actually told Henry, he’d guessed.

“Yes,” she said after a pause. “But you mustn’t tell anyone at school, ok? This is a very private matter and Regina doesn’t want anyone else to know.”

“Ok,” Henry nodded. He understood better than most how it felt when everyone found out about your personal business. “Is she going to be staying here for long?”

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted. “But right now she doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Is it ok with you that she’s here?”

“Well I already live with one teacher. I don’t think living with two would make school too much worse,” he joked.

“Do people bully you about me being your mum and a teacher?” Emma asked as she turned on the microwave and leaned against the counter.

“No,” Henry shook his head. “They think it’s cool that I have a ‘hot mum’.” He used air quotations and made a face. “And because you don’t teach me it doesn’t really matter too much. They always complain to me when you give them crap grades though.”

“Well I complain when they give me crap homework,” Emma replied.

Henry laughed and Emma chuckled too before they both fell silent.

“I’d never do that,” Henry said after a pause.

“Do what?”

“Hit a woman.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Emma said, smiling at her son. “But Mrs Mills’ husband also abused her in other ways. Controlling her, making her do things, punishing her for any mistakes. It’s all wrong Henry and some women don’t realise what’s happening until it’s too late. But Regina, she’s going to be fine. I’m going to go with her to the police tomorrow and we’re going to keep her safe.”

“You’re a good friend,” Henry said. “Mrs Mills is lucky to have you looking out for her.”

“Well, sometimes people can’t stand up for themselves so they need someone to do it for them, at least until they’re strong enough again.”

“Is Mrs Mills going to be strong again soon?”

“I hope so, Henry. I really hope so.”


	11. Midnight Invasion

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Emma jolted awake, confused. The alarm clock by her bed glowed red in the pitch black room, telling her it was just after midnight. As she frowned, the banging sounded again, followed by a shout of rage.

“REGINA!”

Realisation dawned as the memories of yesterday flooded back to her and Emma scrambled out of bed and flew into the dark hallway. Through the gloom, she saw Regina at once, curled up on the floor just outside the bedroom door. The slim body was shuddering and Emma could hear her crying.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Emma assured, rushing to Regina’s side and laying a hand on her shoulder. Regina flinched. “Sorry,” Emma said, retracting her hand at once but kneeling beside her friend as the banging on the door continued.

“It’s Robin,” Regina said, her voice little more than a whisper. “He’s come to take me back. I … I heard him and I was going to go to him. I got out of bed. I … I walked out here and then … I couldn’t go any further. Please, Emma. I don’t want to go with Robin.”

“I’ll get rid of him,” Emma assured. “He’s not going to take you anywhere, not if you don’t want him to.”

Regina said nothing, just curled up tighter on the floor.

“Mum?”

Henry stood in the hallway, his eyes half-closed and his hair ruffled from sleep. Clearly Robin’s thunderous blows to the front door had woken him up too.

“Wait with Regina, please,” Emma instructed. “I’ll be right back.”

She moved past her son in the hallway, scrambling down the stairs so fast she almost broke her neck. She grabbed a coat from the hook by the door and threw it over her shoulders before unlocking the door.

“What?” she snarled as soon as she saw Robin, standing on her porch with his fist raised to knock again.

“Where’s my wife?” he asked, his tone low and menacing.

“Safe,” Emma replied, folding her arms defensively.

Robin’s lip curled into a sneer. “What did that bitch tell you about me?”

“The truth,” Emma said. “Now get the fuck away from my house and don’t ever come back here again.”

It all happened so fast. Emma cried out as she was knocked sideways, Robin charging past her into the house and thundering towards the stairs. As Emma picked herself up from the floor, she heard Regina scream.

“Robin! No, please! I’ll come back with you. Please don’t hurt me again!”

Emma raced inside, leaving the door wide open, and climbed the stairs three at a time.

“Get off her!” Emma cried as she saw Robin who had grabbed Regina by the wrist and was dragging her along the floor.

Henry was stood frozen against the wall, his mouth open in shock.

“Fuck off, you interfering little bitch,” Robin shot at Emma. “Regina is my wife and she’s coming home with me.”

Emma always complained when Neal forced her to go to self defence classes but in that moment, she sent him a silent thank you. Robin’s knees buckled underneath him as Emma’s foot collided heavily with the back of his leg. The man let out a scream of agony as another foot, Henry’s, landed straight in his groin. Curled up on the carpet, the bloodied man cursed and groaned. Henry raised his foot to kick again but Emma shouted at him to stop. So far their moves had been defensive. Anything else could be considered assault.

“Take Regina into the bathroom and lock the door. Then call the police,” she instructed her son.

Wordlessly, Henry complied. He reached underneath Regina’s arms and hoisted her to her feet, the woman limp and dazed as the two of them stumbled down the hallway. Emma turned back to Robin who was now sitting with his back against the wall, his hands clutching his crotch, breathing heavily.

“How dare you assault me, barge your way into my home and try and force your wife to return to a house where you keep her under lock and key,” Emma said, her voice low and dangerous as she crouched down in front of Robin. “How dare you think you have any right to tell Regina to do anything at all. You’re a weak, manipulative, spineless, pitiful criminal and Regina deserves someone a million times better than you. Now I want you to get out of my house right this instant, and never ever return.”

Robin glared at the woman in front of her but his throbbing groin prevented him from retaliating. He pushed himself up from the floor and staggered towards the stairs. Emma followed him down, her breath practically tickling the back of his neck. The cool night air whipped her hair as they reached the hallway and as soon as Robin had stepped outside, she slammed the door, as hard as she could, on him.

“I’ll come back,” he called. “You’re mine, Regina. You’re not leaving me this easily.”

Emma ignored the threat, bolting the door quickly before returning upstairs.

“Henry,” she called through the closed bathroom door.

The lock slid open at once and Emma rushed into the room. Regina was sat on the closed toilet seat, her body hunched over and her arms wrapped protectively around her waist as she rocked slowly backwards and forwards.

“Hey, he’s gone,” Emma said, sitting on the lip of the bathtub and placing a hand softly on Regina’s knee.

“He said he was coming back,” Regina said, her voice thin and reedy. “I heard him.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Henry piped up from the corner. Although he had been thoroughly shaken by the appearance of Robin in their house, he had felt an immediate need to protect Regina. His toe still hurt a little where it had connected with Robin’s belt buckle but he felt a strange sense of satisfaction at having immobilised the bully.

“That’s right,” Emma nodded. “Robin isn’t going to hurt you any more, Regina. You’re safe here with us and neither Henry nor I will let anything happen to you.”

As she spoke, the distant wail of sirens reached their ears, steadily getting louder until Emma was sure their entire street was awake, if they weren’t already.

“Come on,” Emma said, holding out her hand for Regina to take. “We need to tell the police what happened.”

Regina stood up without saying a word and followed Emma and Henry from the bathroom, downstairs, and into the living room. By the time they sat down, blue and red lights were flashing through the window and seconds later Emma disappeared when there was a knock at the door.

The sun was rising when they finally said goodbye to the policemen. Regina had recollected every detail of the last ten days, in addition to countless other incidents of abuse within her marriage. After putting Henry back to bed and kissing him goodnight, Emma had sat beside her for every second, listening as her friend retold the darkest, saddest tale she had ever heard.

When she returned to the living room from seeing the policemen out, Emma was unsurprised to find Regina fast asleep on the sofa. She pulled the blanket from the previous evening back over the exhausted woman and then sat down on the floor, her back resting against the sofa. Reaching up, she laced her fingers through Regina’s and lay her head on the cushion. Within seconds, she was asleep too.

* * *

Henry awoke an hour later, and it took him a moment to remember the events of the previous evening. As the reality of what had happened just outside his bedroom door returned to him, he jumped out of bed and went to find his mother and Regina. Both their bedrooms were empty. His heart beating a little faster, Henry jogged downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the two women in the living room. Regina was still fast asleep, her hair splayed over the cushion on which she had lain her head. His mother too, was sleeping, her neck bent at an unnatural angle where she had evidently tried to lean against the sofa. As he tiptoed into the room, Henry noticed their hands, fingers interlaced, lying between them. He crept back into the hallway, closed the door and started to make himself breakfast.

* * *

Regina woke up slowly. Her whole body felt exhausted. She cracked an eye open lazily and looked around her. She was in Emma’s living room. Again. Sitting up slowly, the blanket once more fell away from her only this time she didn’t feel so exposed. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she suddenly jumped to her feet.

“Emma!”

“What?”

The blonde rushed into the room seconds after she heard Regina’s shout. The brunette was standing up, and making towards the hallway.

“It’s after ten!” she said pointing to the clock as she tried to comb her hair with her fingers. “We’re so late for work.”

“It’s fine, I spoke to Mr Gold when I dropped Henry off earlier,” Emma assured, sitting down on the sofa and patting the space beside her.

“You … you told Mr Gold what happened?” she asked.

“Not exactly,” Emma said. “But I told him neither of us would be in today and that it was a delicate matter.”

“And he accepted that?” Regina frowned, sitting back down beside Emma.

“After seeing your lip yesterday, I don’t think he was going to question me.”

“He knows?” Regina asked, her hands covering her face as she sank back into the cushions.

“I wasn’t the only one who suspected something was going on,” Emma admitted. “But we don’t have to tell Gold or anyone the specifics. Now it’s a police matter and nobody’s business but yours.”

“And yours,” Regina added.

“I’m not going to apologise for getting involved,” Emma said. “You needed someone to help you get out and I’m just glad I was able to do that for you. I only wish I had done it earlier and then maybe you wouldn’t have -,”

She stopped herself before the words tumbled out, looking away from her friend quickly. But Regina had already noticed what Emma was gazing at.

“I hate it too,” Regina said, her fingers trailing her scar. “It’s a reminder, every day, of what he did to me. Of what I let him do to me. I think he wanted that. I think he wants me to remember what happened when I disobey him every time I look in the mirror. Now I can’t get away from it, from him, ever.”

“Firstly,” Emma said, turning to face Regina on the sofa. “I don’t hate that scar. I think you’re just as beautiful now as you ever were.” Regina blushed at the compliment but said nothing. “Secondly, you did not _let_ him do that to you. He did that to you because you were strong, because you stopped him raping you. Never see that scar as a sign of weakness. If anything, it’s a symbol of strength and it should remind you every time you look in the mirror that you were the strong one, that you were the one who said no and who managed to get away. He won’t hurt you again, Regina. I promise.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Regina said.

“I can. And I have,” Emma replied. “The police who were here last night, they recorded your statement and -,”

“Officer Mathews and Officer Turner are useless,” Regina replied. “I know for a fact that Robin has paid both of them off on different occasions. Whatever I told them last night, they’re not doing anything with that information.”

“Perhaps not,” Emma said. “But I know someone who will.”

Regina frowned. “Who?”

“Detective Nottingham.”

“Keith Nottingham?”

Emma nodded. “I called him today. Took me a while to track him down as he’d moved from Cambridgeshire to Gloucestershire but I managed it. He was very interested to hear that I knew where the notorious Robin Locksley was hiding and even more interested to know that a domestic abuse complaint had been filed. He’s on his way down here as we speak.”

“Nottingham is coming to take over the case?” Regina asked, her mouth agape.

“Yep,” Emma nodded. “His sergeant has already cleared it with the station down here and he’s going to be running point the whole time.”

“So Robin will -,”

“Robin will never come near you again,” Emma said. “I won’t let him and Nottingham is going to have a restraining order put in place as soon as possible. It’s over, Regina. You’re free.”

Regina didn’t know how she still had tears left in her. She cried once more into Emma’s shoulder as realisation washed over her. She had done it. She had broken away. She had got out. She was, once again, free.

* * *

Detective Keith Nottingham was exactly how Regina had remembered him and nothing how Emma had imagined him. Tall, brooding and handsome with a kind smile and twinkling brown eyes, the man had arrived at the small house in the late afternoon. The first thing he had done was apologise to Regina for not locking Robin up earlier, for not being smart enough to catch his robbery crew.

“Don’t apologise,” Regina had assured him. “You’re here now and Emma tells me you’re going to be able to keep Robin away from me forever.”

Keith Nottingham promised to have a uniformed officer sitting outside Emma’s house day and night until Regina felt safe again. By Wednesday morning, the paperwork for a restraining order had been filed and a court date scheduled for the following week. On Wednesday afternoon, after their meeting with Regina’s lawyer to draw up divorce papers and when Regina knew Robin had a scheduled doctor’s appointment, she, Emma, and Detective Nottingham had returned to 108 Mifflin Street to pack up some of Regina’s things. The blonde had stood in the cavernous entrance hall and stared in wonder at the beautiful house before Regina had spurred her into action and asked her to pack some of her history books. The Mercedes which had been parked outside when she left on Monday afternoon, had disappeared. On Thursday, the two women had returned to school, Nottingham making them promise to phone him if they even caught sight of Robin at work.

* * *

It wasn’t until Friday afternoon that Regina asked the question she had been pondering ever since Tuesday morning.

“Emma, do you want me to move out?”

“What?” Emma asked, looking up from some marking she was doing.

Regina was sat at a desk in the blonde’s classroom. The two of them had wordlessly fallen into a habit of sitting together whenever they were on a break and both of them had their last period free on a Friday. The women were reading students essays and counting down the minutes until they could leave for the weekend.

“Do you want me to move out?” Regina repeated. “I mean, it’s not like I even asked to move in, I just sort of … arrived. And you and Henry have been so kind to me but I’m sure you both want your house back and I’m just in the way.”

“Where would you go?” Emma asked.

“I can get a hotel until I find a place to rent,” Regina shrugged.

“Do you want to do that?” Emma said.

“I don’t want to be a burden,” Regina said, stifling a yawn. She hadn’t been sleeping well even after Emma installed an extra bolt on the front door. “I know it’s been a difficult few days and I’m so sorry to have been such a problem and now -,”

“You’re not a problem or a burden,” Emma interrupted. “You’re my friend and you are welcome any time you want in our house. If you want to stay, please know that both Henry and I are happy to have you.”

“Henry is happy living with his history teacher?” Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, happy might not be the right word but he’s dealing with it,” Emma grinned. “And he knows what you’ve been through. He wants you safe as much as I do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you want to move out?” Emma asked, wondering if that was really the problem.

Regina bit her lip. “No,” she admitted after a pause.

“Then don’t,” Emma said, smiling softly.

They both went back to their marking, not speaking again until the bell went to signal the end of the day.

“Pizza or Indian?” Emma asked as she stood and began to tidy her books away.

“Excuse me?” Regina asked, capping her red pen and stacking her papers.

“Henry and I always order a takeaway on Friday night and I think this week we’re choosing between pizza and Indian. Any preferences?”

Regina frowned. “You want me to join?”

“Of course,” Emma nodded.

“Aren’t I intruding?”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“I feel like I’m just butting my head in to your family routine and just generally intruding on your life,” Regina sighed.

“It’s just pizza, Regina,” Emma laughed. “Or Indian, whichever you’d prefer. Either way you’re more than welcome.”

“You pick then,” Regina replied as she finished packing her bag.

“Pick what?” Henry asked as he walked into the room.

“Between pizza and Indian for tonight’s takeaway,” Emma said as she swung her own bag onto her shoulder.

“Oh,” Henry said, sounding a little dejected.

“What?” She knew that tone.

“I was just coming to ask if I can go to Pete’s tonight and stay over,” Henry said. “Felix is coming too and we’re all gonna play the new Fifa game.”

“But you hate football,” Emma frowned.

“No I don’t,” Henry argued.

“Since when?”

“Since for ages,” he retorted. “So, can I go?”

Emma folded her arms. “You’re asking me permission to go to the house right next to where Mr Mills lives?”

Henry faltered. He had completely forgotten that Mrs Mills had previously been practically neighbours with Peter.

“Oh, right. I forgot about that,” he said. “Sorry,” he added, looking at Regina.

“No need to apologise,” Regina said. “To be honest my husband is so self absorbed I’m sure Robin doesn’t even remember what you look like, even if you did potentially make him infertile. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Go ahead. I mean, if that’s ok with your mum.”

Emma laughed at the guilty look on Regina’s face as the woman caught herself talking to Henry as if he were her student not the son of her friend.

“Go on then,” Emma nodded. “Call me tomorrow morning when you want to be picked up.”

“Thanks Mum,” Henry grinned, kissing Emma on the cheek before waving at Regina and disappearing from the classroom.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me,” Emma said to Regina. “So: pizza or Indian?”

“Indian, please,” Regina said with a shy smile.


	12. Moving Forward

“I’ve barely seen you all weekend,” Emma all but whined, the paintbrush she was holding banging against her leg, adding another streak of blue to her skin. “Why don’t you ask Felix and Peter to come over here later and we can all have dinner. I’ll cook a stir fry or something.”

“You want me to hang out with my friends alongside two teachers?” Henry said, eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry, Mum, but my friends really don’t want to be spending their weekends with you and Mrs Mills.”

Emma sighed and dipped her paintbrush back into the pot before continuing her task. She understood Henry’s reasoning, she really did. She just felt like she hadn’t seen much of her son recently. What with everything that had happened with Regina, the week had been a whirlwind of emotions, meetings, interviews, and lawyers. Emma didn’t blame her son for wanting to get out of the house for a while.

“Ok, but please be careful. I do not want another incident like Mr Glass’ mother,” she said, pointing to the skates Henry was lacing up.

“I know, I know,” he nodded. “I’ll be careful.”

“Do you want me to drop you at Peter’s?”

“Nah, I’m gonna skate over. It’s only a couple of streets. And then I think we’re going to catch the bus down to the promenade.”

“Will you be home for dinner?” Emma asked.

“Actually, we were going to go and get KFC or McDonalds,” Henry replied as he stood up, wobbling slightly on his skates.

“And does that mean you want some money from me?” Emma grinned, eyebrow cocked.

Henry smiled sheepishly back and thanked his mother as a ten pound note emerged from her back pocket and landed in his hand. He sidled past her, careful not to touch the wet paint on the front door and headed down the garden path.

“See you later. Be safe,” Emma called as she watched her son skate off down the pavement.

* * *

Half an hour later the yellow paint Henry had disliked so much was completely covered with a deep navy. Satisfied with her long overdue task, Emma washed the paintbrush, then her hands before trying to decide what she was going to do for the remainder of her Sunday afternoon. She wondered where her houseguest had got to as she hadn’t seen Regina since lunch. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were all deserted. Climbing the stairs, Emma knocked lightly on the guest room door and entered when she heard Regina grant her permission from the other side.

“Hey, what’s up?” Emma asked as she watched Regina who was folding some clothes.

“I think it’s time for me to move out,” the brunette said, not looking at Emma as she stuffed some work outfits into a small suitcase.

“Why?” Emma asked. She thought they had decided just a couple of days ago that the older woman was welcome for as long as she needed or wanted to stay.

“Because I’ve interrupted your life for a week now and it’s not fair. Even Henry doesn’t want to be around me at the moment. I’m getting in between a mother and her son and I can’t allow that to happen any longer,” Regina said.

“Regina,” Emma said, sitting down on the bed and placing her hands on the other woman’s to stop her packing. “What are you talking about?”

“I heard Henry in the hallway,” she admitted. “I know he doesn’t want to be here with his friends because of me and so you’re missing out on time with him. You’ve both been so wonderful but I’m capable of finding myself a place to live where I’m not breaking up a family.”

“Ok, Henry is a teenager. Of course he doesn’t want to spend time with me. And even if you weren’t here, Peter and Felix wouldn’t want to come over. I’m their tutor for goodness sake. They’re never going to step foot in this house regardless of your presence so you’re not breaking up a family, Regina. To be honest, my family has been broken for a long time.” The blonde fell silent, pondering what she had just said.

“I’m sorry,” Regina offered. “I've been so wrapped up in my own drama that I’d completely forgotten you’re going through a hell of your own.” She sat down on the bed besides Emma. “I remember how I felt when I lost Daniel. It was as if the world had ended. Nothing had any meaning any more. I couldn’t see any sort of future for myself, I couldn’t make plans, I couldn’t imagine ever being happy again.”

“Neal died over a year ago,” Emma said. “I’m not saying it’s easy now but it’s definitely easier than it was. Plus I had Henry to keep me focused when it all happened. I had to be strong for him. I couldn’t fall apart completely. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping our lives as normal as possible. We took two weeks off after he died and then returned to finish the school term. That summer holiday was the longest six weeks of my life. I don’t really remember much of it. I think we went to Scotland on a camping trip with some friends in an attempt to distract us from what had happened. Anyway, by the time September rolled around, I was determined to make Henry’s life as normal as possible. Only, I think I went about it all wrong. I just stopped talking about Neal. I never mentioned his name and I packed up most of his things from the house. In my mind, pretending he had never existed might make Henry less sad. I knew I was still hurting, still thought about him every day, but I thought I might have been able to make Henry forget somehow. It didn’t work. In fact, I think I’m the reason my family is broken.”

Emma wiped her eyes and sniffed slightly before turning to Regina who was looking sadly back at her.

“What do you mean?” the brunette asked.

“Henry wanted me to talk about Neal, he wanted to remember his father with me. He told me so a couple of weeks ago. He said that pretending he never existed just made it harder and he needed to talk about what had happened with me. That’s how everyone at school found out, by the way. Henry felt he couldn't talk to me so instead talked to Felix. What kind of a mother am I who can’t even support her own son?”

“You’re a wonderful mother,” Regina assured. “After what I’ve seen living here all week, Henry is lucky to have you. You’re one of the most caring people I know and I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me this past week. I might not be the cause of whatever problems you have with your son but I’m sure my presence isn’t helping. You guys needs your space and time together, I can’t get in the way of that.”

Emma wanted to argue but knew Regina had made up her mind. She flopped back onto the bed and threw her forearm over her face. After a few seconds, she felt the bed dip beside her as Regina lay down too.

“Where will you go?” Emma asked after a while.

“There’s a Bed and Breakfast near the school,” Regina said. “I can walk to work and I’m going to start looking for a place of my own soon.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Emma said, turning her head to face Regina.

“Me neither and I wouldn’t be leaving if I didn’t feel it was the right thing to do,” Regina replied. “I’ve loved living with you guys this week, even if they have been some of the worst days of my life. The two of you have been just wonderful and I will never forget or be able to repay your kindness.”

“Are you leaving today?”

Regina nodded. “I’ve just called the B and B and they have a room available from tonight. I’ve also told Detective Nottingham as he’s coming with me tomorrow morning to court and said he would drive me there.”

“Do you want me to come too?” Emma asked, knowing the hearing for the restraining order would be stressful and intimidating. She didn’t want Regina to go through that alone.

“No, you’ve already missed enough of school to help me sort out my life. It’s not fair to the students. I’ll be fine anyway, Keith is going to be there with me.”

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, both staring up at the ceiling above them.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we,” Emma said after a while.

Regina chuckled. “Indeed we are.”

“I’ve got your back, Regina,” Emma said, turning to looking into the deep brown eyes beside her. “Whatever happens, however all this shit plays out with Robin, I’m here.”

“I know,” Regina nodded, reaching down and squeezing Emma’s hand. “And I’m here for you. Neal may have been gone for a while but I know the pain doesn’t go away. I’ve experienced the loss of a loved one and I understand what you’re going through. Any time you need me, any time you need to talk, I’m here for you too.”

Emma smiled slightly as she looked at Regina. The brunette was smiling back at her and Emma couldn’t help but look at the pink scar. The smile faltered when Regina realised what Emma was staring at. Her hand moved unconsciously to cover the mark.

“Don’t,” Emma said, her hand stilling Regina’s arm. “Don’t be ashamed of it.”

Hesitating, Regina dropped her hand to her stomach. Emma searched the face before her and saw a slight nod of consent. Her fingertip lightly trailed from the top of the scar, across Regina’s skin and down to her lip. The ridged flesh was no longer sensitive but Regina shivered as Emma’s touch reached the bottom of the scar.

“Sorry,” Emma said, pulling away slowly. “I just …” She trailed off, not quite knowing what the end of that sentence was going to be.

“It’s fine,” Regina whispered. “It doesn’t hurt any more.”

“I’m so proud of you, Regina,” Emma murmured, her hand coming to rest over Regina’s on the brunette’s stomach. “Everything that’s happened this past week and already I’m seeing a different person, a stronger person. You’re going to get through this. You’re going to come out of the other side a better, more confident and more independent woman and I’m so grateful you finally let me in when you did. This scar, it is going to remind you every day of how you were the woman who said no, how you were the woman who stood up for herself and eventually broke away from your abuser. It’s a badge of honour, Regina. Wear it with pride.”

* * *

By Friday the following week, Emma was more than ready for the half term break which was about to start. One week off school to recuperate, catch up with her lesson planning and homework marks, and spend some time with her son. She and Henry had booked a last minute holiday cottage down in St Ives, a small Cornish coastal town she had heard great things about but never visited. October was unseasonably warm and the two of them were hoping to spend five days on the beach, going hiking, and exploring the endless art galleries the town had to offer. Well, Emma wanted to look at the art galleries, Henry was going to read. He had just got addicted to a new series of palaeontology books and Emma was overjoyed to see his passion for dinosaurs returning.

As usual on Friday afternoon, she and Regina were sat together finishing their work and counting down the minutes until the bell rang. Emma was engrossed in a particularly good Year 11 essay about population growth in Africa when Regina’s sniffle made her look up.

“Are you ok?” Emma asked, alarmed to realise her friend was crying.

“Sorry,” Regina said, wiping her tears away. “I’m just exhausted from this week. I think it’s all catching up with me.”

Emma moved from her desk and took the chair beside Regina, slinging her arm around her shoulders.

“You’ve done the hardest part,” Emma said. “The restraining order is in place, you’ve filed for divorce, Keith has collected the rest of your things from the house so you’ll never have to go back there. From here on, it’s going to get easier.”

“I’m sorry your garage is full of my stuff now,” Regina said. “I just … didn’t have anywhere else to put it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Emma assured. “It’s not like I ever parked the bug in it anyway and I’m happy to do anything you need. Seriously, it’s no big deal.”

“You’ve been amazing,” Regina said, smiling weakly at her friend. “I couldn’t have done this without you, Emma. You keep saying I’m strong but the only reason I was able to do any of this was because you were right beside me every step of the way. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Emma smiled. “I’m just glad I could help.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do this next week when you’re gone,” Regina said absentmindedly as she turned back to her marking. “I guess I’ll meet up with Ruby but I think Rose and Killian are off on holiday too.”

“Come with us.”

“What?” Regina looked up at Emma, frowning at the unexpected invitation.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “The holiday cottage has three bedrooms and I’m sure St Ives is right up your street.”

“I do love St Ives but I can’t come on your family holiday, Emma,” Regina said. “Thank you for the invite but, really, I can’t.”

“Why not?” Emma asked. “Henry likes you and he didn’t have a problem you staying with us for that week. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you came along with us too.”

“I’m sure he would mind a great deal,” Regina said. “I’m his history teacher, remember. He doesn’t want a reminder of school and homework throughout his half term.”

“Why don’t we let him decide?” Emma said. “I’ll ask him tonight when we get home from school and if he’s ok with it, will you come?”

Regina bit her lip, thinking. “Do you really want me there?”

“I really, really do,” Emma nodded earnestly.

* * *

Emma didn’t exactly want to bribe Henry into accepting her proposal but she did allow him to choose all the Chinese dishes they ordered that night and agreed to watch Jurassic Park again, even though she had watched it so many times she knew each line backwards. No, she was just doing that because she was a kind mother, not because she wanted her son to agree to what she was about to ask him.

Henry frowned when his mother paused Jurassic Park only thirty minutes into the film but listened patiently when Emma began to explain the conversation she had had earlier in the day with his history teacher.

“You want Regina to come to St Ives with us?” Henry asked, frowning a little at his mother who was sitting beside him.

“Yeah, I do,” Emma nodded. “I think it would be good for her to get away for a while and there’s enough space in the holiday home for her. But we’ve both agreed that she’ll only come if you’re completely happy with it.”

Henry reached forwards and snagged the last spring roll from the plate, munching on it as he considered his mother’s question.

“Can I get a pocket money increase?”

“You want me to pay you to allow Regina to come?” Emma asked. “Henry, if you’re not on board with this, then that’s fine. I know it’s tricky for you because Regina is your teacher but I don’t think me giving you more money every week is a solution. This holiday is for us, remember? And if having Regina there is going to detract from the experience for you, then she won’t come. Simple.”

“So no extra pocket money?” Henry asked, sounding little crestfallen.

“We can discuss how much money you get, sure,” Emma nodded. “I know things are a little more expensive down here and since your dad’s life insurance came through, I am in a position where I can be a little more generous. But I am not going to give you more money in order for you to agree to Regina coming on holiday with us. You need to decide that on your own.”

Henry sat in silence for a moment, thinking. “Robin really hurt her, didn’t he.”

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “But he won’t ever do it again.”

“Have you promised her that?” Henry asked.

“I have,” Emma said. “Myself and Detective Nottingham are going to make sure Regina never has to go through what she’s suffered again. And Robin will get what’s coming to him.”

“Regina’s pressing charges?” Henry said.

“Not yet,” Emma shook her head. “She said she didn’t think she was strong enough to stand up in court and tell everyone what she went through. But he can’t come near her and Keith is keeping a close eye on Robin every day, hoping to catch him and his crew on a robbery so they can be locked up for that instead.”

“Keith?” Henry frowned.

“Detective Nottingham,” Emma corrected.

“You called him Keith,” Henry said.

“Well that is his name,” Emma said, her cheeks flushing a little.

“Do you like him?” Henry asked, his eyes lighting up.

“What?” Emma squeaked. “No!”

“You’re a crap lier, mum,” Henry chuckled. “And Regina can come with us. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Emma said, slightly thrown by the direction the conversation had gone in.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “She’s been through so much. She deserves a holiday too and I don’t mind if she comes with us. As far as teachers go, she’s pretty cool.”

“Because she’s a history geek like you,” Emma teased.

“Exactly,” Henry nodded. “Now are you going to let this history geek enjoy the rest of the film or are we going to go back to talking about your crush on Keith?”

“I don’t have a crush on Kei- Detective Nottingham!” Emma protested.

Henry just laughed and reached for the DVD remote, resuming the paused film.

* * *

The car boot snapped shut and Emma dusted off her hands. She really needed to wash her bug more often. Patting the yellow car on the roof, she headed back into the house to hurry Henry along as Regina was already sat in the passenger seat, waiting for them to leave.

“I’m coming!” Henry called from upstairs after Emma had shouted up to him.

He pressed the home button on his phone, saw it had finished charging and that he had four new message. Unplugging the phone and then the charger from the wall, he began to reply as he stuffed the cable into his bag and headed from the room. His mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Alright, alright,” Henry grumbled as she chivvied him out of the house and locked the newly painted door. “Can I put this bag in the boot?”

“It’s full,” Emma replied. “Have it on the seat next to you.”

“We need a bigger, better car,” he commented as he ducked his head and folded his legs in behind the seat. Regina hurriedly slid her chair forwards to give him more room.

“Or you need to stop growing,” Emma replied as she climbed into her own seat.

“My height has no bearing on this car’s unreliable nature,” Henry said. “I’ll bet you five pounds we have to stop at least once on the way to Cornwall.”

“It’s less than a two hour drive,” Emma laughed. “So I will take that bet, young man. Prepare to lose that extra five pounds of your pocket money we negotiated before you’ve even received it.”

Henry didn’t lose it and the AA man kindly suggested to Emma that she may want to think about investing in a new car as he loaded up the smoking bug to tow it to the nearest garage in Truro. She scowled as Regina and Henry both laughed at her as she handed over the five pound note before climbing into the cab of the tow truck and folding her arms in a huff.


	13. St Ives

“Wow.”

As they came over the brow of the hill on Monday evening, the orange tinted sky they had been admiring expanded before them. Deep red, pink, orange, and yellow hues reached down through the cloudless sky to tickle the horizon, the sun just kissing the calm sea as the day drew to a close. Everyone in the courtesy car fell silent as they drove slowly down the road, twisting their way through the small coastal town nestled on the water’s edge. It didn’t take Emma long to navigate their way to the holiday house and when they arrived, all three of them wordlessly climbed out of the car and headed down the street to the harbour. Side by side, the watched as the last sliver of the sun slid, finally, out of sight.

“Welcome to St Ives,” Regina said, quietly.

“It’s beautiful,” Emma replied as she looked around the seafront. The harbour was busy, several fishing boats returning from a day’s work and a few yachts were being carefully steered in to dock for the night by windswept sailors.

Henry said nothing as he leant on the railings and watched the traffic in the harbour. He wasn’t about to admit it to his mother but he was quickly being converted from a Northumberland city boy to a West Country seaside lover. It was hard to believe that just seven weeks ago, he and his mother had driven from the northern-most county in England and arrived, seven hours later, in the second-most southern county. And now they were mere miles from the very tip of the British Isles, breathing in the cool salty air watching one of the most spectacular sunsets of his life. With his history teacher.

“How about we go and put our things in the house and then we can come and get some fish and chips?” Emma suggested after she had snapped a selfie of the three of them with the sunset in the background. The blonde had always had a weakness for the greasy food and nowhere was it better than in Devon and Cornish seaside towns.

“Sounds like a perfect start to the holiday,” Regina nodded.

“Kid?”

“Sure,” Henry nodded. “Do I get first dibs on the bedrooms?”

“Of course,” Emma nodded and Henry grinned. It was a tradition they had always had when they went on holiday. Emma had lost count of the number of times she and Neal had ended up sleeping in twin beds whilst Henry rolled around in an oversized double.

The three of them returned to the car where Emma located her booking information and found the hidden key under the third plant pot on the left windowsill. Unlocking the front door to the small stone cottage, Emma stepped aside to let Henry and Regina go ahead.

The house was compact but had everything they needed. The kitchen was larger than the images on the website had made it look and the dining table held a vase of fresh flowers and a note welcoming them to St Ives. Henry had already found the living room and, by the time Emma and Regina walked in, was flicking through the television channels and grumbling about the fact that they didn’t have Sky.

“Well I’m not planning to spend any time watch tv this week so I don’t think that will matter too much, do you?” Emma laughed. “Now are you going to check out the bedrooms so Regina and I can put our things away?”

Henry dropped the remote to the sofa and headed for the stairs. They creaked as the three of them climbed, the old wooden floorboards each slanting at slightly different angles. Emma already loved the house.

Henry chose the bedroom with the ensuite, naturally, so Regina and Emma each took the slightly smaller rooms but both with a double bed. Regina’s faced onto the small back garden, a neat area with some deck chairs and wind charms made out of shells from the beach. Emma’s bedroom looked onto the street and if she leaned out of the window, she could see the fading colours of the sunset they had just admired. She smiled as she rested her elbows on the sill, knowing this holiday was exactly what they all needed.

Fifteen minutes later and the three of them were strolling back down the street, keeping an eye out for fish and chip shops as they walked. Once they reached the harbour, they turned left, walking along the front and taking in the town. They had already passed half a dozen art galleries before they reached their first fish and chip shop. The queue was out the door.

“Do we have to wait?” Henry asked. “I bet there’s another one a little further along and I’m starving now.”

“But this one is supposed to be amazing,” Emma replied. “I read about it on Trip Advisor. And fish and chips don’t take long. See,” she said as a large family emerged and the line moved forwards several feet, “we’ll be eating in no time.”

Grumbling, Henry joined the queue behind his mother and Regina and they all perused the overly bright menu above the counter.

“Can I get a battered sausage and chips, please,” he said, interrupting his mother’s conversation with Regina about when they were going to drive back to Truro and collect the yellow bug which was being repaired the following day.

“You don’t want fish and chips?” Emma asked.

“Nah, I don’t like fish,” Henry replied.

“Since when?”

Henry shrugged.

“Ok, if that’s what you want,” Emma replied. “Drink?”

“Coke, please. I’m gonna go for a walk along the front. Do you want me to find us a bench or are we going to go back to eat at the house?”

“It’s a nice evening,” Emma said. “I think we should eat out. You never know, it might rain all week. I’ll phone you when we’ve got the food and we’ll come to find you.”

Henry nodded and slipped past the group of people who had already joined the line behind them.

“Is he really ok with me being here?” Regina asked Emma as the two of them watched Henry stuff his hands in the pockets of his jeans and walk away.

“He’s fine,” Emma nodded. “He’s a teenager, remember. I’m sure he just wants a bit of time on his own after we’ve been cooped up in the car all day. And he agreed to you coming. I’ll just make sure that I spend time with him every day one on one.”

“Of course,” Regina nodded. “Any time you want me to make myself scarce, just say.”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Emma said, moving closer to Regina as a rather large German woman and her equally large family left the fish and chip shop with enough food to feed an army. “I want to spend time with you too. I want us to spend time all together. But maybe a few mother and son excursions wouldn’t hurt.”

“Then maybe the two of you could drive back to Truro to get that death trap car of yours,” Regina teased.

Emma groaned. “Urgh, why does it always happen at the most inconvenient time?”

“Perhaps because you insist on driving a car almost two decades old?” Regina laughed. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to think about upgrading.”

“It was only the alternator,” Emma protested. “That’s not a big deal.”

“No, but losing all power in the middle of the motorway wasn’t the best start to the holiday. I seriously thought that truck was going to crash into us.”

“I have great reactions, thank you very much,” Emma laughed.

“Yeah because you’ve had so much practice at that yellow monstrosity breaking down on you.”

Emma glowered at the brunette but couldn’t argue. Perhaps it was time for her to think about buying a newer car.

“We could go car shopping together when we get back if you want,” Regina suggested. “I still for the life of me can’t think what Robin has done with mine. Regardless, I don’t think I’ll be getting it in the divorce settlement if his fancy lawyer has anything to say about it and when it gets colder and wetter I don’t think I’ll fancy the walk to school.”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Emma nodded. “You wanted fish and chips, right?” she asked as she finally stepped up to the counter to place their order.

* * *

When Emma woke the following morning, she was greeted by the alluring scent of bacon. Smiling, she stretched and swung her legs out of bed. Forgoing her dressing gown, she shuffled sleepily from her room and down the stairs.

“Morning!” Regina greeted happily, not turning around from the stove. “How do you like your eggs?”

“This is the best wake up I’ve ever had,” Emma grinned, slipping into a chair and breathing the scent of the cooking breakfast deeply. “And scrambled please.”

“Coming right up,” the brunette said. “Tea or coffee?”

“Tea, please,” Emma said. “Thanks for all this, Regina.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Regina replied, flicking on the kettle, pulling a teabag from the cupboard and dropping it into a mug. “After all, you’re the one who invited me on your holiday and are refusing to let me help you pay for the accommodation. So you’re getting your own personal chef instead, is that ok? Anything you want, just ask.”

“Regina,” Emma said, standing up and walking over so she was stood beside the brunette. “That’s unnecessary, really.”

The brunette finally looked at Emma and her eyes widened slightly as she took in the short sleep shorts and thin tank top. The kitchen was definitely chilly. “I … I’m … I don’t mind,” Regina stuttered before she dragged her eyes away from Emma’s taut nipples. “I mean, I like cooking and I’m used to it.”

“You’re used to it because Robin made you into his personal slave,” Emma deadpanned. “You don’t need to cook for us as a thank you. You’re here because we both want you here, cooking skills be damned. We can share the cooking, ok? Henry might want to help too, he quite likes it sometimes.”

“I just don’t want to be a burden,” Regina said.

Emma placed a hand on each of Regina’s shoulders and turned the brunette to face her. “Regina, I would not have invited you on holiday with us if I did not want you to join. Henry would not have said yes if he did not want you to join. We’re here together, as equals, and we are going to have a great few days, recuperating and relaxing before we have to return to work. Now, I am going to let you finish cooking breakfast because it smells completely amazing but tomorrow, it’s my turn, ok?”

“Ok,” Regina said with a small smile. “Thank you, Emma.”

“You’re welcome,” Emma replied, dropping her hands from Regina’s shoulders and reaching for the kettle which had just boiled. “Do you want tea too?”

“I’ve made coffee,” Regina said, pointing to the percolator on the stove top besides the sizzling bacon.

“Damn this holiday home is fancy if it comes with a percolator!” Emma commented.

“I brought it from home actually,” Regina replied.

“Jeez you’re a coffee snob,” Emma laughed, pouring milk into her tea before she took her seat at the table again.

“I’m particular, it’s true,” Regina nodded. “I never travel anywhere without a supply of my own preferred coffee grounds.”

Emma laughed as she sipped her tea. “You’re ridiculous. It’s adorable.”

Regina’s cheeks pinked and she kept her back resolutely to the blonde who started talking about the day’s plans until she served up the full English breakfast five minutes later.

* * *

“Another one?” Henry groaned a few hours later as his mother and Regina headed into the seventh art gallery of the day.

“Bit much for you, huh kid?” Emma said, pausing in the doorway. “Why don’t you head down to the beach and we’ll come and meet you there.”

“Can I have some money for an ice cream?” he asked, hopefully.

“We just ate lunch,” Emma said, a little incredulous. “And you had two full plates of Regina’s breakfast this morning.”

“I’m a growing boy,” Henry shrugged.

Emma sighed. She couldn’t argue with that. Henry was only a few inches away from being taller than her. “Fine,” she said, pulling out a five pound note. “I’ll text you when we’ve had our fill of art, ok?”

Henry nodded and said goodbye.

“I’m impressed he held out this long,” Regina said as she followed Emma into the gallery and they slowly walked around the displays.

“Me too,” Emma said, admiring an abstract oil painting of a wild and stormy sea. “I expected him to duck out after that gallery filled with nudes.”

“That was rather unfortunate,” Regina chuckled. “Pretty sure you could have fried an egg on his cheeks by the time we’d finished. I may have to return to buy that stunning painting though. The artist had perfectly captured that woman’s expression and I felt like I could see right into her soul.”

“Well I guess you'll have a whole house to decorate sooner or later,” Emma said. “Have you heard back from the estate agent?”

“Yes, they have some viewings set up for next week,” Regina nodded. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve gone house hunting and, to be honest, I’m quite looking forward to it.”

“It is fun,” Emma nodded. “I came down in June and saw about ten properties in a weekend. That was more stressful than anything but I remember how much fun Neal and I had deciding where to live in Northumberland. Henry was seven and all he wanted was a house with a pool. He didn’t quite understand that on a newly qualified teacher’s and an RAF officer’s salaries, that wasn’t quite possible.”

“It’s not about material possessions though,” Regina said. “You gave Henry all the love he could want and that is priceless compared to things. I had everything I could ever want in that house with Robin. But I’d have traded it all in for a moment with Daniel.”

Both women fell silent, admiring an intricate mosaic of a seahorse made entirely out of shells.

“You’ll be happy again some day, Regina,” Emma said after a pause. “What you had with Daniel, you can find that with someone else.”

“Not any time soon I can’t,” Regina replied. “I think I need to be on my own for a while, get back in touch with me instead of focusing on someone else.”

“I get that,” Emma nodded. “I couldn’t bear the thought of moving on after Neal died. But every day that passes, I think I’m getting closer to feeling ready to date again.”

“Oh really?” Regina said, her eye twinkling. “And there wouldn’t be anyone you have in mind would there?”

Emma blushed.

“Oh there is!” Regina laughed, clapping her hands together.

Emma rolled her eyes at the way the woman lit up at the sound of gossip.

“Who?”

“Wow, you’re nosey,” Emma scoffed. “I’m not telling you because there’s nothing to tell. Nothing’s happened, and I don’t think anything will happen because it would be unprofessional.”

“We work with him?” Regina said, her mind quickly racing through the entire staff at Storybrooke Secondary School. “Well it can’t be Killian because you have taste and he’s with Rose now. August?” Emma shook her head. “Sebastian?”

“He asked me out once, I said no,” Emma replied.

“Graham?”

“The other history teacher?” Emma asked. “Wouldn’t that be like fraternising with the enemy? Geography versus history and all that.”

“Well we’re friends,” Regina pointed out.

“Yes but you’re interesting. And you don’t want to sleep with me.”

Both women suddenly realised how quiet the gallery was and how every other person in there was listening to their conversation. Emma looked away from the slightly flushed cheeks of the woman beside her and glanced at her watch.

“We should go and find Henry,” Emma suggested. “I’d like to see the beach as well.”

“Good idea,” Regina nodded, following the blonde quickly from the gallery.

* * *

Emma breathed heavily as she continued to climb. The clifftop walk which they’d chosen for their Wednesday itinerary had started out gently enough but soon the three of them had found themselves scrambling over rocks and climbing up narrow paths, overgrown with brambles and nettles. Their arms and legs were scratched and Emma’s hand itched where a nettle had brushed against it. Placing her foot on a small shelf in the rock face, she pulled herself up by her hands, using her knee to lever her body upwards. She paused and turned back to offer Regina her hand and soon the two of them were continuing after Henry who had disappeared on ahead.

At last, they emerged on the open moorland which ran from the cliff edge back inland. Henry was sat on a bench, his iPod cranked up so high Emma could hear the tinny beat from several metres away. She sat down next to him and tugged the headphone from his ear.

“You’ll go deaf,” she said as she pulled a cereal bar from her bag and handed it to him.

Henry shrugged and turned off his music. Regina walked towards the edge of the cliff after accepting the snack Emma had handed her. The ragged ground extended before her, tufts of grass growing thicker near the edge where walkers didn’t dare to step. She moved forward, her toes nudging towards the drop. Below she could hear the crash of waves as they broke on the scraggy rocks, foamy white surf flying high into the sky before the water rushed backwards, the pull of the tide making it start all over again. She took another step.

“Woah.”

Emma’s hand wrapped around her wrist firmly, tugging her backwards.

“What?” Regina asked, turning towards the pale face.

“You were … I thought … Sorry.”

Emma let go of Regina at once, her heart still racing at what she had just witnessed.

“You thought I was going to jump?” Regina asked, her eyes wide as she realised what the panic on Emma’s face meant. The blonde nodded. “Oh Emma, I was just looking at the view. I wanted to watch the water below me but I’m sorry if I scared you. I’d never do … that. You know that, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Emma sighed, heading back to the bench and sitting down. Henry had already walked on ahead, mumbling about waiting for them at the next seating area. “I’ve always been afraid of heights myself so maybe I was just thinking about that. But with everything you’ve gone through, I just … I assumed the worst.”

Regina smiled slightly at her worried friend and took a seat next to the blonde.

“Emma, if I got through everything that’s already happened, I think I’m over the worst of it. Now I’m not with Robin, everything is looking brighter, better. Thanks to you. I’m so much happier now than I have been in a long time and I’m not about to give that up.”

“Do you promise?” Emma said, turning to Regina with glistening her eyes.

“I promise,” Regina nodded, wiping away one fallen tear with the pad of her thumb. “Now, let’s keep on walking, otherwise it’s going to be dark by the time we get back to the town and we’ll miss our dinner reservation.”

* * *

“How about we watch a film?” Emma suggested.

It was Thursday evening and she, Henry, and Regina were sitting in the living room after they had devoured a delicious lasagne dish Regina had cooked as a celebration of the end of their holiday. Well, Henry and Emma devoured it, Regina ate with much more decorum, naturally. Now they were all comfortably full and exhausted after their day on the beach. Henry and Emma had fought furiously against the tide and their impressive castle had been defended with three moats and four walls. The waves, inevitably, had rushed over the sand and flattened it eventually but the two Swans had put up quite the fight.

“I thought you said we weren’t going to watch tv on holiday,” Henry quipped from the armchair, his long legs balanced on the coffee table.

“Films are different,” Emma retorted.

“Do we even have any DVDs?” Henry asked.

“I loaded a few films onto my USB before we came and I may have noticed that this tv is, despite being ancient, compatible.”

“Awesome,” Henry grinned. “What did you bring?”

“Erm, American Sniper, Boyhood, Inside Out, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Jurassic World, Magic Mike XXL, and Spy,” Emma reeled off.

“Well you know my choice,” Henry said. “But I don’t want to submit Regina to two hours of dinosaurs if she doesn’t want to watch that.”

“I don’t mind, Henry,” Regina smiled. “I’ve actually been told Jurassic World is a rather good film. And I suppose it can be seen as historical in some ways.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. “We can always watch another one after Henry goes to bed.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Regina smiled. “Shall I make us some popcorn?”

“You brought popcorn?” Henry asked. Regina nodded. “Mum, can we keep her? She cooks better than anyone and she even packs popcorn to go on holiday.”

Regina laughed. “Just trying to make up for you having to spend your half term with your history teacher. Really, Henry, I’m very grateful you were happy for me to join you and your mother. It means a lot to me.”

“I get it,” Henry nodded. “You need friends around you right now, and my mum’s one of the best friends in the world.”

“Thanks kid,” Emma smiled. “Now why don’t you go and make the popcorn and Regina can put her feet up since she cooked for us this evening.”

Emma regretted that request about ten minutes later. Even after Henry went to bed, the smell of burnt popcorn lingered throughout the entire house. Luckily, Regina had brought several packs and once the brunette took over the microwave controls, they soon each had a big bowl of popped corn in front of them. Some time after eleven o’clock Regina and Emma found themselves lying on opposite ends of the sofa, a blanket covering them as the chilly autumnal winds had finally picked up and were whipping the sides of the house. The original window frames, although beautiful, were proving rather draughty. Both women were watching the screen, their eyes glued to the spectacle before them. There was no way anyone in the world could possibly deny how sexy Channing Tatum is.

“Have you ever been to a strip club?”

Emma spat out some of her wine she had just, unfortunately, taken a sip of. “What?”

“A strip club, have you ever been?”

“No,” Emma replied, dabbing at her lip before pausing the film. “You?”

“A few times,” Regina nodded. “Robin liked to meet in them. He used to claim the loud music and bright lights were the perfect cover for discussing their next break ins. I’m pretty sure he just went to look at the scantily clad women parading around in front of them.”

“That guy is so -,”

“I know,” Regina interrupted, not needing Emma to go off on one about how much of a dick her soon to be ex husband was. “I knew the whole time to be honest. Doesn’t make it any easier to get out though. Not when they're as good at manipulation as Robin was. To be honest, it makes me wonder whether I’ll ever trust anyone else again. I’ll always think people will have an ulterior motive.”

“What about me?” Emma asked. “Do I have an ulterior motive?”

“No,” Regina said softly, shifting slightly on the sofa so her leg extended from its cramped position. Emma jumped slightly when her toe touched her hip. “No, you’re my friend. You want what’s best for me. I know you’d never take advantage of my weaknesses.”

“Is that what you think?” Emma asked, sitting up and reaching for Regina’s hands. “That Robin controlled you because you’re weak?”

“What other reason is there for why I stayed so long?” Regina said. “If I was stronger, I would have got out sooner, or never got involved in the first place.”

“That has nothing to do with strength,” Emma said firmly. “All of this, it’s on Robin. He’s the only one who has to answer for what happened to you. None of it was your fault and you have no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed about what happened. And you aren’t weak, Regina. Think of all the strength it took to leave him.”

“Well, it was mostly your strength,” Regina replied. “Literally since you lifted me into the car and kidnapped me.”

“Rescued,” Emma corrected. “And as for lifting you, you weighed nothing. But that wasn’t the hard part. It was when you finally told me what was going on that you were strong. The disclosure, that’s the hardest part for a domestic abuse victim.”

“You’ve been googling, haven’t you,” Regina said, eyebrow cocked.

“Perhaps,” Emma said. “I wanted to be as helpful as I could and that was the only way I could think of to learn more about what you’ve gone through. You know, without asking you endless questions.”

“You have been helpful. You’ve been my rock, Emma. These last few weeks, they’ve happened because of you and now I can start to move on with my life again.”

“Now?” Emma asked, wondering what specifically had changed during their holiday.

“Keith texted me this afternoon,” Regina admitted. “The final hearing for our divorce is next Friday. He’s somehow managed to fast track it through the system. I think he has a friend in chambers or something. Regardless, the important thing is it means I’ll be free from the marriage in eight days.”

Emma knelt up on the sofa and leaned over to hug her friend, a wave of relief washing over her. Regina’s arms wrapped around her back, her face burrowed into the increasingly familiar scent of Emma’s hair as she let her body relax into the hug. It was over. She had done it. She had got out. And it was all thanks to Emma.

Emma slowly unwrapped her arms and pulled back, smiling at Regina.

“Congratulations,” she said, placing a soft kiss to Regina’s cheek.

“Thank you. For everything, Emma,” Regina replied, leaning up to return Emma’s kiss.

Smiling a little wider, Emma resumed her position on the sofa and pressed play, the images on the screen flickering to life again as she settled herself more comfortably against the cushions.

Henry found the two women asleep on the sofa the following morning, their legs intertwined and their hands a few inches apart. He though it looked like they had fallen asleep holding hands. Tiptoeing out of the room, he headed for the kitchen where he started to cook breakfast.

* * *

To everyone’s surprise, the journey back to Plymouth later that went as smoothly as it could have. By three o’clock, Emma was pulling up outside the B and B and helping Regina unload her luggage from the boot. Considering they had only been away for five days, the woman had brought a hell of a lot of stuff. Well, and she had purchased three pieces of art work from various galleries which were now balanced under her arm.

Thanking Emma once more and waving to Henry who was sat in the car, Regina headed into the building she had started to call home.

“Right, kid,” Emma said as she got back into the driver’s seat. “Let’s get home and you can start on all that homework I know you’ve been putting off all holiday.”

Henry grumbled but couldn’t argue. The stack of books on his desk was a little daunting.

Barely five minutes after Emma had parked the car, her mobile rang.

“Hey. What did you forget?” Emma asked, pausing in her task of throwing laundry into the washer.

“No, it’s not that.”

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, the tone of Regina’s voice making her instantly worried.

“Robin. He broke into my room here while I was away. He … he’s taken everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for anyone who spots the Rizzoli and Isles reference!


	14. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to reassure some people, this is 100% SwanQueen and I promise we will get there. But Regina has just got out of an abusive 12 year marriage and I don’t think it would be realistic to throw her into bed with Emma. Sadly. However, you know me and I promise you won’t have to wait much longer thanks to time jumps! Of which there is one in this chapter!

When Regina woke up, she was greeted once again by the familiar ceiling of Emma Swan’s guest bedroom. She rolled over and buried her head into the soft pillow, yawning as she did so. She was exhausted. They had been at the police station until well after midnight, filing the incident report, completing interviews and filling in endless paperwork for the break-in. Emma had insisted on Regina staying at her house and she didn’t have the energy to argue.

A familiar laugh from outside made her frown. Sitting up in the bed, she shuffled across the mattress and pulled back the curtains. Her window looked out into the street and as she watched, Emma leaned on the bonnet of Detective Nottingham’s car alongside the man himself, both of them sipping cups of coffee. So the policeman really had kept his word and remained outside as a guard all night. Something unfamiliar twinged inside Regina as she watched. She didn’t know what it was. Flopping back onto the bed, she groaned softly. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of this. All the hassle she was causing so many people. Perhaps it would have been easier if she had just stayed with Robin after all …

A knock on the door pulled her from those dangerous thoughts.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Henry greeted. “I thought you might want some coffee.”

“Thanks, dear,” Regina smiled. “I’m so sorry about all of this. I bet you thought five days with your history teacher was more than enough torture for one half term break without me moving back in on you unannounced.”

Henry shook his head. “None of this is your fault. Me and mum just want you safe and if the safest place is with us, then I’m fine with you staying.”

“You’re very sweet, Henry. Thank you.”

“No problem. I’m off to do my homework now so just give me a shout if you need anything,” the boy smiled before he closed the door behind him.

Just as Regina was draining her coffee mug fifteen minutes later, Emma knocked and entered her room.

“Hey, how’d you sleep?”

“Not great,” Regina admitted. “You?”

“Same,” Emma said, sitting down on the bed and patting the lump under the duvet that was Regina’s leg. “But Keith said he didn’t see anything at all.”

“Is he really going to be our personal guard dog forever?” Regina asked, a slight snap to her tone.

Emma frowned. “He wants us to be safe,” she replied. “And until we catch Robin, yes, we will have an officer outside the house.”

“Still no sign of him?”

“No,” Emma said, shaking her head. “The house on Mifflin Street is all locked up and his passport has been flagged at all airports, train stations and ferry ports. He can’t leave the country so they’ll catch him eventually. The CCTV from the B and B has him and his crew plain as day climbing into your room and then out of it with all your things. There’s no way they’ll get off when it eventually goes to trial.”

“You’ve got to catch him first,” Regina said darkly.

“And we will,” Emma assured. “Keith has his best men -,”

“What is it with you and Keith?” Regina interrupted, anger bubbling up inside her without warning.

Emma blinked. “What do you mean?”

“All morning that’s all you’ve gone on about and I heard you two together laughing outside. Is this just some big joke to you? Look after the scared, stupid little wife and protect her from the truth: that her husband is never going to be caught because he’s too rich, too powerful, too untouchable. I don’t need your sympathy, Emma. And I don’t need Keith to babysit me. If you want him here, fine. But I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

She lay down and rolled over, her back resolutely towards her friend.

Emma stared wide eyed at the woman before her. Where had all that come from? Whatever was going on, she knew the real Regina didn’t believe what she had just said. But what she didn’t know was why the older woman had just exploded at her when all she had been trying to do was help.

“Regina,” the blonde said gently. The older woman didn’t move. “Regina.” Nothing. Huffing, Emma climbed over Regina’s curled up form and lay down on the other side of the bed, forcing the woman to look her in the eye as their faces were now mere inches apart. “Hey, what was all that about?”

Regina blinked a few times before bursting into tears. Alarmed, Emma shuffled forwards on the bed and pulled Regina into an awkward hug, her left arm and Regina’s right squashed between their bodies. The brunette cried for a long time, Emma wracking her brain to try and work out what had happened.

  **Half an hour earlier**

“Take this up to Regina would you?” Emma asked as she passed a cup to Henry before picking up the other two. Placing the mugs of coffee on the side table, she grabbed a coat and shoved her feet into some old Ugg boots. Slipping out of the house, she walked down the path and across the street. Rapping her knuckles on the window of the car, she gestured to the coffee cup when Detective Nottingham looked up from his newspaper with a wide smile.

“Morning, Miss Swan,” Detective Nottingham said as he opened his door and stepped out of the car.

“Good morning, Detective Nottingham,” Emma replied as she handed over his coffee.

“How many times have I told you to call me Keith?” the man asked as he accepted the steaming beverage with a nod of thanks.

“And how many times have I told you to call me Emma?” the blonde countered.

“Fair point,” Keith grinned.

They walked to the front of the car where they both leaned against the bonnet and sipped their warm drinks.

“Anything to report from last night?” Emma asked after a pause.

“Nothing at all,” Keith replied. “My guy outside their Mifflin address said there was no movement there either. Every light is off and every door and window is locked up tight. From what we can see, most of the valuable possessions have been removed. Wherever Robin is, I don’t think he’s coming back here any time soon.”

“Is that a good thing?” Emma asked.

“It is for him,” Keith replied. “When I get a hold of that bastard I’m really hoping there isn’t anyone around to hold me back from kicking him in the nuts.”

Emma laughed. “Henry already beat you to that.”

Keith chuckled too. “Oh really? Quite the little defence team you’ve set up here for your friend.”

“She deserves it,” Emma said. “She can’t be on her own at the moment, not after what happened last night. I just … I just want to keep her safe.”

Keith looked sideways at Emma, trying to read her expression. The blonde was oblivious to the detective’s scrutiny.

“Emma,” he began. “You and Regina, is there anything going on?”

Emma nearly choked on the gulp of coffee she had just taken. “What?” she asked, coughing slightly. “No! Why would you say that?”

“I’m sorry,” Keith said quickly. “I just … it’s the way you talk about her sometimes, and you’ve done so much for her. I made an assumption and clearly I was wrong.”

“She’s just left her husband,” Emma reminded him. “Even if I liked her in that way, which I don’t, it’s far too soon for anything to happen, which it isn’t,” she added.

“Ok,” Keith nodded.

They fell silent again, both unsure how to move on from the direction the conversation had gone.

“So do you maybe fancy getting a coffee with me some time?” Keith asked. “I mean, when we’re not sat on the front of my car outside your house.”

“Like a date?” Emma asked.

“If you want to label it, sure,” the man said, smiling slightly.

“Um, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Emma said after a pause. “I mean, what with your involvement with Regina’s case and my friendship with her. I … I think it would make things complicated. I’m sorry, Keith. I do like you but I don’t think the timing is quite right.”

“Fair enough,” the man said. “Perhaps you could give me a call if you think the timing improves?”

“Sure,” Emma nodded.

There was another pause, Keith wondering how his many years of experience whilst working as a detective had failed so spectacularly to read Emma and her feelings towards Regina. And himself.

“How long are you going to be out here this morning?” Emma asked as she finished her coffee.

“Someone is coming to relieve me in fifteen minutes,” Keith replied. “I have some more paperwork from last night to finish and I wanted to go and reinterview the B and B owner too. There were some more questions I wanted to ask after seeing all the footage.”

“Keep me in the loop?”

“Sure. And thanks for the coffee,” Keith said as he handed over his now empty mug.

**Present**

“Regina,” Emma murmured after the sobs had finally quietened. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” came the muffled reply.

Emma pulled back slightly, leaving her arm still looped over Regina’s waist but allowing herself to look into the tear-stained which was now tilted up towards her.

“What are you sorry for?” Emma asked, her confusion mounting.

“For shouting at you. For accusing you of not caring. For saying all those things about Detective Nottingham. I know you like him and that’s fine and -,”

“Woah, is this about me and Detective Nottingham?” Emma asked. “Do you think … Regina, there’s nothing going on between me and Keith.”

The parallels between the two conversations of her morning were not lost on Emma.

“There’s not?” Regina asked. “I mean, it would be fine if there was. I didn’t mean it like that. I just … I saw you two together and I figured you liked him.”

“I do,” Emma admitted, “but nothing is going on. In fact he asked me out for coffee earlier and I said no. Our lives are already complicated enough without me starting something between the lead investigator on your case. Besides, I’m not sure I like him enough anyway. I … I’ve not dated anyone since Neal and Keith isn’t even from around here. I don’t think a long distance relationship would be the best way to start getting back out there, do you?”

“So, you and Keith -,”

“Are friends,” Emma said firmly. “He’s been sat outside all night because we both thought it would be the best thing for you. And I still do but if you want him gone, say the word. It’s your life Regina, it’s your soon to be ex-husband so however you want to play this, that’s what we’ll do.”

“No, it’s ok,” Regina said. “I did feel slightly safer last night knowing he was there. It was only when I saw you two this morning that I -,” She trailed off, not knowing quite what her excuse was or what it had to do with the scene between Emma and Keith she had witnessed this morning.

Emma rubbed her hand up and down Regina’s side, bringing the woman back from wherever her mind had drifted to. “Hey, are you ready to go house hunting?”

“You want to come with me?” Regina asked.

“I’m pretty sure looking for places on your budget will be much more fun than it was when I came here,” Emma grinned. “Plus what else am I going to do? Put off the pile of marking I’ve been avoiding all half term?”

* * *

Not only was house hunting much more fun when more money was involved but things also moved much faster too. One Saturday morning, four weeks later and as November was drawing to a close, Regina was handed the keys to her new house. She smiled as she waved off her estate agent and then turned around and hurried up the steps to her porch, the cold winter rain streaming off her coat.

Unlocking the heavy wooden door, she stepped inside and shut it quickly, the howl of the wind dying down at once. Bolting the door, she hung up her dripping coat in the utility room, stacked her wellington boots beside the door, and headed further into the cottage.

She had known the moment she walked through the door on her first viewing that this was where she was supposed to live. The spacious, kitchen cum dining room was equipped with beautiful, bespoke oak surfaces, the large Aga proudly framed in the centre of the rear wall. She ran her fingertips over the cold metal before bending down to fire it up. Rubbing her hands together, she wondered how long it would take for the warmth to seep into the cold stone walls. The house had been empty for months and if it was summer, Regina would have flung open the windows to air out the musty scent. As it was she settled for moving through to the homely living room and lighting the open fireplace. After five minutes, the flames were dancing high against the soot-covered walls, the logs crackling merrily as the familiar smell of pine filled her nostrils.

Sitting back on the new sofa, she glanced around the room. It was bare, unloved, and needed some personality. The exposed stone was beautiful and characterful but she couldn’t wait to decorate it with paintings. Remembering the nude she had purchased in St Ives with Emma, Regina headed for the hall and began rummaging through the boxes. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for. After all she didn’t have much left. Robin had taken almost everything she had rescued from the house. With the framed painting in her hand, Regina returned to the living room. She tried it on one side of the fireplace, then the other, before finally settling for hanging it beside the door where she could look at it every time she left the room.

Returning to the hall, Regina bent to pick up a box and carried it up the curved wooden staircase. The master bedroom wasn’t quite up to her standard yet, not least because her bed delivery had been delayed and she would be sleeping on a mattress borrowed from Emma for the next few days. But the previous owners had left an ornate, hardwood dresser and cupboard set so she began to unpack the few outfits she had bought, predominantly for work. As she hung up her last pencil skirt, her phone rang.

“Hey, where did you get to?” she asked, tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear as she continued her task.

“Henry overslept and now he wants to drop me off at Felix’s because of the rain. I’m just leaving mine so I should be with you in twenty minutes.”

“Ok,” Regina. “Could you pick up some milk please?”

“Sure, anything else?”

“Teabags.”

“Sorted.”

“And some mugs.”

“So basically you want a cup of tea and have literally nothing in the house?” Emma laughed.

“We may need to go shopping this afternoon,” Regina chuckled.

“Fine by me. I’ve been wanting to check out how much I can fit in the boot of this new car and I’m betting you’ll be buying a lot of stuff.”

“Well I have to completely restock my kitchen,” Regina protested.

“It’s a good job I bought the Golf not the Polo isn’t it,” Emma quipped. “It’s not like your car is at all practical for shopping.”

“No, but it would beat yours in a drag race,” Regina replied.

“Yes, because we so often go drag racing,” Emma said.

“Shush. Just hurry up please. I’m dying for a cuppa.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Emma said before hanging up the phone and calling for her son to get a move on.

* * *

Emma and Regina collapsed on the sofa side by side later that evening. The shopping trip had taken hours but now Regina’s kitchen cupboards were fit for a professional chef. Emma hadn’t even realised there were quite so many different kinds of pans, and it took the brunette at least an hour to choose which knife block she wanted. Now however, the old farm cottage was neat and tidy with all of Regina’s sparse possessions unpacked.

“I still can’t believe you bought this place,” Emma said, looking around the beautiful room, cosy with the warmth of the fire. “It’s literally gorgeous.”

“It is far more my taste than Mifflin Street ever was,” Regina smiled. “And my father would have loved it. He’d be so glad I was spending my inheritance on a proper country home.”

“He’d be proud of you,” Emma said.

They hadn’t spoken much about Regina’s father. The subject was still tender as he had only died the previous year. Emma had been relieved to find out that the man, who had been a high flying lawyer in London, had left his only daughter a generous amount of money in a trust only accessible by her. Robin had never known the money had existed, otherwise Emma was sure the brunette would have been in a far worse financial position than she currently was. Much to the annoyance of Regina’s disapproving, city loving mother, the inheritance had allowed Regina to live mortgage free despite having relinquished all of the finances tied to her marriage. It was the only way to make the divorce go through quickly without Robin present. Regina had insisted she didn’t want any of the money earned through his crimes anyway.

“I wish he could have seen this place,” Regina sighed. “My father loved the countryside and he always wished we could have lived outside of the city. I so badly wanted a horse when I was growing up but my mother refused to be anywhere near even a speck of mud. She hated how I spent my weekends down at the stables as a child. As soon as I left home to go to university, she forced my father to move into London where his law firm was. She had only stayed in Kent so long because neither of them wanted to interrupt my schooling. I doubt she’ll ever come and visit me down here. Not that I’m complaining,” she added.

“Really?” Emma asked. “I want to meet her.”

“Why?”

“I’d just be curious,” she shrugged. “I’d like to meet one half of the pair who helped make one of my best friends.”

“You’re sweet,” Regina said. “But foolish. Trust me, my mother is not someone you want to spend time with.”

“Well my fellow Oxford alumni would probably say the same about you,” Emma joked.

Regina laughed. “That is a good point. Although, looking around here right now, you wouldn’t know I spent a good six years of my life buried under a mountain of books in various Cambridge libraries. I really need to replenish my book collection so I can start filling those shelves.” Her eyes drifted to the enclaves on either side of the fireplace where several wooden shelves had been carefully built into the walls.

“Speaking of which.”

Emma jumped up from the sofa and disappeared into the hallway. Frowning, Regina sipped her wine as she waited for her friend to return. Which she did, bounding in a few seconds later with her hands behind her back.

“What’s that?” she asked suspiciously.

“A housewarming present,” Emma grinned, holding out the large, wrapped gift.

The fact that it was a book was obvious. Regina took the rectangular package and placed it in her lap. Emma fidgeted impatiently next to her as the brunette took her time carefully sliding her fingertip beneath the tape so as not to rip the wrapping paper.

“Oh hurry up!” Emma laughed as Regina turned the book in her lap to get a better angle at a particularly stubborn bit of tape.

“I like the paper,” she protested. “It’s pretty.”

“Then next time I’ll just buy you a roll of wrapping paper,” Emma joked.

At last the paper fell to the floor. Regina stared at the book for a moment before looking at Emma who was trying to stop herself from giggling. It wasn’t working and seconds later peels of laughter sounded from the walls. Despite the joke being at her expense, Regina felt her heart swell at the sound.

“Thanks,” Regina chuckled, laying aside the copy of Introduction to Geography and rolling her eyes at her friend who was still wetting herself laughing.

“I got you something else too,” Emma said after she had managed to regain control over herself.

“Do I want it?” Regina asked.

“So ungrateful,” Emma smirked, pulling a second, and much larger book-shaped gift from behind the sofa and thrusting it into Regina’s lap.

This time the paper was ripped from the book in seconds and Regina let out a little cry of joy.

“Oh Emma! Where did you find these?”

“I googled a lot,” the blonde shrugged. “Do you like them?”

Regina looked up at Emma and the younger woman was alarmed to see tears in her friend’s brown eyes.

“Oh Emma, I love them! Thank you!”

They hugged for a long time, the books slipping between them on the sofa.

“I can’t believe you found them,” Regina said, picking up each tome in turn and opening them. “And they’re all first editions? Emma, no, this is too much! I can’t accept this.”

“Of course you can,” Emma smiled. “I know how sad you were when Robin took your last set and I’m so proud of how you’ve moved on with your life. I think you deserve a little gift.”

“A little gift?” Regina repeated. “This is the complete set of Michel Foucault. This must be thousands of pounds worth of book. Emma, I really can’t.”

“You really can,” Emma smiled. “Rose and Ruby chipped in by the way. I think they’re still trying to make up for not noticing anything was wrong sooner. Plus look at all that space on the bookshelves you need to fill. If it’ll make you feel any better, why don’t you thank me by throwing a house warming party?”

“How will me throwing a house warming party be a gift to you?”

“Because I won’t have to clean or get ready for it and I’ll get to spend time with you and our friends,” Emma reasoned.

“Deal,” Regina grinned. “But you’re not allowed to buy me a Christmas present either.”

Emma’s cheeks went a little red.

“You’ve bought me one already?” Regina whined.

“I was googling a lot when I was trying to buy these books and I just came across a few things I couldn’t resist,” Emma reasoned. “Honestly, I’m not usually this organised.”

Regina huffed. “Fine, I’ll throw a party to thank you for my extravagant present but you have to promise not to bring any alcohol or food. Deal?”

“Deal,” Emma grinned. “Now, where do you want to hang your divorce certificate?”

With another flourish, the blonde pulled a large frame from behind the cushion. Regina momentarily wondered when the grinning woman had time to hide these things all over her house before she collapsed in a fit of giggles.


	15. Mistletoe Mishap

“See this is why you don’t have neighbours!” Emma shouted over the music booming through the house.

Regina laughed as she poured herself another glass of wine. She had to admit, the beat throbbing through the air did make her feel more alive. She had loved going to gigs with Daniel when she was younger but since she had been with Robin, her musical exposure had been reduced to classical and operatic pieces. Not that she disliked them, but the pounding bass reverberating through her body was a refreshing new sound for her. Emma’s iPod, of course, was providing the night’s soundtrack. Perhaps it was a blessing in terms of parties that her cottage was located along a country lane, several hundred metres from the nearest neighbour.

She had been somewhat reluctant to move away from the city at first but since Storybrooke Secondary School was located near the edge of Plymouth, it still only took her fifteen minutes to drive to and from work. Her local village shop sold milk, bread and a few other basic necessities and she hadn’t found herself missing city conveniences at all. Plus the fresher air, the quieter surroundings, and the relaxed lifestyle was exactly what she had needed to get through the past month. That and Emma, of course.

With her wine glass replenished and Emma by her side, Regina stopped reminiscing about her recent move and turned back to her guests. The living room was packed, with most of the staff at the school having coming to celebrate her new home. Well, it also was one week before Christmas and she had decided to theme her party to fit in with the festive season. Somehow, Emma had talked her into making it a fancy dress night too. Which was the only reason she was currently wearing a Santa hat. Unsurprisingly, Emma had gone all out and was dressed as an elf, complete with red cheeks, fake ears, and curly toed shoes which meant she had already fallen over three times.

“Come on, my little helper,” Regina chuckled as Emma reached for her umpteenth beer. “Let’s go and mingle.”

And they did, fairly successfully, all night. Granted, they subconsciously gravitated back to each other every half an hour or so to check in but Regina still managed to speak to every one of her guests and Emma used various friends as a buffer against Sebastian Jefferson’s constant advances. Ruby was thoroughly unhelpful however as Elsa had at last come to an event without her sappy younger sister and the two of them spent most of the evening entangled in an armchair. Rose was equally useless as she and Killian both wanted Emma and Sebastian to get together so they could double date. Instead, Emma chatted with Belle, Mr Gold’s wife whom she rarely saw outside the school library, Aurora Morris who had studied geography alongside her beloved French at university, and the Nolans. The Nolans were her least preferred decoy because ever since Mary Margaret’s pregnancy had been announced, the woman seemed incapable of talking about anything but babies. And her husband was never that interesting to begin with.

No, Regina was certainly Emma’s favourite way of avoiding the man’s flirting and it was to her she headed when Sebastian made his final move of the night, approaching the inebriated blonde some time after one o’clock in the morning with a sprig of mistletoe dangling from his fingertips.

“Come on Emma, what do you say?” the equally drunk man slurred, holding the berried twig above his head as he stumbled towards her.

“No thanks,” Emma replied, ducking behind Regina who was talking with her fellow history teacher, Graham, and seemed completely unaware that she was saving Emma from an unwanted kiss.

“But it’s mistletoe,” Sebastian reasoned. “You have to kiss under it. It’s the Christmas law.”

He leaned forwards, trying to move around Regina but Emma anticipated his move. She placed herself between Regina and Graham and barely had time to register the disgruntled look the brunette wore due to the interruption before she pressed her lips firmly to Regina’s.

The music was still blaring but Emma and Regina both heard nothing. Everything was silent. Everything was dark as their eyes closed instinctively. Nothing existed but the other woman. Hands came to rest on Regina’s hips but Emma didn’t remember commanding them to do that. Regina’s own fingers threaded through Emma’s hair, feeling the soft locks momentarily before Emma jerked away and the moment was broken. Emma stumbled backwards, her eyes wide in fear, surprise and something else. She glanced between Regina, the mistletoe and Sebastian, who was watching open mouthed, before she ran from the room.

Regina stuttered for a moment, her fingertips coming up to touch her lips as her alcohol-fuzzed brain raced to process what had just occurred. For the first time since it had happened, her fingers didn’t register the scar on her lips as they tentatively traced the sensitive flesh. No, all they felt was the fading tingle which had been left by Emma Swan’s touch.

“Um, sorry,” she said after a pause, looking up at Graham who was watching her with a curious expression. “What were you saying about the Schlieffen Plan?”

* * *

Emma leaned against the stone wall of Regina’s utility room, breathing deeply. What had just happened? What the hell had she done? Did she just kiss Regina. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog from it. She was unsuccessful. Slamming her empty beer bottle down on the side, she groaned and sank to the floor, kicking off her elf shoes in the process. Once her fake elf ears were removed, her head dropped to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her shins. What had she done?

In the past three months, she and Regina had grown incredibly close. The two of them had confided in each other, had trusted each other, had turned to each other when their lives became too much. Although Emma’s own tragedy had happened almost eighteen months prior, there were still mornings when she woke up, rolled over expecting to see Neal, and remembered all over again. And now it was Regina whom she texted when that happened. It was Regina who made her an extra strong cup of coffee when she arrived at work those mornings and gave her a quick hug. It was Regina whom she had talked to when she and Henry had yet another argument about how his mother wasn’t talking about his father.

Emma knew, too, that she had been a good friend for Regina. Not in a big-headed way, but she had. Emma was the one who had pushed the brunette to at last admit the truth and come clean about the domestic abuse. She was the person who had been there for Regina when everything with Robin was exposed, raw and painful for everyone to gossip about. The police investigation, the restraining order, the robbery, the divorce. Regina had gone through all of that with Emma by her side.

Yes, the two women were close but they were friends, nothing more. As Emma had told Detective Nottingham that day when he had asked her. She had thought it a strange question at the time but didn’t think any more of it. Lesbians were every man’s fantasy, right? She had ignored any implications and moved on, continued their friendship as it had been.

Until tonight.

Emma wasn’t going to deny that she thought Regina was beautiful. Anyone with eyes knew that Regina Mills was gorgeous. But that didn’t mean Emma was attracted to her. And sure they hugged and occasionally held hands, they touched each other on the arm and every now and then they would kiss on the cheek. Friends did all of that. It didn’t mean Emma wanted more.

So where did the kiss come from?

And why did it feel so right?

Emma shuffled over on her bum and reached up to turn off the light, plunging herself into a comforting darkness. Despite the loud music from the party still reaching her ears, at least with the lights off, Emma could try and pretend the night hadn’t happened. Groaning, she dropped her head back onto her knees and wrapped her arms tighter around her legs.

* * *

“Goodnight, drive safely,” Regina said as she waved David and Mary Margaret off from her porch.

Stepping back inside, Regina shed the woolly coat she had briefly thrown on and walked back into the living room. It was empty. As was the kitchen. The last of the party guests had finally left. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Regina noticed it was almost half past two in the morning. She turned back to the hall and wondered where to start her search for Emma.

The guest room, where Emma’s overnight bag lay at the foot of the bed, was in darkness. But a quick glance around with the lights on didn’t reveal the blonde. The second guest room was deserted too, as was her own bedroom. Not that she expected to find Emma in there, Regina mused as she closed the door. Walking back downstairs, Regina poked her head around the door to the toilet, just in case. Realising she had only one place left to look, Regina reached out and opened the utility room door.

* * *

Emma didn’t look up when the darkness shrouding her was broken by a shaft of light from the hallway. She didn’t say anything when the darkness was complete again. Nor did she say anything when she felt Regina settle next to her on the cool tiled floor.

In fact, it was Regina who spoke first.

“I’m not angry.”

There was a sniff from beside her and Regina reached out blindly in the darkness and patted Emma’s back.

“I’m not angry with you, Emma,” Regina repeated again. “But I think we do need to talk. And I’m not sure about you but personally I’d rather do so on a sofa.”

There was a throaty chuckle from beside her and Emma’s body shifted under her palm. “Ok.” The voice was hoarse.

Wordlessly, the two women got to their feet and Emma trailed after Regina out into the hallway. The brunette ahead walked into the living room after Emma muttered something about using the toilet. Inside the small room, she splashed water onto her face, partly to try and remove the elfish red cheeks and partly to sober herself up. As soon as she shuffled into the living room, Regina smiled at her and waved her hand towards the other end of the sofa to which she was sitting.

“I’m sorry,” Emma blurted out as soon as she sat down.

“What for?” Regina asked gently.

Emma’s eyes at last rose to meet Regina’s questioning gaze, red rimmed from crying. “For ruining our friendship. For betraying your trust. For kissing you.”

“Woah, slow down there, dear,” Regina said, sitting up straighter and moving immediately towards Emma who seemed to shrink back into the sofa cushions. “That’s why you ran off? You thought you’d ruined our friendship?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah,” she replied.

“Emma,” Regina smiled softly. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m still your friend. I’ll always be your friend. And to be honest, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Everything that I’ve been through, everything that’s happened, you’ve been there every step of the way and I will never ever be able to thank you enough for what you’ve done for me.”

“Really?” Emma asked.

“Really,” Regina nodded. “And as for breaking my trust, I’m not quite sure what you mean. You kissed me to deter that slimy Sebastian, right? What has that got to do with trust?”

Emma shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. “I had to find some way of getting rid of him,” she began. “He wouldn’t leave me alone all night and then you were there and he had mistletoe and -.” The blonde trailed off, unsure how to explain what she felt she had done.

“What has that got to do with trust?” Regina frowned. “Isn’t that what friends do for each other?”

“But, after everything you went through with Robin, the least I could have done would have been to ask your permission,” Emma shrugged. “You had the right to say no and I didn’t even give you the chance.”

“Firstly, it wasn’t exactly a coherently thought out plan for which you had time to ask permission, was it?” Regina pointed out and Emma shook her head. “And secondly, as your friend I would have gladly helped you fend off unwanted attention so if you had asked me, I would have said yes.”

“Really?” Emma said, her eyes now fixed on Regina’s, searching the brown orbs she knew so well to make sure she was telling the truth. Her internal lie detector picked nothing up. It rarely did with Regina these days.

“Really,” Regina nodded.

The pair fell silent. Emma’s heart was racing in her chest, unsure whether she had managed to get away with her blunder after all. Regina was wondering whether to ask her next question.

“Emma?”

“What?”

“Earlier you apologised for three things. For ruining our friendship, for betraying my trust, and for kissing me. Now I’ve already reassured you that you needn’t apologise for the first two because you didn’t do either. But the last one, the kiss, are you really sorry?”

Emma’s breath hitched. “What do you mean?” she asked, her eyes flickering all over Regina’s face, trying to read her emotions. She couldn’t.

“Are you sorry it happened? The kiss. Are you sorry?”

Emma hesitated for a long time before she answered and when she did, it was little more than a whisper.

“No.”


	16. New Feelings

Regina sucked in a breath. She may have asked the question but until that moment, she didn’t know what she had wanted Emma’s answer to be.

“I’m not sorry either,” she murmured, her eyes flicking down towards Emma’s lips as she spoke.

The tip of a pink tongue darted out, seemingly unconsciously, and Regina swallowed as she noted the glistening moisture it left on Emma’s lip.

“What … what does this mean?” Emma asked, her eyes wide and questioning.

Regina hesitated before she moved forwards. Her lips brushed softly against Emma’s once more. The kiss was slow, careful, testing. But it set every nerve ending in Regina’s body on fire. She groaned as Emma’s hands drifted to her waist again, tugging their torsos closer on the sofa. The angle was uncomfortable, their knees knocking together, but neither one of them cared. The delicate kiss continued, each content to be experiencing the other in a new way without feeling the need to escalate the intensity.

Regina’s hands cupped Emma’s cheeks, her thumbs stroking over the soft skin as their lips continued to caress one another. She had never experienced a kiss like this before. There was no agenda, there was no sense that the kiss was just preamble to sex, there was no desire to change or deepen the movement. It was just, perfect.

After what felt like an age, but in reality was just a couple of minutes, they broke apart. Emma’s chest was heaving despite the tender exchange and Regina’s eyes were darker, wider, more intense than Emma had ever seen them.

“That was -,”

“Yeah,” Regina nodded, knowing there wasn’t a word to describe what they had just experienced together.

Their fingers interlaced in the narrow space between them, the familiar gesture now taking on a whole new meaning. Emma looked down at the tanned skin woven between her own pale fingers and smiled slightly.

“I’m not sure what this is, Regina, and I’m not sure what’s going to happen. But what I do know,” she raised her head to look straight at the woman before her, “is that right now I am very, very happy.”

Regina chuckled. “Me too,” she said, leaning forwards and placing a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips, marvelling at how naturally the movement came to her.

“We should go to bed,” Emma said after a pause. Regina’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “Not like that,” Emma quickly amended. “I mean it’s almost three in the morning and I don't think either of us are quite sober enough to have a proper conversation about what has just happened, do you?”

“No, you’re right,” Regina nodded. “We should both sleep, separately, and then we can talk in the morning.”

Emma nodded and stifled a yawn. Regina smiled and stood from the couch, holding out a hand to help Emma to her feet. Their fingers stayed intertwined as they walked silently up the stairs. Outside Regina’s room, the brunette turned towards Emma.

“Well, goodnight Emma,” she said, looking up into the face of her best friend.

“Goodnight Regina,” Emma replied.

Both women hesitated, no longer sure what was appropriate given what had just transpired between them. In the end it was Regina who wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Emma hugged her back, her heart swelling with affection for the woman she was embracing. Eventually, the hug ended. Turning back to her door, Regina opened it and stepped inside. With a little wave to the younger woman, she closed the door and disappeared from view.

“Bloody hell,” Emma murmured, rubbing her hands over her face.

In almost a daze at what had happened that night, she made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and headed for her bed. She changed and crawled under the cool, crisp bedsheets. She had thought she would lie awake for hours, tossing and turning, unable to stop thinking about what had happened, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

Bacon.

Emma grinned as she woke up, the smell reminding her of their half term holiday. She yawned, stretched, and climbed out of bed. Emerging into the kitchen a few minutes later, Emma smiled widely at the familiar sight of Regina in the kitchen. Only this time, unlike Cornwall, the brunette was singing along to a Beyoncé track she had playing from the speakers. Emma leaned against the doorframe and watched, a smile on her face as Regina continued to sing and wiggle her hips slightly as she flipped some bacon.

“Shit!” she exclaimed when she turned around and spotted Emma at last, her hand landing on her chest as if trying to slow her now racing heart. “How long were you watching me?”

Emma laughed. “Long enough. You can sing, you know.”

“Hardly comparable to Beyoncé though,” Regina said, walking to the fridge to retrieve some milk. “How did you sleep?”

“Amazingly, actually,” Emma said, touching the side of the kettle and pouring some still hot water into a mug with a tea bag. “You?”

“Far better than I expected,” the brunette nodded. “I thought my mind would be racing after … what happened. But it wasn’t.”

“Me too,” Emma nodded. “And mine neither.”

They smiled shyly at each other, standing side by side in the kitchen as they had so many times before. And yet now, everything was different.

“Scrambled?”

“Please.”

Well, except Emma’s preference for her eggs. She turned and settled herself at the dining table, pulled the Sunday morning newspaper towards her and began to read. Even with Christmas a few days away, it was depressing and she discarded an article about the troubles in Syria gratefully when a full English breakfast landed in front of her.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled as Regina took a seat opposite her, two poached eggs nestled neatly on her own plate.

“So are you too hungover or are you still up for joining me and Henry?" Emma asked as she tucked into her food.

“What makes you think I’m hungover?” Regina said.

“Aren’t you?”

“Well, yes but -,”

“I rest my case,” Emma laughed. “So, are you going to join us?”

“Do you really want me there?” Regina asked. “Christmas shopping the weekend before Christmas itself is bad enough. Why would you want me to come as well? Surely that would just slow you guys down.”

“Oh I’ve done all my shopping,” Emma grinned. “Did it online weeks ago. No, this is for Henry. If I don’t drag him along, he never buys any presents and it’s his job to buy for his cousins because they’re all boys and they’re around his age.”

“So what am I for?” Regina asked.

“A distraction,” Emma grinned. “You have no idea how boring it is trailing around after a boy who had no idea what presents to buy for his friends or his cousins. Every year we go to a hundred different shops and he always ends up going to buy something he saw in the first one we entered. I’ll need you to keep me sane, ok?”

“So you want to subject me to the same, boring day?” Regina asked.

“Yep,” Emma nodded. “Plus it’ll be the last time I get to spend any time with you since you're off to your mother’s tomorrow.”

“Urgh, don’t remind me,” Regina said.

“Why do you go if you hate it so much?” Emma asked.

“I didn’t hate it when Father was alive. I loved it, in fact. Christmas was always so much fun with him. But now it’s just me and Mother and the whole day we just mope around, both missing the one person who united us.”

“Is there any way you could get out of it?” Emma said. “You know you’d be more than welcome at ours, right?”

“Thanks but I have to go. She’d be on her own otherwise and that’s not fair. We may not get on particularly well but she’s still my mother. And it might be good for me to get away from here for a bit, away from the memories.”

“They’re not all bad though, are they?” Emma said, her voice a little nervous.

“No,” Regina said softly. “No, I have some very good memories here too.”

“For example?”

Regina giggled. Emma beamed at the sound. “Do you want to talk about last night, Emma?”

“Was I subtle about it?” Emma asked.

“Hardly,” Regina laughed. “But I want to talk to you too. Another tea? We can go through to the living room.”

The women settled on the sofa, ignoring the mess from the party the night before that neither one of them had any inclination to get started on tidying. Emma sipped her drink, waiting for Regina to speak first.

“Any regrets?”

“No!” Emma said at once. “Not at all. Why? Do … do you have regrets?”

“Not at all,” Regina assured. “I’m not saying what happened was expected, far from it, but despite that, I woke up this morning feeling very calm about the whole thing.”

“Me too,” Emma nodded. “It feels … right.”

Regina smiled her agreement. The expression made her look younger and more vibrant than Emma had ever seen her. It made the blonde want to kiss her again.

“Go ahead,” Regina said as if she had read Emma’s mind.

Suddenly shy, the younger woman placed her tea carefully on the coffee table before turning back to Regina. She sucked in a breath and slowly leaned forwards.

Regina burst out laughing.

Emma recoiled at once, pushing herself to the far end of the sofa as the laughter continued. She watched, wide eyed, as Regina finally pulled herself together and realised Emma had moved away from her.

“Oh, Emma. I’m sorry! I wasn’t laughing at you.”

“Yes you were,” Emma retorted.

“Ok, yes I was. But you just looked so cute and nervous! You looked like a teenager about to kiss their crush for the first time. It was adorable,” Regina chuckled again and Emma frowned further. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, Emma. Please, come here to me.”

“No,” Emma huffed.

Regina laughed again, deposited her cup on the table besides Emma’s and in one fluid movement, swung her leg over Emma’s lap and straddled the blonde. Wide green eyes stared from the breasts which had appeared in front of her up to the smirking face above her.

“Fine,” Regina all but purred. “I’ll come to you.”

This kiss had none of the softness of the previous night. Regina tilted Emma’s head back as her hands wrapped around the nape of her neck, her lips pressing firmly to the paler set below her before they opened, trapping one of Emma’s between her own. The blonde’s hands, once again, flew to her hips, pulling Regina closer to the slender body beneath her as their mouths moved. Sucking on Emma’s lip, Regina used her tongue to trace the seem of the younger woman’s mouth, teasing it open with the tip. Emma whimpered when Regina’s tongue slid smoothly into her own mouth and the brunette couldn’t hold back her own groan when she tasted the blonde for the first time. Their tongues met, hot slippery muscles which caressed and danced around each other until Regina’s retreated, followed at once by Emma’s, into the coffee-tasting mouth. Emma had always liked coffee but now, when it was mixed with the essence of Regina, she thought it was the most divine thing in the world.

Regina’s hands toyed with the soft hair at the base of Emma’s skull whilst their tongues continued to duel, chasing each other between their mouths as they took turns dominating the kiss. Emma’s fingertips dug deliciously into Regina’s ass when sharp teeth nibbled her lip, the pain soothed away immediately by a tongue. Regina rocked her hips forwards, her pelvis brushing against Emma’s stomach. The heat between her legs coiled tighter.

It was Emma who broke the kiss, pulling away breathless and red-cheeked but smiling broadly. Regina grinned back, her arms now looped around Emma’s neck as she settled a little further back in the blonde’s lap.

“Well, you certainly don’t kiss like a teenager,” Regina said.

“I should hope not!” Emma laughed.

Regina leaned back down and placed another short kiss to Emma’s slightly swollen lips. “You’re very good.”

“I know,” Emma replied.

“And modest.”

Emma laughed and squeezed her hands, still resting on Regina’s ass. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

“So … what does this mean?” Regina asked.

“I think it means I need to take you out for dinner,” Emma replied.

“Like a date?”

“Like a date.”

“But we’ve had dinner together countless times,” Regina frowned.

“Yes, but none of them have been dates,” Emma pointed out. “Well, maybe in hindsight they were but we were both completely oblivious to that fact.”

“You really want to take me out on a date?” Regina asked.

“I really do,” Emma nodded. “I think what I’ve come to realise is that whatever is between us is far deeper and far more intense and intimate than either of us realised. I know it’s not even been twelve hours since our first kiss and this is all very new and a little bit scary but whatever this is, it’s right. So I want to treat it, and you, with respect. Which means that I am going to take you out, wine and dine you, and if I’m lucky, I may get a goodnight kiss at the end of the night.”

Regina smirked and glanced down between their bodies, a few inches all that separated them and her ass resting on Emma’s thighs.

“Yeah, ok,” Emma acquiesced. “What I’m trying to say is I want to take this slow. It’s new to both of us and I don’t think rushing into anything would be a good idea. I mean, it’s not even been three months since you and Robin -,”

She stopped talking as soon as she felt Regina’s whole body stiffen. The brunette climbed off Emma and walked quickly from the room.

“Fuck,” Emma murmured.

She drained her cold tea, picked up the two dirty mugs and headed for the kitchen. Regina wasn’t there so Emma climbed upstairs. Knocking on Regina’s bedroom door, Emma heard movement from behind the wood but not permission to enter.

“Regina, I’m sorry,” Emma said, leaning against the wall outside. “I didn’t mean to upset you by mentioning Robin. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I’m aware you might not be ready for anything quite yet. You need time and space and I want to give you that. I want you to know I’m ok with waiting as long as you need, until you’re ready. Because as much as you try to deny it, what happened to you is going to take a long time to get past. You’re going to struggle to trust people, to get close to people, to -,”

The door flew open and Regina stormed out into the hallway, rounding on Emma as soon as she saw her.

“Googling abuse victims again I see,” she said, her face livid with rage. Emma shrank away, unwilling to say another word in case it got her into even more trouble. “I know Robin fucked me up, Emma. I know he broke me. I know I’ll never be that person I was before, the one Daniel loved. I’m different now, damaged. I get that and I don’t need you reminding me of it. And you think I struggle to trust people? I trusted you, didn’t I? I got close to you, told you my secrets, confided in you. That wasn’t a struggle. That was the thing that got me through all this. You were the person who got me through all this. I thought you were different to everyone else, Emma. I thought you didn’t see me as an abuse victim. I thought you saw me for me. Regina. Your friend. Not a woman who was raped over and over and over -,”

Regina collapsed onto the floor, her body shaking with the force of her crying. Emma dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around the distraught woman and was just a little relieved when Regina clung to her, fingers curling into the back of Emma’s jumper as she sobbed. At least the brunette was accepting Emma’s comfort.

“I do see you, Regina,” Emma assured when the trembling had stopped several minutes later. “I see my best friend, my intelligent, talented colleague. I see an inspirational woman who amazes me every day with how strong she is. You’re not broken, Regina. You’re healing. And that’s ok, that’s natural. Robin didn’t break you, Regina. No one can break Regina Mills. But you and I both know that what has happened will take time to come to terms with. There’s no denying that. All I’m saying,” Emma said, tilting Regina’s head gently upwards as she spoke, “is that I will be there with you every step of the way, in any capacity you want. As your friend, as your confidant, as anything and anyone you need me to be.”

“I need you,” Regina said in a hoarse whisper. “I just need you, Emma.”


	17. Christmas Eve

Emma slid the tray out of the oven and deposited it on the cooling rack. Smiling in satisfaction, she slipped off the oven gloves and returned to the living room where Henry was watching Elf, lounging on the sofa underneath a blanket covered in reindeers he’d had since he was a baby. Obviously, Felix and Peter didn’t know about that particular keepsake.

“How long until I can have one?” Henry asked, looking up at his mother as she came in.

“How much do you want to burn your tongue with boiling mince?” Emma replied. Henry rolled his eyes. “About fifteen minutes.”

“Did you get some brandy butter?”

“Is it Christmas Eve without brandy butter and mince pies?” Emma countered.

“Well you’ve been all over the place this week so I wasn’t sure if you’d forgotten or not,” Henry reasoned, reaching forwards and snagging a mini chocolate from the large selection box on the table and pausing the movie at the same time.

“All over the place?” Emma frowned.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “I keep catching you gazing off into space. Your burned dinner on Monday. I didn’t even know pasta could burn. And then there was the salt you added to my tea yesterday morning. Is it … are you thinking about Dad?”

Emma was at first taken aback by the question but then a wave of guilt washed over her. No, she hadn’t been thinking about Neal. A certain, other, brunette was the one who had been taking over her mind. Well, she thought about Neal, of course. Every time she looked at Henry she saw her husband’s eyes staring back at her. Neal was always on her mind but she had to admit he had rather taken a back seat to Regina recently.

“Um, you know this time of year is hard,” Emma said. “I miss your dad every day but at Christmas … I miss him a lot.”

“Me too,” Henry nodded. “It feels like there’s someone missing even more than usual, like little our traditions aren’t complete. Don’t get me wrong, you can carve the turkey well enough but it’s not the same as when Dad did it. And he always used to pick me up to put the star on the top of the tree. I climbed on a chair this year. And our stockings,” Henry said, gesturing to the two hanging sacks on the wall above the fireplace, “they look lonely.”

Emma looked at them too. It was true, they did look like they were incomplete. She had considered hanging Neal’s stocking up, as they had last year, but decided against it, thinking that sooner or later they were going to have to start some new traditions.

“Do you want to hang Dad’s stocking up?” Emma asked.

Henry hesitated before nodding.

“It’s in the box, in the cupboard under the stairs,” Emma told him.

Wordlessly, Henry got up from the sofa and left the room. Emma wiped her eyes as he did so, not wanting her son to see her crying on Christmas Eve. When Henry returned, he pinned the red stocking up and straightened the fabric so Neal’s name was clearly visible.

“Merry Christmas Dad,” Henry murmured before he sat down on the sofa beside his mother.

Emma looped an arm around his shoulder as Henry pulled the blanket over their knees and the two of them looked at the hanging stockings, both thinking about their memories with Neal. After a while, Henry shuffled to the other end of the sofa, swung his legs up and lay back, his feet in his mother’s lap.

“Do you think you’ll ever find someone else?”

Emma’s eyes widened at the question. She and Henry had never discussed the possibility of her moving on at some point. She had thought it was too soon and he was too young to have that conversation. But Henry was fourteen now and he had been very mature when it came to what had happened with Regina and Robin. Perhaps she wasn’t giving him enough credit and he did understand more about adult relationships than she realised.

“Would you be ok with that?” Emma asked.

She had been wondering how Henry might react if she and Regina pursued whatever was between them but had been unsure how to broach the matter. Now her son was handing her the topic on a plate.

“It’d be weird, I guess,” Henry began. “But I want you to be happy. You’re still young Mum and I know Dad didn’t want you to be on your own for the rest of your life.”

“He told you that?” Emma frowned.

“Sort of,” Henry replied. “One of the last days before … when we were at the hospital, you went somewhere and it was just me and Dad in the room. He told me that it was now my job to make sure you were happy and looked after. He told me that I had to be the best son I could be because you didn’t have anyone else. But then he said that he knew one day you would find someone new and that he hoped his successor was worthy of you.”

“Neal told you to look after me?” Emma asked.

“I think he wanted us to look after each other,” Henry shrugged.

“Henry,” Emma said, turning to fully face her son on the sofa, legs crossed beneath her. “I’m the parent here. It’s my job to worry about you and your happiness, not the other way around, ok?”

“I know that. But I do want you to be happy, Mum,” Henry reasoned. “I don’t exactly worry about it but I want you to be thinking about your own happiness as well as mine. It’s been a year and a half since Dad died. I’m sure you must be lonely sometimes so if you started dating some new guy, I’d be ok with that.”

“Really?”

“Sure,” Henry nodded. “As long as it’s not anyone from school. I spend enough time with you and Mrs Mills. I really don’t need another teacher in my life.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at his comment as Henry leaned forwards and resumed their film. Her sweet, caring son wanted her to be happy and knew that sooner or later she would be moving on. It’s not like she wanted to replace Neal. She had loved her husband and knew he would never be replaced. But that didn’t mean she didn’t miss being in a relationship with someone. It was true, she was lonely at times. She needed someone to feel close to, to confide in, to share everything with.

And Henry had mentioned Regina. There was no way the young boy could know what had happened between his history teacher and his mother but he had certainly accepted the brunette as a steady feature in their lives. Regina’s arrival at the Swan house in September, and the drama which accompanied that, wasn’t planned by any means but Henry had adapted well and grown accustomed to the two women often spending the evening together even after Regina moved out. Perhaps, Emma mused, if things developed, Henry would be ok with Emma and Regina being together.

* * *

Regina curled her hand around her warm glass of eggnog as she settled more comfortably onto the sofa. Well, as comfortably as she could on the new, over-stuffed leather monstrosity her mother had purchased. She slid awkwardly against the squeaky material as she sipped her drink and allowed her eyes to wander around the opulent living room.

Cora Mills was sat at the far end of the sofa, reading a book and paying her daughter no attention at all. Regina had already been staying with her mother for three days and conversation topics had dried up after the first evening. They never did have much in common and after Cora had offered her some formal condolences for what had happened between her and Robin, their time together had been predominantly silent.

Mercifully, several family friends had been invited over throughout the days for meals, drinks, and festive nibbles, so the silence had been broken by superficial conversation with, and feigned interest in, people Regina really didn’t know. Whether they were unaware of her recent divorce and the reasons behind it or Cora had instructed people not to mention the subject, Regina didn’t know. But there was not a word said about Robin or her life in Devon. She didn’t know whether she was angry or relieved.

Startling her slightly, Regina's phone vibrated and she slid it from her pocket, smiling when she saw who had texted her.

_Still sitting in silence? E x_

She replied at once. Regina and Emma had been in near constant contact since she had drive up to her mother’s. Despite everything that had happened at the weekend, nothing much had changed in the way they interacted with each other yet. At least, not when there were over two hundred miles separating them.

_Oh yes. Mother is reading her book and I’m drinking eggnog. R x_

When her phone vibrated again a few seconds later, Cora gave an irritated little cough and looked sideways at her daughter. Regina flicked the phone onto silent before she read Emma’s reply.

_Sounds like a typical Christmas Eve. Henry and I just ate three mince pies each and now I may die. E x_

Regina rolled her eyes at the melodrama.

_Well in the Mills household we don’t eat our mince pies until Christmas Day. It’s a tradition. R x_

_Yet another reason you should have stayed in Devon and had Christmas with me and Henry rather than being starved and bored by your mother. E x_

Regina chuckled. Cora looked up from her book yet again and shot Regina a disdaining look.

“If you’re going to sit over there giggling with your phone, I think I’ll head to bed.”

“Oh really, mother? It’s only nine thirty.”

“Yes, I’m aware of the time, Regina. But I think I shall continue my reading in the peace and quiet of my own bedroom. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mother. Happy Christmas Eve.”

Cora left without another word.

_You got me in trouble. She’s gone to bed because I was laughing. Apparently all traces of fun have been removed, along with my father. R x_

The phone rang almost immediately and she picked it up.

“Good evening. How are the three mince pies sitting, dear?”

“Badly,” Emma replied. “I think the extra helping of brandy butter on the last one was a mistake.”

“I have no sympathy for you,” Regina replied as she walked into the kitchen to get some more eggnog. “Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins, remember?”

“It’s Christmas,” Emma whined back. “Everyone over-indulges at Christmas.”

“Not me. My mother announced about five minutes after I arrived that I have put on weight and therefore we would not be having a traditional Christmas dinner this year. I think she has some salad and strange juice cleanser planned.”

“Firstly, you are in no way overweight. Your body is literally perfect.” Regina blushed. “And secondly, oh my God! That sounds horrific!” Emma said, her outrage at the Christmas dinner situation audible even through the phone. “I think you may quite literally be in hell.”

Regina laughed. “Something not dissimilar I can assure you.”

“Well, I told you to come to mine, didn’t I,” Emma teased. “I’m making pigs in blankets and everything. Henry also requested roast potatoes and mashed potatoes too. Pretty sure we’ll be eating these leftovers right up until New Years.”

“Well I am happy to help with that conundrum when I return,” Regina said.

“When is that?” Emma asked.

“Why? Do you miss me?”

“You know I do,” Emma said, her voice suddenly soft.

“I miss you too,” Regina said, a smile playing on her lips. “And I’m back on the 27th. I’ll be leaving as early as possible to avoid the traffic so I should be with you by lunch.”

“With me?”

“Unless … unless you’re busy,” Regina faltered.

“No, no, I’d love for you to come over,” Emma assured.

“What about Henry?”

“He’s heading up to his grandparents on Boxing Day. I was invited to go with him but I decided against it. I still find it really hard to be around Neal’s mother. She just looks so sad all the time. But I didn’t want Henry to miss out. All his cousins are going to be there and he hasn’t seen them since we moved.”

“I’m sure he’ll have a lovely time,” Regina said.

There was a slight pause, both women trying to decide what to say next.

“I had a weird conversation with Henry this evening,” Emma said after a while.

“Oh?”

“It was about Neal to start with but then he started talking about me and the idea of me moving on and dating someone.”

“Oh.”

“He said he was ok with it as long as it wasn’t a teacher from school.”

There was another silence, this one heavy and pensive.

“Oh,” Regina said again. She sounded deflated.

“Well, he said it couldn’t be anyone at school because he already spends too much time with me and you,” Emma clarified.

“What does that mean?”

“I think it means Henry is ok with you and me being friends but in terms of dating, I’m still not quite sure,” Emma remarked.

“What do you want it to mean?”

“I want Henry to be ok with us dating,” Emma replied.

“But,” Regina prompted.

“I don’t think the fact that we’re both teachers is going to be the problem.”

“No.”

There was another long silence.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Regina asked.

“Once. Briefly. It was nothing really. I was sixteen and me and one of the girls in our group home started fooling around. The foster parents found out about it pretty fast and Lily was moved somewhere else. She was older so I think they decided it was her fault. Obviously Henry doesn’t know about that though. What about you?”

“Never,” Regina replied.

“Does it bother you?” Emma asked.

“No,” Regina replied. “I mean, it’s going to take some getting used to but I’m not ashamed to be seen out in public holding hands or kissing. Nor am I concerned about how people might react to us. Well …”

“Except Henry,” Emma finished for her.

“Well, yeah,” Regina nodded. “I mean, let’s be honest, nothing can happen between us if Henry isn’t happy. You and I both know that his needs come first. And that’s fine, that’s how it should be, you’re his mother after all. Do you think he’d have a problem with his mother being in a relationship with a woman?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Emma replied. “I mean, obviously I’d want him to be completely comfortable with it but I don’t know what his reaction might be. Kids are pretty liberal these days, though. They are exposed to so many different concepts of gender and sexuality on television and through the media so I’d like to think he’d be accepting. But … God I wish we were having this conversation in person,” Emma huffed in frustration.

“Me too,” Regina said, “but keep going.”

“I just wanted to say that if Henry isn’t ok with us dating or whatever, you need to know that I will still be in your life. I’ll still be your best friend and I will be there for you whenever you need me, regardless of what does or doesn’t happen between us.”

“Thank you,” Regina said. “And the same goes for you. I’ll always be here for -,”

The ringing doorbell filtered through Emma’s speaker.

“I’m sorry I have to go,” Regina said.

“Who’s calling at this time of night?” Emma frowned, looking up at the clock which showed it had just gone ten o’clock.

“Seriously late carol singers?” Regina said as she got off the sofa and walked towards the hall. “It’s probably just a neighbour wanting to borrow some eggs or something. Anyway, I’ll say goodnight now and I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

“Sure. Merry Christmas, Regina.”

“Merry Christmas, Emma.”

The brunette hung up the call and dropped her phone onto the side table in the hall. Walking towards the door, she unbolted it and turned the key. As soon as the lock clicked open, she was thrown backwards, the door banging off the wall as the men advanced into the room. She screamed and scrambled to her feet but she didn’t make it to the foot of the sweeping staircase before a pair of rough hands closed on her shoulders and she was dragged backwards. Lying on her back on the floor, she looked up with terrified eyes into the familiar face looming before her.

“Merry Christmas Regina. It’s been a while.”


	18. Where's Regina?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you all. And I’m sorry for the cliff hanger. 
> 
> That’s a lie, I’m not sorry at all!
> 
> Trigger warning for abuse and rape in this chapter. This is heavy stuff, not at all what I usually write and I hope it isn’t too dark. Remember, this story will have a happy ending, I promise.

“Robin! What are you doing here?” Regina asked as she stared up at her ex-husband.

“I’ve come to get you,” the man sneered, standing over the woman on the floor and smiling nastily. “I waited for you but when you didn’t come to me, I figured you might need some help remembering who you belong to.”

“I don’t belong to you,” Regina spat. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

The kick to her gut knocked the wind out of her. She howled with pain as she curled up on the floor, her body clenching defensively. Her lungs struggled to expand and with every breath, a stabbing pain shot through her body. She thought she must have broken a rib.

“Go check that old bat upstairs hasn’t woken up,” Robin said to Will Scarlett and John Little who was lurking by the door.

The men nodded wordlessly and headed up the stairs at once to carry out their orders. Robin turned back to Regina who was panting on the floor, trying desperately to catch her breath.

“Stand up,” he hissed, his voice low and dangerous.

Regina grunted, her stomach searing with pain as she tried to move. Her ribs were definitely broken.

“I … I can’t,” she gasped, the lack of oxygen starting to make her feel light headed.

A hand gripped her arm tightly and she cried out as she was pulled to her feet and thrown against the wall. Stars burst in front of her eyes as the pain in her chest doubled. She leaned heavily against the wall, her socked feet slipping on the hardwood floor and her legs threatening to collapse underneath her. She concentrated hard on staying as still as possible and tried to slow down her agonising, ragged breathing.

“Now,” Robin said, stepping towards her until his face was mere inches away from hers. “It’s Christmas Eve and I want to spend some time with my wife. So are you going to come with me quietly or am I going to have to drag you.”

Regina slowly lifted her head towards the angry face before her. “Ex wife,” she hissed. “And no, I’m not going to go quietly. MOTHE-!”

A hand clamped hard over her mouth as she tried to scream. She tasted blood and knew her teeth had cut into her lip. The hand pressed harder, muffling her moans of pain as Robin’s face came even closer, his hot breath hitting her skin and almost making her gag.

“Shut the fuck up you little bitch,” Robin snarled. “Unless you want Will and John to make sure your mother can’t help you permanently, you are going to be silent.”

Regina opened her mouth and bit Robin’s hand. The man grunted in pain and pulled away from Regina’s face. The brunette smiled grotesquely, blood trickling from her lips and her teeth stained red. She raised her own hand and wiped some of the blood away, smearing it across her chin in the process. Her eyes darted to her phone lying on the hall table but Robin stood between her and it and she knew there was no way she could overpower him and get past.

“Grown a backbone since I last saw you I see,” Robin said. “You were so weak when you were with me, so easy to control. You would do anything I say, gave me everything I wanted. I liked you, Regina. You were a good little pet, which is why I want you back. And you will come back to me. Whatever has made you stronger, I’m sure I can knock that out of you soon enough and you’ll be mine again. Now are you going to come with me without a fuss or are we going to have to do this the hard way?”

Regina felt the rage boiling inside her. Robin was wrong. He could’t break her, he wasn’t going to control her any more. No, she was stronger now. She wouldn’t go back to who she was in their marriage, their marriage which was over.

Robin grunted in pain as Regina’s knee collided with his crotch. He doubled over and Regina ran towards the stairs. She raced up them as fast as she could, swinging around the bannister to take the second flight when a hand closed around her ankle. She screamed as she fell, her head landing heavily on the wooden step and everything went black.

* * *

Emma frowned at her phone and ended the call. That was the third time her attempt to contact Regina had gone unanswered. She placed her phone back in her pocket and turned back to Henry.

“It’s your go,” he said, handing over the dice.

“Wait, when did you buy Mayfair?” she asked as she glanced down at the Monopoly board where two green houses were now proudly positioned on each of the purple properties.

“When you were trying to call Regina again,” Henry answered.

“Have you heard from her?” Emma asked.

“Has my history teacher contacted me on Christmas Day?” Henry frowned. “No, Mum, I haven’t heard from Regina. Why?”

“She’s not answered any of my calls and none of my texts show she’s read them,” Emma sighed.

“Firstly, you do realise you sound like a stalker, right? And secondly, it’s Christmas Day. She’s probably having a great time with her mum and not checking her phone. Unlike some people,” he added pointedly.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just, Regina doesn’t get on well with her mother.”

“I’m starting not to get on with mine either,” Henry quipped. “Can you hurry up and roll so you can land on one of my many properties and start paying me extortionate rent please.”

Emma nodded her apology and picked up the dice but her mind was elsewhere as they continued to play.

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing Regina felt when she slowly woke up. Opening her eyes, Regina glanced around the dark, unfamiliar room as her tongue traced over her swollen lip. Her chest seared as she tried to sit up, only to discover that her hands were bound behind her back. She fell backwards onto the hard surface, wincing in pain as her ribs moved. Then she realised she was naked, her skin sticking to the ice cold surface beneath her. Her head was pounding, her skull feeling like it was about to split in two.

It came back to her in a rush.

Christmas Eve.

Her mother’s house.

Robin.

The attack.

She looked around once more, trying desperately to work out where she could possibly be. The room was not lit but a small window, high up on the wall, had no curtains and a shaft of moonlight was shining down, casting a soft, silvery light over her surroundings. It was evidently night but of which day, Regina didn’t know. She was lying on the dusty, tiled floor of a small room. A quick look around told Regina it was a bathroom. The toilet was filthy, coated with grime and mould. The sound of dripping came from a leaky faucet, and as Regina rolled carefully onto her back, she looked up at a bath, over which a shower head was slowly releasing one droplet of water at a time. The splashing was magnified in the small room, each drip sounding monstrously loud to Regina’s ears.

She tried once again to sit up, hissing in pain as her broken ribs protested the movement. Her whole body ached. At last, she managed it. Sliding on her bum, she leaned gratefully against the bathtub, her chest heaving with the effort. From this angle, Regina looked around once more and gasped.

She knew where she was. She hadn’t stepped foot in the house for over thirteen years but the memory of the bathroom flooded back to her: Robin’s childhood home in Kent. Tentatively, she hauled herself onto her knees, her arms useless behind her, and shuffled towards the door. Although her hands weren’t free, she could see the darkened shape of a lock between the door and the frame. Even if she could have turned the handle, there was no way she was getting out of there. She returned to her seat against the bathtub and looked around, thinking.

* * *

Emma kissed Henry on the forehead, wished him a Merry Christmas one more time, and left the room. In the hallway, she pulled out her phone and sighed when she saw the blank screen.

Nothing.

She had heard nothing from Regina for over twenty-four hours and she was starting to worry. The two of them were in near constant contact and this radio silence on Christmas Day was making Emma sure something was wrong.

She phoned Regina again but this time, instead of the usual ringing, she was greeted immediately by the answerphone.

“Regina, it’s me,” Emma said. “Are you ok? I’ve not heard from you all day and I’m getting a little worried. Please, just give me a call when you can.”

She hung up and made her way to her bedroom, knowing she was going to struggle to sleep that night and countless possibilities ran through her mind.

* * *

Regina woke up with a start. The sound of the door locking alerted her to the fact that someone must just have left the bathroom. It was lighter now, daylight from the small window allowing Regina to see that a plate of bread and a bowl of water had been left for her by the door. She frowned as she wondered why the water was in a bowl before remembering that her hands were tied behind her back. Clearly Robin wanted her to drink the water as if she was some kind of animal. Chained, controlled, obedient.

Despite the anger rising in her at the thought, Regina’s throat was parched. She hoisted herself onto her knees and moved towards the food. Hating herself for doing it, she lowered her face to the water and began to drink. She was glad no one was there to witness her humiliation. After she had finished the water, she turned her attention to the bread and began to eat. It was dry and stale but she was starving and finished it quickly.

Slumping against the door, Regina took a better look around the bathroom. The fact that the bathroom, and presumably the house, wasn’t lived in, was more obvious in the cold, harsh light of day. Everything was coated with a thick layer of dust and green mould ringed the base of the toilet, sink, and bathtub. Her arms were aching from being tied in the same position and Regina began to look around for something to free herself. Quickly she spotted the mirror above the sink.

It took her a long time to stand up, her broken ribs protesting at the demand on them but eventually she managed it. Leaning her naked stomach heavily on the lip of the basin, she blew on the thick dust coating the mirror’s surface and gasped when she saw her face.

Dried blood coated her chin and her lip was swollen and red. On her forehead was a jagged cut surrounded by a large, blue bruise. She must have knocked herself out on the stairs in her mother’s house, Regina mused, wincing as she looked at the source of her still pounding headache. Worry for her mother’s safety flashed through her mind. She needed to get out of there.

Using the uninjured side of her head, Regina nudged the mirror. Mercifully it was hung on a hook and, after several attempts, it clattered to the ceramic basin below. Intact. Regina sighed. Of course this wasn’t going to be easy. She lowed her face into the basin and managed to secure her teeth around the glass. Her lip protested at the pressure but she ignored it. Lifting the mirror from the tub, Regina moved to the side and released her jaw’s grip.

The mirror shattered when it hit the floor. The noise sounded deafening to Regina and she froze, listening intently. But nobody came. She dropped to her knees quickly, trying to locate the largest, sharpest shard. When she had, she sat with her back to it, her fingers fumbling to pick it up. Tiny splinters pricked her ass and hands but she ignored them. When at last she grasped the shard, she set to work at once, rubbing the edge against the ropes which bound her.

It took a long time. Regina was crying when the rope eventually gave way. She brought her hands in front of her at once, sobbing as she saw the deep cut in her right hand where the glass had dug into her flesh. Standing, she turned on the tap and washed the blood away from her hand and then splashed more water on her face.

Once the bleeding of her hand had slowed, Regina turned towards the window. It was high up. And small. But worth a try. Regina stood on the lip of the bath and pulled herself up, ignoring her ribs’ protests again. She wiped the grime from the glass and peered out. The view confirmed what she already knew. She was back in Kent, only a mile or so from where she had grown up. Robin’s street was quiet. Not a soul was about. Regina presumed that was because it was Christmas Day and everyone was inside their homes with their families, enjoying themselves, opening presents and eating their dinner. Or maybe it was Boxing Day. From the colour of the clouds and the weak sunlight, Regina realised it was early morning. How long had she been unconscious?

The window was locked. And even if it hadn’t been, Regina couldn’t have fitted through it. She climbed back down from the tub and sat on the floor once more. Reaching for the glass she had used to free herself, Regina placed it beside her on the cold tiles. At least she had something to defend herself with now.

* * *

“Emma,” came Keith Nottingham's jovial voice. "Merry Christmas. How are you?"

"Hi, Keith. Sorry to be calling you so early on Boxing Day but -,"

“What's wrong?" the man asked, his tone immediately changing from friendly to businesslike.

"It's Regina," Emma said. "I haven't heard from her since Christmas Eve and I think something's happened."

"Christmas Eve was only two days ago," Keith reminded the clearly panicked blond.

"Yes but something's happened. I just know it."

Emma sat down on her sofa and ran her hand through her frazzled hair. She had hardly slept the night before and as soon as it was nine the following morning, she had dialled Keith's number. The detective had returned to his own station at the start of December. There had been no sign, sound, nor clue as to Robin's whereabouts and eventually his sergeant had called him back to Gloucester. Keith had left Plymouth reluctantly, assuring both Regina and Emma that he would stay on the case and was just a phone call away if anything came up.

“Ok," Keith said slowly. “Talk me through your last contact with her."

"We were speaking on the phone on Christmas Eve,” Emma explained. “But then the doorbell rang and we said goodbye.”

“What time was this?” Keith asked.

“Almost ten pm,” Emma replied. “It was a weird time for the doorbell to ring on Christmas Eve and I said as much to Regina. She joked that it was probably late carol singers.”

“And did you arrange to speak the following day?”

“Yes,” Emma said. “Well, she said something like ‘I’ll speak to you tomorrow’, but even if she hadn’t I’d have expected something. I mean, it was Christmas Day and we’re -,” she faltered.

“You guys are close,” Keith supplied.

“We’ve got closer,” Emma admitted. She could practically hear the man’s smile on the other end of the phone.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Emma said shortly. “But right now what I really want to do is find Regina. I’ve called her at least a dozen times and she’s never picked up the phone. The last few times it went straight to voicemail. She’s not read any of my texts either.”

“Where was she when you lost contact?” Keith asked.

“She was staying with her mother in London. Somewhere in Chelsea I believe.”

“I’m in London now,” Keith said. “My brother’s family invited me for the holidays. Give me some time to find the address and I’ll pop over there and make sure everything is ok.”

“Really?” Emma asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Of course,” Keith said. “There’s not been a whisper of Robin for months so I’m sure it’s something else but I’m happy to check.”

“Thank you,” Emma said. “Will you call me the moment you know anything?”

“Of course,” Keith nodded. “Now, what’s Regina’s mother’s name?”

* * *

Regina snapped her eyes towards the door as she heard a key turn in it. She picked up the shard of glass, gripped it in her hand and hid her arms behind her back as the door swung open. She blinked in the bright light as Will Scarlett appeared in front of her with some more bread and water.

“Oh, you're awake,” Will said as he put down the new plates and picked up the empty ones.

Regina saw her chance and lunged forwards. Will yelled as the glass embedded itself in his arm and Regina pushed herself to her feet, pulled the weapon free and ran past the injured man. As soon as she stepped into the corridor beyond however, a pair of hands grabbed her and knocked the glass from her hand.

“No!” she cried as John kicked her in the back of the knee, forcing her to the floor.

“Shut up you little slut,” John hissed. “How the fuck did you get out of those ropes anyway?”

He glanced past Regina and Will and saw the mirror shards on the floor.

“Will, clear that glass up,” John ordered. “And get some more rope. Robin said we have to keep her here until he gets back.”

Will got to his feet, his hand covering the bleeding gash on his arm and stumbled from the room, cursing angrily. John dragged Regina back into the bathroom, throwing her against the tub where she whimpered and slumped to the floor.

Will was back in seconds, a dirty tea towel wrapped around his forearm and a length of rope and a broom in his hand. John took the rope wordlessly and pushed Regina onto her front. She cried out as her weight landed on her ribs but John ignored her, tying her hands up even tighter than before.

“Try and get out of that now,” he sneered as he took the broom from Will and quickly brushed the remaining glass shards into a pile and out of the bathroom.

Regina lay where she was, her tears pooling on the tiled floor. The two men looked at her for a moment, naked and vulnerable. Then they both laughed before the door was shut once more and the sound of a key turning made Regina let out a sob of despair.

* * *

“What did you find?” Emma asked as soon as she saw who was calling.

“Cora Mills. Tied up in her bedroom,” Keith informed her.

“What?” Emma gasped. “What about Regina?”

“There was no sign of her,” Keith said. “We’re still interviewing Mrs Mills but as far as we can tell, some men entered the house on Christmas Eve and took Regina. Mrs Mills was in bed at the time but two men, who match the descriptions we have for William Scarlett and Jonathan Little, burst in and knocked her out. She woke up the next morning and was tied up. She couldn’t move at all and she couldn’t reach her phone. By the time I got there, she was barely alive.”

“What about Regina?” Emma asked again.

“There were signs of a struggle downstairs,” Keith said. “We have sent some blood samples for analysis and are waiting on the results.”

“Blood?” Emma asked, sinking onto the sofa as she felt herself swaying.

“We need to stay positive and we need to stay focused,” Keith said in his usual reassuring tone. “Now, where do you think Robin might have taken Regina?”

“I have no idea,” Emma replied. “You know as much as I do about their relationship. And neither of us know where Robin has been these past few months. Oh my God, we’re never going to find her are we?”

“We will,” Keith assured. “We’ve got everyone on this case and I promise you we are going to find Regina.”

“What can I do?” Emma asked.

“Nothing,” Keith replied. “You have to leave this to us now Emma. You alerted us to the problem and you saved Cora Mills’ life in doing so. Now it’s up to the police to do their jobs. But if you think of anything that might help, call me ok?”

“Ok,” Emma said, her voice little more than a whisper. “Where are you looking?”

“We have a team on their way to Cambridge at the moment, in case Robin still has friends there.”

“What about Kent?” Emma suggested.

“That’s where I’m heading myself,” Keith informed her. “I have various possible locations to check there and I promise to call you the moment anything happens, ok?”

“Ok,” Emma said.

“I have to go,” Keith said. “I have a call on the other line.”

“Find her, please,” Emma said, tears rolling down her face.

“I will.”

The line went dead and Emma let out a howl of agony.

* * *

Regina must have fallen asleep again, her head lolling against the side of the tub, because the next thing she knew, a bright light hit her in the face and she jolted awake. The open doorway was filled with a hulking figure, one Regina would know anywhere.

“Robin, please,” she began, her lip protesting as she spoke and making her wince in pain.

“Shut up,” Robin said, advancing into the room and wrapping a large hand around Regina’s arm.

She was tugged to her feet, a cry of agony escaping as her ribs twisted. Robin ignored her, pulling the battered woman from the room and out into the hallway. Regina followed as best she could, her feet tripping over the ripped, tattered carpet and stumbling as Robin walked quickly. She began to pull back however when she recognised the room they were headed towards.

“No!” she cried, twisting to try and escape the harsh grip on her arm. “No, Robin, please don’t.”

The man ignored her, pushing open the door to his bedroom and throwing Regina through it. She fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face, both from the pain and the fear at what was about to happen to her. She scrambled away from Robin, towards the window even though she knew without the use of her hands, she would be unable to escape. A dark laugh made her shudder as she cowered in the corner of the room at the foot of the bed.

“Come on, Regina,” Robin sneered as he stepped in front of her, already fumbling with his belt buckle. “Don’t pretend like you don’t want this. I’m your husband, remember. It’s your duty.”

“It’s not,” Regina shot back, sounding braver than she felt. “It’s rape, Robin. I don’t want this. I don’t want you. Please, let me go.”

Robin merely laughed as he pushed his trousers and his boxers down his legs. Regina retreated impossibly further into the corner, her whole body trembling as she saw his hardened, pale penis before her. Her stomach clenched sickeningly. There was no way she could stop what was about to happen.

“But you were always such a good little whore,” Robin leered as he reached for her.

Regina kicked out but Robin grabbed her leg, dragging her across the carpet and tossing her onto the bed. As he stepped towards her, Regina kicked again but Robin pinned both of her ankles easily down, wide apart, as he knelt between her thighs.

“NO! STOP PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Regina cried, thrashing against the strong hands as Robin bent over her.

A deafeningly loud pop sounded from the doorway, followed by two more. Robin fell heavily onto Regina who screamed as her body was crushed by his limp weight. Warm liquid seeped over her bare chest and Regina understood at once that Robin’s blood was spilling onto her. She screamed louder, her body shaking with fear and disgust.

And then suddenly, the weight was gone, pulled from her by two men who had appeared in the room. Regina continued to scream, fear gripping every nerve in her body. One of the men moved towards her and Regina shrank away at once.

“It’s ok,” came a familiar voice. “It’s Keith. Detective Nottingham.”

A blanket appeared from nowhere and covered her exposed body. Regina squinted through the dark room and at last recognised the man who was leaning over her.

“Keith?” she said, her voice reedy and hoarse.

“Yes,” he said. “It’s ok, you’re safe now. Robin’s not going to hurt you any more.”

“You … you shot him?” Regina asked, suddenly remembering the warm blood on her breasts.

She lurched at once to the side and was sick. Keith moved towards her and tried to rub her back. Regina screamed again and curled into a protective ball.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Keith said as he withdrew his hand at once. “I was just trying to help.”

“Where is he?” Regina asked, wiping some vomit from her mouth as she pulled the blanket closer to her.

“One of my officers took him down to the ambulance,” Keith replied. “He’ll be taken to the hospital.”

“He’s not dead?” Regina asked.

“No,” Keith replied.

“He was shot in the shoulder and the knee. He’ll live.”

Regina didn’t know whether to be relieved or angry. She didn’t know what to feel any more.

“Emma.”

“She’s waiting for you in Devon,” Keith said. “She phoned me this morning to tell me you were missing. It’s thanks to her that I was able to find you in time.”

“I need Emma,” Regina whispered.

“We can get her up here,” Keith said. “But right now, we need to get you to a hospital.”

“Not the one Robin’s at,” Regina said at once.

“Ok,” Keith said. “We can go to a different one. “But he won’t hurt you any more, Regina. That man is going away for a long, long time.”

Regina said nothing.

“Can you walk?” Keith asked.

“I … I’m not sure,” Regina said. Her whole body felt weak, she didn’t even know if she could stand.

“Is it ok if I touch you?” Keith asked.

Regina hesitated before nodding.

Slowly, Keith moved back towards her. Regina pulled the blanket tighter against her skin as he gently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to her feet. Once she was standing, he helped her secure the blanket around her naked body. She trembled as she took the first step. Keith held her a little tighter, ensuring she stayed upright.

It was night time, Regina saw once they reached the street. The dark neighbourhood was filled with flashing blue and red lights. An ambulance was parked a little way down the street and three police cars were there too. Neighbours lined the road, staring open mouth and unashamed as Keith led Regina slowly to the ambulance and helped her climb in.

She lay down on the bed wordlessly and closed her eyes. She could hear people talking above her and was vaguely aware of a prick in her arm as the drip was attached. But then everything faded from existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really keen to have any feedback on this as it's different to anything else I've written before


	19. Reunited Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought you guys deserved some proper SwanQueen fluff after yesterday’s angst. Thank you so much for your reviews. The support literally blew me away. I was a little hesitant in publishing to be honest because I knew it was pretty graphic and intense stuff. But you guys were so positive in your responses, even if the subject matter affected you negatively. If I could hug each of you, I would. But for now, have a hug of SwanQueen goodness.

Emma had received the call soon after nine at night on Boxing Day. Mercifully she managed to catch the last train of the day from Plymouth up to London where she had taken a taxi down to Kent. She couldn’t bear to wait in the capital city, where she had arrived at four in the morning, until the trains began to run again and had paid the cab driver over one hundred pounds to get her to the hospital just as dawn was breaking.

She rushed through the automatic doors into the bright, sterile hospital reception and spotted Keith Nottingham immediately who had been waiting for her to arrive.

“How is she?” Emma asked at once, her face pale and strained. She hadn’t slept properly since Christmas Eve, three days before.

“She’s been through hell but she’s sleeping right now,” Keith informed her. “Come on, I’ll take you to her.”

The room was dark, the curtains drawn and the lights off. The steady beeps of various machines echoed around the small space. Emma glanced at Keith who nodded encouragingly and the blonde slowly made her way towards the bed. Regina was curled up on her side under a soft blanket, her hair limp and grimy against the stark white pillow. Emma sank wordlessly into the chair beside the bed and reached for one of Regina’s hands. The right was heavily bandaged with a heart rate monitor attached so she curled her fingers around the left which was tucked close to her body.

Emma let out a shudder of relief as she gazed at the sleeping face of her … girlfriend? At that moment, Emma didn’t care what their relationship status was. All that mattered was that Regina was alive. There was another bandage on her head, presumably covering the injury Keith had mentioned to her, and her lip was swollen again. Emma carefully took in the extent of Regina’s visible injuries. Rage boiled inside her as she sat there. How could Robin have done this to her? To Regina, the kindest, sweetest, most generous person Emma had ever met. She turned towards the doorway where Keith was still standing and he understood the expression on her face perfectly.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him,” the detective assured Emma. “As soon as he’s out of surgery and well enough, he’ll be standing trial for what he did. That man won’t breathe fresh air for a long time.”

* * *

Emma had fallen asleep, her head resting on the edge of Regina’s bed. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. Gentle fingertips grazing across her cheek woke her slowly.

“You came,” said a raspy voice.

“Regina!” Emma sat bolt upright at once, her eyes shining with tears as she looked into the familiar brown orbs of the woman before her. “I’m so glad you’re alright. I mean, not alright but …”

“I am alright,” Regina said with a weak smile. “At least, I will be.”

“I was so worried,” Emma said, her voice cracking with emotion.

“You saved me,” Regina said. “Keith told me how you phoned him when you hadn’t heard from me. If he hadn’t arrived when he did -,”

Regina broke off, not wanting to verbalise the act Keith had prevented by mere seconds.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked, wanting to change the subject slightly.

“They’ve given me something for the headache,” Regina said. “And my lip looks worse than it is. They were worried about internal bleeding when I first came in but I’ve just broken a couple of ribs and they’ll heal with time.”

“And your hand?” Emma said.

“A cut from a mirror,” Regina said, lifting her bandaged hand and waving it slightly. “It hurts but it’s nothing serious.”

Emma let out a sigh of relief. Regina was ok. Regina was going to be ok.

“Can I -,” Emma faltered. Keith had mentioned to her how Regina was wary of people touching her, unsurprising after what she had been through.

Regina however, smiled, and shuffled herself backwards a little on the bed. Emma climbed up at once, sliding her body down until she was lying on her side next to the brunette, their heads resting on the pillow. She hesitated for a moment before Regina let out a little huff of irritation and reached over to grasp Emma’s arm, placing it over her own waist.

“I won’t break, Emma,” Regina assured as she wriggled her body back towards the blonde until they were pressed gently together.

Emma felt the tears sliding down her cheek but didn’t want to release her hold on Regina so she let them fall and soak into the pillow beneath her. Regina smiled up at her, moving forwards and kissing one of the tears on her cheeks, ignoring the pain in her lip from the movement. Emma let out a sob, pulling Regina as tightly as she dared against her and burying her face in Regina’s neck.

They lay like that for a long time. At one point Keith came to check on Regina but when he saw the two women entwined in a tight embrace, he decided to leave them alone. When Emma at last pulled back, she realised Regina had fallen asleep again. She placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, settled herself a little more comfortably on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

“Emma.”

The gentle murmur a few hours later roused the blonde slowly.

“Mmmm?”

“You need to wake up,” Regina said, her voice lazy with sleep.

Emma cracked open an eye and blinked a few times until the face mere millimetres from her own came into focus. She couldn’t help but grimace slightly at the bulging, bloodied lip.

“Thanks,” Regina said with a slight smirk.

“Sorry,” Emma said. “I didn’t mean -,”

“It’s fine,” Regina assured. “I’m a mess. But right now I’m afraid you’re going to need to move.”

“Why?”

Regina said nothing but turned her head towards the foot of the bed. Emma mirrored her movement and balked when she saw three police officers and Keith standing in the hospital room.

“Shit,” she muttered, removing her arm from Regina’s waist at once and scrambling off the bed. “Sorry.”

“Not at all,” one of the female officers said. “We’re sorry to disturb the two of you at such a difficult time but I’m afraid we need to ask Ms Mills some questions.”

“Of course,” Regina said, trying to push herself into a seating position but wincing as her ribs moved.

Emma rushed forwards to help, positioning the pillow more comfortably behind Regina and easing her back against it.

“Thanks,” Regina said.

“Of course,” Emma smiled. “I’ll wait outside.”

“No, I want you to stay. Can she stay?” Regina asked turning to the police officers.

“Yes,” Keith nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

Emma nodded and sank back into the chair, her fingers intertwined with Regina’s.

“Ok, my name is Officer Mulan Fa,” introduced the female cop who had spoken earlier. “And these are my colleagues, Officer Mal Fire,” she indicated the other woman, “and Officer Leroy Arenberg. We’d like to take a full statement about what happened over the past few days.”

* * *

Three hours later, Emma was still sitting in her chair, thanking the police officers and saying goodbye to Keith. Regina was exhausted, lying back against the pillow with her eyes closed. As soon as the door shut, Emma climbed back onto the bed and wrapped her arm around Regina, pulling the woman close to her.

“I’m so sorry,” Emma whispered. “I’m so sorry, Regina.”

She had only been given a brief outline of what had happened, Keith keeping the information to a minimum during their phone call. Now however, she had heard every excruciating detail. The questions had been intrusive, personal, and left no stone unturned. Regina had answered as best she could, the raw memories unimaginably painful. It had been brutal, there was no other word for it. Hard as it was to listen to, Emma was glad she had stayed. Now she wouldn’t have to ask Regina herself, wouldn’t force the brunette to relive the worst few days of her life again. It was over. The police had their statement and Robin was going to go to prison. Now she and Regina could rest, recover, and heal. Together.

Regina was crying quietly. She shuddered regularly as a memory washed over her. She tried not to think about it but her mind was consumed by what had happened to her. She couldn’t imagine it ever being free of the memories, free of her tormentor. A soft kiss was placed on her cheek, Emma’s lips brushing over her skin. She snuggled closer, burrowing her face into Emma’s neck as the blonde tucked her chin over the top of her head.

Perhaps, with Emma by her side, things wouldn’t stay so bleak. Perhaps things would get better. Perhaps, together, they would get through this.

* * *

Regina was discharged the following day. Keith had arranged for her car to be driven down from her mother’s house in London and Emma helped the brunette slide into the passenger seat of the low sports car soon after lunch. Neither mentioned the fact that Cora Mills had neglected to come and visit her daughter whilst she had been at the hospital. The older Mills had been checked over and released late on Boxing Day evening. She was at home and perfectly well, as far as they knew.

The drive back to Devon was long. Emma couldn’t even enjoy the fact that Regina had allowed her to drive the brand new Porsche because the reason behind the road trip made her gut twist every time she thought of it. The winding pace of the A303 sent Regina to sleep and Emma didn’t have the heart to wake her even as the passed Stone Henge. As a historian, Emma thought the sight of the huge stone circle, whose origins where still a mystery, might somehow be calming for Regina. She pulled up outside Regina’s cottage just before eight o’clock and killed the engine. The brunette was awake but silent, staring out of the window through the darkness to her house.

“Do you want to stay at mine tonight?” Emma asked quietly.

Regina shook her head. Emma got out of the car and walked around to open the other door. Offering Regina a hand, she carefully pulled the brunette up, her own heart clenching as Regina winced. They made their way slowly up the garden path and Emma unlocked the door using the keys Regina handed her.

The house was dark and cold. Emma steered Regina into the living room where she immediately lit the already laid fireplace and then moved to the kitchen and fired up the Aga. By the time she had returned to Regina with a cup of tea, the woman was lying beneath a blanket, her eyes closed.

“Regina?” Emma said softly, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

“Yes?”

“I’ve made you some tea. Would you like anything to eat?”

“No, thank you,” Regina replied.

“You’ve barely eaten anything since yesterday,” Emma sighed. “You need to keep your strength up. Just some cheese and crackers or something, please?”

In truth neither of them had eaten much since Keith’s visit to the hospital room the previous evening. It was the moment they had both been silently dreading. Upon her admittance to the hospital, Regina had been treated for her injuries and then a rape kit performed. Keith had assured her it was standard procedure for abuse victims, especially when they were found naked. Regina had protested, insisted she didn’t want them to swab her, but Keith had stressed the importance of it for the criminal case. She knew what the test was going to reveal. She had known the moment she had regained consciousness in that bathroom. The familiar ache between her legs, the twinge of pain when she moved. Keith had merely confirmed it for Regina and verbalised it for Emma. Whatever had transpired between her falling against the stairs in London and waking up in Kent, Regina had been raped.

“I’m not hungry,” Regina said. “I’m just tired. I want to sleep.”

“That’s ok,” Emma said. “But I’d really like it if you tried to eat something before bed. What about an apple? You love apples.”

“Fine,” Regina nodded.

Emma returned to the kitchen and quickly cut up an apple into slices. By the time she entered the living room again, Regina was sitting up and sipping the steaming drink.

“Here,” she said, placing the fruit in front of the brunette and settling herself on the sofa beside her.

“Thanks,” Regina said, picking up a slice and nibbling a corner, if only to placate Emma.

Fifteen minutes later, most of the apple had been eaten and the mug was empty.

“I want to go to bed,” Regina said, standing from the sofa and making her way towards the door.

Emma watched her go, a feeling of helplessness overwhelming her.

Just before she got to the door however, Regina paused and turned back.

“Stay with me?”

“Of course,” Emma said, standing at once and walking quickly to Regina. “I’m staying with you as long as you need.”

“What about Henry?”

“He’s at his cousins’ remember? He’s not coming back until after New Years.”

“Ok,” Regina nodded and continued to walk into the hallway and up the stairs. Emma followed.

Regina’s bedroom was cold, the warmth from downstairs not yet seeping up through the beams and thick stone walls. The brunette made her way to the ensuite bathroom and went to the toilet. Brushing her teeth hurt because of her lip but she did it anyway. When she emerged five minutes later, Emma was sat on the edge of her bed.

“Can I get you anything else?” Emma asked as Regina walked back into the room.

“No, thank you,” Regina replied.

She headed towards her cupboard and pulled out a clean pair of pyjamas. Then she undressed, dropping the clothes carelessly onto the floor. Emma looked away as Regina reached up to unclasp her bra, her cheeks pinked by the woman’s unashamedness. Regina didn’t care. She was too tired to be concerned about who was looking at her body, especially after two days in the hospital with strangers poking and examining every inch of her. A few seconds later, Emma felt the bed dip and turned back to see Regina sliding herself stiffly under the thick duvet.

“Comfortable?”

“As I’ll ever be with broke ribs,” Regina replied.

“I’ll be right down the hall if you need anything, ok?”

“What?” Regina asked, her face suddenly alarmed.

“The guest room,” Emma clarified. “My phone will be on loud so just text or call if you need anything.”

“No,” Regina said, shaking her head. “I want you to stay here. With me.”

“Here?” Emma asked, eyes widening.

She didn't know what she had expected after everything Regina had gone through. Lord knows she had no previous experience dealing with the aftermath of domestic abuse and rape but she was wasn’t about to deny Regina anything. She stripped down to her tank top and knickers, switched off the light and walked around to the empty side of the bed. As soon as she lay down, Regina reached for her, a hand brushing against her arm, a silent request. Emma slid over, the cold sheets making her shiver. Rolling onto her side, Emma pressed herself against Regina who was facing her, waiting. The hands of the arms they were lying on clasped together and their free arms encircled the other woman’s body.

Regina pulled Emma as close as possible, threading her leg between Emma’s as she snuggled closer.

“Thank you,” Regina breathed out.

“What for?” Emma asked quietly into the darkness.

“For saving me.”

* * *

The next few days Regina wandered around her house like a ghost. She drifted from the kitchen to the living room before returning to her bedroom to sleep. Emma was always there, waiting to give Regina whatever she wanted or needed. She never asked for much. Just a glass of water or some toast.

Emma was worried. She had expected this sort of behaviour. She expected Regina to be dealing with a lot of demons after what happened to her. But she still worried. She worried how long it would last. She worried if she could do anything to help. She worried if Regina would ever be the same again.

They continued to share a bed each night, sleeping cuddled up in each other’s arms.

They made no plans for New Year’s Eve. Emma despised the holiday anyway as she always felt the hype and excitement leading up to it was never justified by the parties which always let her down. Rose and Ruby had invited them to a celebration they were hosting but Emma had declined for the both of them. News of Regina’s ordeal had leaked out through the press but Emma hadn’t filled their friends in on any more details than what they had gleaned from the newspapers.

It was close to eleven in the evening when Regina yawned and announced she was going to bed.

“You don’t want to wait up a little longer?” Emma asked. “It’s only an hour until the new year and we can watch the London fireworks. They’re the best in the world.”

“I’m tired,” Regina sighed.

“Ok,” Emma nodded, reaching to switch the television off.

“No, you stay up and watch them,” Regina insisted. “I’ll be fine on my own for a while.”

“Are you sure?”

Regina nodded and stood up. “Goodnight, Emma. Happy New Year.”

“Goodnight, Regina,” Emma smiled. “I’ll be up as soon as Auld Lang Syne is finished.”

And she was. Pushing open the door to the darkened bedroom an hour and a half later, Emma began to undress. She was pulling on a pair of pyjamas she had brought from home when a whimper from the bed made her look over. Regina was mumbling in her sleep, her body contorted strangely on the bed. Suddenly, she thrashed wildly, a blood-curdling scream filling the bedroom.

“NOOOOOOOO!”

Emma ran to her side and tried to shake the woman awake.

“Regina! It’s Emma. It’s ok, it’s just a dream. Wake up for me. Come on, come back to me.”

The woman tossed and turned, her pale face screwed up in agony. And then, all of a sudden, she sat bolt upright in bed, panting hard.

“Where is he?” Regina asked, looking around wild eyed.

“Who?” Emma asked, her heart pounding.

“Robin.”

Emma climbed onto the bed beside Regina and eased the woman back beneath the covers. “Robin’s not here, remember? He’s in the hospital in Kent and in a few days he’s going to be up in front of the court and going to prison. He can’t hurt you any more, Regina.”

“But … I saw -,”

“It was a dream,” Emma reassured. “Just a dream. It wasn’t real.”

“It was,” Regina whimpered.

“Yes,” Emma conceded. “It was real but it’s over now. That will never happen to you again. You’re safe here, with me. I’m never going to let anything happen to you again.”

Regina began to cry once more and Emma pulled her closer, nestling them both further down into the warm bed. They fell asleep slowly that night, wrapped in each other’s arms as always.

* * *

When Emma awoke the next morning, she frowned at once. Regina wasn’t there. Reaching out, she felt the vague warmth of her body heat lingering on the sheets and knew the brunette couldn’t have been gone long. Stumbling sleepily from the bed, she grabbed a dressing gown from the back of the door and made her way downstairs. It didn’t take her long to find Regina.

“Good morning,” the brunette said in a cheerful voice as she heard Emma entering the room. “I didn't have any bacon so it’s just eggs, sausages and some tomatoes. Do you want white or brown bread?”

“Erm, Regina, what are you doing?” Emma asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

“Making breakfast,” Regina replied with a wide smile. “White or brown?”

“But … what about …? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Regina nodded, her voice a little higher than usual. “I’m cooking your breakfast as usual. You always say my scrambled eggs are the best you’ve ever tasted, right?”

“Right,” Emma nodded. “But you seem to have … changed a lot from yesterday,” she finished lamely.

“I’ve moved on,” Regina announced. “New year, new life. I’m not thinking about what happened to me any more. I think you should have brown bread. Yes, we’ve not had much nutritional food recently. I’ll do you two slices.” She moved to the toaster and began cutting the loaf of bread in front of it.

“Regina, stop,” Emma said, walking over to the brunette and carefully removing the knife from her still bandaged hand. “What happened?”

“I’m not living like a victim,” Regina replied. “I’m getting on with my life and I’m not thinking any more about that man. I’m not even going to say his name. Give me the knife back please, I need to put the bread in now otherwise the eggs will be all rubbery.”

She leaned past Emma and picked up the knife. The blonde sighed. What was she supposed to do now? Regina’s sprightly mood was almost more concerning for her than her silence and depression. At least that she could understand, could deal with. But how was she supposed to act now Regina had become … happy?

She wanted Regina to be happy, of course she did. But whatever was going on inside the woman now singing as she flipped her tomatoes, wasn’t happiness. Denial, perhaps. A refusal to face what had happened to her. But not happiness.

Emma tried to smile as Regina placed the eggs down in front of her. Regina didn’t even notice how fake it was, she just beamed back before turning back to the counter and picking up two steaming mugs of coffee.

* * *

Regina’s euphoria lasted until Sunday night, the day before the new school term started. Emma had left the living room to wash up their dinner plates and when she returned, she had found Regina curled up in a ball, sobbing and shaking.

“Hey! What happened?” Emma asked, rushing to Regina’s side at once.

“I … I remembered,” she stammered. “Robin … the bathroom … the way he -,”

She stopped, unable to verbalise the images which had pushed, unbidden into her head. Emma held her close, rocking slowly on the sofa as Regina cried against her shoulder.

“What made you remember?” Emma asked after a while.

“Tomorrow,” Regina began. “You have to go to work. I’ll … I’ll be on my own again. What if he … what if he finds me?”

Emma brushed some strands of fallen hair from Regina’s eyes and tilted the tear-stained face up towards her. “Regina, that man is never, ever going to hurt you again. Keith phoned this morning to say his court appearance is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. He’s in custody and he’s not going anywhere. His lawyer has already worked out a plea deal for him so you won’t even have to testify. You’ll never have to see that monster again, Regina. You’re safe here.”

“But you … you’re leaving -,”

“I’ll phone Mr Gold,” Emma interrupted. “You say the word Regina and I will stay here with you.”

“No,” Regina said, shaking her head. “No, you have to go to work. I’m being silly, selfish. The kids need you and their geography lessons more than I need your company.”

“Well, that’s not true,” Emma chuckled. “But you do realise that sooner or later I am going to have to leave here. Henry arrives back in a couple of hours and I need to pick him up from the train station. We can all stay the night here if you’re ok with that.”

“No, I’ll be fine. Henry should be in his own bed the night before a new term at school. I have to get used to sleeping alone again sooner or later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” The voice was little more than a whisper.

“Why don’t you come and stay at ours?” Emma suggested. “That way, Henry is still in his own bed but I can make sure you’re ok. You’d be doing me a favour too as I’ll have the dreaded start of term meeting tomorrow after school and I’ll need someone to watch Henry.”

“He’s almost fifteen,” Regina pointed out. “He hardly needs a babysitter.”

“I don’t know,” Emma chuckled. “He almost set the house on fire last year when he put a tin of baked beans in the microwave. Come on, what do you say?”

“Are you sure I won’t be intruding? You haven’t seen Henry for over a week.”

“I’m sure,” Emma nodded. “Come on, let’s go and pack you a bag, just in case you decide to stay an extra day or two.”

* * *

Which she did. Regina stayed with the Swans all week after much reassurance from both Emma and Henry that she was welcome. Henry hadn’t even questioned that the two women slept in the same bed, knowing some without being told that it was what Regina needed. Mr Gold had granted her a month’s leave from her work, to recuperate and begin to deal with what had happened. So it was Emma who was bombarded with questions, mostly insensitive, about what had happened to the head of history. She fended most of them off but had spoken a little to Ruby and Rose. They had been worried about their friend too, although Emma doubted the details put their mind at rest in any way.

When Emma walked through the door on Friday afternoon, she was greeted with the familiar, mouthwatering scent of Regina’s lasagne. Henry looked at his mother and grinned widely.

“I guess I could go over to Pete’s after dinner,” he said.

Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair. Well, tried to. Henry ducked quickly out of the way and headed into the kitchen where he found Regina chopping some salad, leaving Emma to sort out her piles of marking in the hallway.

“Good day at school?” Regina asked Henry.

“Same as usual,” he replied. “Your replacement shouted at the Zimmer twins today when he found them handing in the same homework. Apparently the excuse that they were identical on the inside and therefore their homework was too didn’t go down well.”

Regina chuckled. She did not envy supply teachers in the slightest. “Are you here for dinner tonight?” she asked. “I know me being here is not exactly convenient and I wanted to make it up to you and your mother.”

“I’m heading out later but yes, I’ll be here for dinner. It smells amazing, can I do anything to help?”

“No, I have everything under control,” Regina said just as Emma entered the room.

“Right, well then I’m going to start on this homework. Any tips as to how to approach an essay on the crusades?”

“Look at the patterns of people moving,” Regina suggested. “There were some areas of Europe which were completely swept up in them and then other places were barely involved. See if you can figure out why and that might help you understand motives.”

“Thanks,” Henry grinned. “Call me when it’s time to eat.”

“Will do,” Emma said.

“And how was your day?” Regina asked, now addressing Emma.

“Good,” the blonde smiled. “You seem in better spirits. How was your session today?”

Regina had begun bi-weekly meetings with the school psychiatrist, Archie Hopper. Reluctant at first, she had attended her first appointment only because Emma had pleaded with her to do so but two sessions in, she had already accepted that it was helping.

“Hard but we made progress,” Regina said. “Archie has been very helpful when it comes to how I should deal with flashbacks. He said that’s the hardest part at first. The vividness of the memories. But they’ll fade, apparently. And when they do, I’ll find a way to live with it, to learn to accept what happened.”

“I’m glad it’s helping,” Emma said, walking to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. “Shall I pour for you too?”

“Please,” Regina nodded.

The two of them sat in the kitchen, sipping their wine and working together to finish the rest of the meal prep. Henry joined them to eat and the conversation flowed almost naturally, Regina acting more like her old self than Emma had ever seen her. When Henry left to walk to Peter’s later in the evening, he gave first his mother, then Regina, a kiss on the cheek. Emma’s heart swelled at the way Henry was dealing with everything that was happening.

“Do you want to watch a film?” Emma asked as she settled more comfortably on the sofa.

“Actually, I was thinking I would head home tonight. I’ve not been to the cottage all week and I think I ought to check in,” Regina said from the other end of the sofa.

“Really?”

Emma had known this day was coming, she just hadn’t expected Regina to be ready so soon. She supposed she should be happy but she also knew she’d miss falling asleep and waking up next to the beautiful brunette.

“Yeah,” Regina nodded. “I think it would be good for me to spend a night on my own.”

“Are you sure?”

Regina smiled at the younger woman. “I’ll miss you too, Emma. But we both know we can’t keep on as we are. Sooner or later I’m going to have to be on my own again.”

“I know,” Emma nodded. “Do you want me to drive you over now or later?”

“I think now would be good if you wouldn’t mind,” Regina said. “It’ll give me time to settle in again before I go to bed.”

The journey to the cottage was quiet, both women’s minds occupied with what had happened over the past two weeks. They had grown even closer, that much was certain, and although there had been nothing sexually intimate between them, Emma could feel her feelings deepening, strengthening for her best friend. She had no doubt Regina felt it too. But she was also painfully aware that Regina was in no place to begin a new relationship at the moment. All she could do was wait and be there for her when she needed a friend and maybe, maybe, one day, something more would happen.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Emma asked after she had checked every door and window in the cottage to make sure it was locked tight, a silent request from Regina.

“If you’re not sick of me by now,” Regina said, smiling shyly as she leaned against the front door frame.

“Never,” Emma said.

They stared at each other, their gaze deep and meaningful. Emma didn’t want to leave. And Regina didn’t want her to go. But the brunette also knew she needed to do this. She needed to be on her own.

“Goodnight, Emma,” Regina said after a long silence. “Thank you for everything.”

“Goodnight,” Emma said.

She turned to go but had only got two steps down the path when a hand gripped her wrist and tugged her back.

The mouth covering hers swallowed a surprised yelp but soon Emma’s brain registered what was happening. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling the brunette closer to her as Regina’s tongue delved into her mouth. She whimpered as she felt the older woman’s teeth running teasingly along her lip and she kissed her harder, the passion and emotions almost overwhelming. Emma pressed her tongue gently inside Regina’s mouth, tasting the woman once more. She had almost forgotten the rich, delectable flavour but it all came rushing back as their tongues duelled for dominance and their bodies melded tightly against one another.

“Wait for me,” Regina said when they finally broke apart, their foreheads pressed together and their breaths mingling in the small space between them.

“Of course,” Emma said, her fingertip stroking Regina’s cheek. “I’ll wait as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere, Regina.”

“Good,” the brunette said with a small smile. “Because I want you, Emma. Just, give me time, ok?”

“Ok.”

With one last chaste kiss to Regina’s lips, Emma turned and walked back to her car, her heart lighter than it had been in weeks.


	20. Emma's Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at how Emma's getting along, shall we?

It was the last week of January and Emma looked up from her lesson planning on Friday afternoon when she heard a knock on her classroom door. Smiling when she saw Archie Hopper peering through the narrow window, she waved the man in and leaned back in her chair.

“Doctor Hopper,” Emma greeted. “How are you?”

“I’m doing very well thanks, Emma. Is it ok if I call you Emma?” Archie asked as he walked into the room and sat down at the chair the blonde gestured towards.

“Um, yeah sure,” Emma said. “But why do I get the feeling this is about to turn into an unscheduled and unwanted therapy session?”

Archie chuckled. “There’s no need to accuse me of that. I merely came here to talk to you about Regina.”

“Oh,” Emma said, visibly relaxing. “What about her?”

“Well you are obviously aware she will be returning to work on Monday after her month’s absence and I thought it might be a good idea for the two of us to talk about how best to support her as she readjusts to her job.”

“Oh, ok,” Emma nodded. “What have you talked to her about?”

“Well as I’m sure you’re aware there is such a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality but Regina herself has told me that you know all about what happened to her and that she also relays a great deal of our sessions to you as well. Therefore, whilst I cannot explicitly tell you what we discuss, I am able to give you an overview if I think it will help her. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Emma said.

“So the main focus of our sessions so far has been the events which took place in London and Kent but now Regina is going to need to deal with people asking questions about what happened. And believe me, people will ask, tactless as it may be.”

“The kids have already been gossiping about her and they don’t know anything,” Emma huffed. She had been particularly upset when Henry had told her how he overheard some Year 9 girls whispering about how Regina had been working as a prostitute and had been attacked by one of her clients. “What do you think she should do?”

“I’ve advised her to be vague in the details but not to ignore the questions, particularly from the students. Otherwise the rumour mill will just continue to churn out ridiculous things. If she addresses her students directly then hopefully we’ll be able to nip most of that in the bud.”

“You’re not suggesting she tells them what that bastard did to her?” Emma frowned, anger boiling inside of her at the mere thought of Robin.

“Not in detail, no,” Archie replied, taking careful note of Emma’s badly hidden emotions. “But I think these children are old enough to understand that she was in an abusive relationship and when she tried to get away from him, the man kidnapped her. Then we can just skip over the details to say that he’s in prison now and has been sentenced to twenty years for his crimes.”

“Ok,” Emma nodded. “But if you’ve told all this to Regina, why are you telling me too?”

“It won’t just be the questions which are a struggle for Regina,” Archie said. “This school holds a lot of memories of who she was when she was in the marriage. There might be certain things which act as triggers. Now, Regina may not even know what they are yet but it’s important for people who are close to her to be aware of this so we can support her if and when she needs it.”

“Understood,” Emma nodded. “I’ll keep a close eye on her.”

“And how are you doing after everything that has happened?” Archie said. “I know Regina has been staying with you occasionally and the two of you are very close. It must be hard to deal with your own feelings as well as looking after Regina.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I thought this wasn’t a therapy session.”

“It’s not,” Archie repeated. “But I don’t think either of us can pretend to ignore the way Regina’s experiences have impacted you. Only, Regina is the one who is getting all the attention, all your attention. Have you had a moment to yourself to even think about your reaction to everything the two of you have been through?”

“I don’t need to,” Emma said shortly. “I’m fine. Regina’s the one who needs my support. I don’t have the time nor the energy to think about myself right now.”

“You can’t look after Regina properly and in the way she needs you if you’re ignoring what’s going on inside yourself,” Archie said.

Emma said nothing. She turned away from the therapist and leaned over her desk once more. “I have a lot of lesson planning to get finished, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Archie nodded and got to his feet. “Any time you need to talk, Emma, you know where my office is.”

* * *

Emma and Henry arrived back at their house that night to find it occupied. Although Regina usually stayed at her cottage during the week, it was not at all uncommon for the Swans to return from school to discover the brunette had let herself in with the key Emma had given her. Sometimes she just wanted access to Emma’s superior DVD collection, sometimes she cooked them dinner as a way of saying thank you for everything they had dealt with, and sometimes she was just bored.

That Friday Emma and Henry found Regina lying on their sofa underneath a blanket munching on some popcorn and watching a box set of Friends. Season Seven, if Emma wasn’t mistaken.

“Hey,” the brunette said brightly as she muted Ross. “How was your day?”

“Shit,” Henry said before he turned and stomped up the stairs.

Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma. The blonde sighed and came to sit on the sofa beside Regina who moved her legs so she could sit down.

“He failed his mock physics test,” Emma explained as Regina’s legs covered her thighs, “and now Killian is insisting he comes to the after-school science club every Tuesday to make sure he gets his grades up.”

“Oh dear,” Regina chuckled.

“I’m crap at physics too,” Emma said, leaning back into the sofa and breathing deeply. “Neal was a science genius but sadly the kid got my genes.”

“What did Henry get from Neal?” Regina asked. It was rare for the blonde to bring up her late husband and she liked to glean a little more about the man Emma had spent twelve years of her life with every time it happened.

“Perfect eyesight,” Emma replied. “He could have been a pilot if he wasn’t afraid of flying. Uncontrollable hair, his smile, and the ability to make me do whatever he wants just by looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. Oh and a penchant for blondes.”

“What does that mean?” Regina asked.

“Henry was caught behind the bike shed with Ava Zimmer this week,” Emma laughed. “He doesn’t know I know but obviously as soon as David found them and sent them on their way, separately, he came and told me all about how my son’s hands were groping his classmate’s ass.”

Regina laughed too. “Yeah, probably best not to let on that you know. He’ll be embarrassed enough already.”

“Ava too,” Emma said. “She’s taking geography for GCSE and she hasn’t been able to look me in the eye since the day they were discovered. She knows I know but I don’t think Henry has realised yet.”

“Realised what?”

Emma and Regina both looked towards the doorway where Henry was standing in jeans and a hoodie after having changed out of his school uniform as fast as possible.

“Um … that it’s your turn to choose the takeaway tonight. Friday tradition, remember?” Emma bluffed.

“I’m going out,” Henry replied, disappearing back into the hall and Emma heard him rummaging around for his trainers.

Emma frowned and slid out from beneath Regina’s legs to follow her son.

“Since when are you busy tonight?” Emma asked.

“Since just now,” Henry replied as he pulled his shoes on. “Pete and Felix just texted and invited me to the cinema with them.”

“And you didn’t think you needed to ask my permission?” Emma said, folding her arms.

“It’s just the cinema Mum,” Henry sighed as he stood up. “I’m fifteen next month. You can’t keep treating me like a baby.”

“I’m not,” Emma said. “But I do expect to be kept up to date on your plans, especially when they affect mine.”

“Why would me going to the cinema affect your boring life?” Henry asked.

“Well I’m assuming you’re going to want me to pick you up later?”

“No, Felix said I can stay at his. Jane is picking us both up so you don’t have to.”

“Henry,” Emma sighed. “You need to ask me before you make plans like this.”

Henry scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Fine. Mum, please may I go to the cinema with my friends and then stay over at Felix’s house tonight?”

“Yes, you may,” Emma nodded. “But don’t forget that we have a hair appointment booked for you tomorrow at ten so I’ll come by at nine thirty to collect you.”

“Gotcha, thanks,” Henry said, turning to the door.

“Do you need a lift into town?”

“Nah, Pete and I are catching the bus together. S’laters.”

The door slammed shut and Emma was left alone in the hallway. Regina stepped up behind her and leaned her chin over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then,” the older woman said, placing a soft kiss against Emma’s neck.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, turning around and bringing her arms up to wrap about Regina’s back. “Red or white?”

The friendship had changed undeniably over the month Regina had been off work. Ever since the kiss outside the cottage, they had seemingly relaxed into each other’s presence even more. Whilst their relationship was not sexual, there was the odd time when they would share a soft kiss or embrace in a way that was certainly not platonic. They made sure not to change the way they acted in front of Henry, mindful of the importance of his acceptance for any future relationship the women might find themselves in. With a Friday night to themselves for once however, Emma and Regina were soon cuddled up on the sofa, an empty pizza box on the table, a glass of wine each and Sleepless in Seattle on the television.

“Sorry,” Emma said as she shifted slightly behind Regina and the woman whom she was spooning jumped a little.

“It’s fine,” Regina assured, pulling Emma’s arm closer to her body so their clasped hands nestled between her breasts. Her ribs were almost healed by now and snuggling with Emma was one of her favourite things to do.

“Are you staying over tonight?” Emma asked, stifling a yawn.

“If you don’t mind,” Regina nodded. Somewhere during January, it had become an unspoken agreement that the weekend nights were spent together whilst Regina usually remained at her cottage during the week.

“Of course not,” the blonde said, placing a kiss to Regina’s cheek. “How did you sleep this week?”

“Better,” Regina said. “I only woke up once.”

Sleeping alone had taken some getting used to but Regina was finally managing some restful nights in her own bed again. The nightmares were vivid and she often awoke in a damp sweat, her heart pounding and her eyes desperately searching the room to make sure she was still alone. She was dealing with it, speaking to Archie, doing various exercises he suggested. She had even purchased various herbal remedies which claimed to help. But so far, only one thing ensured she got a good night’s sleep. Emma.

“You can stay here on Sunday night too if you want,” Emma offered.

“Sunday? Why?” Regina said.

“I just thought you might want some company on your first day back at Storybrooke,” Emma said.

“Oh Emma,” Regina said, turning somewhat awkwardly on the sofa until she was facing the blonde. The film played on behind her, forgotten. “I’ll be fine on Monday. Trust me, I’ve been working at that school for years and to be honest I’m looking forward to getting back. It’ll give me something to focus on.”

“Archie spoke to me.”

She hadn’t been meaning to speak to Regina about the visit from the school therapist but the words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them.

“Oh?” Regina frowned. “What about?”

“He wanted to make sure I was aware of how difficult coming back to work was going to be for you and to give me a few pointers on how to help you,” Emma admitted.

“What pointers?” Regina asked.

“Just that he’d told you to tell students a vague version of the truth and that I should support whatever you decide to disclose or not. Same for other staff members I suppose. And that I should be aware of how things within the school could trigger memories for you.”

“He told me the same things,” Regina said. “I’m sure he just wanted you to be aware.”

“And then he asked how I was doing.”

Regina could see the tautness in Emma’s face. The pale woman was tense, uncertain, troubled. Regina frowned.

“How are you doing?”

After everything that had happened, Regina hadn’t even thought about how the events might have affected her best friend. She suddenly felt incredibly self-absorbed. A single tear ran from Emma’s eye, across her cheek and dripped onto the sofa.

“Oh Emma.”

Regina pulled the blonde against her and held her tight. How could she have been so selfish? How could she not have thought about the impact her trauma would have on Emma? How had she neglected to see how much her best friend was hurting?

“I’m fine,” Emma said unconvincingly when they broke apart.

“Like hell you are,” Regina frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had enough on your plate,” Emma replied. “After what you went through I didn’t want to burden you with my emotions about everything too. I can deal with it myself. I am dealing with it myself.”

“Emma, please talk to me,” Regina replied. “I’m better now. I’m stronger. I appreciate you not wanting to burden me early on but I can take it now. It might even help both of us to talk about what happened together.”

Emma looked into the chocolate brown eyes before her, shimmering slightly with tears but determined nonetheless.

“When you went missing,” Emma began. “I was so worried. I knew something bad had happened and I was just sitting around waiting to hear the worst; that’d I’d never see you again. I didn’t sleep a wink until Keith called me the next day. And then … everything just went into slow motion. I barely remember the train journey to London, or the taxi to Kent. All I knew was I had to get to you. And then I did and you -,” she gestured to the scar on Regina’s forehead and ran her thumb along the mark on her hand. “I hated seeing you like that. I felt so helpless when you were in pain in the hospital and then when your nightmares began when we got back here, it just got worse. I could protect you during the day but at night your memories flooded back. And so do mine.”

Regina’s eyes widened at the confession.

“You have nightmares too?”

Emma nodded. “After hearing all you went through when you spoke to the police, my mind conjured images. I can’t get rid of them although I’m sure they’re not as bad as yours because they’re not real. But they feel it when I’m asleep. My nightmares always start off with you trapped somewhere but instead of Keith looking for you, it’s me. Sometimes I get to you in time, sometimes I don’t.”

Her voice cracked and she felt Regina pull their bodies even closer again. Pressed against the brunette, Emma tried to concentrate on the steady beating of Regina’s heart against her own. Regina was alive. Regina was with her still. Regina was safe.

Neither woman knew who started the kiss but their lips were soon moving languidly over each other, their hands slowly exploring over their clothes. Emma’s breath hitched as, for the first time, Regina’s fingertips ghosted beneath her shirt, tracing patterns in the small of her back. Her own fingers were caressing the sensitive skin at the base of Regina’s neck but drifted up to tease her earlobe. Regina let out a low moan, her lobe trapped between Emma’s teeth before their tongues reunited.

“Wow,” Regina said when they eventually broke apart.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, her eyes dark with arousal. “Are you ok?”

Regina smiled at Emma’s concern. “I’m more than ok, Emma. I’m seriously turned on.”

Emma swallowed thickly.

“I … I’m not ready, not yet at least. But I’m getting there,” Regina said, a fingertip tracing Emma’s lips as she spoke. “I do want you, Emma. I want to be with you. But -,”

“I get it,” Emma nodded, not needing or wanting Regina to verbalise the most heinous way in which Robin had abused. “And I’ll wait for you. As long as it takes.”

“Emma, will you go on a date with me?” Regina asked.

“What?” Emma frowned.

“A date,” Regina repeated. “I might not be ready for … sex, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want our friendship to change in some ways. So how about a date? We can be together without sex, right?”

“Right,” Emma nodded, ignoring the throbbing between her legs every time Regina said the word sex. “But what are you saying?”

Regina rolled her eyes. Sometimes, despite going to Oxford University, Emma could be spectacularly dim. “Will you be my girlfriend, Emma?”

There was a moment’s pause before Regina’s yelp of surprise was swallowed by Emma’s lips once more. She kissed her back just as hard, her hands fisting in her hair as she pulled Emma impossibly closer, trying to convey all her affection for the woman beside her.

“Yes,” Emma panted as they broke apart. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, Regina.”

Regina’s smile was positively blinding and Emma returned it.

“So what now?” Regina asked after a while.

“Now we need to figure out a way to tell Henry,” Emma replied.

“Tell me what?” came a voice from the doorway.


	21. Troubled Henry

A gasp. A startled wiggle. And a thump.

“Shit! Are you ok?” Emma asked as she peered over the edge of the sofa to where Regina had just landed on the floor.

“Yep,” the brunette groaned, rubbing her hip.

“What are you doing back here?” Emma asked, sitting up and turning her attention to her son who was still standing in the doorway, looking curiously between the two women who, until a few seconds previously, had been lying in each other’s arms.

“The film was shit,” he glowered. “I wanted to come home.”

Emma frowned at the excuse, knowing by the look on her son’s face that he had been upset by something but also knowing that now probably wasn’t the time to discuss it.

“Oh ok,” Emma said just as Regina picked herself up off the floor and moved to sit in the armchair on the far side of the room, putting as much distance between the two women as possible.

“What do you need to tell me?” Henry repeated, glancing between his history teacher and his mother, both of whom were a little flushed.

“Um,” Emma said with a sideways look at Regina. “Well … The thing is … Ok so here’s the thing. Regina and I … What I’m trying to tell you is -,”

“You’re together,” Henry finished for the stuttering woman.

Emma blinked. “What?”

“You and Regina, you’re a couple,” Henry clarified.

“How did you know?” Emma asked.

“Well I wasn't completely sure until about two minutes ago but even before I saw you guys on the sofa I knew you were more than friends. You’re not exactly subtle,” the teenager shrugged.

“And … are you ok with this?” Emma said, her heart racing as she waited for Henry’s answer.

“I don’t care who you fuck, just as long as the whole school doesn’t find out my mum’s a lesbian,” Henry said before he disappeared into the hallway and heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs.

Emma turned to stare at Regina, her mouth open.

“What just happened?” she asked as the brunette crossed over and settled herself back on the sofa.

“I’m not sure,” Regina replied.

“Was he ok with us being together? I couldn’t tell because of the swearing and the possibly homophobic remark,” Emma said rubbing her forehead in confusion.

Regina chuckled. “I don’t think he meant ‘lesbian’ in a derogatory way. He’s a teenage boy, Emma. Of course he doesn’t want his friends to find out his mother, who is also their geography teacher, is sleeping with a woman, who is also their history teacher. That’s fantasy material for their hormonally charged bodies.”

“Gross,” Emma replied. “And we’re not sleeping together. Or ‘fucking’ as my darling son so eloquently put it.”

“Not yet, no,” Regina said. “But I’m pretty sure the true nature of our relationship behind closed doors means very little to teenage boys when they’re, um, pleasuring themselves.”

“Oh my God, stop talking!” Emma laughed.

“Make me.”

Regina’s mouth was at once covered by eager lips, Emma’s tongue seeking entrance quickly and a stifled moan escaping her as she tasted the brunette again. Regina’s heart beat powerfully in her chest as the kiss continued, the sensations Emma’s tongue and lips were creating making her core throb.

Emma didn’t want to lie on top of Regina, unsure the woman was quite ready for an act of dominance like that so as they kissed, she herself lay down, tugging Regina gently on top of her and letting her thighs fall open so she was cradling Regina’s body between them. Regina happily complied, relishing the feel of Emma’s body pressed against her own as the blonde’s fingers ghosted up and down her back, occasionally squeezing her ass lightly before sliding back up to tangle in her tousled hair.

“What about Henry?” Regina asked when they broke to catch their breath twenty minutes later. Not wanting to move from lying on top of the blonde, she rested her chin on Emma’s chest as she looked up into the face above her.

“I’m pretty sure he won’t be coming down here any time soon, if that’s what you mean,” Emma replied, her fingers trailing through Regina’s soft hair which was splayed across her shoulders.

“Are you going to talk to him?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “I’ll go up in a bit, try and work out how he’s really feeling about us being together. Something happened when he was out too and it wasn’t anything to do with the film they watched.”

* * *

When Emma knocked on Henry’s door later that night, she was greeted by a grunt and turned the handle to enter the dark room. Henry was sat in bed reading by the dim light of a lamp on the table. Emma stepped over a pile of dirty clothes and crossed the room to sit on his bed.

“Hey, kid,” she said, patting his leg.

“I’m not a kid,” Henry huffed, slamming the book shut and tossing it onto the duvet.

“No,” Emma agreed. “But you’re my son and to me you’ll always be my baby.”

This didn’t do anything to alleviate Henry’s dour expression.

“What do you want?” he asked with a sigh.

“To talk,” Emma replied. “Whether about me and Regina, or what happened tonight, or about anything else which might be on your mind.”

“Nothing happened tonight,” Henry replied, a little too defensively.

“Ok,” Emma placated, not wanting to push Henry into a conversation he clearly wasn't ready for. “So let’s talk about me and Regina. I’m sure you have questions regarding our relationship and what happens now you know we’re together.”

“I told you, I don’t care as long as people don’t find out at school,” Henry scowled.

“Well that’s not exactly what you said and I would like to have a discussion with you about your language, young man, but I do need to know that you’re really ok with this. I know we talked before Christmas about the possibility of me moving on from your dad at some point but we never discussed the fact that Regina is, well, a woman.”

“If you’re gay, I don’t care,” Henry replied. “Or bisexual, whatever. It doesn’t bother me.”

“But you think it will bother your friends?” Emma prompted.

“No,” Henry said. “I mean, they won’t care in a homophobic way but you know as well as I do that if people found out about you and Regina the gossipers at school would have a field day. I don’t want that, for me or for you two.”

Emma chuckled. “You’re right,” she nodded. “But if Regina and I continue to date, which I very much hope we do, people will find out eventually and there’s nothing we can do about that. We’ll just have to find a way of dealing with it.”

“I know,” Henry sighed. “I just wish you didn’t both work at school. It was bad enough when it was just you.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma offered, “but you can’t choose who you fall for. It might not be easy or convenient but it is what it is.”

“Does she make you happy?”

Emma smiled softly at her son. “She does.”

“Good,” Henry said, offering his mother a smile in return. “I want you to be happy, Mum. I don’t care who makes you wear that goofy grin just as long as you are.”

“Goofy?” Emma said, feigning outrage.

“Very goofy,” Henry nodded with a smirk. “But it’s ok because it means you’re happy. It’s a good goofy.”

“I want you to be happy too, Henry,” Emma said, chuckling. “So are you going to tell me why you didn’t go for a sleepover with Felix and Peter?”

“Firstly, I’m not a six year old girl so it wasn’t a sleepover,” Henry said, his face darkening again. “And secondly, no.”

“Why not?” Emma asked.

“Because it’s none of your business,” Henry snapped. Emma raised her eyebrows at the tone. “Sorry,” Henry mumbled. “I’m tired. Can we talk tomorrow?”

“Ok,” Emma said, standing up from the bed. “Sleep well, kid.”

“You too,” Henry said, sliding further beneath the covers and rolling onto his side, his back to Emma. “Night, Mum.”

“Goodnight, Henry.”

Regina was lying on what had become her side of the bed reading the news on her phone when Emma came into the room after brushing her teeth. As soon as the door closed, the brunette asked: “how did it go?”

“I’m not sure,” Emma admitted as she began to get ready for bed. “Good, I think. At least, he said he really didn’t mind us being together, nor the fact that we’re both women. Just as long as we’re happy. But he’s worried about the gossip mill at school, understandably. And then I asked him what happened tonight when he was in town and he completely shut down.”

“Well at least he knows about us and he’s ok with it,” Regina said. “I know his approval is very important to you which means it’s important to us.”

“Yeah, I’m glad he seemed accepting of us too. I guess time will tell how accepting he is once everyone else knows,” Emma said as she pulled on an old, over-sized t-shirt.

“You want to tell people already?” Regina asked, her eyes widening in alarm.

“No, of course not. I mean, I would be honoured to walk into the staff room on Monday morning holding your hand and kiss you senseless in front of our colleagues but I’m not in any rush. This is all very new still and I’m happy to wait until we see where things are going before we make any kind of announcement.”

“Ok,” Regina said, relaxing back against her pillow. “Are you coming to bed now?”

“You bet,” Emma said, her voice a little husky. “Oh no, not like that. I didn’t mean … I know we’re waiting until … fuck.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh at the way Emma was hanging her head in regret and shame at the foot of the bed.

“Emma, dear, I know what you meant. And you don’t have to hide the fact that you want me, sexually. I want you just as much. At least, my body does. I’m just not sure my mind is ready yet,” Regina explained.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Emma said, her voice small.

“No need to be sorry,” Regina assured. “To be honest, knowing you're attracted to me is a big boost for my self-confidence. I thought after everything I’ve been through, after my lip, my forehead,” she gestured to the scars, “after what Robin did to me, no one would ever want me again.”

“I want you,” Emma said at once, climbing onto the bed from the end and crawling up it until she was directly above the brunette. “I want you, Regina.”

Regina looked up into the earnest face of the woman above her. She had felt her own body tense slightly and her heart beat rise when she had watched Emma moving towards her, over her, above her. But now, looking up into the sparkling green eyes, she felt nothing but contentment. Emma would never hurt her. Emma cared about her. Emma would keep her safe.

The kiss was gentle, their lips barely brushing together before Emma swung her leg away from Regina and lay down on her side of the bed. Regina rolled at once into the crook of Emma’s arm, nestling closely and laying her head against Emma’s breast.

* * *

“Are you ready?”

Regina nodded silently, staring out of the windshield towards the school playground just as Henry’s door slammed. The brunette watched as the boy walked away from the car. If being seen arriving at school with your mum was bad, adding your history teacher into the mix was certainly too much for the teenager. Regina had stayed with the Swans all weekend and Emma had driven the three of them to school that morning. It was a miserable February day, a steady drizzle soaking everything as they sat there. Waiting.

“Everybody knows what he did to me,” Regina said in a small voice.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “But hopefully that means they won’t be asking you questions. After all, they’ve already read the story in every newspaper in the country.”

Details of Regina’s ordeal had been published soon after the new year and once Robin had appeared in court, pleading guilty, more details of the attacks and kidnapping had occurred. Since there wasn’t a long, messy trial, the papers had soon lost interest however and after his sentence had been announced, they quickly moved onto other stories. Regina was immensely relieved.

Regina chuckled darkly. “I never imagined when I was growing up that I’d be in the newspapers for that reason.”

“There’s still time to win the Nobel Peace Prize or -,”

“Write a best selling historical book about the impact of psychedelic drugs on the musical trends in the 1960s,” Regina interrupted.

“Or that, yes,” Emma laughed.

“I’ve got a draft copy of it sat on my laptop,” Regina mused. “I should probably have spent the last month editing and updating that rather than moping around my house. And your house,” she added.

“You weren’t moping,” Emma said, reaching across the console and taking both of Regina’s hands in hers. “You were healing. You needed that time Regina and if you still need time, if you’re not ready, Mr Gold will understand.”

“No,” Regina said, shaking her head. “No, I’m good. I’m ready to get back to work.”

She reached for the door handle but Emma’s hand on her wrist tugged her gently back.

“Wha-,”

The rest of the word was muffled by Emma’s lips. She sighed into the increasingly familiar sensation, a minty tongue playing with her own briefly before Emma pulled away.

“I thought we were lying low,” Regina remarked, looking out through the rain into the deserted car park. They had arrived very early at Regina’s behest.

“We are,” Emma replied. “I checked no one was around first. Come on, we’re going to be late.”

* * *

It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t as bad as Regina had anticipated either. During the morning briefing, Mr Gold didn’t acknowledge her return, as she had requested, and most of the staff just made do with a sympathetic smile in her direction. Only Rose and Ruby actually came up and hugged her in a slightly awkward way. Well, maybe it was awkward because Regina’s arms were hanging limply beside her tense body as she desperately tried to control the urge to push the women away. Physical contact from anyone other than Emma still made her panic. She said nothing but she saw Emma whispering to the two women minutes later and guilty looks appeared on both their faces when they realised what they had done.

Regina’s younger year groups were silent. Not a question, not a mutter, not a single incident of a student acting out. It was odd, certainly, but not entirely unpleasant. Her Year 10s and 11s however were a different matter. Regina supposed it was because they were a little older, a little more aware of what she had been through, and a little closer maturity-wise to being able to understand. Well, as much as an outside could understand. She supposed the questions hadn’t been as crude or invasive as they could have been.

“Miss, where’s your husband now?”

“Is it true that he stole the Mona Lisa from the Louvre and replaced it with a fake?”

“How many stitches did you need in your head?”

“Why didn’t you run away?”

“Miss, do you think he’ll come after you again when he gets out?”

“What happens to rapists in prison? Is it like gays?”

“Miss, are you changing your name?”

“No, Nick, I won’t be changing my name,” Regina sighed.

It was almost the end of the last lesson and her Year 10 class were packing up and waiting for the bell. Henry was lounging in his chair in the corner, looking out through the rain-spattered window and ignoring the conversation. Regina didn’t blame him. She wished she could have done the same.

“Why not?” Nicholas Zimmer asked.

“Because it was my name in the first place,” Regina said.

“What? How’d that work?” Nicholas’ twin sister Ava piped up.

“He took my surname after he got into trouble with the law a few years ago. So he can change his name back but I’ll be keeping mine.”

The bell rang just as Nick opened his mouth to ask another question.

“Don’t forget your homework is due on Friday, please,” Regina called over the noise of thirty teenagers heading for the door. “The supply teacher did not follow the curriculum as closely as I do so we are going to have to work a little faster if we want to get everything covered by the end of the summer term.”

When at last her classroom was quiet, Regina returned to her chair and flopped down into it. She closed her eyes. It was over. Her first day back was done. Now all she had to do was come into work tomorrow. And the next day.

The creaking of her classroom door made her open her eyes (and reminded her she needed to buy some WD40 on the way back from work). She smiled when the familiar blonde head popped into view.

“How was it?” Emma asked as she stepped into the room. Although it had merely been two hours since she had spent her lunch break with Regina, the blonde had rushed upstairs from her own classroom the moment the last rucksack had disappeared, eager to see how the older woman’s afternoon lessons went.

“Long,” Regina admitted. “But ok.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked, a smile breaking out on her face as she looked at her girlfriend. “Good. How was Henry?”

“Fine,” Regina said. “A little quieter than usual but nothing to worry about. I think he just wanted to stay out of the discussion about me and Robin.”

“Did they ask lots of questions?”

“There were quite a few, yes,” Regina nodded. “But I’ve got it handled. Come on, we’re going to be late to the staff meeting.”

“You’re going to that?” Emma asked.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Regina frowned.

“I dunno,” the blonde admitted. “But I had planned to use you as an excuse for not going myself so that sucks.”

Regina laughed and stood up. “Sorry, dear. If you want to skive you’ll have to find someone else.”

“But I want you,” Emma whined, stepping forwards and winding her arms around Regina’s waist.

“You’re not really getting the idea of this ‘hide our relationship at school’ thing are you?” Regina said with a quirked eyebrow.

“Can you blame me?” Emma said. “You’re literally irresistible.”

Regina smiled and leaned up to peck Emma’s lips.

“Come on, let’s go and be bored to death about whatever new initiative Mr Gold has thought up this week,” Regina said, leading the way out of her classroom and into the corridor.

* * *

When Emma walked into the staffroom on Friday morning, she frowned when she realised Regina wasn’t there yet. The woman was always prompt, especially for work. Pouring herself another coffee, she headed towards Ruby and Rose who were huddled in their usual corner. The pair stopped talking at once when they caught sight of the blonde.

“Hey guys. What’s up?” Emma asked as she sat down beside Ruby.

“Nothing,” Rose said, a little too quickly.

Emma frowned. “Were you talking about Regina?”

The gossiping had been expected and, despite it being unpleasant, for the most part Emma had successfully ignored it. But when it came to two of her friends, two of Regina’s friends, she was not prepared to let it slide.

“No, of course not,” Rose replied. It was unconvincing even for someone without a built in lie-detector.

“If you have a question for Regina, why don’t you just ask her,” Emma said, her tone icy.

Rose and Ruby both blushed. “We don’t want to upset her,” Ruby said.

“And you think talking about her behind her back like we’re fifteen is better do you?” Emma asked. “Come on guys, we’re all friends. Regina would much rather you just ask her directly rather than speculate about whatever it is you want to know.”

“She really won’t mind?” Rose asked.

“I mean, it’s not her favourite topic of conversation,” Emma shrugged. “But Hopper has told her the importance of facing what happened to her and not hiding away. Questions from friends shouldn’t be a problem for her because she knows you care about her and want to understand what she went through.”

“Do you talk about it with her?” Rose asked.

“Sometimes,” Emma nodded. “But not a lot. I know what happened and it’s not something which needs to be raked over again and again. It’s in the past. We’re both moving on.”

“We?” Ruby frowned.

“Yeah,” Emma said, the tips of her ears beginning to turn red. “In the sense that I’ve been helping her get through these past few weeks. She needs her friends around her and if you want to know something which will help you support Regina too, then ask.”

“Ask me what?”

None of the other teachers had noticed Regina entering the staffroom but she was now stood in front of them holding a steaming cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Emma said brightly. “You’re a little late.”

“I needed to get some petrol. Ask me what?” Regina repeated looking between Ruby and Rose.

“Um,” Ruby began, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap and avoiding Regina’s gaze. “Well, we were just wondering about what you did in that bathroom. I mean, we read in the newspaper how you stabbed one of Robin’s,” Regina tensed, “henchmen in the arm but we were curious to know what happened.”

Regina sat down opposite the three women and sipped her drink. She looked at her friends. Emma was watching her, concern etched on her face whilst Ruby and Rose both looked guilty.

“When I woke up, my hands were tied behind my back,” Regina explained. “There was a mirror on the wall above the sink and I managed to knock it to the floor and used one of the shards to cut through the rope. Believe me, it takes much longer than it does in the films. That’s how I got this.” She held up her hand with the long, pink scar running down the palm. “And then when Will came in to bring me some food, I stabbed him in the forearm. I didn’t do much damage I’m afraid and when I got into the corridor, John grabbed me and threw me back into the room. They swept up the glass so I couldn’t do it again.”

“Wow,” Ruby murmured.

“You were so brave,” Rose said, her voice little more than a whisper.

“It was my survival instinct kicking in,” Regina shrugged. “I bet you would all have done the same thing in those circumstances. And it didn’t do any good. They tied me up again and that was it.” She stopped talking, not wanting to think about what happened next.

“Do you guys want to come over for dinner this weekend?” Ruby asked.

“Is your grandmother cooking?” Emma asked, making a face.

Ruby laughed. “No, she’s away this weekend. I’ve got the place to myself and thought I’d make the most of it. Are you busy on Saturday night?”

Emma glanced at Regina who gave a subtle nod.

“Sounds great,” Emma said. “I think Henry’s got plans anyway.”

“Oh yeah, what’s going on between him and Peter? I meant to ask you last night but I forgot.” Rose said to Emma.

“What do you mean?” Emma frowned. Her son had been in a surly mood all week and she still hadn’t managed to talk to him about what had happened the previous weekend.

“I had to get between the two of them yesterday afternoon in the playground. If I hadn’t been passing I’m sure Henry would have socked him one. I sent Peter on his way and tried to talk to Henry but he wouldn’t say what had upset him.”

“I have no idea,” Emma said. “I’ll talk to him tonight.”

“Good because you know Mr Gold has a zero tolerance policy for violence. Henry’s a good kid so something must have really got him worked up for him to be so angry.”

Emma glanced once more at Regina. Both women were wondering the same thing. Did Peter know about their relationship or was something else going on?


	22. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter becomes NSFW. You’re excited now, aren’t you! This is what you’ve been waiting for …

Emma shrugged on her red leather jacket, flicked off the light, and left her bedroom. When she arrived downstairs, she popped her head around the living room door to check on her son. Henry was lying on the sofa watching an old episode of Top Gear.

“I’m off to Miss Luccas’ for dinner. When are you heading to Peter’s?” she asked.

“I’m not,” Henry grunted.

“I thought it was his birthday party tonight,” Emma frowned.

“It is. I’m not going,” Henry replied.

Emma sighed and stepped further into the room. She had been putting off talking to her son about what was going on since the previous evening, hoping Rose had been wrong about what she had seen in the playground. Evidently something had happened between the two friends however and Emma was beginning to worry.

“Henry, what’s going on between you and Peter?” Emma asked gently.

“Nothing.”

Emma sat down on the end of the sofa. “I don’t believe you,” she said. “Henry I just want to help. If you tell me, maybe I’ll be able to give you some advice.”

“There’s nothing going on so I don’t need any advice. Go and have fun with your girlfriend and leave me alone.”

Emma frowned at the harsh tone but stood up, knowing it wouldn’t help to push Henry into talking. “I’m here if you need me, kid.”

There was no response so Emma left the room and headed out of the house.

At the same time Regina was also preparing to leave her home. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she perused her wine collection. That was one of the things she wished she could have taken from her old house on Mifflin Street but after Robin’s arrest, the place had been cleared out by the police. She wondered where all those vintage wines were now. Eventually she settled on a Pinot Grigio she knew Emma was rather partial to and returned to the hallway. As she gathered up her bag, she glanced up at the calendar on the wall. It was only a week before Valentines Day and over six weeks since her … ordeal. She wondered whether Emma would want to do anything now they were officially together. She made a mental note to ask the blonde when she got a moment later that night.

Locking the house securely, Regina slipped her keys into her pocket and headed down the path towards her car.

* * *

“Perfect timing.”

Emma spun around on the pavement as she heard someone approaching her.

“Oh, hey!” she said, leaning in to kiss Regina on the cheek. “How was your Saturday?”

“I’m up-to-date on all my lesson plans and marking so productive but not exactly interesting,” Regina said as she led the way into Ruby’s apartment building. “How did your talk with Henry go?”

“Badly,” Emma replied. “He’s on the sofa sulking as we speak. Something’s definitely off between him and Peter though because it’s his birthday party tonight and Henry isn't going. He’d been chatting about that party for over a month and now he’s spending his Saturday evening watching Jeremy bloody Clarkson.”

“Hey,” Regina said, turning in the corridor to look at her clearly frustrated girlfriend. “It’ll be ok.”

Emma huffed out a breath. “I hope so. I just wish he’d talk to me, that’s all.”

“He will when he’s ready,” Regina assured.

“Thanks,” Emma said, placing a soft kiss to Regina’s lips. “Are you coming over after this meal?”

“I don’t want to be in the way,” Regina said. “If you want to talk to Henry then I can just go back to mine.”

“Don’t be silly,” Emma assured. “He’ll hopefully be asleep by the time we get in anyway. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“I thought I heard voices.”

Ruby’s apartment door had swung open and Regina stepped a little further away from the blonde. They hadn’t told their friends about their changed relationship and Regina wasn’t sure quite how they were planning to play the upcoming evening. It was something they probably should have discussed, she realised.

“Hi Ruby,” Emma grinned, stepping forwards and entering the apartment, Regina on her heels.

“We brought you this,” Regina said, holding out the bottle of wine.

“Thanks,” Ruby said. “I’ll put it in the fridge. Make yourself at home on the sofa. Rose said she’s running a little late but that’s ok because so am I. The lamb has only just come out the oven and I want it to rest for as long as possible.”

“Do you need help?” Regina asked.

“No thanks, I’ve got everything covered. Red or white wine for you two?”

“Red.”

“White.”

Ruby chuckled and poured out each drink before handing them to the two women now seated side by side on the sofa.

“So how were your Saturdays?” Ruby asked as she returned to the kitchen and checked on some vegetables roasting in the oven.

“Nothing special,” both women replied in unison.

“You two are weirdly in sync and yet completely opposite,” Ruby laughed. “It’s cute.”

“Thanks,” Emma grinned. Regina blushed, wondering how much Ruby had guessed about their relationship.

Rose arrived ten minutes later and soon after the four of them were crammed around a small dining table, complimenting Ruby on not having inherited her grandmother’s appalling cooking skills. The lamb shanks fell effortlessly from the bone and even Regina was impressed with the perfectly cooked roasted vegetables.

“So how is it being back at work?” Ruby asked after a while.

“This week was long,” Regina admitted. “But I’m getting back into the rhythm now. I think the probing questions are all answered now and most of the kids have already stopped staring at my forehead.” Her fingers drifted up to rub the scar before Emma’s hand on her wrist stopped the subconscious movement. “Mostly it’s been fine. I think it’s good for me to get out of the house, to be honest.”

“Well we’re glad to have you back,” Rose said. “It’s not been the same without you.”

“Thanks,” Regina smiled. “I missed you too.”

“Oh we didn’t say we missed you,” Ruby smirked. “It was kinda nice not having our Cambridge graduate, PhD wielding, clever clogs around to make us all feel stupid.”

“Shut up,” Emma said, punching Ruby lightly on the arm. “Of course we missed you,” she said, turning to Regina.

“Well you didn’t because you saw her every day,” Rose pointed out.

“Not every day,” Emma defended.

Ruby and Rose just looked pointedly at the blonde who hurriedly changed the subject.

“Does anyone have any plans for half term?”

“Killian is taking me to Ireland,” Rose said. “He wants me to meet his father and his brother.”

“Things getting serious with you two then?” Regina asked.

“I hope so,” Rose said, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about her boyfriend.

“Ah but has he said those three little words?” Emma asked.

“Well, not exactly,” Rose admitted. “But he’s shy. I think he’s working up the courage.”

“Killian Jones? Shy?” Regina said, a little sceptically. Emma chuckled. “Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Rose said, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

“Then why don’t you say it first?” Emma suggested. “In my experience when you love someone, you should tell them.” Her hand drifted to rest on Regina’s thigh, squeezing lightly as she spoke. Regina smiled at the movement and slid her hand down to lace her fingers between Emma’s.

“What about you?” Rose asked, deploying yet another diversion tactic. “Interested in anyone?”

“I … um, I’m not interested in meeting anyone new,” Emma said carefully.

“What does that mean?” Ruby asked. “Have you already met someone you like? Ooh, are you finally coming around to Jefferson? He keeps asking me about you, by the way.”

“God no!” Emma exclaimed. “That man is literally crazy. You know he was wearing a top hat earlier this week. I mean, we’re in the twenty first century not the eighteen hundreds.”

“I thought he looked cute,” Rose said.

“I thought he looked like a dick,” Emma replied.

“So, if not Jefferson, then who?” Ruby asked.

Emma scrunched up her face. Why were her friends so interested in this and what was she supposed to say? She silently cursed herself for not talking with Regina about whether to tell their friends they were together before they came to dinner.

“Me.”

Three pairs of eyes swivelled to look at Regina.

“Excuse me?” Ruby frowned.

“Emma and I,” Regina said. “We’re together.” As she spoke, she lifted their clasped hands onto the table and turned to smile softly at Emma, a slight nod of her head letting the blonde know she was ok with telling their friends.

“Wait, what?” Ruby asked. “I didn’t know you were even into women, either of you.”

“We’re into each other,” Emma shrugged. “It has nothing to do with gender.”

“When did this start?” Rose said.

“We realised we liked each other just before Christmas,” Regina replied. “I mean, liked as more than friends. Emma’s been my rock since September and I guess it took us a little while to understand exactly what that meant. But then, what with everything that happened with Robin, things kind of got put on hold. We’re taking things slow.”

Emma smiled at Regina and stroked her thumb softly over the brunette’s hand. She couldn’t be prouder of the woman sat beside her and the way she was dealing with their new relationship. Whatever her concerns about Regina’s state of mind, Emma was certain of one thing: the brunette wanted this, wanted them.

“Did you really not see this coming?” Rose asked turning to Ruby.

“No! Did you?” the brunette exclaimed.

“Um, yeah! I’ve never met two people better suited to each other in my life. Honestly I’m surprised it took you guys until December. I assumed you’d been fucking each other’s brains out in St Ives. I mean, it’s pretty obvious.”

“But they’re straight,” Ruby exclaimed. “At least, that’s what I figured.” Her eyes drifted toward Emma.

“Hey!” Regina snapped. “Stop eyeing my girlfriend.”

“Sorry,” Ruby said at once, having the good grace to blush. “I didn’t mean … I’m with Elsa, you know. But if I’d have known when you first arrived -,”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Regina growled.

Emma couldn’t stifle the giggle and glittering brown eyes landed on her in a steely gaze.

“Sorry,” Emma said. “You’re cute when you’re jealous. Even though there’s no need to be. Ruby’s not my type.”

She leaned in and kissed Regina softly on the cheek.

“Awwwww.”

The joint sound from their friends made Regina roll her eyes and Emma look rather smug. Yes, the blonde thought, they were rather adorable together.

* * *

It was after midnight when the two women parked their respective cars outside Emma’s house. They crept in quietly, not wanting to disturb Henry. Regina used the bathroom first whilst Emma went to check on her son. She pushed the door open just a crack. The room was dark and silent, a Henry shaped lump curled up under the covers. She smiled and pulled the door closed again.

By the time she returned to the dimly lit bedroom, Regina was lying in the bed, rubbing the last of her moisturiser into her hands.

“Did you have a good evening?” Emma asked as she changed for bed and slipped under the covers.

“I did,” Regina nodded. “It was nice to spend time with those two again. I’ve missed them.”

“And you’re sure you're ok with Ruby and Rose knowing about us?” Emma said.

“Well since I was the one who told them, yes. They’re our friends, remember, and they promised not to tell anyone else until we’re ready.”

“You know them better than I do; can they keep a secret?”

“I think so. We’ll just have to make sure no one else finds out, especially Mary Margaret. That woman is the worst gossip I know. When she finds out, it will be around the whole school within the hour.”

Emma chuckled and rolled onto her side, pulling Regina’s body towards her. As she placed a soft kiss to the brunette’s cheek, she slid her leg up so it rested on top of Regina’s.

“Is this ok?” Emma asked as her lips ghosted downwards.

“Yes,” Regina breathed back, angling her neck so Emma’s questing lips had better access.

Emma smiled against the soft skin, pulling her body minutely closer to Regina’s until her aching core was pressed against the older woman’s hip. Regina felt it. The heat, the dampness, even through Emma’s underwear and her own pyjamas. She groaned quietly at the sensation, knowing Emma wanted her, was turned on by her. It made her own centre throb.

Regina reached over and ran her fingers up and down Emma’s arm as the blonde continued to lay soft butterfly kisses over her neck and down to her collarbone. Soon her own fingertips ran across Emma’s waist, skating over the toned abdomen beneath her t-shirt and up to softly cup a breast. Emma shuddered as fingers pinched a hard nipple, biting her lip to suppress a whimper which bubbled inside her. She had never been more aroused in her life. Her hips pressed forwards, her clit bumping into Regina’s hip bone. She cried out in pleasure before turning her face into the pillow to muffle the sound.

“Let me hear you,” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear, before sucking the lobe into her mouth and twirling her tongue around the sensitive flesh. “I want to hear you, Emma.”

“I don’t want to wake Henry,” Emma said, raising her face to look at Regina through the gloom.

“He’s at the end of the corridor,” Regina said, pushing Emma’s shoulders until the blonde was on her back, her t-shirt bunched up below her breasts. “He won’t hear anything.”

As she spoke, Regina reached down and toyed with the elastic of Emma’s underwear, her fingers dipping just underneath before they moved down to stroke the smooth skin of her inner thighs, encouraging them further apart.

“Wait, Regina,” Emma said, her face turned away from the hand stilled mere inches from her centre and towards her girlfriend. “Are you ready for this?”

“I am,” Regina nodded. “I want to please you, Emma. I … I don’t think I’m ready for you to touch me yet but I know I want to touch you. And I know you want me, too.”

“Of course I want you,” Emma said. “But only if you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

The fingertips returned to the top of Emma’s underwear, skating beneath it once more and gradually moving downwards. They quickly met a small patch of curled hairs which they teased and twirled through before moving further. Emma’s eyes were locked on Regina’s as the brunette’s fingers inched towards their goal.

The moan was long and low, Emma’s lip trapped between her teeth, when two of Regina’s fingertips brushed over her clit.

“Is that -?”

Emma nodded, unsure she was able to speak.

“Wow,” Regina said.

She had never been intimate with a woman before and it had been a long time since she had pleasured herself. Robin hadn’t allowed her to masturbate and ever since she had left him, she had never felt in the mood. But Regina wanted this to be good for Emma. She wanted to bring Emma pleasure with her touch. She just hoped she would be able to.

“Hey,” Emma said, gentle fingers lifting up Regina’s chin and bringing her gaze from the blonde’s sex to green eyes. “You’re going to be great, I just know it.”

The kiss was soft and slow, Emma trying to reassure the brunette that they had all the time in the world for what came next. Even if her core was burning with desire, Emma didn’t want Regina to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

She gasped as the fingers moved abruptly further, sliding through the abundant wetness and exploring her folds. Regina looked back down to where her hands disappeared into Emma’s underwear and watched the ripples of movements beneath the fabric.

“Wait,” Emma said.

Regina’s hand withdrew at once, brown eyes wide with fear as she stared from her sticky fingers to Emma’s face.

The blonde simply smiled and reached down to push her underwear off her body, kicking them from the end of the bed and lying back, her legs spread wider.

“Go ahead.”

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma again before her hand returned to its previous position. She was slower this time, her fingers gliding more smoothly through the arousal which coated Emma’s sex before she returned to find the hidden bundle of nerves. It didn’t take long and the blonde’s hips bucked from the bed as two fingers circled around her clit. Regina smiled in satisfaction and began to rub harder, the tips of two fingers toying with the sensitive mass of nerves as both Emma’s and Regina’s gazes remained fixated on the hand moving between the blonde’s legs.

“Oh!” Emma cried out as the two fingers pinched her clit.

“Too much?” Regina asked, releasing her grip at once.

“No!” Emma panted. “It was amazing.”

Regina smiled and repeated the move, swallowing Emma’s cry with a powerful kiss, her tongue swirling around the younger woman’s mouth in the same way her fingers were rubbing her clit. And then they dipped lower. Parting the folds, Regina’s fingers reached Emma’s entrance. She rubbed one finger over the pulsing hole before pushing softly against the muscles. Emma bit her lip, the anticipation almost too much.

The tip of one finger slid in slowly. Regina held her breath as she felt Emma’s body part willingly to accept her own. The walls clenched gently around her finger as she pushed deeper, through the hot, slick, wetness. Soon, Regina’s knuckles bumped against Emma’s skin and she stopped, her entire finger inside her girlfriend.

“Is this -,”

“Move!” Emma interrupted. She didn’t want to push Regina but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand it. She knew the brunette wasn’t intentionally teasing her but the coiling inside Emma at the tentative touches was becoming almost unbearable.

Regina acquiesced at once, pulling the finger slowly out before pushing it back in. Emma’s hips rose to meet the thrust. The brunette repeated her move and soon they had a steady rhythm going. A second finger joined the first and Emma shuddered with pleasure as she felt her body stretch. It had been a long time since something or someone had been inside her. Regina’s eyebrows rose as she began to feel Emma’s body ripple around her fingers, the walls contracting quicker and more intensely than before.

“Are you-?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “I’m close.”

“What do you need?” Regina asked.

“You,” Emma replied. “Just you.”  
 Their kiss was messy, Emma panting and Regina distracted by the way hot juices were surrounding her fingers. Their tongues swiped randomly at each other as their teeth clashed against lips, and Emma’s moans and cries were swallowed at once by Regina’s eager mouth. As the blonde peaked, Regina pulled her fingers from Emma and rubbed hard and fast over the neglected nerve bundle. Emma fumbled desperately for a pillow, threw it across her face and screamed her ecstasy into it as her body trembled with its release.

As Emma tossed her pillow aside, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy, Regina pulled her hand away, wiping the essence which clung to her fingers on the sheet before she brought her arm up to wrap around Emma’s torso.

“Was that ok?” she asked into Emma’s neck.

Emma didn’t reply. Instead, she rolled onto her side and brought her body tight against Regina’s.

“That,” she said, kissing Regina’s lips softly, “was one of the best orgasms of my life.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Regina scoffed.

“It was,” Emma insisted. “And do you know why?”

“Because it’s been a while since you’ve had sex and you can’t remember what it’s like when it’s good?”

“No,” Emma replied, chuckling. “Because it was you touching me. I … I love you, Regina. And I know we’ve barely been together a week and I know you still need time after everything that’s happened but I just need you to know that I love you. I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time, actually. But I hadn’t said it because I was scared and I didn’t know how you felt and -,”

“Emma,” Regina interrupted.

“Sorry,” the blonde muttered, realising she’d been rambling.

“I love you too.”


	23. Tricky Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a little more drama and a new storyline which I’m adding in about Henry. Gotta keep this interesting before the final twist is revealed!

Emma collapsed back on her pillow, chest heaving and heart racing. Regina smugly kissed the blonde’s collarbone as she pulled her fingers from between her girlfriend’s legs.

“Oh wow, you’re a fast learner. How did you know -,”

“I just guessed,” Regina smirked.

“Well guess more often,” Emma said, turning to place a kiss on Regina’s forehead. “That was amazing.”

It was late on Sunday morning and the couple were lying in a tangle of sheets and limbs, reluctant to get up and break the spell which had fallen over them the previous evening. Although Emma hadn’t reciprocated anything for Regina, the two women felt closer, more connected, and more in love than ever before.

“Breakfast?” Emma asked after a while.

Regina nodded and began to get up. Just before her feet hit the floor, Emma’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind and tugged her back in a flurry of giggles and kisses.

“I love you,” Emma said when they broke apart.

“I love you,” Regina replied, placing a delicate kiss on Emma’s nose before she slid out of the blonde’s relaxed embrace and began to get dressed.

The house was quiet when the pair descended a few minutes later. As Regina began to get out the ingredients for a full English, Emma returned upstairs to ask Henry if he wanted a cooked breakfast too.

“Henry,” she said, knocking on his still closed door.

There was no answer. Emma sighed. How could teenagers sleep for so long? She opened the door and peered in. The curtains were drawn and the entire room was shadowy and musty. Teenage boys smelt, she’d discovered recently.

“Come on, lazy,” Emma said, crossing over to the bed and reaching out to shake her son.

There was no reply.

“Henry. It’s after eleven. Come on, Regina’s making us breakfast.”

Still nothing.

Sighing in frustration, Emma flicked on the bedside light. She gasped as she saw what was on the pillow. Ripping back the sheets she realised that what she had presumed to be her son’s sleeping form was actually a pile of clothes carefully position to look like a human. Reaching for her phone, she scrolled to Henry’s contact and started to call him just as she was dashing back down the stairs.

“Regina!”

“What?” the brunette asked, spinning around from the stove at the urgency in Emma’s voice.

“Henry’s not here,” she said, the phone still held to her ear.

“What? Where is he?” Regina said.

“Do you think if I knew that I would be panicking?” Emma snapped. Regina’s face fell. “Sorry,” the blonde said quickly. “I just need to know he’s ok.”

“Was he here last night?”

“I thought so,” Emma replied. “When I looked in on him I saw what turns out to have been a pile of clothes in his bed. I should have checked he was really there! If I’d realised he was missing last night I could have found him. I bet he went to Peter’s party. God, how could I have been so stupid!”

“Hey, this is not your fault,” Regina said, crossing to her girlfriend who was calling her son for the fourth time. “Henry’s the one who’s made a mistake here but we’ll find him. Do you have Peter’s home number?”

“Er, yes I think so,” Emma said, crossing over to the notice board and searching the scraps of paper pinned there until she spotted a ripped corner of an exercise book with a messy scrawl of digits across it. She dialled quickly.

“Hello? Mr Panner? Hi, it’s Emma Swan here. Henry’s mother. Yes. I was just wondering if Henry was with you. No, I know he wasn’t going to come to the party but he’s … well he wasn’t in his bed this morning and I thought he might have gone to the party after all. Yes, if you could ask Peter I’d appreciate that.”

Emma turned back to Regina, tapping her foot as she waited for Peter’s father to go and ask his son.

“Hello? Yes I’m here. Oh, ok. No, I’m sure he’s just gone to another friend’s house. But if you or Peter hear from him, could you ask him to call me please? Thank you. You too, bye.”

Emma slammed her phone onto the kitchen worktop and covered her face in her hands. Regina hovered by the table, not sure what best to do to comfort her girlfriend. The sob spurred her into action. Crossing the room she hugged Emma tightly.

“We’ll find him,” Regina assured. “He can’t have gone far.”

The door slammed.

Emma pulled back from Regina, her teary eyes wide before she sprinted from the room and into the hallway.

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?”

Regina decided to stay where she was. It was probably best not to get in the middle of the inevitable argument that was about to ensue.

“Out,” came Henry’s response.

“OUT? OUT? I was worried sick about you!” Emma exclaimed. “Don’t you ever do that again!.”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Henry shouted back.

“You left this house without telling me where you were going, Henry! You have to tell me so I know you’re safe.”

“You weren’t here,” Henry retorted.

“Ever heard of a phone?” Emma snarked back.

“Like you even give a shit where I’ve been. You were off with your girlfriend for the night. I mean, did you even realise I wasn’t here.”

There was a long pause.

“Firstly, leave Regina out of this,” Emma began, her tone icy. “And secondly, I did check on you when we got back last night but I didn’t think to check whether the lump in the bed was actually my son because I didn’t think you would be sneaky enough to leave the house without telling me and try to deceive me into thinking he was still here.”

“Regina’s here?” Henry asked.

“Yes.”

“Of course she is. She’s always here. No wonder you didn’t realise I was gone until twelve hours later. You two are so wrapped up in each other you can’t see anything else that’s going on.”

“Henry, that’s not true,” Emma said, her voice cracking. “I know something’s up with you and Peter and I have asked you, repeatedly, to tell me. But what can I do if you won’t let me in?”

There was another long silence.

“Henry, this thing between me and Regina, you know it ends the minute you say you’re not ok with it.” Regina’s heart beat faster as she listened from inside the kitchen, tears pricking her eyes at the realisation of what might be about to happen. “I don’t want my relationship to affect you negatively,” Emma continued, “so if you’re not on board, we … we won’t be together.”

“I told you I don’t care,” Henry said.

“But you just -,”

“Mum, I don’t care about you and Regina being together if that’s what you both want,” Henry repeated. “But you … you need to know not everything revolves around her. She’s not the only one with problems.”

“Henry, what happened? Please tell me.”

This silence was longer and after a moment, Regina heard the living room door close. She stepped out into the hall to find it empty. Pausing for a split second, she crossed the narrow carpet and placed her ear to the wood. The voices were slightly muffled but she could still hear.

“Something happened last weekend,” Henry said. “When we went to the cinema.”

“I know,” Emma replied.

“God, Mum, don’t interrupt me,” Henry huffed.

“Sorry.”

“Pete and Felix had invited loads of people to come. Nick and Ava, Mike, Jakob, Violet and a few other people from Year 11. The film was kinda lame and we eventually all got chucked out for … doing something.”

Emma opened her mouth.

“Mum, I said don’t interrupt. Thank you,” Henry said when the blonde’s mouth snapped shut again. “Anyway, we were all bored and none of us were due home for ages and Felix’s mum wasn’t going to be there for another hour so we went down to the promenade.”

There was another silence, Emma desperately trying not to say a word as she waited to hear what had happened.

“I don’t know their names so don’t ask me. Pete says they used to go to Storybrooke but they finished last year. Anyway, these guys came up to us and offered to sell us some dope.”

“Dope?” Emma exclaimed. “Oh God, Henry please say you didn’t -,”

“I didn’t,” Henry assured. “But some of the others smoked a few joints. I hung around for a bit, even though the smell made me feel a bit sick. And then one of the older guys offered Pete some crack.”

“Cocaine?”

“Mum!” Henry exclaimed at yet another interruption. “And yes, cocaine. I left as soon as I saw that, got the bus home and found you and Regina, well, you know. Anyway, at school the next week Pete started taking the piss out of me for being a pussy and not being up for a laugh. He kept digging at me and eventually I snapped. I guess Miss Bell told you what happened in the playground.”

“Yes, she mentioned it,” Emma said.

“Well Pete told me I wasn’t welcome at his party if I wasn’t going to be down for some fun. And by fun he made it very clear he meant drugs. I told him I didn’t want to be anywhere near a pathetic user like him anyway. He told me I needed to grow up, stop being a sissy and playing the dead dad card for attention and then … well then Miss Bell arrived so nothing happened but I was so angry I nearly punched him.”

“Where did you go last night if you didn’t go to the party?” Emma asked.

“Nick’s,” Henry replied. “He and Ava weren’t into the drugs either and they didn’t want to go to Pete’s. Nick texted me and invited me over. I went. I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note and I didn’t mean to scare you but you know I’m fifteen in two weeks time. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” Emma said. “But you still need to tell me where you are. Especially now I know most of your friendship group are drug users.”

“Mum, you can’t say anything. You can’t let on that you know,” Henry implored.

“Come on, Henry. You know I have to inform Mr Gold that a Year 11 has just thrown a drug addled rave. Does Mr Panner know? I spoke to him this morning and he didn’t seem concerned in the slightest that you were missing.”

“You phoned Pete’s dad? Oh God!” Henry groaned.

“We were worried about you!” Emma argued. “And with good reason.”

“I’m fine, look,” Henry said, spreading his arms wide as if to prove he had no injuries.

“I know,” Emma said, flopping back onto the sofa. “And I’m proud of you.”

“What for?”

“For saying no to drugs and not giving into peer pressure,” Emma replied.

“Dad always told me how bad drugs were for you and I didn’t want to let him down,” Henry replied.

“He’d be so proud of you too if he was here,” Emma said.

“I wish he was.”

“Me too, kid, me too.”

When she heard that, Regina stepped away from the door and returned to the kitchen to resume the breakfast preparations.

“Morning.”

“Good morning Henry,” Regina said, turning around and smiling at the teenager as he entered the kitchen ten minutes later. “Are you hungry?”

Henry nodded and slid into a chair just as Emma walked in. Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde who subtly shook her head.

“Tea or coffee?” Regina asked, trying to pretend like everything was normal.

“Tea please,” Emma replied. “Do you want a cup too, Henry?”

“No thanks,” Henry replied without looking up from his phone. “Jeez Mum, I have five missed calls from you in the space of about three minutes.”

“We were panicking,” Emma defended. “And why didn’t you answer?”

“I was walking home from the bus and my phone was on silent,” Henry shrugged.

“But you’re permanently attached to the bloody thing,” Emma sighed. “Of all the times you don’t have access to it, had to be the time I was going out of my mind with worry, didn’t it.”

“You didn’t need to worry. I was fine.”

“Emma,” Regina said as the blonde opened her mouth to reply, “could you please check the bacon?”

It wasn’t subtle but Emma obeyed the request which effectively ended the argument and five minutes later the three of them were sitting around the table and eating breakfast. It wasn’t exactly an awkward silence but it certainly wasn't comfortable.

“I think I’ll head home now,” Regina said as she finished her food and carried her plate to the sink.

“Are you sure? I thought we could do something this afternoon,” Emma said.

“I have some things I need to do in the house,” Regina fabricated. “Odd jobs mostly. I’ve been putting them off for ages if I’m honest and since it’s raining today I may as well get cracking.”

“Ok,” Emma replied. “I’ll walk you out.”

They left the kitchen in silence and didn’t speak until they had stepped onto the porch.

“Did you -,”

“I heard everything, yes,” Regina nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It saves me repeating myself. But what do I do now?” Emma asked.

“Well first I think you should thank your lucky stars your son is bright enough and mature enough to say no to drugs and not give into peer pressure. And then, I have no idea. Sorry, dear, but you’re the parent here, remember?”

Emma groaned. “I’ll google it later. Mumsnet will have some advice.”

Regina chuckled. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks. Have a good day.”

“You too,” Regina said, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Emma’s mouth. Arms wrapped around her back and kept her there a little longer than she planned but she didn’t complain.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Emma said when the kiss ended.

“Can’t wait. I love you,” Regina said.

Emma beamed, her heart skipping when she heard those words fall from such beautiful lips. “I love you too.”

* * *

Google wasn’t much help. Nor was Mumsnet. Emma shut her laptop and drained her third cup of tea. It wasn’t that she didn’t have faith in her parenting ability, it was just that she was still adapting to being a single mum. And with Henry well and truly in the throes of adolescences, Emma found herself wishing for Neal’s support and advice almost as much as she wished for him to have beaten the cancer. He would have known what to do, what to say, how to help Henry far better than she could. After all, he had once been a teenage boy too. She and Regina might deal with hundreds of hormonally charged boys every day but that didn’t mean they really understood what they were going though. Plus, if Henry knew Regina was in getting involved in anything like a parental way, he would no doubt explode.

When Emma returned to the living room in the late afternoon, Henry was finishing some homework, texting and watching television.

“There’s no such thing as multi-tasking,” Emma said as she took a seat. “Only multi-failing. Doing lots of things badly.”

“Whatever,” Henry said as he continued to scribble a conclusion to his English essay.

They were both silent until Henry finished with a flourish of his pen and pushed his exercise book away from him.

“Can we talk about tactics for tomorrow?” Emma asked when Henry collapsed back into the sofa cushion.

“Why? What’s happening tomorrow?” Henry said.

“Well, school for one where you’ll be in very close proximity to a number of boys with whom you’re not exactly friendly right now and I’m going to be telling Mr Gold about Peter’s party,” Emma replied.

“Awesome,” Henry deadpanned. “So I’ll be known as the snitch by lunch time.”

“Did Peter ever find out it was me who told the head about him selling porn DVDs?” Henry shook his head. “Didn’t think so. I know what I’m doing Henry. And as for you being friends with those boys, I think it’s a small blessing that they’re in the year above you. At least you won’t have to deal with them in your lessons and Nick who is in your year was also sensible and said no.”

“Then what do we need to discuss?” Henry asked.

“I just want you to avoid any contact with these boys during break and lunch times, ok?”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Henry grumbled.

“Good,” Emma replied. “Because I do not want you getting involved in any altercations. I may be a teacher at that school but you know Mr Gold has a zero tolerance policy for violence and I will have no pull over how you’re punished should anything happen.”

“I know,” Henry sighed. “Me, Nick and Ava have already talked about how to stay away from them.”

“Ava?” Emma said without thinking.

“Well, me and Nick talked about it,” Henry said, his cheeks pinking.

Emma bit her lip to hold back her smirk. Clearly there was another secret her son was keeping from her but instead of probing deeper, she left the room with a quick pat of his thigh and went to start dinner.

* * *

Emma was in Mr Gold’s office for most of her free period on Monday. When she left she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She knew she had done the right thing, that she had to tell her boss about prolific drug use in their school. She just didn’t know how the revelation would affect her son. Mr Gold had been unsurprised to learn about Peter Panner’s involvement in drug use and he also had a good idea about who the boys were who had sold the youngsters cannabis and cocaine. The headteacher had assured Emma that the matter would be handled immediately but that Henry’s name, and her own, would be kept out of it.

The car ride home was silent, Henry keeping his eyes glued to his phone where he alternated between texting and checking Facebook until they pulled up at their house and he walked quickly inside and up to his room. Emma began to prepare dinner and as soon as the stir fry was underway she phoned Regina.

“Hey,” her girlfriend answered in a cheery voice.

“Henry won’t talk to me again,” Emma said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

“Well you did just go to the headteacher about his former friends being drug users,” Regina reminded her.

“But I -,”

“You needed to, I know,” Regina assured. “But as far as Henry’s concerned, your role as a teacher has in some ways trumped your role as his mother.”

“But as his mother I’d want to keep him safe and away from drugs too,” Emma defended, stirring their dinner.

“I know,” Regina nodded. “But as a teacher, you’re in a much better position to bring this sort of thing to the attention of the school.”

“Do you think I did the right thing?”

“Yes,” Regina said. “Absolutely. I would have done the same. But you can see how Henry might be annoyed at you for doing so. Plus he’s a teenager. Even if you hadn’t intervened in a difficult social situation, it’s his job to rebel against his mother as much as possible, right?”

“I guess,” Emma sighed, turning off the stove and reaching for some plates. “I just hope this sulking stage doesn't last too long. The house is lonely when we’re not speaking to each other.”

“He’ll come around,” Regina assured. “Just give him a little time.”

“You’d make a great parent, you know,” Emma mused.

There was a long silence.

“Regina?” Emma said, her heart suddenly beginning to pound faster as she realised what she said had clearly struck a nerve.

“Sorry,” came the whisper. “I … I just don’t like to think about that.”

“About what?” Emma asked, desperately wishing she and Regina were in the same place to have this conversation face to face.

“Robin never wanted kids,” Regina explained. “I fell pregnant once, a few years ago, and he insisted I get an abortion. He said that if I had a child I wouldn’t give him enough attention. After that he put me on these insanely strong birth control pills to make sure it would never happen again. They played havoc with my hormones and my periods went all weird. They were really irregular and the cramps were so painful I used to have to spend days in bed. It was such a relief to stop taking them in September although I think my body is still recovering from the years I poisoned myself with chemicals. Growing up, I’d always assumed I’d be a mother, I’d always wanted to be a mother but I guess I’ve left it too late now and, well, you’re a woman so -,”

“You’d make an amazing mother,” Emma said, her heart aching for her girlfriend as she heard about yet another way her ex-husband had destroyed part of Regina’s life and dreams. “And I know this is far too early in our relationship to be talking about this but if you want to look into IVF or surrogacy or adoption in the future, I’d support any decision you make.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, her voice slightly thicker than normal. Emma knew she was crying.

“Of course. Whatever makes you happy, Regina.”

“You make me happy,” the brunette replied.

“When did we become one of those sappy couples I used to hate?” Emma laughed.

“Around the time we fell in love, I’d guess,” Regina replied, her tone a little brighter.

“And I do love you but I have to go. Dinner’s ready and I want Henry to come down and eat with me. I’ll try and get a conversation going or something hopefully. But I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure. Have a good evening my love,” Regina said.

“You too. Goodnight,” Emma replied before she hung up the phone and called her son down for dinner.


	24. Drug Crackdown

Emma hated whole school assemblies. Every teacher did. Close to one thousand children packed into the gym, lined up like sardines as each tutor desperately tried to keep order amongst the thirty students for whom they were responsible. Emma was particularly dreading the one she was currently stood in because she knew in a few short minutes several of her Year 11 boys who be panicking about what was announced.

There was a collective groan when My Gold informed the students about the locker search. Emma didn’t think Peter or any of his friends would be stupid enough to bring drugs into school but the headteacher seemed to think it was as good of a place to start as any. Tutors were instructed to take their students back to their classroom and await the block by block searches. Emma’s group were unnaturally quiet when they settled in their seats in her classroom and the blonde wondered whether the boys knew exactly what Mr Gold was looking for and where the suspicion fell.

Nothing was found, as Emma predicted. But Peter was clearly rattled, he and Felix huddling together at the back of the classroom long after the search had been completed and her tutor group had been given the all clear.

As soon as the bell rang to signal lessons would resume as normal, there was a rush for the door. Just as the last pony tail was disappearing, a harried looking Regina appeared.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked at once.

“They found some weed in one of my student’s lockers,” Regina said as she began to pace up and down the classroom.

“Whose?”

“Jakob Davis.”

“The little ginger kid who comes up with the most ridiculous lies about why he hasn’t done his homework?”

Regina nodded.

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know,” Regina replied. “Mr Gold marched him off to his office as soon as it was discovered. I’m supposed to go down to speak to him after break.”

“Well, Henry did mentioned that Jakob was there the night they went to the promenade,” Emma said. “But he just doesn’t seem the type, does he?”

Jakob Davis was small for his age with freckles covering every inch of his pale face. His shock of orange hair was always unruly and he had been teased mercilessly when he first arrived at the secondary school. Now he was in Year 10 the bullying had stopped but he wasn’t an outgoing or popular kid, preferring to focus on his studies despite his academic grades never being particularly high. He had a few, equally mundane, friends and they were always seen together hanging out by the football field. Emma wasn’t aware, however, that they were particularly friendly with the Year 11s involved. The cinema trip was the first time Henry had mentioned his name, in fact.

“Were Peter and Felix in the clear?” Regina asked.

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “But I expected that because neither of them are stupid enough to bring drugs into school, especially after the porn DVD debacle. That said, I would have expected even Jakob to have more brains than to do what he’s done.”

“Who else in your class -,”

Regina stopped mid sentence as Killian Jones, Henry’s tutor, burst into the room.

“Emma, come with me,” the man said, panting slightly.

“Why?”

“Henry,” he said. “They found something in his locker. He’s with Mr Gold now.”

Without another word, both Emma and Regina sprinted from the room after the science teacher.

* * *

“I told you, it’s not mine,” Henry repeated for the hundredth time as he sat in front of the headmaster, a small bag of white powder on the table before him.

“And I asked you, what was it doing in your locker?” Mr Gold said.

“I don’t know,” Henry sighed. “Someone must have wanted to set me up.”

“Set you up for an unscheduled, unannounced drugs search?” Mr Gold said. “Try again Mr Swan.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Sir,” Henry said. “I -,”

Despite the protests of Mr Gold’s secretary, Emma and Regina had rushed past Jakob, who was sat outside, and burst into the office without knocking.

“Ms Swan, Ms Mills,” Mr Gold said, standing to greet his staff. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait outside whilst I talk with Henry. Irrespective of your position at this school, I am unable to show Henry any preferential treatment.”

“But Henry is the reason you know about the drug problem, He was the one who told me about Peter and Felix and what happened on the promenade. Why would he have said anything if it implicated himself?” Emma said, placing a hand on her son’s shoulder as she spoke.

“Perhaps he was covering his back?” Mr Gold suggested. “After all, who would suspect the snitch?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the tone of her boss but said nothing. It was not her place to get involved in this family drama.

“Henry’s a good kid,” Emma said. “There’s no way that,” she gestured to the cocaine, “is his. Someone must have set him up.”

“And just how would they know to do that?” Mr Gold asked. “This search was deliberately kept quiet so are you saying the true culprits are psychic or are you making up a feeble excuse for your son?”

“A drug raid is not exactly unprecedented,” Emma replied. “Especially when someone’s talked. Henry, did you tell anyone that I knew about Peter’s party?”

The tips of Henry’s ears went pink and so too did his cheeks.

“Henry,” Emma all but growled. “Who did you tell?”

“Just Nick,” Henry defended. “He promised he wouldn’t tell.”

Emma turned back to Mr Gold. “Can we get Nicholas Zimmer in here to corroborate this? Then my son can go back to class and you can focus your efforts on trying to find the student who set Henry up.”

Mr Gold hesitated before pressing the intercom. “Ah yes, Miss Feinberg. Could you please locate Nicholas Zimmer and bring him to my office as quickly as possible? And I’ll have another coffee too. Thank you.”

Barely ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and a tall, skinny blonde with a pointy face escorted a glum looking Nick into Mr Gold’s office before placing a steaming cup of coffee on the headteacher’s desk. Regina had returned to her classroom but Emma was hovering at the back of the office, arms folded and lips pursed.

“Take a seat please, Nick,” Mr Gold instructed and the boy slumped into the chair next to Henry, not looking at his friend.

“Nick, it has come to our attention that you may have told some fellow students about a confidential tip regarding drug use in this school,” Mr Gold began. “Are you able to tell me who you spoke to about what Henry told you?”

“No one,” Nick defended, sending a sideways look at Henry who avoided eye contact.

“Are you sure?” Mr Gold said. “Because someone found out about the teachers’ knowledge of drug use and the only person we know of for sure is Henry. And he claims to have told you.”

“So what if he did?” Nick replied. “I’m no snitch.”

“So Henry did tell you,” Mr Gold said carefully.

“Maybe,” Nick shrugged.

“And did you share this information with anyone else?”

“No.”

“Not even your sister?”

“Well, I tell Ava everything, obviously,” Nick sneered. Everyone knew the twins were inseparable. There had been uproar a few years ago when they had been put in different maths classes. The situation was quickly rectified.

Mr Gold leaned over to his intercom once more. “Miss Feinberg. Could you please locate Ava Zimmer as well and escort her to my office. Thank you.”

“Henry,” Mr Gold said, turning his attention to Emma’s son. “This discussion is not over but I would like you to return to your class for now. You shouldn’t talk about anything which has happened this morning however and I would like to see you back here after school to deal with your punishment.”

“Punishment for what?” Henry exclaimed.

“Henry,” Emma said. “Let’s go.”

“I’d like to see you back here after school too, Ms Swan,” Mr Gold added.

“Understood,” Emma nodded before she waited for Henry to stand up and led him out of the office.

It was after four thirty when Henry and Emma collapsed into the seats of their car and let out a collective sigh of relief. It had taken Mr Gold all day and involved countless children and interviews, or interrogations, for the headteacher to discover that when Henry told Nick about the imminent drug crackdown, the news had travelled fast. From Nick to Ava, from Ava to Violet, from Violet to Michael, and from Michael to Jakob. Who had presumably run straight to Peter and Felix. How the cocaine had made its way into Henry’s locker was still a mystery, along with how stupid Jakob had to be for not removing his own supply. Either way, Henry had been absolved of any wrong doing and Emma was immensely relieved when Mr Gold had eventually allowed them to leave.

Now all they had to deal with was the inevitable backlash against Henry, whom everyone knew to be the reason for the locker search that morning. They were both aware it would be bad and there was very little either of them could do to stop it. With no proof of who planted the drugs, no student had been punished. Well, with the exception of Jakob who had received a month long suspension.

* * *

The following Friday Regina was sitting in her classroom thinking about how much she loved coursework lessons. She enjoyed the way so many of the children became truly interested in the topic, eager to learn more and develop their understanding ahead of the essay they had to write. Year 10 in particular were enjoying their time learning about a botched World War Two training exercise called Operation Tiger. She hoped their enthusiasm had little to do with the upcoming field trip to the beach where 948 American soldiers lost their lives. Although she enjoyed the beach herself, she did not relish the annual challenge of keeping an eye on ninety teenagers and she wanted her students to engage in more than just the opportunity to leave the school campus.

After she had set them to work answering some questions about the reliability of three eyewitness accounts they had just read as historical sources, Regina settled behind her desk and started to update her student behavioural log. Scanning the classroom, she made notes on each child and how they had engaged and acted during the day’s lesson. After ten minutes, her eyes rested on Henry.

He was leaning over his book, his pen gliding quickly across the paper as he wrote. As Regina watched, he glanced up at the sources, tapped his pen thoughtfully against his lip, and resumed his writing. Although he hadn’t engaged at all in the discussion part, he seemed to be working hard now. Smiling, she jotted down some thoughts before she looked to his neighbour. Michael Darling was turned away from Henry, his back deliberately angled towards his desk-mate. Regina frowned. The two boys were usually friendly and she had more than once had to tell them off for chatting. Then Michael stopped his work and reached into his lap. Regina had been a teacher too long to not recognise the sign of a student using a mobile phone.

“Michael, bring that here please,” Regina said, making the boy look up, a little startled at having been caught.

“Bring what, Miss?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“Your mobile,” Regina sighed.

Michael hesitated for a moment before he got to his feet and slouched towards the front of the class. Dropping the phone onto the desk, he turned away. Regina picked it up and put it in her drawer.

“You may have it back after school,” Regina said as Michael took his seat.

“Whatever,” the boy muttered as he resumed his work.

In the commotion, she had failed to see several other students in the class also checking their phones as a text came through.

When the bell rang five minutes later Regina had just completed her behaviour log. She knew not all teachers kept as meticulous records as she did but she also knew she found the annual reports for each student much easier and faster to write. She tried not to be too smug about that fact.

“I’d like those questions answered for next lesson,” Regina called over the noise of thirty children standing up and packing away their books and stationary.

The children filed out, talking noisily as they entered the corridor and headed towards the canteen for lunch. Regina herself was getting ready to leave when she heard shouting and screaming outside. Dropping her handbag, she rushed into the hallway.

It took her a moment to see what was going on, the students having created a tight circle around the commotion. But as soon as she realised a fight had broken out, Regina’s authoritative voice boomed through the narrow hallway and the children nearest her retreated at once.

“Henry!” she cried, rushing to the boy’s side where he lay on the floor, his hand clutching his stomach and his nose bloody.

Whipping her head around, she was unsurprised at who she saw, leaning cockily against the wall with a rapidly developing black eye on the right side of his head.

“Felix. Mr Gold’s office now,” she said, her voice low and deadly. “The rest of you, off to lunch.”

The students moved always reluctantly, excited chatter breaking out at once about the drama they had just witnessed.

“Henry, are you ok?” Regina asked, her face white with worry as she watched the boy push himself up to lean against the wall and wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand.

“I’m fine,” he said, coughing slightly.

“You’re hardly fine,” Regina said. “Come on, I’ll take you to see Doctor Fisher.”

She helped him to his feet and supported him down the corridor. Luckily the nurse’s station wasn’t too far from the history block and soon Regina was knocking on the door and ushering Henry inside. As the boy sat down in the chair, Regina hovered by his side. Ingrid Fisher set to work at once, bunching up tissues for Henry’s nose before turning her attention to the area the teenager said Felix had kicked him.

“Don’t tell my mum,” Henry said, wincing at Doctor Fisher softly pressed his abdomen for any signs of internal bleeding.

“Henry, you know I have to tell her. It’ll be all around the school by now anyway,” Regina reasoned.

“She’ll be mad,” Henry sighed.

“Why?” Regina frowned. “Are you telling me you started the fight?”

“Hardly,” Henry said, shaking his head. “But I hit Felix.”

“Don’t tell your mum I said this but if Felix hit you first I think you have every right to defend yourself,” Regina reasoned, trying to force the images of her own attack away as they pushed gently into her mind.

Henry couldn’t help but smirk. “Thanks, Miss,” he said.

“You can call me Regina when there are no other students around, you realise,” Regina said, ruffling Henry’s hair.

“Ok. Thanks Regina.”

“You’re welcome. Now I’m off to find your mother and then I’m going to go to Mr Gold’s and find out what is happening with Felix. Will you be ok by yourself?”

“Sure,” Henry nodded as he was handed a wipe to clean the drying blood from his face.

“Anything I need to tell Emma?” Regina asked, turning towards Ingrid Fisher.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “His nose will be bleeding for a while yet but it’s not broken and his breathing has evened out and there’s no sign of swelling so the kicks to his stomach haven’t caused anything beyond a slight winding.”

“They hurt though,” Henry piped up.

“I’m sure they did,” Doctor Fisher nodded. “But we should all be glad that Felix’s foot didn’t connect with anything directly otherwise you’d probably be on the way to hospital right now.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Henry shrugged. “I have double science this afternoon.”

Regina and both laughed before the brunette said goodbye and headed off to find Emma.

It didn’t take long. In fact Regina had barely stepped into the canteen when a barrel of girlfriend rushed into her, clearly distressed.

“Shit, sorry Regina. I have to go. Something’s happened with -,”

“Henry. I know I was coming to find you,” Regina said, taking Emma by the elbow and steering her away from the canteen and back towards the nurse’s station.

“How do you know?” Emma asked, practically running as they left the building.

“Because it happened outside my classroom,” Regina replied. “I sent Felix to Mr Gold’s office and then took Henry to see . He’s fine, by the way. Just a nose bleed really.”

“Shit,” Emma repeated. “What happened?”

“I’m about to go to find that out myself,” Regina said. “Do you want to come to Mr Gold’s with me?”

“Go ahead,” Emma said. “I’ll check on Henry and then meet you there.”

Regina nodded and turned left into the office building where Mr Gold was based, leaving Emma to hurry on alone towards her son.

* * *

The door to Mr Gold’s office was closed but Regina could hear raised voices coming from within. As she knocked and entered, she realised it was Felix who was shouting at the headteacher, who in turn was sat calmly behind his desk.

“I didn’t do anything!” the teen was protesting. “Ask the guys who were there. Henry attacked me first.”

“Ah Ms Mills,” Mr Gold said, beckoning the teacher forwards and offering her the seat beside himself. “I believe you were the one who broke up the altercation?”

“Indeed,” Regina nodded as she sat down. “I was about to go for lunch when I heard lots of shouting from the corridor. When I got to the middle of the crowd, I found Henry on the floor and Felix was moving away from him.”

“But I didn’t hit him,” Felix huffed. “He hit me, look,” he said, gesturing to the blue-black bruise around his eye.

“So how did Henry’s nosebleed start? And why was he curled up in a ball on the floor when I arrived?” Regina questioned. “Come on, Felix. I think we all know what happened here.”

Felix sat back in his chair and folded his arms, silent.

“How’s Henry?” My Gold asked Regina.

“Fine, his mother is with him. Doctor Fisher says his nose isn’t broken so once the bleeding stops he’ll be good to go.”

Mr Gold nodded and turned back to Felix.

“Right, young man. Are you going to tell me why you attacked Henry Swan or am I going to have to speak to every one of your classmates until I get the truth myself?”

Felix said nothing.

“Felix is in Ms Swan’s tutor group, correct?” Mr Gold asked Regina.

“Yes,” Regina nodded.

“Well can you tell her to make sure they all stay put after registration and I’ll come up. Felix, you’ll be spending the remainder of your lunch time with my secretary. I’ll have someone go to the canteen and pick up some food for you before you complain of mistreatment,” he added as the boy opened his mouth to protest.

“And Henry?” Regina asked. “Do you want to speak to him?”

“No,” Mr Gold replied. “I think we all know exactly what’s gone on here.”

“Just because his mum works at the school,” Felix grumbled. “Henry’s no golden boy so why are you treating me like I’m the bad guy? Have you seen my eye?”

“I’ll have Miss Feinberg get you some ice,” Mr Gold deadpanned. “Ms Mills, I’d appreciate a short report of what you saw this morning, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. You’ll have it by the end of the day,” Regina nodded as she stood up. “I’ll go and inform the Swans now.”

* * *

By the time Regina returned to the nurse’s station, Ingrid Fisher had disappeared and Henry and Emma were sat side by side on the examination table, sharing a packet of crisps.

“How’s the nose?” Regina asked as she entered.

“It’s almost stopped,” Henry said, waving a bloodied tissue at the brunette.

“What did Mr Gold say?” Emma said, sliding from the table and crossing quickly to hug her girlfriend.

“Mum, windows,” Henry grumbled. The last thing he needed was news of his mother’s new relationship to break.

When the two women pulled back, Regina smiled reassuringly. “Mr Gold knows you weren’t at fault even though Felix is claiming you started the fight and -,”

“But I didn’t!” Henry exclaimed.

“We know,” Regina assured. “And Emma, Mr Gold wants to speak to your tutor group after registration this afternoon so you have to keep them all back from going to their next lessons. If Felix isn’t talking, Mr Gold wants to find out from someone else why the attack happened.”

“But you all know exactly why I got beaten up,” Henry frowned. “Peter has Felix wrapped around his little finger and he’s pissed because of the drug searches. They were the ones who put that cocaine in my locker and Peter told Felix to wait for me outside your classroom this morning. Everyone knew it was happening.”

“Did you know?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. Michael told me,” Henry shrugged.

“Why did you walk outside then?” Regina frowned. “You could have waited until I was ready and we could have left together.”

“Yeah, because that would have been cool,” Henry grumbled. “They were going to get me either way, I figured it was better to get it over with as soon as possible.”

“And Michael?” Regina said. “He was acting off with you today. Is that why?”

“He didn’t want to get caught up in the fight too,” Henry shrugged. “I’m contagious. Nobody wants to be my friend at the moment.”

Wordlessly, Emma crossed back over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, Regina followed, her arms encircling both Swans as her head rested on Emma’s shoulder.

“This will all be over soon, Henry. I promise,” Emma murmured.

Henry nodded, biting his own lip to stop the tears which threatened to fall as he felt his mother’s and Regina’s arms tighten around him.

* * *

It was an unspoken agreement that Regina would be coming over for dinner that night. Even if it hadn’t become a tradition for the brunette to join in with the family’s takeaway, all three of them wanted each other’s company after a long and arduous day.

Henry wasn’t quite sure what had changed between himself and his history teacher. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been accepting of his mother’s friend and then girlfriend beforehand but now he was seeing Regina in a new light. He could hardly pretend to understand what she had gone through with Robin after a measly scrap in a school corridor but he certainly felt closer to her. He had a newfound respect for her strength and the way she had faced the gossips and the rumours at school after everyone found out what had happened. It was something Henry himself would have to do the following week. So he was more than happy when he opened the front door to see Regina standing there, a bottle of wine in one hand and a bottle of Coca Cola in the other.

Something had changed in Regina too. She was careful not to think too much about it however because labelling the … instincts? feelings? … as maternal could be contentious. As a teacher, she felt kind of maternal towards all her students, of course. But this was different, stronger, more powerful.

“How’s the nose?” she asked after she had hung up her coat and followed Henry into the living room.

“Sore,” he admitted.

“And the stomach?”

“Fine. Felix isn’t much of a football player, luckily.”

Regina chuckled as she sat down on the sofa besides Emma who was on the phone.

“Yes please. And we’ll also have a family sized portion of chicken wings on the side. Oh, and some coleslaw and,” she paused as she tried to work out what Regina was miming, “erm and some salad.” Regina smiled proudly at her clearly impressive charade of washing and chopping lettuce as she listened to Emma tell the delivery company her address and then hang up.

“Hi,” she said, leaning over to kiss Regina quickly.

“How many pizzas did you order as well as that ridiculous number of sides?” Regina asked.

“In my defence, we only had two sides until you added salad,” Emma pointed out.

“And if I hadn’t added salad you two would be developing scurvy tonight.”

“Coleslaw has cabbage in it,” Henry said.

“Yes but I don’t think it counts as a vegetable when you cover it in mayonnaise. And you haven’t told me how many pizzas you ordered.”

“Four,” Emma muttered.

“Four?” Regina exclaimed. “Emma, there’s three of us!”

“Yes and Henry got punched in the face today. Doesn’t that mean we all get to gorge ourself to death on cheesy goodness?”

“Well I don’t know about you but there are certain late night activities I had planned which I’d rather not feel stuffed to bursting for,” Regina said, her voice low.

But not low enough.

“You guys are gross,” Henry said, standing up and leaving the room.

Emma and Regina laughed together before the blonde pulled her girlfriend towards her and smothered her giggles with her lips.

“Thank you for today,” Emma said, resting her forehead against Regina’s.

“Of course,” Regina said. “I just hope everything is smoothed over by the time Peter returns to the school.”

The two boys had finally been implicated by a meek little girl in Year 11. Amid various rumours, a mass text had been sent just before the attack happened letting everyone in the school know that Henry had snitched and would pay for what he had done. Peter had used his own phone to send the message and attached a picture of Felix posing in a menacing boxing stance. Felix had been expelled on the spot for violence and Peter had received a month long suspension for his involvement. Now all they needed to do was see how the other children reacted to Henry on Monday. Hopefully, there were many other children who were secretly glad that Peter and Felix had gone. Only time would tell.

That’s the thing about time; it’s healing. As it passes, time soothes pains, dulls memories, and makes bad experiences fade somewhat. It can’t cure the past. Nothing can. But it makes life liveable again and, with enough time, enjoyable and pleasurable once more. It had been almost two months since Robin had kidnapped Regina. Two months since she had awoken, naked and bound on the floor of that bathroom. It had been a slow process, tentative and painful, but when Emma and Regina landed on the blonde’s bed later that night, Regina knew it was time.

“Emma,” she said as she rolled the younger woman onto her back and straddled her hips. “I’m ready.”

Emma’s eyes widened and then darkened as she realised what her girlfriend was implying.

“Are … are you sure?” Emma asked, her fingers lightly tracing up and down Regina’s sides as she spoke.

“I’m sure,” Regina nodded. “But can we take it slow?”

“Of course,” the blonde replied, kissing Regina’s scar and then her lips softly before she nibbled on the plump flesh.

It was slow. The two women spent almost an hour on Emma’s bed, rolling around and exchanging kisses and touches before all of their clothes had been removed. When Emma finally dropped Regina’s underwear to the floor, she was standing at the foot of the bed, staring up at the woman laying before her with unadulterated lust in her eyes.

Regina shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze and Emma at once climbed back onto the bed, laying her own naked body down on top of the brunette’s and kissing her passionately.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Emma murmured before her tongue traced the shell of Regina’s ear.

“I doubt that’s true,” Regina said, her body shuddering as Emma’s tongue dipped inside her ear. “But you make me believe it.”

Emma smiled as she placed one last kiss against Regina’s ear and began to lay a line of sweet, gentle brushes from her lips and her tongue down the brunette’s neck. She paid particular attention to the collarbone, the delicate, defined bones being one of her favourite areas of her girlfriend. As she slid further down, Emma glanced up from between Regina’s breasts, wanting to make sure the woman was completely comfortable with what was happening. Although Emma’s hands had cupped Regina’s breasts before, this was the first time she had seen them without a bra. The round globes fell softly to the sides, each topped with a dark pink nipple. Emma felt her own harden impossibly further as she admired them.

Regina’s hands flew to Emma’s hair as a hot mouth covered a nipple. Fingernails dug into her scalp as Emma’s tongue swiped over the hardened peak, teasing it with flickers and laves before she switched sides, repeating her moves on the other nipple. Regina’s back arched into the movement as heat pooled between her thighs. She had never been more turned on in her life, and Emma hadn’t even touched her core yet.

When Emma eventually pulled back, Regina’s chest was glistening and Emma’s lips were wet and parted slightly as she breathed heavily.

“Are you still ok?” Emma asked.

“More than ok,” Regina assured. “I want you, Emma. I need you.”

Emma rocked upwards and placed a final kiss to Regina’s lips, murmured ‘I love you’ and shimmied back down the bed where Regina’s thighs parted willingly. She settled between them at once, her heart hammering in her chest as she gazed for the first time on the exposed sex of her girlfriend. A neat triangle of dark hair sat at the apex of Regina’s legs but the rest of her core was bare. The delicate lips were dark and moist, a creamy droplet of essence already visible at Regina’s entrance. Emma’s mouth watered as she stared, the distinct scent of her girlfriend filling her nostrils in the most intoxicating way.

“Emma?”

The questioning voice broke the blonde’s reverie and she looked up at her girlfriend who was looking quizzically at her from the top of the bed.

“You’re perfect,” Emma murmured.

“Then touch me,” Regina replied.

Emma’s hands caressed the smooth skin of Regina’s inner thighs before they slid carefully underneath and wrapped around until her palms were lying against the brunette’s hips. Her mouth was now mere inches from Regina’s sex, the hot breath brushing against it making the older woman’s inner muscles clench in anticipation.

Nothing could have prepared Regina for the first, gentle, slow, loving touch of Emma’s tongue. The blonde ran the flattened plane from just below Regina’s clit up and over the bundle of nerves before she pulled away, a single string of saliva still connecting them. Emma’s eyes closed as she tasted the unique flavour. Regina Mills was exquisite. Emma licked again, Regina’s hips rising slightly to meet her touch. The third lick was a little longer, parting Regina’s folds and pressing a little harder when she covered her clit.

“Fuck!”

Emma pulled her mouth away at once, panic in her eyes.

“No, no honey, I’m ok,” Regina assured. “This is good. Really good. Please.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, the exhale causing Regina to jump slightly and then give a little whimper of pleasure as Emma’s hot mouth covered her core again. The licks became longer, firmer, more assured until Emma was licking from Regina’s entrance, up through her folds and over her hard bundle of nerves. She didn’t enter Regina however, and made sure not to press too much against her hole. She didn’t want Regina to feel in any way violated, invaded, penetrated, this first time. Not yet. Not with her.

With Regina’s essence smeared across her chin and lips, Emma decided to focus her attention on Regina’s clit. She returned to it with a final, long swipe before she took the delicate nub into her mouth and suckled on it softly. A keening groan and fingernails scratching her scalp told Emma to keep going. So she did. Her lips rubbed over the clit, her tongue laving as it was captured between gentle teeth. Regina’s body began to tremble beneath her mouth as Emma’s tongue worked harder, circling the tortured nerves as lips sucked the sensitive area.

It had been a long time since Regina had come. Years, in fact. Robin had never been interested in her pleasure. But with Emma, Regina felt like the only thing that mattered in the world was that she reach her peak. And when she did, she shattered. Stars burst in her vision as she arched off the bed. A cry ripped from her throat as Emma’s tongue danced relentlessly over her clit. Her hips bucked, riding Emma’s willing mouth as her orgasm tore through her body in the most powerful crescendo she had ever experienced.

She collapsed back onto the mattress, boneless and breathless. Emma, after checking Regina was still conscious, licked the come from her lips and wiped the rest on her hand before she crawled back up the brunette’s beautiful body and collapsed beside her.

“Are you ok?” Emma murmured, nuzzling Regina’s neck.

“More than ok,” Regina assured, turning her face towards Emma. “That was … magical. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Emma replied. “For allowing me the honour of being the one you trust to be intimate again with. You’re amazing, Regina, and I’m so glad we found each other. I’ve never felt quite like this before. You’re … special.”

She leaned forward and kissed Regina lazily, their tongues briefly meeting before Regina pulled back, making a face.

“Shit, sorry,” Emma said, reaching over to the bedside table for a glass of water to wash the remnants of Regina’s essence from her mouth. She knew some girls didn’t like that.

“No, no,” Regina assured. “It’s fine. it was just a shock. I’m not used to … tasting myself.”

She pulled Emma back towards her and kissed her hard, her tongue instantly seeking out Emma’s and duelling for dominance as both women savoured the flavour of the brunette.

“I quite like it actually,” Regina said when she pulled away.

“Good,” Emma grinned. “Because so do I and I really hope I’ll be tasting you a lot more in the future.”

“Oh you’d better be,” Regina smiled. “But right now, I think it’s your turn.”

Emma’s eyes lit up in excitement as she felt Regina roll her over and a hand cup her already soaked sex.

“I love you,” Emma said as two of Regina’s fingers pushed inside her.

“I love you too,” Regina said, kissing her girlfriend hard as her fingers delved deeper.


	25. Valentine's Weekend

It was late in the morning when Emma and Regina emerged downstairs. Henry was sprawled on the sofa with his laptop balanced on his knees, a glass of coke in one hand, and the muted television playing a football match from the night before. As soon as he saw his mother and her girlfriend, his face went bright red.

“Henry, are you ok?” Emma asked, alarmed at the sudden and strange reaction.

“Fine,” he mumbled, hastily packing up his things and standing to leave the room.

“No you’re not,” Emma said. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Henry insisted, his eyes desperately looking anywhere but at Emma and Regina.

“Oh …,” Emma said, realisation suddenly dawning. “Shit. Sorry, Henry.” Her own cheeks pinked as she realised why her son was so embarrassed.

She didn’t know what had come over them. They were always wary of being too loud at night, knowing Henry was mere metres away. Emma had grown accustomed to screaming out her orgasms into pillows and Regina, well, until last night Regina hadn’t come so … It had been well after one in the morning when their passionate lovemaking had ended, the two of falling asleep, breathless and satiated, in each other’s arms. When they had lost themselves to the pleasure, they had also lost sense of where they were. And who was nearby.

“It’s fine,” he said, still staring at the floor. “Just -,”

“It won’t happen again. I promise,” Emma said at once.

“Me too,” Regina piped up, having cottoned on to what the problem was as well.

Henry nodded mutely and left the room.

Emma turned back towards Regina, a guilty look on her face. But it didn’t last long and seconds later the two of them were corpsing, giggles erupting from within them as they both collapsed on the newly vacated sofa.

“It’s not funny! I’m scarred for life!” they heard Henry shout from the kitchen which only made them laugh harder. Moments later, they heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and then his bedroom door slammed.

“What do you want to do today?” Emma asked when she had finally stopped chuckling.

“I have a doctor’s appointment at midday but apart from that I have no plans. What about you?” Regina said.

“I didn’t know Archie worked on Saturdays,” Emma remarked.

“Different doctor,” Regina shrugged. “An actual, medical doctor.”

“Is everything ok?” Emma asked, suddenly concerned.

“Fine,” Regina nodded. “It’s just a check-up the hospital advised when I left Kent. It’s basically an overall health check which I’d already had in November but figured I may as well go again, even if I do feel fine.”

“Well you did say you were feeling a little dizzy last week,” Emma reminded her.

“Yes, and I was also sick that day. I told you we shouldn’t have eaten that sushi three days after we bought it,” Regina scowled.

“I didn’t force it down your throat and it was fine with me,” Emma pointed out.

“In that case your stomach is made of iron,” Regina replied. “Anyway, I’m fine now and my scars have all healed well. I’m sure the blood tests and whatever else they do will say I’m perfectly healthy.”

“You are pretty perfect,” Emma said, waggling her eyebrows as her gazed raked over Regina’s body.

The kiss that followed only ended when Regina insisted she needed to leave otherwise she would be late for her doctor’s appointment. After they untangled themselves on the sofa, Emma waved her off from the porch and Regina promised to let her know when she was finished so the two of them could meet up. For what, they didn’t know. All they were sure of was that they wanted to spend their time in each other’s company.

* * *

Emma and Henry wiled away the morning together playing a card game. Emma had bribed him out of his room with the promise of cold pizza for lunch and no salad. Naturally the lure of junk-food had worked on the teenager and he became happier and happier as they ate and Emma continually lost at cards. By the time Regina phoned less than two hours later, the embarrassing noises he had heard the night before were beginning to fade from his memory.

The brunette informed Emma that her doctor had been happy with how Regina’s scars were healing as well as her overall fitness. They had taken some blood just as a precaution and would call with the test results some time in the future.

Henry, somewhat politely, turned down Emma’s offer to accompany herself and Regina to the garden centre and then the cinema. Spring was arriving and Regina wanted to get to work on her cottage’s garden. Henry was neither into flowers nor did he want to spend any more time than necessary in the company of two women whom he had heard orgasm the night before. It was bad enough that one of them was his mother but the fact that Regina was his history teacher was just the icing on the cake.

Emma bounded out of the house when her girlfriend arrived and slid somewhat elegantly into the Porsche. After complaining for weeks that the car was far too low to the ground to be practical, Emma had ceased criticising it when Regina had warned her that she wouldn’t get to drive the sports car again if she continued.

If she was honest, Emma wasn’t much for flowers either but she was more than happy to trail around after Regina if it meant they were together.

“Do you have any _Muscari Armeniacum_ ,” Regina asked a young assistant as Emma pushed the trolley loaded with magnolia seedlings, potted alpine ferns, clematis seeds, blooming cyclamen, and a purple wallflower, the name of which she had already forgotten.

The assistant led the pair over to a row of trays filled with green shoots. A few had dark blue flowers just pushing through the leaves.

“Grape hyacinths,” Emma exclaimed. “I loved these when I was a kid.”

“Grape hyacinths?” Regina frowned.

“Oh come on, you must have heard that name along with that Latin gibberish you were spouting. They look like upside down bunches of grapes when they flower. See,” Emma said, peeling back a leaf to reveal pale, underdeveloped flowers.

“Stop destroying them,” Regina tutted. “But I love them too. My father used to have them in our garden in Kent.”

“One of my foster homes had them in tubs by the front door. I thought they were so cute, these miniature bundles of grapes. I can’t even remember the house where those flowers grew but I remember the pots so clearly. I even dream about them sometimes.”

“How many foster homes did you have?” Regina asked as she lifted a tray of a dozen grape hyacinths into the trolley. Emma didn’t keep her difficult upbringing a secret but they also didn’t talk about it much.

“Seven,” she replied. “To be fair, I was in the same place from when I was twelve until I was eighteen. It was only before then that I moved around a lot. At least my school didn’t change when I was taking exams.”

“Yes but early years learning is very important too,” Regina pointed out.

“It is, and I did take a little longer to learn to read than kids should, but that didn’t stop me getting into the best university in the country did it?”

“Second best,” Regina teased. “Come on, I need a new pair of gardening gloves. I ripped mine to shreds on the rose bushes last weekend.”

After they had paid and loaded up both boots of Regina’s car (Emma still didn’t understand why there was a space for luggage nestled within the engine), the blonde insisted they head over to the garden centre cafe.

“They always have the best cakes in places like these,” she insisted. “I think it’s because all the old biddies spend their weekends here and then need a sugar boost to get back to their bungalows.”

“But I thought we were going to the cinema,” Regina said.

“We are but the film doesn’t start for another hour so we have time and I’ve booked us some seats online already. Back row,” she added with a wink.

“I assumed you’d be getting popcorn.”

“I am,” Emma said, her face a little confused about to what the problem was as they queued for the cake counter.

“So you’re having cake and then popcorn. And presumably you and Henry finished the pizza for lunch?”

“Are you nagging me about what I eat?” Emma said, feigning outrage.

“I’m merely expressing disbelief that your body is as amazing as it is whilst you continue to eat crap,” Regina defended.

“My metabolism is awesome,” Emma shrugged. “And your body is smoking hot too.”

Emma pulled her grinning girlfriend towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug, peppering her neck with little sucking kisses until the a voice from behind them made the couple spring apart.

“Regina? Emma?”

Both women turned slowly towards their colleague. A heavily pregnant Mary Margaret was standing open mouthed behind them, David peering curiously over her shoulder at what they had just seen.

“Good afternoon,” Regina said, clearly flustered. “What are you two doing here?”

Wordlessly, Mary Margaret held up a potted geranium.

“Oh lovely,” Regina lied. She had always hated geraniums. “Emma was just helping me pick out some spring flowers for the cottage.”

“Are you two together?” Mary Margaret asked bluntly.

“Um, yes,” Regina nodded. “Yes we are.” As she spoke she reached for Emma’s hand and grasped it tightly.

“Congratulations,” David said after his wife had left an embarrassingly long silence. “You two seem great together.”

“Yes, of course you do,” Mary Margaret said quickly. “But … this is a bit of a surprise.”

“It surprised us too,” Emma shrugged. “We’re also trying to keep this quiet at the moment. What with everything going on at school with Henry we thought it would be best if the students didn’t learn about our involvement just yet.”

“Understood,” Mary Margaret said. “We won’t say a word.”

Emma, Regina and even David all looked sceptically at the pixie haired brunette.

“What?” she asked, indignantly.

“Would you like to join us for some tea and cake?” Regina said. Emma’s fingers flexed minutely against her hand but she ignored them.

“That would be lovely,” David smiled. “I’ll go and get us a table. MM knows what I want.”

“So how many weeks until your due date?” Regina asked as the three women settled at the table and got the conversation going.

It was not the most natural or comfortable afternoon tea Regina had ever sat through but she supposed it could have been worse. After finishing off her chocolate torte, Emma had picked at half of Regina’s own carrot and ginger cake as she listened to Mary Margaret babble on and on about her birthing plan. Luckily, Regina cottoned on quickly when Emma informed the Nolans that they had tickets to the cinema at an earlier time and, after Mary Margaret assured them once more that she wouldn’t tell, they escaped.

* * *

The film was terrible. As it was the day before Valentine’s Day, the listings were full of chick flicks. Not that it really mattered because once Emma had finished her popcorn, the two of them spent most of the film making out at the back of the cinema like a couple of horny teenagers. Emma was just grateful none of the actual horny teenagers they taught were in the same screening.

When they emerged into the evening gloom of the street, Emma checked her phone to see a text from Henry letting his mother know he was going to the Zimmer’s for the night.

“He probably doesn’t want to risk hearing you scream out my name again,” Emma remarked as they reached the car.

“Like you can talk,” Regina said.

“I … yeah ok,” Emma conceded. “Can we stay at yours tonight? I think waking up on Valentine’s Day in a cottage in the countryside is far more romantic than my suburban street. Plus we haven’t been there for ages.”

“Of course,” Regina nodded. “Are you full of popcorn and cake or would you be interested in the casserole I was planning to cook tonight?”

“I’m always interested in food,” Emma said.

“Your metabolism is more than awesome, it’s magical,” Regina laughed.

 

It was a perfect pre-Valentine’s Day evening, Emma surmised as she climbed into bed alongside her girlfriend. She and Regina had cooked side by side in the cottage’s kitchen, leaning on the Aga and sipping their wines as they waited for the food to be ready. Regina had managed to locate a white table cloth and after the brunette had stopped scolding Emma for plucking several flower heads from the cyclamen, even she admitted that the table decorations, bathed in soft candlelight, looked lovely. After they had eaten the couple curled up on the sofa, under a blanket and in front of the open fire. Regina’s head was resting in Emma’s lap as she read the latest historical journal she subscribed to and Emma completed her weekly Sporcle quiz to check she could still name all 197 countries. She could.

The sex had been slow, gentle, loving. Regina’s fingers caressed every inch of Emma’s body before they finally reached her sex and brought the woman to a mind-shattering orgasm with whispers of love and devotion in her ear. Regina’s body was equally worshipped by Emma’s hands and mouth before her core was stimulated to its peak with Emma’s tongue.

Emma had never been a fan of Valentine’s Day, considering it a commercial invention and merely a day for those in relationships to flaunt their happiness for all to see. She and Neal actively avoided participating. But with Regina, she didn’t mind so much. The brunette spent much of the morning in the garden, transferring her new flowers and seeds into various beds. Emma would have helped but she didn’t have her wellington boots. At least, that was the excuse she had given Regina. Instead, the blonde was preparing an elaborate lunch for the two of them. Henry had texted and asked to be picked up at three and Regina had insisted that the younger woman spend some time with her son.

“Valentine’s Day is not all about couples,” she had said. “Spend this afternoon and this evening with Henry. I think you both need it.”

It took over two hours for Emma to prepare the traditional Sunday roast. It wasn’t something she had cooked often since Neal died but she was quite impressed with the spread she had managed to create when Regina came in from the garden and found Emma standing rather proudly next to the table.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Emma said as she pulled Regina’s chair back and the brunette took a seat.

“To you too,” Regina smiled, grabbing Emma’s hand before she walked away and placing a soft kiss to her lips. “This looks amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I like cooking for you,” Emma said as she took her seat opposite her girlfriend.

The food was good and even Emma was impressed at her own competence. Their conversation topics ranged from school to their childhoods, Henry to dream holidays, and everything in between. They were both so completely and wonderfully relaxed in each other’s presence, not afraid of being judged or saying something stupid. They respected and loved each other for whom they were, nothing more.

Emma left reluctantly that afternoon. It wasn’t that she hadn’t missed Henry. She had. But there was something so freeing about being with Regina. She wasn’t obliged to be anyone: not a mother, not a teacher, not a wife. Just herself. Their final kiss was lingering and soft before Emma finally got out of the car and headed over to her own to pick up Henry. Before she ducked inside, she turned around and blew a kiss to her Valentine as the brunette drove away.

* * *

“We made it!” Henry mock cheered as he walked into Emma’s classroom the following Friday.

The bell had just rung to signal half term and they were both breathing a sigh of relief. A whole week had passed since Felix was expelled and Peter was suspended and Henry had not received a nasty comment the entire time. It seemed there were many other students in the school glad to see the back of the drug dealers.

“We did!” Emma said, high-fiving her son before she resumed tidying her desk. “You are all packed, right?”

“I told you. I’m ready to go just as soon as I grab my iPod,” Henry assured his mother.

“Good. Because if we miss this train your grandmother will kill me.”

The Swans had been invited to spend half term with Neal’s parents. Emma felt she couldn’t turn the offer down, especially when Milah had mentioned that she was getting all of the cousins around for a surprise birthday party for Henry, who turned fifteen on Monday. The two of them were catching the train up to Northumberland that evening, arriving just before midnight if all went to plan.

As they were about to leave, Regina’s head popped around the door.

“Sorry, I know you’re in a hurry but I wanted to say goodbye,” Regina said. “Again.”

Emma smiled and tugged the brunette inside. Henry turned away and made gagging sounds as Emma pinned Regina up against the wall with a hard, passionate kiss.

“Mum, come on!” Henry exclaimed when he turned around a minute later and saw the two women still locked in an embrace.

“Sorry,” Emma said when she pulled away. “To both of you. Henry, my bad for being ‘gross’ and Regina I’m sorry I’m leaving for almost ten days.”

“I’ll manage without you,” Regina assured. “I have a couple of things planned with Rose and Ruby anyway.”

“Yeah but they’re not me,” Emma said, winking as she opened the door and stood back to let Regina and Henry pass.

“No, they’re not,” Regina said. “I’ll miss both of you, in fact.”

It’s hard to miss someone when you’re in almost constant contact. Emma and Regina’s text conversations were endless, whether they were exchanging loving sentiments or just filling the other in on their activities. Either way, Regina felt like she had been at Henry’s birthday party when she woke up on Tuesday morning. The vivid images had been conjured by her brain as she slept from Emma’s detailed descriptions of the day. Henry was completely shocked when his cousins, aunts and uncles arrived the afternoon of his fifteenth birthday. There were three boys of a very similar age to Henry and they, along with some of the younger cousins, had headed to the local arcade for a while before the adults had joined them and they had all gone to a local pub for a big family meal complete with a massive chocolate cake.

Emma meanwhile knew all about Regina and Ruby’s trip out on Sunday to the moor. Although she still wasn’t clear quite why either of them thought it was a good idea to go for a fifteen mile trek in the rain, Emma had laughed and gasped as Regina recounted the adventure. They had got lost within half an hour of leaving the road and after Ruby’s walking boot was sucked into a bog, had decided to turn back only to discover upon their return to the car, that they had dropped the keys somewhere along the way and had to wait two hours for a road service man to come and rescue them.

Yes, Emma and Regina texted a lot but there were some things which needed to be said, spoken, heard. As Regina found when she hung up the phone to her doctor late on Tuesday afternoon.

“Hey!” Emma said, answering her phone after only two rings. “How are you?”

“Ok,” Regina replied. “You?”

“I’m hiding.”

“Who from?” Regina asked as she sat down on the dining room chair with a cup of tea.

“My sister-in-law,” Emma replied. “She keeps talking about Neal and it’s just all getting too much. I know they miss him too. And they knew him longer than I did but I can’t deal with it any more. His mum is bad enough but there’s something about Yasmin that I just can’t bear.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina offered.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked at once, forgetting her own problems as soon as she heard Regina’s voice.

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?”

“Because I know you,” Emma replied. “What is it?”

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I’m pregnant.”


	26. Freaking Out

There was a long silence. Regina waited, holding her breath.

“What?” came the whispered response after almost thirty seconds.

“The doctor rang with my test results,” Regina said. “I’m pregnant.”

There was another long pause.

“I … um … I don’t know what to say,” Emma said eventually.

“Me neither,” Regina admitted. She hadn’t known what to think, let alone say ever since the doctor had told her. The only conclusion she had reached was that she needed to talk to Emma.

“Can I um … phone you back?” Emma said. “I can hear Henry calling me and I need to check everything’s alright.”

“Sure. I’ll be -,”

Regina stopped talking when she heard a click. Frowning, she pulled the phone away from her ear and stared in shock at the smug white letters. ‘Call Ended’. Emma had hung up.

What now? The moment Regina herself found out she was pregnant, she had sank onto the sofa in a daze. It had taken over an hour for her to slowly digest the information. Digest, not accept. As soon as her brain had finally computed that she was pregnant, Regina had called her girlfriend at once, wanting, no needing, to talk to her. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised if Emma didn’t know what to say in response to the news just as she hadn’t known what to say to the doctor, who asked repeatedly if she was alright after she fell silent on her end of the phone call.

Emma just needed time, that was all. She needed time to process, to understand. And then she would call Regina back and everything would be fine. They would talk this new development through and come up with a way to move forward. Together.

But when Regina finally slid into bed close to midnight, her phone was still silent. Not a text, not a return phone call, nothing. Her fingers had hovered over the keypad a dozen times, so tempted was she to contact Emma. But she hadn’t. Emma would call her when she was ready and Regina didn’t want to push her. It took the brunette a long time to fall to sleep that night, a hand resting subconsciously on her flat stomach.

* * *

Four days. That was how long it had been since Regina had spoken to Emma. All she had heard from the younger woman was a text the morning after the short-lived phone call.

_I think we should talk properly when I get back. Very busy up here. I’ll see you on Sunday. E x_

Regina had replied at once. She didn’t even care how needy she felt or how it would come across.

_Emma, I need to talk to you now. Please, I’m freaking out about this too, believe me. I can’t wait that long to speak with you. R xxx_

There had been no reply.

Regina had spent the days that followed gardening, reading, and cleaning every inch of her cottage. Her lonely evenings in front of the television or with her nose in a book stretched out endlessly as she waited for Sunday to draw nearer. Despite everything she did to keep busy, she was unable to distract herself from the colossal, life changing news she had received. It was on her mind every second of every day, her emotions twirling around in a messy soup of confusion. But there was one emotion she was sure she felt. Anger.

She was angry at Emma mostly, but she was also angry at herself for waiting so desperately for her girlfriend to return. It seemed pathetic somehow to need Emma so much, to desire her opinion and her advice about what was happening. But she did. She needed Emma. She would always need Emma. So she waited, trying as hard as possible not to think about the small life growing inside her, trying desperately not to think about how the baby came to be. It didn’t work and the nightmares returned to plague her restless nights worse than ever.

Regina was almost asleep on the sofa on Saturday evening when her phone vibrated. Sleepily, and without looking at the caller ID, she slid her thumb across to answer the call.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

The voice was so familiar yet Regina felt like she hadn’t heard it for years.

“Emma,” Regina gasped. “What happened? Are you ok?”

“Are you?” Emma replied, ignoring both questions directed at her.

“No, of course I’m not ok,” Regina said, anger bubbling inside her. “I found out I’m pregnant and then my girlfriend stops speaking to me and leaves me to deal with this fucked up situation on my own. I am very definitely not ok.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said.

“You’re sorry?” Regina asked incredulously. “Yeah that’s not really good enough for me right now. Are you back in Devon?”

“Stepped through the door half an hour ago,” Emma said. “Can I come over?”

“Do you want to come over?” Regina sneered back. “Or now I’m pregnant do you not want anything to do with me.”

“I never said that,” Emma countered.

“No, you never said anything. You just ignored me for four fucking days, Emma. You left me when I needed you because … well, I don’t know why to be honest because I never heard from you after you hung up the phone on your pregnant girlfriend. And now you want to come over?”

“I’m sorry,” Emma repeated. “Please, Regina, I want to talk to you about this, about everything. Can I come over?”

“Tomorrow,” Regina said. “It’s after ten and I’m tired. I don’t think this conversation or argument or whatever we’re due to have needs to happen tonight.”

“Ok,” Emma said. “I’ll come over around lunch time?”

“Fine, I’ll see you then,” Regina said before she hung up her phone and began to sob.

* * *

Emma parked carefully outside Regina’s house and killed the engine. She looked up the garden path to the cottage. It was exactly how she had remembered it. Not that there was any reason it would be different, but since the last time the blonde was sat in the same spot, everything had changed.

Emma knocked on the door. She had a key but somehow she didn’t think it was appropriate to use it. She heard Regina’s heels on the hardwood floor as the woman approached and quickly ran her fingers through her hair one last time.

“Hi,” Emma said, when the door opened to reveal Regina. She couldn’t help but stare at the woman’s stomach as soon as she saw her, the pregnancy not yet visible but the knowledge that there was a baby inside Regina making Emma’s heart clench for reasons she couldn’t quite decipher.

“Hello,” Regina replied, choosing not to comment on the way the blonde was looking at her and instead stepping back to allow Emma to enter.

She did, snapping her eyes upwards again to hang her coat up on its usual peg before following Regina into the kitchen.

“I made sandwiches,” the brunette said, walking over to the fridge. “Are you hungry?”

“No,” Emma said.

Regina paused in her stride before redirecting herself towards the kettle and flicking the switch.

“Tea?”

“Please,” Emma nodded.

They both fell silent, neither woman sure what was about to happen or how to say what they were thinking.

“Can I -?” Emma started, taking a step towards Regina.

The brunette said nothing but a slight nod of her head was all the permission Emma needed. She rushed forwards and pulled Regina into her arms, her face buried in the soft brown hair she had missed so much. Regina hugged her back, her body relaxing into the familiar embrace despite the anger she was feeling. They only broke apart when the kettle finished boiling and Regina turned to make them both drinks. Emma sat down at the dining table, waiting.

“I’m sorry I didn’t phone you back,” Emma said when the steaming mug was placed in front of her. “I was freaking out and didn’t handle it well.”

“I was freaking out too,” Regina said quietly as she sat down opposite Emma. “I kinda thought we could freak out together. I didn’t expect you to hang up on me.”

“Not my finest hour,” Emma conceded. “I just didn’t know what to say.”

“And you think I did?” Regina said, her voice rising. “I didn’t have a clue what to say to you, Emma. I didn’t know what to think or feel or anything. All I knew was that I needed to talk to you. I just needed to hear your voice, to feel close to you again, to feel comforted and supported. And you pulled away. You left me to freak out on my own.”

“I never meant to leave you alone,” Emma said. “I’ve told you before that I’ll always be here for you and -,”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it,” Regina snapped, standing up from the table and walking over to the Aga where she leaned, arms crossed.

“I deserve that,” Emma sighed. “I know I handled everything badly. I did what I always used to do and hide. I never faced my problems when I was younger. I used to bury my head in the sand and hope it would go away on its own.”

“But this isn’t your problem,” Regina argued. “It’s mine and I needed your support because I’m not hiding. You abandoned me when I needed you most.”

“I never abandoned you,” Emma defended, standing up too.

“It felt like it,” Regina said, her eyes shiny with tears. “Four days, Emma. Four fucking days.”

“And I’m here now,” Emma said, crossing the room and standing in front of her girlfriend. “I’m so sorry for what I put you through Regina but I was dealing with the news in my own way.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to support you the way you needed me to if I was still trying to process everything myself.”

“We could have processed together. We could have freaked out together, Emma. Isn’t that what couples do?”

“Then why don’t you tell me what’s freaking you out and then I’ll say what I was freaking out about,” Emma suggested, leading the two of them back to the table where they both took their seats.

“You first,” Regina countered.

“Ok,” Emma nodded, taking a deep breath. “You’re pregnant.”

Regina waited for more but nothing came.

“And?” the brunette prompted.

“And I know you said you wanted kids and I know that in almost any other situation this would be a cause for celebration.” Emma stopped talking again.

“But.”

“He raped you,” Emma all but shouted, her fist landing heavily on the table and slopping tea onto the wood. “He raped you, Regina. And now you’re carrying his baby. A rapist, your abuser, got you pregnant. I don’t care if you were married before because when this baby was made, he was raping you. You weren’t even awake for fuck sake! How am I supposed to feel? How are you supposed to feel? And what about Robin? If he’s the dad doesn’t that mean he can take this baby away from us? What the hell are we supposed to do about the baby’s father being an abusive kidnapping rapist? And - why are you smiling?”

“Us? We?” Regina said, her eyes shining with tears but her lips pulled into the first genuine smile she had worn all week.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, frowning at why Regina was still grinning when that was the last thing Emma felt like doing.

“So, you’ll stick with me?” Regina asked.

“What? Of course!” Emma said, reaching across the table and grasping Regina’s hands. “Me not phoning was nothing to do with not wanting to be with you. It was more than I had so much anger and confused emotions aimed at … him, and I didn’t want to speak to you about it until I had thought through some things. Believe me, what I just said was the censored version of how I felt on Tuesday although I now realise what a dick move it was to leave you wondering what was going on for so long. So I’ll tell you now: whatever you decide, I’m by your side in this, Regina. I love you, remember?”

The tears fell in earnest as a wave of relief and hope washed over the brunette. It was going to be alright. The messy, twisted, confusing thing which had become her life was going to be alright because she had Emma. The blonde moved to the other side of the table to hug Regina tightly, both women crying hard as they held each other. When the tears at last subsided, they moved wordlessly into the living room, rapidly cooling cups of tea in their hands.

“So what’s freaking you out?” Emma asked as she settled herself crosslegged on the sofa facing Regina who was mirroring her position.

“Same as you,” she replied. “I’m pregnant and the father is a rapist who is in prison for raping and kidnapping me and I don’t know how to feel or what to think and I don’t know if that’s the pregnancy hormones or if it’s because every time I think of this baby, I think of … him.”

Emma nodded, waiting for more.

“The nightmares are back,” Regina admitted. “Only now, I’m awake when he rapes me. I can feel him forcing himself inside me and then -,”

Regina couldn’t verbalise it. She didn’t want Emma to have to think about her like that as well. The dream might not have been real but they both knew the memories her brain used to create the images very much were.

“Have you thought about what you want to do?”

“You mean abortion?” Regina asked.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded.

“Do you think I should get an abortion?” Regina said.

“I think you should do whatever is best for you,” Emma replied.

“I thought about it,” Regina nodded. “I didn’t think I’d ever be the sort of person who wanted or needed to get an abortion but I have thought about it. I mean, I’m only two months along so it wouldn’t be a big deal, right? Plus, I've had one before, you know, when Robin told me to get rid of the baby. I could do it again, right?"

Emma didn’t answer, unsure what the right thing to say was.

“But it’s still a person, isn’t it? A human being. It’s not their fault their father was an evil man. They couldn’t help how they were conceived so why punish them? And it’s not all Robin’s DNA, half of it is mine too. I … I have a baby growing inside of me. My baby.”

Regina’s hand splayed out over her stomach and Emma watched as the fingers slowly stroked the area through the brunette’s jumper.

“I can’t, Emma,” Regina said, her brown eyes shining with tears as she looked up at her girlfriend. “I can’t get an abortion. I can’t do that to my baby.”

“Ok,” Emma said, reaching out and wiping a stray tear from Regina’s cheek. “And what about -,”

“No adoption,” Regina interrupted. “Not after what happened to you. I don’t trust the system.”

“So … where does that leave us?” Emma said.

“I’m having this baby, Emma. I know it’s going to be tough and I’ll have a lot of emotions and issues to work through. But I’m having a baby. My baby. Robin may have fathered it but he will never have anything to do with it. He won’t even know it exists if I have any say about it. I’ve always wanted to be a mother and I know it wasn’t in any way planned but I’m doing this. I can do this.”

“You can do this and you’ll be a wonderful mother,” Emma said.

“And you’ll help me?” Regina asked.

“What?” Emma said, eyebrows shooting up her forehead.

“You … you’ve done this before, right? With Henry.” Regina said, her brow creasing slightly at Emma’s reaction. “You can give me tips.”

“Oh, yeah,” Emma nodded, her frame visibly relaxing.

“Did you … did you think I was asking you to co-parent?” Regina said.

“Um, kinda,” Emma admitted.

“Oh, honey. I know we’re in love and in a relationship but we have only been together a few weeks. I couldn’t ask for anything more than your support as my girlfriend, let along asking you to help me raise the offspring of my rapist,” Regina assured her.

“No, I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t want to. It’s more that, as you said, we’ve only been together a few weeks and I … I’m still processing the fact that in seven months time you’re going to have a baby.”

“I am,” Regina nodded. “And I know it’s a lot to deal with and if you’re not -,”

“Stop,” Emma said. “I never said I wasn’t going to stick around. I am here, Regina. I will support you in any way you desire. I love you and I want you to be happy. That is all I care about. But we can’t pretend this doesn't change things, because it does. And I am going to have to deal with my feelings about your … impregnator too.”

“Do you think you should talk to Archie? Perhaps we could together?” Regina suggested.

“I hate therapists,” Emma replied.

“But you know how helpful he’s been for me. I think … I think it might really help.”

“Can I think about it?” Emma asked. “This is all such new information that I need some time to process it before I can work out exactly what I might need a therapist for.”

“Of course,” Regina said. “Does Henry know?”

“No!” Emma exclaimed. “I haven’t told anyone. You’re only two months along and I didn’t think it was something you wanted me to broadcast.”

“It’ll be obvious in another couple of months thought,” Regina replied. “And once again I’ll be the main topic of gossip at school.”

“But this time I’ll be standing by your side,” Emma said.

“You were before,” Regina frowned. “Unless you mean …”

“Yes, I want to tell people about us. I think it’s time. Plus I don’t think we can trust Mary Margaret to keep quite much longer. Two weeks is already pretty good going for her.”

Regina chuckled. “True.”

“Are you ok with people finding out about us?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “I’m be proud to call you my girlfriend to our colleagues and friends. We’ll just have to deal with the reaction of the kids but frankly I think that’s going to be a walk in the park compared to everything else we’ve been through, and will go through.”

“You said your nightmares were back, do you want to stay at ours tonight? I know they’re better when you’re with someone,” Emma offered.

“They’re better when I’m with you,” Regina clarified. “And yes please, I’d like that. But what about Henry?”

“He’s missed you too. Not as much as me, obviously, but he’ll be happy to see you. Although I don’t think we should say anything to him about the pregnancy. At least not until you reach the second trimester.”

“Agreed,” Regina said. “And I’ve missed you both too.”

“I’m sorry again. For not calling,” Emma said. “I … I wanted to. I wanted to hear your voice but I was just so confused and angry at him and I just couldn’t bear to talk about it. I knew I needed time but now I say that it sounds so selfish. I mean, I’m not the one who he raped and got pregnant so I should have been there for you. I’m sorry, Regina.”

“I forgive you,” Regina said. “I was so angry at you though. I didn’t know what was happening when I never heard from you. I thought you didn’t want me any more and that you were leaving me to deal with this baby on my. But now I do sort of understand what you did and why. It hurt me, and it will still hurt for a while, I’m sure, but I get it.”

“I love you,” Emma said, leaning forward and kissing Regina for the first time in ten days.

Their lips moulded as if they had never been apart, their tongues caressing softly as hands tangled in hair and soon Regina’s body was lying on top of Emma’s, their breasts pressed tightly together. Before things got too heated, Regina pulled back.

“Are you hungry?”

“Is that a euphemism?” Emma asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Regina laughed. “It could be but I just felt your stomach rumble and I suggest we go and eat those sandwiches I made before we spend the rest of the afternoon rolling around in my bed.”

“I’m starving,” Emma admitted. “I was too nervous to eat earlier but now I could eat a horse.”

“I would never eat horse,” Regina said as she climbed off Emma and stood up.

“I don’t mean literally,” Emma defended.

“I know,” Regina nodded as she led the way into the kitchen. “I’ve heard the expression before but I was just thinking. I mean, people in France eat horse don’t they. But even if it did become culturally acceptable within the UK, I don’t think I could ever do it.”

“I know,” Emma said. “I’d feel like I was eating Black Beauty.”

“But you’ll eat Babe?” Regina asked, placing a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich down in front of the blonde.

“Yup,” Emma nodded, picking up the sandwich and taking an overlarge bite as if to prove a point. “I’m sorry but no matter how cute that little guy was, bacon and sausages are just too tasty to deny myself.”

“I agree,” Regina said, biting into her own sandwich.

They ate in contented silence for a while, both women thinking about the conversation they had had that morning.

“It’s going to be ok, isn’t it?” Regina asked quietly.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Emma replied. “I want it to be ok. I want you and the baby to be ok. But whatever is coming is not going to be easy. Pregnancy never is a walk in the park and these circumstances aren’t exactly ideal.”

“We’ll get through it though, right?”

“Together,” Emma said with a soft smile. “Whatever happens, we’re together, Regina. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Regina said. “And I think I also love this baby.”


	27. Therapy Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took some of your reviews on board when writing this. Thanks for all the feedback.

They decided not to make a big announcement about their relationship in front of the entire staff. Instead, when Emma and Regina arrived on Monday morning they simply walked into the school hand in hand. And when Regina left to patrol the playground, Emma kissed her gently on the lips in front of everyone in the staffroom. The news spread from there and both women were pleasantly surprised with the response. In the twenty-first century it shouldn’t have been a big deal, two women being in a relationship, and at Storybrooke Secondary School, it wasn’t. Several colleagues came up and congratulated them, saying they made a wonderful couple. Even Sebastian approached Emma and told her he was happy for her.

The students, too, were just as accepting. Some of the louder, more confident class members asked Emma or Regina if it was true that they were together but when these rumours were confirmed, the students reacted only positively before settling down to do their work.

By the time Emma and Regina met up at lunch time, both were smiling broadly at how well everyone had responded to their news. They supposed they shouldn’t be surprised as Ruby and Elsa’s relationship status had been public ever since the New Year and neither woman had been subjected to derogatory comments. But it still pleased them to know that their colleagues and their students were happy for them.

“Are you meeting Archie this afternoon?” Emma asked as she tucked into a healthy portion of lasagne, the one food Ruby’s grandmother could actually cook well.

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “What a fun free period that will be. Luckily I’m up-to-date on my lesson plans so at least I won’t have to work tonight.”

“Are you going to tell him about, you know,” Emma said, gesturing to Regina’s stomach.

“Yes,” the brunette said. “I know it’s early on but I have to talk to someone about it.”

“You can talk to me,” Emma said.

“I know that,” Regina nodded. “But you’re dealing with the same emotions I am when it comes to this baby. You need to be thinking about yourself just as much as I am thinking about myself and I don’t think it would be fair to burden you with my internal conflicts too.”

“I’m dealing ok,” Emma replied.

“Have you thought any more about coming to see Archie with me?” Regina asked.

“No,” Emma said.

“No you haven’t thought about it or no you won’t come?”

“The former,” Emma replied. “I’ve been thinking about you, not me. I’ll get around to that later.”

Regina sighed and leaned over the table to grasp Emma’s hand. “Emma, this isn’t all about me. You’ve always had to be the strong one in this relationship. I know I can always rely on you for anything and I don’t know how I would have made it through the past few months without you. But I also know you need support in this too. I might be the one carrying this baby but my pregnancy will impact us both. You don’t have to be strong all the time, dear. We can lean on each other.”

“I … I don’t want you to deal with all my shit too,” Emma shrugged.

“That’s what couples do,” Regina reminded the blonde gently. “Deal with each other’s problems as a team. Together.”

“Ok,” Emma said, her voice quiet.

“Ok what?”

“I’ll go to see Archie but … is it ok if I go on my own? At least at first.”

“Of course,” Regina nodded. “Do you want me to book you an appointment when I see him later?”

“Sure,” Emma nodded. “I’m free first thing on Thursday morning.”

“Thank you,” Regina said.

“For what?”

“For everything,” the brunette shrugged. “But right now I guess I’m thanking you for thinking of yourself and not just me. You and I both need to come to terms with the future on our own before we can be there for each other when things get difficult.”

* * *

Regina knocked on Archie Hopper’s door later that day for her regular appointment. The two of them only met once a week now and the brunette thought she had made a lot of progress since January. The nightmares had reduced significantly and she was dealing well with the emotional scars left by Robin’s years of abuse and control. Well, until she had found out about the part of him growing inside her.

She blurted out the news as soon as she had sat in the comfortable armchair (Archie didn’t have a sofa - too cliché).

“I’m pregnant.”

Archie had opened his mouth to respond but slowly closed it, unsure for the first time in his career what to say.

“It’s Robin’s,” Regina went on. “And I’m keeping it.”

“Ok,” Archie said slowly. “When did you find this out?”

“Last week,” Regina replied.

“Does Emma know?” Archie had been aware of the couple’s relationship for over a month by now, although he had suspected something even before Regina admitted they were together.

“Of course.”

“Congratulations, by the way,” Archie said.

“For the baby or for me and Emma?” Regina asked.

“I initially meant you and Emma becoming public but should I congratulate you on the pregnancy too?”

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother. I always thought I’d have kids but Robin, well, you know about the abortion. He never wanted them so my dreams were never realised. I just, resigned myself to the fact that I’d never have children. I guess I could see this as my second chance, a chance to be the mother I always believed I would be.”

“But,” Archie prompted when Regina fell silent.

“But it’s his. He destroyed my life in so many ways and I don’t want him to destroy this baby’s too.”

“And how might he do that?” Archie asked.

Regina took a deep breath before she finally verbalised what she had been worried about for almost a week. “What if I can’t love it properly? What if I see Robin every time I look at him, or her. What if I can’t be a good mother because the memory of its father and its conception prevents me?”

“Have you considered -,”

“No,” Regina interrupted. “I mean, yes I considered abortion. And adoption. And I don’t want to do either. I want to have this baby. I really do. My heart aches with love for it already.”

“Then why are you so concerned if your maternal feelings are already so strong?” Archie asked.

“Because I can hear him, in my head. You know how everyone has a small voice in their head telling them things? Well, mine is Robin’s voice. Regina faded from my subconscious a long time ago.”

“What does this voice say?”

“That I’ll be a bad mother. That I don’t deserve this child. That Emma and I won’t work out because … because this baby will always remind us of him,” Regina said, her voice shaking with emotion.

Archie put down the pen he’d been using to take some notes and regarded the woman before him. Regina had curled up in the armchair, her feet tucked neatly beneath her and her arms wrapped around her shins. It was a position not uncommon in his office. Her eyes were cast downwards as she picked absentmindedly at one of her nails. She seemed to be waiting, but for what Archie wasn’t sure.

“Regina,” he began after a pause. “Robin might be in your head but Emma and this baby are in your heart. The thing you need to decide is which is more powerful? Which one do you want to listen to? I’m not saying you’ll be able to shut Robin’s voice out. I don’t think that will ever truly happen after the years you spent with him. But you can use the strength of your love, both for your child and for Emma, to quieten him, to make him less influential. Yes, this baby got half of its DNA from Robin but it got the other half from you. And … may I ask what you and Emma have discussed about your future together?”

“She wants to stay with me, if that’s what you mean,” Regina replied. “We even had a discussion about co-parenting but we both think it’s too soon to make that sort of commitment for our relationship. But she’ll help, she’ll be a part of this baby’s life.”

“And how does she feel about the baby’s father?” Archie asked.

“She’s angry, of course,” Regina said. “She wants to meet with you, actually. On Thursday morning if you’re free.”

“Really? Yes, of course I’ll see her although I have to say I'm a little surprised.”

“Well, I asked her to consider it and today she agreed. I know that this is going to be a huge thing for her to deal with. It may have physically happened to me but I know it affects her too. She tries to be the strong one all the time, the one I can rely on. But sometimes,” Regina thought back to the four days of silence, “she needs to think about herself. I don’t want to be selfish here and think I’m the only victim. Emma’s suffered too.”

“I agree,” Archie nodded. “And I am very pleased to hear that Emma will be coming to speak to me. She seemed somewhat apprehensive when I offered her the chance to talk at the start of the school year.”

“She spoke to a lot of therapists after Neal died,” Regina replied. “I understand why she’s reluctant to talk sometimes but she and I both know that if we’re going to do this, we’re going to have to lean on each other for support and we can’t do that if one of us is balancing on a knife edge.”

“What does the knife edge represent?”

Regina thought about it for a moment, trying to decide why she had chosen those words. “The blade is tiny and sharp but as long as we stay still, everything is ok. If something goes wrong, if we lose our balance, our perspective, our confidence we’ll fall to either side. I guess in terms of a relationship that could symbolise a split, a divide.”

“I agree,” Archie said. “You two need to build a solid foundation before this baby comes along. Pregnancies from rapes are emotionally very tough but mothers can and do come to terms with how their babies were created. Ideally we would do this before the child is born because when that happens, a whole host of new issues will arise, especially if the baby resembles its father.”

Regina shuddered.

“I can help you and Emma with all of this,” Archie assured. “But I also need you two to speak frankly to each other, whether in a couple’s therapy session or in the privacy of your homes. Don’t bottle things up, Regina. If you have a worry or a concern, you need to share it. This is just as important for Emma as it is for you and I will be telling her this on Thursday.”

“Thank you,” Regina said with a small smile. “She’s not always the sharing type when it comes to deep emotions. I know she’s feeling them, I know they’re hurting her, but she thinks she has to be strong for me all the time. It’s too much for her.”

“I’m glad you understand how this is affecting Emma. This bodes well for moving forwards together. And now, I guess I should ask you if there is anything specific you want to address this week?”

“The nightmares are back.”

* * *

Emma was unnaturally quiet when she and Henry drove to school on Thursday morning. Not that he noticed, he was too busy texting his friends about some homework none of them had understood for maths.

“S’laters,” Henry called over his shoulder when his mother parked the car.

Emma nodded absentmindedly and began to gather her things. Bag over her shoulder and books under her arm, she walked into the building and towards the staffroom. Before she knew it, the bell had rung to signal the first class of the day, Regina was kissing her cheek and wishing her good luck, and she was knocking on Archie’s office door.

“Ah, Emma, come on in,” the doctor greeted, standing back to allow Emma to enter.

She did so, looking around a little suspiciously. She was immensely pleased to see the office looked relatively normal, with no quirky, thought-provoking art pieces or a myriad of chairs to choose, each of which would indicate something to the therapist if she sat in it. The armchair opposite his desk was the only option and Emma took it.

“Ok, so I’m just going to remind you that everything said in these sessions is confidential and I will not repeat anything outside of these walls or to anyone else,” Archie began. “This is a safe place where we can work through any concerns or problems you may be experiencing.”

“I know,” Emma said.

“So, as you’re aware, I spoke to Regina earlier this week and she informed me of her pregnancy.”

Emma nodded but said nothing.

“Obviously this is a very difficult situation for both of you and I am very glad you came to speak to me about it.”

“Regina wanted me to,” Emma shrugged.

“Do you not want to talk about it?”

Emma at last lifted her eyes to meet Archie’s. “I know I need to,” she admitted. “But I’m scared.”

“What of?”

“I’m scared that if I let myself feel everything I’ve been bottling up, if I explore what I’m thinking too deeply, I won’t be able to support Regina the way she needs me.”

“You can’t support her at all if you’re denying your own emotions, Emma,” the therapist said. “The relationship is between two people and you need to think about both yourself and Regina just as Regina needs to consider herself as well as you. Neither of you are capable of facing this without taking into account the emotions and feelings of the other and given the situation, neither of you are going to be able to look after this baby if you don’t address your own feelings about its father."

“He raped her!” Emma shouted, standing up from the armchair and marching over to the window which looked out over the school playing fields.

Archie remained seated, waiting.

“He … he raped her,” Emma repeated, quieter this time. “She didn’t want it, didn’t want him and yet he still did it. And not just that night but for years and years. It’s not even about the fact that he got her pregnant, it’s the fact that he forced her. He didn’t want kids, he never wanted them. But she did. And he never allowed that to happen. He raped her for years because that’s what he wanted but never once let Regina have what she wanted. That’s not a marriage, it’s a prison.”

There was another long pause.

“I saved her,” Emma said in barely more than a whisper. “I got her out. Regina was free and happy and we were going to be together and then he destroyed everything again. I mean, we are together and we’re happy in our relationship but … What if I can’t do it?”

“Do what?” Archie asked when Emma didn’t elaborate.

“Love this kid,” Emma said, finally turning back to face Archie. “What if I can’t stop thinking about how it came to be a life? I mean, it’s not the baby’s fault its father is evil but what if that logic isn’t strong enough? Regina needs me to be there for her, for them, but what if my hatred of Robin blinds me so much that I just can’t do it?”

“Firstly, the fact that you’re here and talking about these fears is a very positive step forward,” Archie said. “And we can work on ways to deal with them. And secondly, Regina loves you very much Emma but she doesn’t need you to be as strong as you think. You’re both confident, intelligent, highly capable women and together you’re a delightful couple. But Regina doesn’t need you any more than you need her. It’s a mutual thing. That’s what the best relationships are. You support one another in good times as well as bad but one person isn’t stronger than the other. You’re both equals and you both need supporting. The only way that is going to happen however, is if you accept that you need Regina just as much as she needs you. She may have been through some terrible things but as her girlfriend, you’re entitled to suffer too.”

“But Regina -,”

“Is stronger than you think,” Archie assured Emma. “She loves you and she wants you to be a part of this child’s life, right?”

“Right.”

“But you can’t do that until you come to terms with Robin’s actions?”

“Right.”

“So you’re both affected. You’re both victims here even if Regina’s wounds were more obvious. Emotional scars need time and attention to heal and that’s something I can help you with, if you’ll let me.”

Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded.

“Ok,” Archie smiled. “So first we’re going to discuss your feelings towards Robin. Everything you’ve bottled up and let stew for months, tell me.”

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it?” Regina asked into the dark room.

She and Emma were lying naked in each other’s arms in the blonde’s bed. It was Friday night and neither woman had mentioned the therapy session Emma had attended the day before.

“It was … good.”

“Emma,” Regina said, shifting her thigh slightly which was thrown over the blonde’s hips. “You don’t have to tell me anything that happens in that room, you know. But since we’re talking about the same subject matter, I know Archie thinks it would be good for us to discuss our emotions with each other.”

Emma’s lips brushed against Regina’s forehead.

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

“What are you scared of?” Emma asked.

“I’m scared that this baby will mean I’ll never be able to fully move on from Robin.”

“I’m scared I won’t be able to stop thinking about you with Robin when this baby is born.”

Regina sighed and rested her head on Emma’s breast. “I know those memories will never go away, and I know I will always have to live with what he did to me. But I’m with you now, Emma. You’re the one I go to sleep next to every night with a smile on my face. You’re the one who I want beside me when this baby comes. Robin is my past. But I’m worried if I’ll still feel like that when the baby comes or if the relationship will become somehow present again.”

“What if the baby looks like him?”

“What if it looks like me?” Regina countered.

“Then it will be the most beautiful baby in the world,” Emma said at once.

Regina smiled against the soft skin she was leaning on. Emma always made her feel better, special, wanted.

“We’ll work through this, I promise,” Regina said. “I do want this baby, regardless of how the pregnancy started. I want to be a mother and I will be the best one I can.”

“You’ll be amazing, I’m sure of it,” Emma replied. “I’m so proud of you for everything you’ve gone through and how you’re handling this situation.”

“It’s not a situation, it’s a baby,” Regina said. “I think we need to stop thinking so much about why we are where we are and think about what comes next. I’m more than two months along already Emma and I haven’t really even thought about how my life will change once he or she arrives. Maybe if I think more about that I’ll think less about Robin.”

“I thought you were the one who said we needed to talk about our problems, not ignore them,” Emma remarked.

“I’m not ignoring them,” Regina said. “I’m just giving the conception less significance. What does it matter how this baby was created when what is important is that he or she is healthy and loved and safe. I’ll deal with my feelings for Robin, of course. But I think we’re giving him too much power over us. He’s gone. He’s in prison and he is going to have nothing to do with this baby. We are, and that is what we need to focus on.”

“Ok,” Emma nodded.

There was a long contented silence, Emma’s fingers trailing mindless patterns up and down Regina’s bare back.

“I think I’m going to turn the smaller bedroom into a nursery,” Regina said eventually.

“Great idea,” Emma said. “What’s the theme going to be?”

“Well we don’t know the gender yet but I don’t want to impose cultural stereotypes on him or her anyway so I was thinking animals. Or maybe history.”

Emma snorted with laughter. “You’re such a geek,” she teased. “I vote animals.”

“Do you want to help me decorate?”

“Sure,” Emma nodded. “But let’s wait a few more weeks, ok?”

“Until I’m in my second trimester?” Regina asked.

“Yeah. Just in case.”

The silence that followed was tense, uncomfortable.

“If … if I lost this baby, what would you think?”

Emma's heart beat faster and knew Regina’s cheek against her breast would feel it too.

“Don’t ask me that,” she whispered into the darkness.

“Please tell me,” Regina murmured. “I need to know.”

Emma closed her eyes tightly and felt a tear leak out of the corner and roll down her face.

“I … I know you want to be a mother and I know you’ll be an amazing one. But I can’t help the fact that I don’t want Robin to be the father of this baby. Miscarriage is awful, I know. And please don’t think that I want it to happen because I don’t. I want you to have a healthy, happy, easy pregnancy, Regina. But a part of me, a part of me which I hate for even feeling this, would be relieved if you lost this baby.”

“Me too,” Regina whispered. “This situation is messy and difficult and we’re going to struggle. Adoption or fostering a child would have been a much easier option for me if I had decided I wanted children in the future. But I’m pregnant now and I want this baby, my baby, to grow inside me. I want to give birth to my own son or daughter regardless of the father. Would a miscarriage make our lives simple again? Yes. And I think, in time, I would be relieved. But right now, I’m going to protect this child as well as I can and make sure I do as much as possible for him or her to be born healthily.”

"And that is why you're going to be the most fantastic mother," Emma said, cupping Regina's chin and tilting her face up towards her own. "This baby, your baby, is going to be just fine and we are going to give him or her the best life possible. It's not going to be easy but I believe in you. I believe in us."


	28. Growing Closer

They both felt lighter when they woke up on Saturday morning. Shedding their innermost, darkest, and almost shameful thoughts had brought them closer as a couple and also made their fears somehow less problematic. In whatever ways this pregnancy was going to affect their relationship, Emma and Regina were going to do this together. Emma was relieved and grateful that Regina had accepted her confession and Regina was grateful that Emma trusted her with such a dark truth.

"What shall we do today?" Emma asked as she set a cup of coffee in front of Regina who was sitting in the living room.

"I don't mind," Regina said, looking up from the newspaper as Emma sat beside her on the sofa. "Do you and Henry have any plans?"

"Henry is about to cycle over to the Zimmer's for the day and I've got a pile of marking I'm avoiding."

"Has he still not told you about him and Ava?"

"Nope," Emma chuckled. "He thinks I'm completely clueless even though they insist on making out behind the bike sheds. Killian caught them twice this week alone."

"It's sweet," Regina laughed. "Young love."

"So what do you want to do? I assume you don't want to make out behind the bike sheds with me."

"Do you have a bike shed?"

"No, but I have a garage. It's like the adult equivalent," Emma pointed out.

Regina laughed again. "Much as I'm sure I'd enjoy making out with you in your garage all day, I think perhaps we should do something else."

"Wanna spend it in my bed?" Emma asked, eyebrows waggling.

Regina smirked, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Henry!" Emma called out. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I've found my trainers!" came the response from somewhere upstairs.

"You sure you don't need a lift? It's raining," Emma said.

"It's always raining."

"He has a point," Regina said. "It doesn't feel much like March does it."

"No," Emma agreed, looking out of the window at the damp, grey street. "Which is yet another reason we should spend all day in bed."

"You don't have to persuade me, darling. I'm already planning what I'm going to do to you first."

Emma's throat went dry. "Henry! Do you need help finding your trainers?"

* * *

No sooner had the door slammed behind Henry did the two women take off up the stairs, giggling uncontrollably as they bundled through Emma's door and landed on the bed, Regina straddling Emma who was panting and grinning broadly up at her.

"You're insatiable," Regina murmur as Emma began to pluck at her shirt.

"Only when it comes to you," Emma said before she latched her mouth onto a sweet spot on Regina's neck and laved the sensitive skin there.

Regina shivered at the sensation as her own fingers fumbled to rid Emma of the tank top separating the blonde's body from her own. Pulling it off forced Emma to stop her assault on Regina's neck, although judging by the pale red mark already blooming, it was probably a good thing. Emma instead rolled Regina onto her back and began to unbutton the silk, watching the fabric ripple open to expose the tanned skin below. Her stomach was still flat, no sign of the life blooming within it. Emma lowered her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to just above Regina's belly button.

"Emma," Regina husked as she felt the delicate touch.

"Mmm?" the blonde responded, lifting her chin to smile up at her girlfriend.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said. "All of you," she added as she returned her lips to the soft abdomen.

The kisses lowered quickly and before Regina knew it, Emma was peeling her slacks down her legs along with her underwear. Regina slid herself up the bed until she was resting against the pillows, her legs falling open to welcome the blonde who was crawling back up the bed.

Tender fingers cupped her sex, the heat burning deliciously against Emma's palm. Regina moaned as she felt a single digit swipe through her folds, parting them. It was followed by a tongue, swirling over her clit before her mouth covered it and sucked gently. Fingers coiled into Emma's hair and tugged her mouth closer, needing more. Emma obliged at once, her mouth sucking harder as her tongue flickered over the sensitive bundle. Her fingers mapped every inch of Regina's folds, running carefully over her entrance but never pushing inside. She had never done that, never penetrated Regina. Not after what Robin had done to her.

Regina was thinking about that too as she watched Emma's head bob up and down, feeling her fingers flutter over her. Emma had been so respectful of her body, had been so careful in making sure Regina felt safe, secure and loved. But now, as Emma touched her so delicately, intimately, wonderfully, she knew she was ready.

"Emma," she murmured, waiting until she saw the familiar green eyes, blown wide with arousal, rise to meet her own before she continued. "I want to feel you."

Emma frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Inside. I want to feel you inside me," Regina said. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Emma nodded her understanding and smiled. She returned her focus to the glistening sex below. Her breath puffed out, hitting Regina's tender flesh and making her hips buck slightly. Emma watched her own fingers part the moist folds once more, exposing the small entrance hidden between them. Placing the pad of one finger against it, she drew slow, deliberate circles, covering her fingers in Regina's essence. Then, tentatively, she angled her fingertip and pushed a little way inside. She heard Regina gasp and she stilled her movement, her eyes flying to the brunette's face to check she was ok. Regina had her eyes closed, a look of pure bliss on her features. Reassured, Emma looked back down at where her fingertip had disappeared inside Regina's body. She could feel the hot, slick walls wrapped tight around it, pulsing gently. She pushed a little further, feeling the ridged flesh part as she entered deeper.

Regina arched off the bed as she felt Emma's finger press deep inside her. She felt alive, the touch electrifying her nerve ends in the most delicious way. Her hips rocked slightly as Emma's finger began to move. The rhythm was slow, a deliberate push-pull from the blonde matched perfectly with a tilting of Regina's pelvis. Soft moans filled the room as Emma's finger began to curl, stroking the internal walls as she pulled out.

When Emma's mouth lowered to cover Regina's clit, the brunette exploded. Her body shuddered violently as her orgasm rolled through her, hips bucking wildly towards Emma's still pumping finger as the tongue worked over her sex. Her body felt like it was on fire, Emma's touch making her heart race and her vision blur.

Eventually, Regina collapsed back on the sheet, her chest heaving with deep, ragged breaths. Emma removed her tongue from the swollen, sensitive sex and watched as her finger slid gently from Regina's body, covered in juices. Her mouth wrapped around the digit, licking it clean as she crawled back up Regina's body and lay down next to her. The brunette's eyes were closed once more, a serene smile on her face as reached blindly towards Emma and rolled into her welcome arms.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked as she felt Regina nuzzle into her neck.

"Perfect," Regina said, her voice a little hoarse. "That was perfect. You're perfect."

Emma kissed Regina's sweaty brow and wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend.

"I'm hardly perfect. Nothing in this world is. But I think we make life pretty good together, even when things," Emma's hand drifted down to lay flat against Regina's stomach, "unexpected come our way."

"It's going to be ok, isn't it?" Regina said.

"Honestly, I don't know. But what I do know is that I want you to be happy and I want us to be together. I want us to work through this. I don't want this baby or my feelings towards its father to be the reason we break up. So I'm going to try my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen. I think Archie can help me work out my issues and I know he's already helped you so much with your experiences. I think if we want anything enough, it's possible."

"I want us," Regina replied, smiling up at Emma.

"I want us too."

* * *

They knew it wasn't going to be easy. They knew it was going to involve many long, painful hours in Archie's office, both together and separately, but they also knew they had hope. And somehow, with hope, the future was looking a little brighter, a little more possible for the couple. Even Henry noticed a change when he returned home late in the afternoon to find Emma and Regina snuggled up on the sofa, watching something on the laptop perched on his mother's knees. There was something about them, a happiness, a glow.

"What's made you two smile like goons?" Henry asked.

Emma glanced at Regina and quirked her eyebrow.

Regina smiled before she turned towards Henry. "I'm pregnant."

The teen stood in a state of shock in the doorway before moving a few feet and sinking into the armchair.

"How? Who?" he asked.

"Robin," Regina admitted. She wasn't sure how much Henry knew about what had happened when she had been kidnapped but she presumed her rape was a well known fact after the newspapers published the charges brought against Robin at court.

"Wow," Henry said, flopping back against the cushions.

"Pretty much how I felt when she told me," Emma said.

"Do you have any questions?" Regina asked, knowing the boy was going to be affected by this pregnancy because of Emma's relationship with her. Things had been great between them recently and she didn't want her baby to derail that.

Henry shrugged. "You're keeping it, right?"

"Right," Regina nodded.

"Are you ... gonna, like, raise this kid together?"

"I'll be involved," Emma said before Regina had a chance to answer. "But you don't have to worry about this kid replacing you in any way, Henry."

"That's not what I meant. I know that's not how maternal love works. It's infinite isn't it. So you can love your fifth kid just as much as you love your first one. Mothers just make more love as they're born," Henry said. "But are you going to move in together?"

"Um ...," Regina began, flawed both by the question and the teen's insight into the concept of love.

"We haven't discussed it," Emma supplied. "I mean, we haven't been together that long so if this baby wasn't coming then we wouldn't even be considering it."

"You're considering it?" Regina said, turning to stare at Emma, her mouth agape.

Emma blushed. "I've thought about it," she nodded. "But I think it would feel like we were moving so fast for the sake of the baby, not for the two of us. If it happens down the road, then great. But no, Henry, despite all lesbian stereotypes, I am not calling the moving van just yet."

"Ok," Henry said, getting to his feet.

"Are you ok with this?" Emma asked.

"Sure," he replied. "I mean, as long as you guys are."

The kid was smarter than Emma gave him credit for. Even at fifteen, full of hormones and programmed to think of no one but himself, he could see that the situation his mother and Regina were dealing with was less than ideal.

"We're working through some issues regarding our feelings towards Robin," Regina said. "But we're going to be just fine."

"Then congratulations," Henry said. "What's for dinner?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Henry's stomach certainly dictated that boy's life even after the sort of news the women had just dropped on him. "Regina's made lasagne. It's in the oven and should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Cool, call me when it's time," Henry said before he disappeared from the room and heavy footsteps landed on the stairs.

"We need to tell him to keep the pregnancy quiet," Regina pointed out.

"We'll tell him at dinner," Emma said. "Now, are you ready to find out what happens to Piper when she sees that chicken again in the yard?"

"Sure," Regina nodded as she hit play on Orange Is The New Black.


	29. Flying High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry about the delay. Last minute work trip! Time jumps in this chapter because I want to speed Regina’s pregnancy along.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Henry on Sunday evening a week later. The boy had been silent all weekend, shut up in his room unless Emma had called him down for meals. They were currently eating beans on toast (Emma had neglected to go shopping for a while) and watching a re-run of Friends on television.

"I'm fine," Henry replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Peter comes back to school tomorrow," Henry said after a pause.

"Oh."

Somehow, what with everything else going on in their lives, Emma had completely forgotten that Peter Panner's suspension was coming to an end. Although there had been no backlash against Henry for his involvement with the drug crackdown, both Swans knew that might all change once Peter returned. With no hard evidence linking him to the drugs and nor his involvement with Felix beating up Henry, Mr Gold had been unable to expel Peter. A suspension was the best he could do.

"Are you worried?" Emma asked.

"Kinda," Henry admitted. "I know I won't see him much because of our timetables but at lunch and break time it's going to be inevitable that we run into each other. Storybrooke isn’t that big.”

"Peter is going to be watched very closely by every member of staff. One foot out of line and that kid is gone. He won't risk that, not with his GCSEs coming up in a few months," Emma assured him.

"I guess," Henry said, pushing his half finished plate away. "Nothing I can do really though, is there."

"Stick with Michael, Nick and Ava," Emma suggested. "They'll look out for you."

"I don't want to drag them into it," Henry said.

"They're your friends," Emma said gently. "They'll want to be there for you if you need them. Plus I'm Peter's tutor so he knows if anything happens to you I'm going to be coming down on him like a tonne of bricks."

"I don't need you fighting my battles,” Henry scowled.

"Good," Emma replied. "Because there won't be a battle. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

* * *

And it was. Peter approached Emma on Monday morning with a note of apology for both her and Henry. He behaved impeccably all week, and teachers commented to Emma about how good he had been: focused in class, excellent homework, polite, punctual. It was like he was a different student. Henry and his friends hadn't been bothered once and everything settled quickly back to how it always was.

March flew by in the blink of an eye and before Emma and Henry knew it, the final bell had rung and the Easter break began.

Two weeks holiday. Two blissful, school-free weeks. Aside from a few chocolate eggs, Easter itself passed the Swans by - church had never played a big part in their lives. Plus they were both too excited about what was to come the following day.

It had been a surprise, presented to the two of them the week before school ended. Regina had beamed at the looks of pure joy on the two faces as they opened their respective envelopes, each containing a plane ticket.

"Sicily?" Emma said, her mouth open in shock as she read and reread the information before her.

"I go every year," Regina explained. “My mother’s family is from there and I always visit my cousin for the Easter holidays. She lives in this ridiculous villa paid for by one of her many ex husbands and she loves entertaining, the more the merrier. So this year I thought the two of you might like to join me.”

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed. "Does it have a pool?"

"Two," Regina nodded. "There's one in the front garden and one at the back."

"Awesome!" Henry grinned, practically bouncing on the spot with excitement. "Thanks Regina!"

Emma said nothing. She just stood from the sofa and walked to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the brunette in a tight hug. Regina hugged her back, hiding her wide smile in Emma's untamed curls.

* * *

So the day after Easter Sunday, the three of them settled in their seats and watched the tarmac of Heathrow speed past before the wheels lifted and their plane swept up into the cloudy sky. Neither Emma nor Henry had been abroad since Neal passed away and the moment they burst through the clouds and emerged into bright, endless sunshine, both of them remembered how much they loved to travel.

After three hours they safely bumped down onto Sicilian soil and minutes later they were filing off the plane. Regina breathed in deeply as they entered the tunnel, the familiar smell of Sicily making her heart sing. Palermo airport was busy, hoards of tourists scrambling for their baggage before heading out into the Mediterranean heat.

"How far from the airport is this villa?" Henry asked as Regina hailed a cab and gave the driver instructions in fluent Italian as Emma loaded their luggage into the back.

"About half an hour," Regina replied, "It's in the foothills of the Erice Mountain so we have to drive around it and then back through the town."

"And how far from the sea?" Henry asked.

"About ten minutes by car," Regina said as she climbed into the taxi. "But I think Zelena has some bicycles in the garage so I'm sure you can borrow one of those and cycle down yourself whenever you like."

"Cool," Henry grinned.

As soon as Emma had slid in besides Regina, the taxi pulled away from the airport curb. Emma laced her fingers through Regina's and squeezed. The brunette smiled at her girlfriend before the two of them leaned back into their seats and watched the scenery flash past. Soon they were out of the city, the suburban streets giving way to neat, patchwork fields, olive tree groves, vineyards, and the occasional village settlement. Mount Erice loomed ahead of them, the road snaking around its base before the town of Erice itself came into view, nestled at the foot of the huge peak. Dusk was beginning to fall as the taxi passed through the peaceful, relaxed town and climbed a narrower, windier road. Finally, they swung left onto a gravelled path leading to a large, wrought iron gate which stood open, welcoming them.

"Bloody hell!" Henry said when they turned the corner and the villa came into view.

The building was huge, painted a brilliant, bright white, with grand pillars covered in flowering creepers framing the ornate wooden front door. Pale blue shutters on every window had been thrown open to allow the cooling evening air to breeze into the house. Tearing their eyes away from the impressive building, Emma and Henry joined Regina in staring at the sun which could be seen hovering what seemed like mere inches above the ocean's surface.

"This is the most beautiful place on Earth," Emma announced as she stepped out of the cab and walked, awestruck towards the low stone wall which ran along the property's edge.

The villa’s grounds had been carved into the side of the mountain, facing the sea. Below, ragged trees, craggy boulders and a narrow, snaking road covered the mountainside leading back to Erice. Terracotta roofs, whitewashed walls, and the occasional turquoise rectangle of a swimming pool made up the town before the landscape gave way to wide, flat fields leading down to a strip of yellow sand and the sparkling, orange-tinted Tyrrhenian Sea.

"It's pretty amazing," Regina nodded, coming to stand behind Emma and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you," Emma said, turning her head and pressing a kiss to Regina's temple.

"Jeez, get a room!" shouted an unfamiliar voice from behind the couple.

Regina rolled her eyes before she turned around to greet her cousin. "Hi Zee."

The two women embraced, Zelena's slender, freckled arms squeezing Regina impossibly tightly.

“Welcome back,” Zelena smiled as she released Regina. “And you must be Emma,” the redhead added, extending a hand in greeting.

Emma shook it and nodded. “Yes, and this is my son Henry,” she said, waving towards the teenager who was walking towards them from where he had been admiring the circular swimming pool set to the right of the driveway. “It’s nice to meet you, and thank you so much for having us to stay. Your home is beautiful.”

“Lovely to meet you both too and you’re more than welcome any time. But you haven’t seen inside yet,” Zelena remarked. “I did try and do some cleaning but I’m really not big on domestic chores. Just ignore all the cobwebs any higher than two metres, ok?”

“What happened to your cleaner?” Regina asked as she, Emma and Zelena walked towards the luggage the taxi driver had just finished unloading.

“She ran off with the gardener,” Zelena said as she picked up some bags. “His wife was so mad! Came up here shouting about how she was going to rip his balls off and feed them to the dog. The two lovebirds disappeared the next day but I think they’re living in Syracuse now.”

“It’s like you live in a telenovela,” Regina laughed.

“We’re not in Spain or Latin America, you realise?” Zelena chuckled as the two of them walked into the large entrance hall, Emma and Henry following after they toed their shoes off at the door.

“Emma may be the geography teacher but yes, I am aware that Sicily is not a part of Spain. Is there an Italian equivalent for a telenovela though?”

“Search me. You know I don’t watch television,” Zelena said as she dropped the bags she was carrying at the foot of the stairs and beckoned the trio to follow her into the kitchen.

The room was cool, a welcome relief from the muggy heat outside. The stone flagstones were smooth beneath Emma’s bare feet as she and Henry looked around in admiration. The pale wooden surfaces were pristine, the appliances sparkling as if they were brand new. The long table was already laiden with dishes and Emma’s mouth watered as she looked at a heaped bowl of hummus with a loaf of fresh bread sat beside it.

“I don’t cook, by the way,” Zelena said. “I mostly live off cold meats and little nibbles from the deli so I hope that’s ok for tonight at least.”

“This looks amazing,” Emma said. “And why would you cook if you can buy all this food?”

“My thoughts exactly,” Zelena smiled. “Although I’m sure Regina will insist on cooking something a few nights during your stay.”

“I like cooking,” Regina defended. “Plus I know you’ve bought lasagne sheets and mince in anticipation for your favourite dish.”

Zelena smirked. “I may have. Anyway, do you guys want to eat now or shall I show you to your rooms?”

“I’m starving,” Henry piped up.

“Dinner it is then,” Zelena laughed. “Emma, red or white?” she asked, holding up two local wine bottles.

Emma grinned broadly. She knew this was going to be one of the best holidays of her life.

* * *

Hours later, Emma stood staring out of the bedroom window. The white chiffon curtains fluttered gently in the night time breeze as the blonde admired the view. It was almost completely dark outside, the faintest tint of yellow still visible on the horizon. Squares of orange and white below told her where Erice was but the mountainside below her and the fields beyond were shrouded in night. As she looked out, she heard Regina emerge from the ensuite bathroom and pad slowly over to stand beside her.

“This is so beautiful,” she murmured as she felt Regina’s arm slide around her waist, the brunette’s head resting on her shoulder.

“I know,” Regina smiled. “I love this house.”

“Thank you for bringing me and Henry,” Emma said, turning and taking Regina in her arms, their bodies pressed tightly together.

“Thank you for coming,” Regina replied. “Did Henry settle in his room ok?”

“He has a four poster bed,” Emma remarked. “I think he thinks he’s a medieval knight or something. When I left him he was running a bath to try out the jacuzzi settings. He hasn’t had a bath since he was about seven!”

“You know, we have a bath as well,” Regina said, eyebrows cocked.

“Oh really?” Emma smirked. “I was just thinking I needed to wash the airplane feeling off. Would you care to join me?”

Fifteen minutes later and Emma stepped gingerly into the bath, the hot water beneath the bubbles scorching her toe in a good way. She settled back against the cool porcelain and beckoned Regina to join her. The older woman smiled, dropped the silk bathrobe on the chair and took Emma’s proffered hand. Twisting around, Regina settled between Emma’s parted legs, her back pressed against the blonde’s breasts and strong arms wrapping around her at once.

“Mmmm, this is nice,” Emma said as she placed soft kisses along Regina’s shoulder.

“It is,” Regina nodded, her neck arching slightly as a tongue laved the skin there.

Emma nibbled Regina’s ear, whispered ‘I love you’ and settled more comfortably against the bathtub, her hips shifting against Regina’s ass.

The bathroom was quiet, only the dull lapping of the water against the sides and the soft crackle of bubbles to be heard. Emma closed her eyes, her fingers splayed on the tops of Regina’s thighs, stroking the skin gently. Regina too closed her eyes, her head leaning against Emma’s shoulder and her face turned towards her neck. She breathed deeply, inhaling the familiar, comforting smell of her girlfriend. This, she decided, was pure bliss. Her skin tingled pleasantly where Emma’s fingers were touching it, her body cradled safely in the crux of Emma’s.

“This is going to be amazing,” Emma said sleepily after a while.

“What is?” Regina asked.

“Us. This holiday. Your baby. Our life,” Emma answered, her hands moving up to cover the slight swell of Regina’s stomach.

The blonde had found her girlfriend standing in front of a mirror the week before, scrutinising carefully the previously flat plane of her stomach. The pregnancy, at last, had begun to show. Emma had dropped to her knees in front of Regina at once and placed a loving kiss to the middle of her stomach.

Now Emma’s hands touched the visible bump once more, moving slowly back and forth over the water-slicked skin.

“I hope so,” Regina said, her own hands moving to cover Emma’s where they lay, the two of them looking through the suds to where their fingers interlaced, pale skin against olive.

“I know so,” Emma replied.

“How have your sessions with Archie been going?” Regina asked.

Despite what their therapist had recommended, both women had been somewhat reluctant to bring up the subject of the pregnancy or Robin in the past, knowing it might mar or sour the day. Not that Regina wasn’t worried about doing that in the bath, but she felt the time was right. They were both relaxed, content, and thinking positively about the future.

“Good,” Emma said. “We’re, I’m, making progress. It’s not been easy, far from it. But I think I’m almost there.”

“And where’s there?”

“I think I can separate this baby, your baby, from its father. Now, when I think about you and this child, I don’t feel that rage bubbling inside me. It’s no longer Robin I’m thinking about when we talk about your baby. It’s you, us,” Emma explained.

“My nightmares have almost stopped,” Regina said. “Even when I’m not with you, I barely dream about that night any more. And as for this baby’s father, as far as I’m concerned it doesn’t have one. Robin is nothing to do with this child and he never will be.”

“Did … did you ever come here with Robin?” Emma asked, her heart racing a little as she waited for the answer.

“No,” Regina replied. “He hated flying. We never went anywhere we couldn’t drive to. For all his control issues, he seemed more than happy for me to come down to Sicily every Easter without him. Thank goodness,” she added.

“I’m glad,” Emma said. “I’d hate to think of the two of you spending time here before. I want this to be a place where it’s just the two of us. And Henry.”

“And the baby,” Regina reminded her.

“And the baby,” Emma nodded, her hands moving softly over Regina’s stomach. “Does Zelena know?”

“No,” Regina said, “but I’ll be telling her before I emerge in a bikini at the pool tomorrow. I wouldn’t put it past her to comment on how I’ve gained weight.”

“You’re beautiful,” Emma assured, soft kisses peppering Regina’s neck once more. “And sexy, and kind, and funny, and intelligent, and the most amazing woman I have ever met.”

Regina opened her mouth to answer but the words turned into a gasp as Emma’s fingers slid down between her legs. Even in the warm bath water, Emma could feel the heat radiating from the brunette’s sex and as her fingers parted the folds, a thicker, stickier liquid coated her fingers.

“Yes,” Regina groaned as Emma’s fingertips circled her clit before retreating down to probe gently at her entrance.

Emma was slow, relaxed, almost lazy in her movement. The fingers of her other hand had moved to cup Regina’s breast, squeezing the increasingly sensitive nipple occasionally. Regina’s legs parted wider and her pelvis tilted up as one of Emma’s fingers slid inside her body at last. It pumped in and out, curled tight against her wall as it moved. Emma’s palm pressed insistently against her clit, a constant pressure that made Regina shudder as her orgasm coiled inside her. Emma kissed Regina’s neck, her tongue laving a particularly sensitive spot behind the brunette’s ear as her finger moved slowly, steadily.

When she came Regina arched her body away from Emma, cold air rushing against her wet skin as her pleasure crested. She cried out, husky and low, before she collapsed back, water sloshing over the edges and splattering symbolically on the floor. Emma slowed her fingers and eventually slid out of Regina, her hand resting on her thigh as she gazed down the body before her. The bubbles had all but gone, and the olive skin beneath the water rippled and shimmered as Regina breathed deeply.

“I know I’ve said it a million times,” Emma began, “but I’m going to keep saying it and I’m going to keep meaning it. I love you, Regina. I love you so much. I loved Neal, I still love Neal in a way and that will never change. But this, what we have, it’s different. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I know what we have is special. It’s not been easy, and I know the future is going to be tough but I believe in us, I believe in our love. And I know that me, you, Henry and this baby, we’re going to make it work.”

Regina turned slightly in Emma’s arms so she could look into the sincere green eyes above her.

“I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, Emma. Not Daniel, and certainly not Robin. Our relationship is stronger than anything and I know we’re going to get through everything we’re about to face. Not just because of our love but because of our commitment and devotion to one another. I’m sorry that it’s not been an easy path but I’m also grateful in some ways because it’s brought us closer, made us stronger, and means we’re capable of dealing with anything and everything which comes our way.”

The kiss was slow but passionate, their tongues and lips and teeth promising everything their hearts felt for the other. By the time their mouths broke apart, goose pimples pebbled Regina’s exposed skin as the bathwater around them had cooled significantly.

They stood, the water dripping down their naked bodies as they stepped onto the bathmat and reached for two fluffy towels Zelena had left out for them. Once dry, they walked wordlessly into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

They made love for hours that night, each bringing the other to their peak countless times in a myriad of ways as they explored their bodies once more and rolled around in the huge bed. Finally, in a tangle of limbs and sheets, they fell asleep, Regina’s head resting on Emma’s stomach and the blonde’s fingers stroking slowly through brown, tangled hair, ghosts of ‘I love you’ on both their lips.

That evening, that conversation, it had been a promise. A promise to one another that they were both still in this, that the daunting future growing closer every day within Regina’s belly was not going to destroy them. Their relationship could survive this, would survive this. And in many ways, it was the baby itself which cemented their devotion, their commitment, their love. Robin couldn’t control Regina any more, he couldn’t dictate her life, destroy her happiness. Emma was still with her, still committed, still in love with her. And this baby, well, that was just the start of their adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I decided to make Zelena Regina's cousin instead of her sister - not sure why but I'm kinda bored with reading stories where that's the case. Even though, yes, that's the case in the show. But also in the show Emma and Regina aren't fucking each other's brains out so ....


	30. Little Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I’ve said this time and time again but I am constantly blown away by the reviews you guys leave. I have literally not received a single negative comment on this story. You guys rock my world!

When Emma stirred the following morning, she slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light pouring in from the large windows. The couple had fallen asleep without drawing the curtains the night before and now sunlight filled every inch of the room. Turning her head, Emma smiled at the sight that met her. Regina was fast asleep, her hair splayed out against the white pillow and her face relaxed and serene. Her arm was extended towards Emma’s body, as if they had been snuggled up but drifted apart during the warmth of the night. Rolling onto her side, Emma shuffled across the mattress and slid herself underneath Regina’s arm once more.

“Mmmm,” her girlfriend mumbled as a lithe body pressed against her.

“Morning,” Emma whispered as she laid a soft kiss to Regina’s cheek.

“Already?” Regina asked, her forehead creased in confusion.

“It’s our first day here. I want to make the most of it,” Emma said, brushing some stray hairs out of Regina’s eyes as chocolate brown orbs blinked open.

“But we could make the most of it by sleeping,” Regina suggested, her body sliding closer to Emma’s as she spoke, their naked forms pressed tightly together.

“We could,” Emma grinned. “But I really want to go to the beach today and I’ve already heard Henry thumping down the hallway for breakfast.”

There was an unintelligible mumble into Emma’s hair and the blonde laughed. Regina had never been much of a morning person.

With a final kiss to the top of Regina’s head, Emma wriggled free of her girlfriend’s arms and jumped out of bed. Regina cracked an eye open and watched as Emma’s naked butt sashayed into the ensuite. Suddenly, an idea hit her and she scrambled to follow the younger woman’s retreating form.

* * *

The couple emerged into the kitchen almost an hour later, cheeks still a little flushed from the intense shower sex. Henry and Zelena were already halfway through their breakfasts, sitting on the veranda at the rear of the villa, looking out at the olive grove which grew on the slopes of the mountain beyond.

“Morning,” Regina said as she took a seat and reached for the tea pot. She would have preferred coffee, of course, but she had been determined to follow every doctor’s recommendation when it came to the baby’s health during her pregnancy.

“Sleep well?” Zelena asked with a knowing smile between the two women.

“Wonderfully,” Emma answered as she ruffled Henry’s hair and took the seat next to him. It was soaking wet. “Ew!” she exclaimed as she jumped up, the seat of her jeans shorts already saturated.

“Sorry,” Henry said, reaching over and picking up a drenched towel which had been masquerading as a cushion.

“How did that even happen?” Emma grumbled, taking a different seat and shifting uncomfortably against the damp denim.

“I went for a swim but then I sort of dropped my towel in the water when I got out,” Henry shrugged. “The pool is amazing, Mum. There’s a mosaic of a turtle on the bottom and it’s really, really deep at the far end. I dived in and didn’t even touch the bottom.”

“Cool,” Emma grinned. “You’ll have to show me that dive you’ve been working on. Mr Nolan said the swimming lessons had been going well.”

“Will you come in with me after you’ve eaten?” Henry asked who had already spied the halter neck strap of Emma’s red bikini.

“After I’ve eaten and given my body about an hour to digest, yes,” Emma nodded. “Speaking of which, what’s for breakfast?”

“The best fruit salad I’ve ever had,” Henry said just as he finished his bowl of said food.

“Really?” Emma said, surprised. “But I have to force you to eat apples at home.”

“Apples are boring,” Henry argued. “Zelena had oranges, grapes, strawberries and these super sweet apricots.”

“Sounds great!” Emma grinned. “Do they all grow here?” she asked, turning to their hostess who had been sitting and listening to the conversation with a smile on her face.

“Yes,” Zelena said, spooning Emma out a large helping of the fruit salad as she spoke. “The apricots are usually a little later but we’ve had such a warm winter that they’re coming into season already. The grapes are just reaching their end now but the oranges and strawberries are flourishing.” She pointed to the far end of the large garden as she spoke.

“You grow them here?” Emma asked.

“Indeed,” Zelena nodded. “I have a large fruit garden and the olive trees beyond are ours too. We supply a couple of the delis in the town but the rest is for me and whoever is coming to visit. I’ll give you the tour later if you like.”

The fruit salad was indeed divine and Emma scoffed down two bowlfuls along with a cup of tea as she, Zelena and Regina talked about plans for the week ahead. The general consensus was that there was no plan and they would take each day as it comes. Emma thought that was the best sort of holiday. No obligations. No expectations. No pressures.

As the heat of the day began to heighten, Emma finally decided to check out the pool.

“Are you coming in?” Emma asked as she tugged her tank top over her head and began to unbutton her still-damp denim shorts. Henry was already in the pool and had been calling for his mother to join him for ten minutes.

“Give us a minute?” Regina said, looking appreciatively at the toned body being revealed to her before nodding her head subtly towards Zelena.

Emma nodded her understanding, kissed Regina’s cheek and jogged over to the pool before moving seamlessly into a graceful dive and disappeared under the sparkling blue water.

“Impressive,” Zelena said. “I can see why you like her.”

“I love her,” Regina corrected. “And yes, she’s a pretty incredible woman.”

“I’m glad she had you,” the redhead said. “I’m sorry I didn’t come over after Robin, you know. I wanted to but I just couldn’t leave the farm at that time. I assume Aunt Cora wasn’t much support.”

“No,” Regina said. “I’ve barely spoken to her, to be honest. Just a few phone calls. She doesn’t even know about -,”

“About what?” Zelena asked when it became apparent Regina had stopped talking.

Regina turned in her chair and took her cousin’s hands in her own. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a long silence: the kind which Regina was growing accustomed to sitting through when she imparted her news.

“Robin’s?”

“Yes.”

“Does Emma -,”

“Of course she knows,” Regina said. “The reason I’m telling you now is because I knew you’d say something as soon as I take off this sun dress and you see my stomach. I’m almost four months along now and I’d rather you knew I was pregnant than you called me fat. Again.”

“I never called you fat,” Zelena said indignantly.

Regina raised an eyebrow pointedly.

“Ok, I may have sarcastically pointed out that living away from your mother and her strict diets had done wonders for your figure when you first went to uni. But I didn’t mean you were actually fat.”

Regina laughed. “It’s ok, I know I put on weight that year. It was the freedom to shop for myself at last. Pretty sure I did’t buy a vegetable for at least the first couple of months. It took me all of second and third year to shift those extra pounds. But all I meant was that now you know why I’m ballooning again.”

“I … I can’t believe you’re pregnant,” Zelena said, her eyes darting down to Regina’s still covered stomach.

“It took Emma and I time to come to terms with it too,” Regina admitted. “We’re both seeing a therapist.”

“Is it helping?” Zelena asked.

“I think so,” Regina nodded. “I’m certainly thinking more about the baby itself rather than its father now. And I think Emma is too.”

“What about Henry?”

“He knows,” Regina said. “But I don't think he fully understands the implications of how this child was conceived, not yet anyway. He seems to be on board with it though. I’m incredibly lucky he’s been so accepting of me actually.”

“They’re a lovely little family,” Zelena said, looking over to the pool where four pale legs were waggling in the air, presumably because of a handstand competition.

“They are,” Regina nodded, gazing wistfully over as Emma’s dark blonde head reappeared, a carefree laugh carrying back towards them on the breeze as Henry’s legs toppled into the water.

“Come on, let’s go and join them,” Zelena suggested, standing up and pulling off the oversized t-shirt she had been wearing over her swim suit. Regina did the same and together they walked over to the pool.

“Regina, can you dive?” Henry asked who had climbed out of the pool and sitting on the side.

“I can,” Regina nodded. “Not quite as elegantly as your mother surprisingly but I’m not bad.”

“Wanna watch me do mine?”

“Sure,” Regina smiled.

Henry grinned widely and scrambled to his feet. His body, scrawny and long as his teenage hormones surged through his bones but hadn’t reached his muscles yet, hunched over the edge of the pool, his fingers waggling in anticipation as he prepared himself.

The resulting splash soaked both Zelena and Regina who laughed as they watched Henry emerge and turn expectantly towards them.

“Very good,” Regina smiled. “Try keeping your knees a little straighter and you’ll get a smoother entrance into the water.”

“Can you show me?” Henry asked. “Or will it hurt the baby?” he added with a frown.

Emma’s heart swelled at her son’s thoughtfulness. And then she made a mental note to check how his biology grades were doing.

“No, the baby will be fine,” Regina assured him before she took a deep breath and dived into the water.

Her eyes opened as soon as she felt the cool splash on her face, squinting against the chlorine and scanning the water for Emma’s body. She swam strongly forwards as soon as she spotted the torso and red bikini cups, her arms wrapping around Emma as she came up for air, laughing.

“You’re good,” Emma said, kissing Regina’s lips as she felt Regina’s legs twine themselves around her waist. “I assume you told Zelena about -,”

“Yes,” Regina said.

“And?”

“She understands the difficult circumstances but I think she’s happy for us.”

“Us?” Emma asked.

“I think it’s fair to say that this baby is pretty much part of us now, yes Emma,” Regina replied.

Emma grinned and kissed Regina again, her hands moving to grasp her girlfriend’s ass as their bodies bounced slightly in the pool.

“Oh my God, Mum! That’s gross!” Henry exclaimed when he turned around and spotted the embrace.

The couple broke apart giggling.

“Sorry, Henry,” Regina offered.

Emma said nothing, she just stuck out her tongue and began to swim to the far end of the pool. Henry gave chase at once.

* * *

After a leisurely morning by the pool, a tour around the grounds, and a lunch of cold meats, fresh bread, and olives, the four of them climbed into Zelena’s jeep and headed back down the mountain. Much as Henry enjoyed the pool, he couldn’t wait to get to the beach too and looked eagerly out of the window as the car wound its way through the town and out onto the open road leading to the coast.

The beach was quiet, an off-shore wind making the air a little cooler than it had been in the shelter of the villa that morning. Emma and Regina gravitated to each other and their hands clasped as they stepped onto the soft sand. Zelena walked beside them, chatting to Regina about various family members as Henry raced off towards the surf. The waves were modest, crashing quietly onto the sand as the teenager reached the edge and ran straight into the foam. The warm water splashed up his legs, soaking his shorts and he let out a yell of joy. Emma smiled and squeezed Regina’s hand.

By the time the adults had found a spot to sit, Henry had already discarded his t-shirt on the sand and was swimming out into the choppier waters farther from the shore. Emma watched as a large wave crashed over his, obscuring his head for a moment before he emerged, gasping for air but grinning broadly.

“He’ll be fine,” Zelena assured as she noted Emma’s concerned face. “The currents are usually very tame here and the sea floor has a gentle decline.”

“I know,” Emma said. “He’s a strong swimmer. I just -,”

“Parents worry,” Zelena shrugged. “It’s natural.”

Regina smiled reassuringly at Emma as she settled beside her on the picnic rug they had bought. Despite lunch only being eaten an hour before, Emma happily accepted an offering of some pitta bread to dip into a pot of hummus Zelena had packed for them.

Regina leaned back on her elbows, scanning the beach and watching the few other families on the sand. She had always loved people-watching. Ever since she had been a kid she had made up stories and scenarios for people she saw to fit into. It was a habit she had never broken. A young, tanned couple was walking along the shoreline, arms looped around each other’s waists, the woman’s head resting on the man’s shoulder. They looked happy, blissful. Regina wondered what she and Emma looked like to outsiders. Would people know? Would they guess what the couple had been through? And what would they think of her pregnancy? A slight frown appeared on her forehead.

“You ok?” Emma asked as she turned towards Regina, a hand coming to rest on the gentle swell of her stomach.

“Fine,” Regina nodded. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“About how we might look to people who don’t know us,” Regina replied. “Do we look like two people who’ve been through hell and back?”

“We look like to happy people in love with each other,” Emma replied, leaning down to kiss Regina. “And that’s what we are, right?”

“Right,” Regina nodded, reaching up and pulling Emma back towards her lips.

Zelena looked away, smiling at the evident happiness radiating from her cousin. Regina may have been worried about how the outside world might perceive their relationship but it was clear to the redhead that the two women were more loved up and more devoted to each other than she had ever been to all of her ex husbands combined. Perhaps next time she should think about marrying a woman, she mused as she watched Henry jogging towards them.

“Are you swimming?” he asked his mother. “The water’s super warm. In fact I think it’s warmer in the sea than out of it.”

As he spoke, goosebumps erupted on his skin as the sea breeze dried the water droplets clinging to him.

“No thanks,” Emma said, throwing Henry a towel which he gratefully wrapped around his body. “I’ll wait until it’s a little warmer.”

“Is there any hummus left?” Henry asked, spying the container besides Emma.

“A little bit, sorry kid,” Emma said, offering the remains up to him. “Zelena brought olives down too if you want some.”

“I hate olives, you know this,” Henry said as he scooped out the dregs of the hummus pot.

“Well we’ll pick more hummus up on the way home,” Zelena said. “I need to stop off in town anyway and check on one of my orders for next week so you can choose anything you like for a pre-lasagne snack.”

It had already been decided that Regina would cook her famous lasagne dish that evening and Henry had even volunteered to help with the prep. He was becoming increasingly interested in cooking and several times over the past month he had asked Regina if she could teach him how to make various dishes. Emma wasn’t offended. She knew her own standard of cooking fell far below that of the beautiful brunette.

As the afternoon wore on, a frisbee game started up between Emma and Henry and after the disc had landed next to Regina and Zelena a few too many times, they accepted the hint and joined in. By the time the sun was starting to set, they had spread far out across the sand, the blue circle whizzing between them and being caught (most of the time). Regina and Zelena collapsed in laughter when one of Emma’s attempted catches went rather badly wrong, sending her tumbling backwards into the surf. Wet, sandy and grumpy, Emma declared the end to the frisbee game and huffed reluctantly when Regina’s arms wrapped around the soaked woman. She sat on a towel in the back of Zelena’s jeep on the way home, a chill already beginning thanks to the car’s lack of doors.

Before Emma knew it however she was showered and sat in a clean, dry set of clothes reading her book and glancing occasionally out over the valley below. The balcony off the upstairs hallway had become her favourite place in the villa and she had chosen it for her evening reading session. The extra few metres of height afforded even more spectacular views of the scenery surrounding Zelena’s property and it was there that Regina found her when she went up to call Emma down for dinner.

“How’s the book?” she asked, leaning over the back of Emma’s chair and nestling her cheek besides the blonde’s face.

“Gripping,” Emma said, her tongue stuck between her teeth as she speed-read the end of the paragraph and slid her bookmark into place. “How’s dinner?”

“Ready,” Regina replied, standing up and walking around the chair and leaning on the white railing.

Emma looked up at the silhouette of Regina, the dusky sky beyond making the brunette’s outline look almost black even in such close proximity. Her hair had grown significantly since Emma had first met her and now swung over one shoulder, exposing the slender line of her neck on the other side. Her fingertips drummed lightly on the metal, a relaxed, tuneless movement. One shoeless foot was resting behind the other, her toes braced against the floor and her heel bobbing in the air. Emma stood and moved towards her.

Regina sighed in contentment as she felt Emma’s arms snake around her middle, a chin coming to rest on her shoulder and a soft kiss landing on her jawline.

“Today was perfect,” Emma murmured, looking out over the view along with Regina.

“It really was,” Regina nodded.

“Thank you for bringing us here,” Emma said.

“You’ve already thanked me, Emma. You’re my girlfriend, I want to bring you to places like this and I hope we’ll have many more holidays together, both here and elsewhere.”

“I’m sure we will,” Emma said. “Only next time I suspect there’ll be four of us.”

The fingers resting on Regina’s belly stroked slowly backwards and forwards through the thin linen shirt. Regina looked down and watched the movement, her heart pounding.

“Emma,” she began.

“Yes,” the blonde said, moving to stand beside Regina and turning the brunette so they were face to face. She sensed this conversation was about to become much deeper.

“I know I said when we first spoke about my pregnancy that I wasn’t going to ask you to co-parent this baby with me. And I know we told Henry that nothing was going to change because of this child. But I think I want both of those things to be reconsidered,” Regina said, looking up through the failing light to Emma’s beautiful, pale face.

“Go on,” Emma encouraged when Regina stopped talking.

“I … I can’t do this without you, Emma. I don’t want to do this without you. I know it’s a huge thing to ask anyone to do, to co-parent I mean, and I know asking you to help me with this baby, to love Robin’s baby, is so far beyond huge I don’t think there’s even a word to describe it. But that is what I’m asking of you. I want you and me to be this baby’s family, Emma. You, me and Henry.”

Emma had listened carefully, her grip on Regina’s waist tightening slightly when she heard Robin’s name. As she looked into the nervous face of her girlfriend, images of a possible future with the brunette flashed before her eyes and she suddenly released a shuddering breath she hadn’t even realised she had been holding. Regina blinked as the puff of air hit her face, jolting Emma back to the present.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “Yes, I’ll raise this baby with you. I love you, Regina. I love you with all my heart. And I think I am also growing to love this.” Her hand drifted to Regina’s stomach once more. “This baby is yours. It’s nothing to do with Robin and I know that as soon as he or she is born I will fall hopelessly in love. Because this baby is a part of you, Regina. I love every piece of you and I will love this baby too. I want to be with you every step of the way with this pregnancy and the birth and everything that comes after that. I want you, Regina, with whatever baggage that entails.”

“Did you just call our baby baggage?” Regina asked, feigning offence.

“Yes, yes I did. And I can because he or she is ours,” Emma said, pulling Regina closer to her and kissing her soundly.

“Ours,” Regina said when they broke apart. “I like that.”

“I love that,” Emma declared, her forehead resting against Regina’s. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Well I’m glad Henry sent me to find you,” came a voice from the top of the stairs. “The kid’s smart. He said you’d be canoodling somewhere.”

“We weren’t canoodling,” Regina said, rolling her eyes at her cousin who was standing in the hallway.

“It looked like canoodling to me,” Zelena remarked. “Come on, Henry’s already eaten half of a garlic bread waiting for you two. I told him it wouldn’t matter because you guys wouldn’t want to be eating garlic anyway. Which led to him mock vomiting into the sink, by the way.”

“Oh I’m so going to take the piss out of him when he finally tells me about him and Ava,” Emma said, taking Regina’s hand and leading them both after Zelena who was already retreating downstairs.

“Don’t you think you want to stay on his good side since you’re going to be telling him he’s getting a little brother or sister in five months time?” Regina suggested.

“Fair point,” Emma said. “But once he’s accepting that then I have free reign, right?”

“I’ll even help you tease,” Regina promised, stealing one final kiss.

“Ganging up on our kids,” Emma laughed. “What parenting is all about.”


	31. One Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: disclaimer - the bit about dinosaurs on Sicily is completely made-up. I know next to nothing of volcanic activity on the island nor have I ever studied palaeontology. Also, the end of the chapter is NSFW.

Emma took a long drink from her water bottle before she continued. It was their last full day on Sicily and she and Henry had decided to climb a little way up Mount Erice. The sun was blazing hot, sweat dripping steadily down her back as they made their way up the winding, narrow path. Henry had gone on ahead, his limber body tackling the climb with ease. When at last Emma caught him up, he was sitting on a large flat rock near the edge of the path where the trees thinned, affording the hikers a stunning view of the countryside beyond.

“Wow,” Emma said as she sat down heavily beside Henry and swung her bag from her shoulder.

“Not bad, right?” Henry said. “Look, I think that’s Zelena’s villa.”

He pointed to the left where a pale orange roof peeked through the tree tops. The sparkling circle of blue beyond and a glint of red jeep told Emma that they were indeed looking down on Regina’s cousin’s house. She wondered briefly what the two women would be doing, having chosen to opt out of their walk in favour of a more relaxed morning.

“Have you had a nice time this week?” Emma asked Henry as she pulled out two cereal bars and handed him one.

“It’s been amazing,” he grinned. “Definitely one of the best holidays of my life.” 

“Me too,” Emma nodded. 

They fell silent again, looking out over the horizon. Both Swans were lost in their own thoughts and it wasn’t until Henry asked the question that Emma realised they were both reliving the same memories.

“Dad would have loved Sicily,” Henry murmured. “Do you think he’s watching us now?”

“I think he’s watching us all the time,” Emma nodded. She wasn’t religious per se but she did believe that Neal was somewhere, looking out for her and their son.

“What do you think he’d say about you and Regina?” Henry asked.

Emma paused before answering. It had been a question she had asked herself several times over the past few months. 

“You dad wanted me to be happy,” she said at last. “I don’t think he ever imagined me starting a relationship with a woman but he wanted me to move on after he died. I hope he’d be happy because I’ve found someone whom I love and who loves me.”

“I think he’d like Regina,” Henry said. “They’d have so much fun talking about the history of the RAF. Do you remember how that was all Dad talked about after he came back from that seminar one summer?”

Emma chuckled. “It took him a week to realise he had bored the two of us stupid with all those facts about World War Two and the bombings. I mean, it’s an interesting topic for a couple of hours or so but he just went on and on about it. I found his passion adorable actually, if a little intense after a while.”

Henry laughed too. “I still remember some of those statistics he told us. I was only ten I think.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to shoehorn them into one of your essays for your GCSEs,” Emma suggested. “He’d love that.”

“That would be tricky since we’re not studying World War Two,” Henry remarked. 

“Never back down from a challenge,” Emma said. “You can do anything you set your mind to even if it seems impossible when you first think of it.” As she spoke, Emma gazed off towards the ocean, her face thoughtful. Henry noticed, of course. 

“Is … is there something you want to talk to me about, Mum?”

Emma turned to Henry and looked into his eyes, so like his father’s. She felt her own fill with tears.

“Mum?” Henry asked, alarmed at the glistening sadness before him. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing bad, Henry,” Emma assured, quickly wiping her eyes before the tears spilled from them.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Emotions,” Emma shrugged. “Thinking about your dad and then the future I suppose.”

“Your future with Regina?” Henry asked.

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “We’ve had a lot of time to think this holiday and, well, we’ve decided that we want to raise this child together.”

“Like co-parenting?”

“Precisely. This baby will have two mums, essentially.”

“Does that mean Regina’s moving in with us?” Henry said.

“Not exactly,” Emma said. “She’s actually asked us to move in with her.”

It had happened the previous night. The two women were lying in bed, satiated after a long, slow, passionate love making session when Regina had rolled onto her side and told Emma she wanted them all to live under one roof when they returned.

“I mean, it’s just been so nice this past week having the three of us in the same house. I want that back home. I want our baby to have us all together, in a proper family home. I can’t imagine raising this child between two houses. I want you and Henry to move into the cottage with me,” Regina had said.

“I want that too,” Emma assured. “But -,”

“You need to talk to Henry first,” Regina finished for her. “I know.”

“I haven’t even told him about the co-parenting yet,” Emma said, pulling Regina’s body towards her and kissing her lips softly. “But I will. Tomorrow, before we leave.”

And sat halfway up a mountain-side, Emma was now looking at her son, watching as he processed the information he had just been given. Emma knew that her relationship with Regina had caused some monumental changes to Henry’s life and she was worried that the latest might prove to be one too many. As she watched, however, his face broke into a wide smile.

“Can I get a dirt bike?”

“What?” Emma asked, frowning at the bizarre question.

“The fields behind Regina’s cottage would be perfect for dirt biking. And she has a garage to keep it in and I promise I’d take really good care of it.”

“Is that a condition of you agreeing to this?” Emma asked. “Me agreeing to buy you a death trap?”

“What?” Henry said, frowning himself now. “No! I just thought it might make a good sixteenth birthday present.”

“So … I’m confused,” Emma admitted. “Are you on board with what I’ve just said to you?”

“If it makes you happy, then of course I am,” Henry said with a smile. “I mean, Regina’s cottage is way nicer than our house and yes, it’s a little bit further from town but it wouldn’t take too long on my bike. Plus her spare bedroom has an ensuite. Or is that going to be the baby’s?” he asked, faltering 

“No, no. She wants the small room next to the master to be the nursery. You’re more than welcome to the ensuite bedroom.”

“Sweet!” Henry grinned. “When did you guys think we would move?”

“Are … are you really ok with this, Henry?” Emma said. “I know it’s not going to be easy for you. I mean, Regina is your history teacher and then once the baby comes along there’s going to be screaming and nappies and crying and breast-feeding.”

“Gross,” Henry exclaimed. 

“Henry,” Emma said slowly. “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

“Are you ok with it?” Henry countered.

“What? Of course I am.”

“Ok,” Henry shrugged. “It just seemed like you were almost trying to put me off so you could get out of what you’ve said to Regina. If you want to back out of this co-parenting agreement, do it for yourself, not for me.”

“I’m not backing out of anything, Henry,” Emma assured. “But as your mother I do need to make sure you understand the impact this will have on you. There’ll be lots of good things too: help with your history homework, a nicer, bigger house, an ensuite, and a little brother or sister for you to play with. But it will also be hard at times and it will be a big change for all of us.”

“I know,” Henry said. “And I’m more than happy to move in with Regina if she is what makes you happy. I know you love her, Mum. I love her too. And I’m really glad you found each other. If moving in with Regina and bringing up this baby as a family is what you both want, then I want that too.”

Emma blinked back tears as she gazed at her wonderful, compassionate, understanding son.

“When did you get so wise?” she asked as she pulling him into a hug. 

Henry didn’t answer, he just hugged his mother back. Everything he had said had been true. He did love Regina and he loved how happy she made his mother. The idea of a screaming baby waking him up at night wasn’t the rosiest prospect but the knowledge that it would sort of be his brother or sister made him smile. Yes, Henry thought, moving in as a family would suit him quite nicely.

* * *

 “Regina, can I get a dirt bike?” Henry asked as soon as he walked out in the garden three hours later.

The brunette looked up from the book she had been reading on the sun lounger and frowned. “A dirt bike?”

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “Those fields behind your house would be awesome to practice in but Mum said I can’t have one.”

“So why are you asking me?” Regina frowned, sitting up and adjusting her sunhat so the rays didn’t hit her face.

“Because that’s what kids do. They ask one parent for something first and when they say no they ask the other.”

“The other?” Regina said, her heart beating faster.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “I mean, if you and Mum are raising this baby together then I think that makes you my mum too.”

Regina opened and closed her mouth several times before a garbled sound came out. Henry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing at the flabbergasted expression before him. As soon as he heard Emma’s giggles from behind him however, he couldn’t hold back any more. A peel of laughter escaped him, drawing Zelena’s attention from where she had ben planting some green beans at the end of the garden. Emma emerged to join her son, the two Swans leaning on each other in fits of laughter. Regina looked no less confused.

“Your face was priceless,” Emma gasped.

“That … that was a joke?” Regina asked, her cheeks flushed with anger and panic and a myriad of other emotions. 

“Yep,” Henry said proudly. It had been his idea after all.

“It wasn’t funny,” Regina growled.

“Oh come on,” Emma said crossing to her girlfriend and sitting down beside her, an arm around her shoulders. “It was quite funny.”

“I thought … I believed -,”

“You thought I was going to start calling you Ma?” Henry asked, still chuckling.

Regina blushed. She knew it was stupid to expect a fifteen year old boy to accept a new mother figure in that way. If Henry had been five things would have been different. But he wasn’t and he could still remember his father vividly. Not that Regina was trying to replace Neal, of course.

“I … I’m not sure what I thought,” Regina admitted, her heart rate slowly returning to normal.

“Regina,” Henry said, crossing to the two women and sitting on the lounger next to them. “Mum told me about you asking us to move in with you and I think it’s a great idea.”

“You do?” Regina asked, now doubting her own ability to detect when people were lying to her.

“I do,” Henry nodded. “And no, I’m not about to start calling you Ma but I do think you and Mum are great together. This baby is lucky to have both of you as its mothers just as I’m lucky to be part of this family.”

Regina burst into tears. Henry looked alarmed.

“Hormones,” Emma muttered as she gathered the sobbing woman into her arms and rocked her gently backwards and forwards. 

“Can I do anything to help?” Henry asked.

“Some water?” Emma suggested. “And perhaps no more emotional talk for today.”

Henry nodded and stood to get the drink. Before he returned, Zelena appeared, frowning when she saw the tears streaming down Regina’s face.

“Gina?” Zelena asked, sitting down next to her cousin at once. “What’s wrong?”

“I … I love ….,” she hiccupped, “Emma and,” hic, “Henry.”

“Huh?” the redhead frowned, looking to Emma for an explanation.

“Regina and I have decided to move in together when we get back to England. I told Henry today and he has given his blessing, in a way.”

“Ohhh,” Zelena said, nodding her head in understanding. “Well, congratulations then little cousin.”

“Thank you,” Regina sniffed, raising her head and wiping her eyes just as Henry emerged with a glass of water. 

“So, about that dirt bike,” the teenager grinned.

“No,” Emma and Regina replied in unison.

Henry scowled. 

* * *

Dinner that night was filled with laughter and Regina couldn’t remember being as happy as she was sat beside Emma, with Zelena and Henry opposite her, and a succulent spread of food on the table. Whatever had happened, whatever was to come, she knew that in that moment she was one of the luckiest people on the world. Emma’s arm was draped casually around the back of her chair, fingers brushing absentmindedly across the bare skin of her arm. Henry and Zelena were engaged in an enthusiastic discussion about dinosaurs. The remains of a previously unknown species had recently been uncovered on the island, fossilised in some lava from an eruption of Mount Etna tens of thousands of years ago. Henry was adamant that the new beast would have been no match for a Tyrannosaurus Rex but Zelena thought the smaller but faster dinosaur could have given the short-armed giant a run for his money. 

Regina leaned her head against Emma’s shoulder as she listened, a serene smile on her face. Soft lips brushed over the top of her head, Emma’s arm coming around more securely as she tugged Regina into her side.

“This is perfect,” Regina sighed. “I wish we didn’t have to leave.”

“Me too,” Emma murmured. “Plymouth seems so far away right now. I can’t imagine how we can possibly be back there this time tomorrow.”

“You’re going to move into the cottage soon, right?” Regina said. They had never officially discussed what their plans were after Henry had agreed with their idea.

“I thought we’d do it next week,” Emma nodded. “Before we go back to school.”

“Good,” Regina said. “I don’t want to spend another night apart from you.”

Emma smiled. “You won’t have to. Come back to ours tomorrow night.”

“You just want me to help you pack, don’t you,” Regina chuckled.

“I literally only just finished unpacking all the boxes from Northumberland three weeks ago,” Emma grumbled. “I don’t want to have to put everything back into them on my own again. It’s boring." 

“You’re such a child,” Regina teased.

“And you love me for it,” Emma said.

“I do,” Regina said.

“I like the sound of those words coming from your lips.”

Regina didn’t answer, the unspoken connotation hanging heavily in the air between them for a moment before Henry turned to his mother and interrupted their silent thoughts.

“Mum, what time do we have to leave tomorrow for our flight?”

“After breakfast,” Emma replied. “We’re flying at 11:30 so we’ll need to leave here by nine, I’m afraid. Why?”

“Zelena was telling me about a little fossil museum in the next town over but I guess we won’t have time.”

“No, but there’s always next year,” Emma said. “That is, if Zelena will put up with us again.”

“Of course,” Zelena smiled. “You’re welcome any time. Regina is by far my favourite house guest.” 

“Even with us two and a baby in tow?” Emma asked.

“Even then,” Zelena laughed.

“Great!” Henry said. “Can we come for Easter every year?”

Regina and Emma looked sideways at each other. Yet another implication that their relationship was going to last. They both smiled.

“Yes,” Regina said. “We’ll keep coming back here for as long as Zelena has this place. I think it’s going to become a family tradition.”

“We’re a pretty weird family,” Henry remarked. “But I like us.”

“It takes all sorts to make the world go round,” Emma said. “Weird families, normal families, whatever makes us happy, right?”

“Right,” Henry nodded. “Can I have some more ice cream?”

Emma rolled her eyes. That boy was always thinking about his stomach. “Yes, go ahead.”

“Bring me some too,” Regina called after him.

Emma turned towards her girlfriend, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“You don’t like ice cream,” Emma reminded her. “You always say it’s too sweet.”

“I do say that,” Regina nodded. “But it would seem that someone,” her hand drifted to her stomach, “is insisting I eat some.”

Emma grinned widely. “Ice cream cravings! Me and this kid are going to get along just fine.” 

* * *

When Regina emerged from the ensuite later that night, Emma was sprawled on her back on the bed, her eyes closed and soft snores filling the room. She smiled at the sight and moved about quietly so as not to wake the sleeping blonde. When the bed dipped beside Emma however, a mumble and some incoherent words tumbled from her pale lips.

“Sorry,” Regina whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay,” Emma said, rolling towards her girlfriend. “I didn’t want to fall asleep.”

“You and Henry walked pretty far today,” Regina reminded her.

“Yeah but it’s the last night of the holiday and I have some plans for us,” Emma said, her eyes wider and more alert now.

“Oh do you?” Regina smirked, leaning back into her pillow and watching as Emma straddled her hips. “And what plans are they, please?”

“They’re secret,” Emma said, dropping soft kisses along Regina’s shoulder, over her collarbone, and up her slender neck. “But I can tell you,” she said as she reached the brunette’s jaw, “they involve orgasms.” The last words were husked into Regina’s ear, making her core throb.

Regina actually whimpered when Emma’s lips finally met her own. The kiss was languid, their passion conveyed through the slow brush of their tongues, the delicate nibble of teeth, and the occasional suck of a lip. Regina’s hands ran up and down Emma’s toned back, her cotton pyjama top soon tugged over her head before their mouths reunited once more. Emma’s own fingers were toying with the silk slip Regina was wearing, running over the rippling fabric and feeling the heat of Regina’s skin beneath it. 

“Off,” Emma murmured, tugging more insistently at the slip after a few minutes.

Regina raised her body from the bed, helping Emma to remove the one item of clothes she was wearing. As soon as it was tossed aside, Emma stood quickly to shed her sleep shorts so when she resumed her position on top of Regina, their naked cores were pressed hotly together. Regina shuddered in delight as she felt Emma rock against her, the blonde’s hard pubic bone rubbing just above her clit. 

Emma stayed sitting upright, her fingers drawing circles around Regina’s taut nipples before she cupped the globes and squeezed softly. Regina arched into the touch, her hips canting upwards too as the need inside her grew. She had never before felt the way she did with Emma. Every time they were together, Regina felt like she could never get enough of the woman kissing her, touching her, loving her. Although she was always satisfied by their love-making, she also knew she would always be ready for more. She wondered briefly, how Emma felt about her skills in the bedroom. Whilst the blonde had always complimented her and appeared satisfied, Regina knew she wasn’t as experienced as her girlfriend and contemplated the thought that she needed to step up her game.

“What are you thinking about?”

The question jolted Regina back to the present where her naked girlfriend was sitting astride her, a concerned look on her face and her hands resting on Regina’s breasts.

“Us,” Regina admitted.

“In a good way?” Emma asked. “Because you kinda looked troubled.”

“Do I please you?”

Emma looked shocked by the questions. “What? Yes, of course you do, Regina. Why are you even asking me that?”

“I just … I don’t know,” she admitted. “I was just wondering whether I can make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Emma smiled softly. “You make me feel like I am the most important person in your life. You make me feel so special, so loved. I couldn’t ask for anything else in a partner, Regina. And as for pleasing me, you’ve seen how hard I come against your fingers and your mouth. You … you didn’t think I was faking did you?”

“No,” Regina said, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, I was just … thinking about how incredible you make me feel and thinking there was no way I could make you feel as good as that.”

“Why not?” Emma asked, shifting so she lay fully on top of Regina, her elbows braced on either side of her head and their lips millimetres apart.

“Because … because of what happened to me?” Regina suggested.

Emma kissed the brunette gently before she answered. “Regina, I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I love everything about you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Yes, you’ve been through some shit but that doesn’t define who you are. You are the most passionate, attentive, skilled lover I have ever had and I need you to know that you completely satisfy me. More than that, you complete me.”

Regina’s eyes filled with tears at the sincere words.

“I love you so much, Emma.”

“And I, you,” Emma replied.

“Make love to me,” Regina murmured.

And she did. Emma lay between Regina’s spread legs, eagerly tasting her girlfriend with her tongue and lips. Her mouth worked over her swollen folds, her glistening clit and even dipped inside her tight hole, flickering against the internal walls as fingernails scraped the blonde’s scalp. As Regina came, Emma reached up and placed her hand over Regina’s stomach, feeling the rise of the pregnancy beneath her fingers. Regina breathed heavily as she recovered but no sooner had she reached down for Emma’s hands did the blonde’s mouth return to her sensitive sex. 

Regina shuddered through her second orgasm, her fingers gripping the sheets so hard she worried she might rip holes in them. Emma was relentless, her tongue dancing around her clit over and over and over again, a single finger pumping slowly in and out of Regina’s entrance. Juices slid down her ass, pooling on the bed but neither woman cared as Regina’s scream, muffled by a pillow, filled the bedroom.

Emma reluctantly moved away from Regina’s core only when her girlfriend’s hand on her head told her she was too sensitive for anything else just yet. She crawled back up the bed, placed a wet kiss to Regina’s lips, and lay down, her thigh hooked over the brunette’s hip.

“You taste particularly delicious today,” Emma said, licking the remains of Regina’s come from her lips and wiping the rest on her hand.

“I ate a pineapple,” Regina said, by way of explanation.

“I thought that was what made men’s sperm taste better,” Emma frowned.

“Firstly, nothing can make that stuff taste anywhere near good. And secondly, if it works on men why can’t it work on us?” Regina reasoned, rolling over slightly and hoisting Emma’s leg more firmly over her waist.

“Two excellent points,” Emma laughed, kissing the parted lips before her. 

Regina kissed her back as her hand crept down between their bodies. As soon as her fingertips brushed Emma’s clit, the blonde gasped into the kiss. Emma was extremely turned on after her time between Regina’s legs and the brunette knew it. She parted the slick folds quickly and slid first one, then two, fingers into Emma’s hot centre. 

“Fuck,” Emma growled as Regina began to pump in and out, her arms coming around to pull the brunette closer to her. Regina leaned in to kiss Emma’s neck, suckling the skin there before she laved it with her tongue. Teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh as a third finger cautiously entered Emma’s channel.

“You ok?” Regina asked as she heard Emma hiss as her body stretched wider.

“Yes,” she breathed out. “It’s good. Keep going.”

Regina did. Slow, deliberate pumps which became more and more rhythmic as Emma’s essence lubricated her fingers. Soon the pace had picked back up again, Emma groaning every time Regina’s knuckles hit her flesh, the feeling of three fingers deep inside making her orgasm rush towards her. She rocked her hips, meeting Regina thrust for thrust until Regina’s other hand snaked suddenly down between their bodies and her thumb pressed hot, hard little circles around Emma’s clit. 

She bit Regina’s shoulder to stop herself screaming, her body convulsing against Regina’s as the brunette worked her through the pleasure, drawing it out as she continued to pump. When her teeth at last released Regina’s skin, she slumped back onto her pillow, eyes closed and a dopey smile on her face. 

Closing her eyes was a mistake and her satiated brain didn’t register the rustle of Regina moving on the bed. She cried out as a mouth covered her core, an eager tongue lapping up the juices still dribbling from her entrance. Her clit was sucked into the heavenly, wet warmth of Regina’s mouth before a hardened tongue pushed where fingers had been mere seconds before. Emma’s thighs clamped around Regina’s head, her hips rocking upwards, riding the brunette’s mouth as the second orgasm hit Emma like a freight train, Regina’s name shouted into the warm night air as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

When the thighs around her head relaxed, Regina looked up and smiled at her flushed girlfriend who was panting hard. She placed a kiss to the inside of either thigh and crawled back up to her side of the bed, lying just beside her own wet patch.

“You’re amazing,” Emma said. “Seriously, fucking amazing.”

“We’re amazing,” Regina replied.

Emma chuckled and reached out, beckoning Regina into her arms. The brunette obliged at once. They lay together, bodies pressed tightly together, tingles of arousal and satisfaction making them feel oddly sleepy but equally awake.

“If someone had told me in September that by April I would be in a committed, loving relationship with a pregnant woman I probably would have laughed in their face,” Emma said after a while. “But here I am, beside the most incredible person I have ever met and I cannot imagine a future without you in it now, Regina. You and our baby.”

“If someone had told me in September that by April I would be pregnant but no longer with Robin and that instead I was with someone who loved and respected me, I would have told them they were crazy,” Regina said. “You saved me, Emma. You, your love, your family. I don’t want to think about where I would be without you because all I can imagine is a life with you. Me, you, Henry and this baby. You’re my life now.”

The kiss that followed was deep, soulful, and downright perfect. The events which led up to Emma and Regina finding each other were awful: neither death nor abuse sound like the start of a great romance. But without those difficult times, Regina and Emma both knew they would not have be together. They had suffered, yes, but they had come out the other side stronger, more confident, and more able and willing to see the good things in life. And their relationship was one of the best. 


	32. Opening Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: you know the fluff won’t last, right?

“What are you doing?” Emma exclaimed as she walked into her bedroom.

“Carrying this downstairs,” Regina said, frowning at her girlfriend’s panicked expression.

“You’re pregnant,” Emma said, rushing forwards to take the box from Regina’s arms. “You’re not supposed to be lifting things.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s just some toiletries. It’s hardly a box full of your ridiculous number of atlases.”

“Hey!” Emma frowned. “Don’t call my atlases ridiculous!”

“I accept that atlases do have their uses and I myself own one. One, Emma. You have at least a dozen.”

“They’re all different,” Emma protested. “Anyway, we’re getting away from the point which is the fact that you’re pregnant and lifting things. I don’t care if they’re heavy or not. I don’t want you to do anything that could harm this baby.”

Regina smiled at Emma’s evident concern and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re adorable,” she murmured as she stepped back.

“And you’re carrying a precious life not boxes,” Emma replied.

“In that case I am going to sit on your bed and watch you pack.”

“Well … I mean,” Emma frowned, “you could probably fold clothes, couldn’t you?”

Regina laughed. “Are you sure? The intense activity might prove too much for the baby.”

“Just don’t lift the suitcase once you’ve filled it,” Emma scowled as she walked out of the room with the box of toiletries and left Regina to tackle the mess of her wardrobe.

It was Saturday afternoon and the Swans had almost finished their packing. Henry had surprised them all and completed his assigned tasks ahead of schedule. He had gone over to Nick and Ava’s house for the day, promising to be back in time to drive over to the cottage with the two women in a van Emma had hired for the weekend. Regina was helping as much as Emma let her but the blonde’s protective, maternal instincts were in full swing.

By six o’clock however, the removal van was once again loaded and ready to depart. Emma and Henry had cleared out a lot of their stuff when they moved from Northumberland so the whole ordeal wasn’t too bad. Emma drove carefully across Plymouth, Henry right beside her and Regina in the far passenger seat. She rather liked driving the large truck, her family by her side. When they pulled up outside Regina’s cottage, the spring evening was already darkening. It had been agreed that they would unload only a few boxes and leave the rest until the following day. All three had had enough of packing and unpacking by that point. So they each grabbed one box (Regina’s was tiny) and headed up the garden path.

Emma grinned widely as Regina turned on the porch and held up two shiny new keys. She took one, and Henry the other.

“Welcome home,” Regina said, stepping aside to allow one of the Swans to do the honour of opening the front door.

With a nod of consent from his mother, Henry stepped forwards.

It was silly really. It was only a sliver of metal after all. But the moment the lock clicked open, Emma felt tears spring into her eyes. The door swung slowly open, revealing the hallway of her new home. It was a sight she had seen countless times before but now, somehow, everything was different. This was her home. She, Regina, Henry and the baby. Their family home.

“Come on,” Regina said, taking Emma’s hand and leading the static blonde over the threshold.

Henry had already gone on ahead, his footsteps creaking on the stairs even before the two women had closed the door.

“It … it feels different in here,” Emma said as she stood in the dim hallway.

“I’ve turned the Aga off,” Regina remarked. “It was getting too warm at night so I decided to call it. Winter is officially over and I’m back to cooking on that damn electric hob.”

“It’s not that,” Emma said, shaking her head and moving slowly into the house. “It feels like … happiness.”

“You’re happy you’re here?” Regina asked.

“Yes, but more than that. Being here, the house, everything. This is happiness.”

“I’m happy too,” Regina smiled. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been. And that’s because of you, Emma. You and Henry make me happy and now that we’re going to be living together, I can’t imagine how my life could possibly get better.”

“A baby?” Emma suggested.

“Oh yes, perhaps a baby would be the icing on the cake.”

“Am I the cake?” Emma asked, tugging Regina towards her with a smirk.

“You’re as delicious as cake,” the brunette laughed but the sound was quickly swallowed by Emma’s lips

“Mum, can we - Oh guys, really?” Henry grimaced as he emerged at the bottom of the stairs and found Emma and Regina wrapped in each other’s arms.

“What do you want, kid?” Emma asked, turning to Henry but not letting Regina move, even when she tried to back away.

“Can we get a take-away? To celebrate moving in with Regina.”

Regina looked guilty when Emma raised her eyebrows questioningly at her.

“What?” Emma asked, confused at the expression.

“Erm … takeaway places don’t deliver out here,” Regina admitted. “The cottage is too far from the town to make it worth their while.”

“Are you kidding?” Henry exclaimed. “But what about our Friday tradition?”

“We can just drive to pick up the food,” Emma suggested. “It’s not exactly eco-friendly but if my son is insisting on pizza, then pizza he shall have.”

“Can we get Mediterranean instead?” Henry asked.

“Missing Sicily already?” Regina smiled.

“Kinda,” Henry admitted.

“Go and google Mediterranean restaurants that do take-out in Plymouth then,” Emma said.

“Thanks, Mum. Regina, what’s your wifi password?” Henry asked, turning to the brunette.

Regina blushed. Emma laughed as the scarlet coloured the cheeks faster than she had ever seen it.

“Oh my God what have you set it to?” Emma exclaimed.

“Regina Swan.”

Emma blinked. Henry’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

There was a heavy silence.

“Um, any upper case letters or spaces?” Henry asked after a moment.

“No,” Regina said, looking anywhere but at Emma.

Wordlessly, the teenager disappeared back upstairs, leaving the couple standing in the hallway.

“Cup of tea?” Emma said eventually.

“Please,” Regina nodded.

* * *

The two week holiday seemed to have flown by when Regina, Emma and Henry stepped out of Emma’s car the following Monday morning. The school was quiet as most children were yet to arrive. Henry said goodbye and strolled off to his tutor room while Regina and Emma headed hand in hand to the staff room. Their relationship was no longer a secret but the bump, hidden by a loose shirt that morning, was still to be announced.

“Not yet,” Regina had insisted the night before. “Let’s keep it quiet a little longer if we can.”

The fact that they had moved in however, had become common knowledge when Henry had posted a picture of his mother inside a cardboard box on Facebook and tagged her in the post. Emma had scowled when the notifications started exploding onto her phone screen. It was hardly the most flattering photo. But the sound of laughter from Regina when she had seen her girlfriend curled up inside the box which had previously contained winter coats, had been worth the embarrassment.

“You guys don’t half move fast,” Ruby said as she bounced across the staff room and embraced both women at once when they entered.

“Lesbian stereotypes, right here,” Emma teased.

“Reckon you could talk to Elsa for me?” Ruby laughed.

“You guys have only been together four months,” Regina reminded her. “I’m sure things will move forward in time.”

“You two have only been together four months,” Ruby countered. “And I don’t see you slowing down any time soon. Have you popped the question yet?” she asked, turning to Emma.

The blonde barked out a laugh and avoided looking at Regina whose ears were pinking.

“So how was your holiday?” Emma said, moving off towards the coffee machine and picking up two tea bags. If Regina wasn’t allowed to drink coffee, the least Emma could do was abstain herself.

“Boring,” Ruby shrugged. “Elsa went to Sweden for the whole time with her sister. I hung out with Rose a few times but I’ve basically been lesson planning and cycling.”

It had been a surprise for Emma to learn that Ruby was an avid cyclist. As soon as spring arrived, the brunette was out every available moment, hunched low over her handlebars, wind whipping her face as she raced down the hills she had just powered up. Emma had made the mistake of agreeing to accompany Ruby one weekend in early March. Her legs had ached for five days afterwards and the chaffing between her thighs took over a week to fade away.

“Are you going to do the Dartmoor Classic again this year?” Regina asked.

“Yep,” Ruby nodded. “Already registered for the Grande Route.”

“What’s the Dartmoor Classic?” Emma asked.

“A cycling challenge over the moors they organise every summer. The shortest route is 35 miles, then there a 67 mile one, and the longest is 107 miles.”

“107 miles?” Emma exclaimed. “Bloody hell, girl! I’m impressed.”

“It’s so much fun,” Ruby grinned. “I do it every year.”

“Maybe we’ll come up and watch,” Regina suggested.

“Yeah,” Emma grinned as she handed Regina a mug of tea. “Nice picnic on the moors is much more my style than a brutal bike ride.”

Regina, Ruby and Emma walked over to their usual spot and sat down, chatting more about their summer plans. That was the thing about teaching. Everyone always said the long holidays were the great perk of the job but really it meant teachers just spent their entire lives counting down from the first day of a new term until the last day six weeks later. Time never moves faster when it’s willed but life is certainly missed, flashing past in a blink of an eye because people are too busy waiting for what they consider their freedom to enjoy it. However, after everything they had been through, both Emma and Regina were determined to live every moment of their lives together, enjoying the here and now as well as the prospect of the future.

* * *

Emma and Henry settled quickly into their new home, Regina bursting with happiness as she thought about how easily the three of them relaxed into the situation. Within a week, Henry’s socks were strewn all over the house, Emma’s open toothpaste cap was always snapped shut by Regina before bed, and a charity shop had benefitted from a severe wardrobe clear-out Regina had undertaken whilst Emma was unpacking. The house was louder than before, laughter and conversation drifted on the air and made Regina feel like she was part of a family at last.

Regina and Henry even had their first mini-argument. It happened about three weeks after the move on a Saturday morning. Henry had been lying on the floor of the living room, watching television and playing on his phone when Regina had politely asked the teenager to empty the dishwasher. He had nodded his understanding but when Regina and Emma had returned from a routine doctor’s appointment the job had still not been done.

“We’ve been gone for three hours, Henry,” Regina said, hands on hips in the doorway. “Have you even moved from that spot?”

“I’m tired,” he shrugged. “It’s Saturday, Regina. I want a day off.”

“I want a day off too,” Regina snapped. “So you can make your own dinner tonight.”

“What?” Henry had frowned, rolling onto his side so he could look at the woman standing in the doorway. “What has that got to do with anything?”

“I cooked for you last night, Henry. Emma loaded the dishwasher before we went to bed and now I’ve asked you politely to unload it. I’m not going to do everything for you now you’re living here. You have to do your part too.”

“Fine,” Henry shouted, pushing himself to his feet and stomping past Regina and across the hallway into the kitchen. Emma stood in the shadows, listening.

Regina sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. Her body tensed and then visibly relaxed when she felt Emma’s hand on the small of her back.

“You ok?” the blonde asked. She had been parking the car in the garage and walked into the house mid-way through the heated conversation.

“Sorry,” Regina said. “I didn’t mean to discipline your son.”

“No, no, go ahead,” Emma assured. “He’s a lazy shit sometimes when it comes to chores.”

As she spoke, the sound of cupboard doors banging and the chink of crockery sounded from the kitchen. Regina hung her head.

“Are you ok?” Emma asked.

“It’s just … seeing her properly for the first time,” Regina said, looking up into Emma’s concerned face. “It’s real, you know.” Her hands drifted down to caress her stomach.

Emma thought back to their time in the doctor’s room that morning. Regina had jumped when the cold gel squirted onto her stomach, gasping when the heart beat reverberated off the walls. It was her sixteen week scan and the first time she had seen anything more than a squiggle of cells on the ultrasound monitor. The baby was not exactly human-looking yet but there was a distinct head, with arms and two legs curled beneath her. And yes, it was a her. When the doctor had asked whether the two women wanted to know the sex, Regina had nodded at once. Her grip on Emma’s hand had tightened almost painfully when the doctor turned back to the screen to double check her assumption before telling them.

“Does it make me an awful person?” Regina asked.

“Shouting at Henry?” Emma frowned. “Hardly, it makes you human.”

“No,” Regina said, shaking her head. “The relief I felt when I found out it was a girl.”

“Oh.”

Emma looked at the tormented face before her and her heart broke at the pain she saw there. No one deserved to feel the way Regina did about her baby. She loved her future child, of course. But there was also this weight, this oppressive, relentless weight of the past every time she thought about the life growing inside her.

“No,” Emma said, shaking her head. “And if it does, that makes me an awful person too.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “You felt it too?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “The past few weeks I’d caught myself hoping it was a girl. I’d always scold myself because I know the most important thing is that this baby is happy and healthy. But when I allowed my darker thoughts to creep in, I knew I wanted her to be a girl. I mean, it’s one step further away from her father, right? She’s less likely to remind us of him if they don’t share a gender at least. They’ll look less alike, they’ll sound less alike. I mean, I know that’s just speculation and she could still look a lot like him but I guess the optimist in me, the evil optimist, thought that it might be easier if she was a girl.”

“Me too,” Regina whispered.

Henry chose that moment to stomp out of the kitchen but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the two women standing before him.

“Is everything ok?” he asked, noting at once the tears streaking their cheeks. “Is it the baby?”

“No,” Regina assured him. “Everything’s fine. In fact, we found out that it’s a she. I’m having a girl.”

Henry’s face split into a wide smile. “Congratulations!” he grinned. “A little sister for me to play with.”

Emma pulled the two of them into her arms, hugging the small, but growing, family tightly.

“I’m sorry about the dishwasher, Regina,” Henry said when they broke apart. “I’ve put it all away but I didn’t know where you keep your egg cups so they’re on the counter.”

“Thank you,” Regina said. “And I’m sorry for shouting. It’s just been an emotional morning and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have and it won’t happen again.”

“Yeah it will,” Henry said. “But that’s ok. You’re pregnant so you’re entitled to be hormonal and bitchy.”

Regina raised her eyebrows but Emma laughed.

“Watch it kiddo or Regina’s going to be marking your history coursework extra harshly.”

“Urgh, don’t remind me,” Henry groaned.

“You’ve still not done it?” Regina exclaimed. “Henry, it’s due on Monday.”

“Remember when I said it would be cool to have two mums?” he deadpanned.

Regina and Emma just laughed.

“Go and get started on it and I’ll fix us some lunch. Once you have a decent introduction drafted then you can come down and eat,” Emma instructed.

“You’re withholding food? Isn’t that neglectful?”

“Henry, you’ve grown about a eight inches this year and I happen to know you have a stash of chocolate bars and crisp packets in your room. I hardly think you’re going to starve if you have to wait a couple of hours for your dinner,” Emma replied.

“I’m calling the NSPCC,” Henry called back down the stairs as he disappeared from view.

Once they heard his door slam shut, Regina turned back to Emma. “Are girls easier than boys?” she asked.

“Dunno,” Emma shrugged, leading the way into the kitchen and moving to put the egg cups on the top shelf above the sink. “Never had one before, have I?”

“I do hope they are,” Regina sighed.

“Raising kids is a challenge,” Emma said. “But we’re doing it together so I’m sure we will be just fine.”

Regina smiled as she began to get some vegetables out for lunch.

“So, can we talk baby names now?” Emma asked. “What do you think about Polly?”

* * *

News of Regina’s pregnancy broke the week before half term. The bump had been swelling, the life inside steadily growing until it was impossible to hide. In fact, people had noticed weeks before but it wasn’t until the end of May when Rose finally gathered up the courage to ask the loaded question.

“Regina, are you … expecting?” Rose said, her voice nervous as if she thought she was about to be scolded for calling the brunette fat.

“Yes,” Regina confirmed at once.

Rose and Ruby simultaneously dropped their forks, the metal clattering to the canteen table and drawing the attention of a number of their colleagues.

“Is it -,”

“Robin’s? Yes,” Regina nodded.

“I, um, I don’t know what to say,” Ruby admitted.

“You could say congratulations,” Emma suggested, her fingers lacing between Regina’s under the table.

“Of course,” Rose said. “Congratulations Regina, and Emma?” she added as a questioning afterthought.

“Thank you,” the two women replied in unison.

“Is that why you moved in together?” Ruby asked.

“It may have been the catalyst,” Emma nodded. “But it was going to happen sooner or later even without little Gertrude.”

“Gertrude?” Rose frowned.

“I like it,” Emma protested. “I think it’s cute. Gertie, for short.”

“It’s terrible,” Regina replied. “We are not calling her Gertrude.”

“Her?” Rose said. “It’s a girl?”

“Yes,” Regina said. “We found out a couple of weeks ago and Emma has been spouting the most ridiculous names ever since.”

“They weren’t all ridiculous. What about Polly?”

“But Holly and Molly and Dolly and Golly followed that decent suggestion and you’ve now ruined all of those names for me.”

“Is Golly even a name?” Ruby asked.

“A neighbour had a kitten called Golly when I was in a foster home somewhere,” Emma shrugged.

“But Regina isn’t giving birth to a cat,” Rose replied.

“It was just a suggestion,” Emma said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

“Stop your suggestions, please,” Regina chuckled.

“When are you due?” Ruby asked.

“End of September,” Regina replied. “Which means I’m going to need to tell Mr Gold pretty soon as he’ll need someone to cover me from autumn term.”

“You’re coming back to work though, right?” Rose said, alarmed.

“Of course,” Regina laughed. “I’d like to take the full year off though. I don’t want her to be dumped in a nursery before she can even walk.”

“Pansy,” Emma said.

“Like the flower?” Regina frowned.

“Yes.”

“No.”

* * *

Emma had somehow persuaded Regina that because it was the last day of the half term, five curries was a perfectly acceptable order for three people. So on Friday evening, the two of them walked through the door, takeaway pots teetering in Emma’s arms.

“Henry! We’ve got food!” the blonde called.

Henry had cycled home from school, an increasingly common occurrence now May was warming up. Regina and Emma had stayed behind after the final bell to meet with Mr Gold and tell him about Regina’s pregnancy. Despite Rose and Ruby only finding out two days before, thanks to Storybrooke’s phenomenal gossip mill, he already knew. Regina’s sabbatical had been accepted without question and the two women had accepted his congratulations with wide smiles.

“Go grab some plates and I’ll start sorting out what’s what,” Emma said as she headed through to the lounge.

Regina turned towards the kitchen, grabbing a handful of spoons from the cutlery drawer along with three forks. She paused, her hand hovering over the knives. Nah, it was Indian food after all. Just as she was making her way back through the hallway, the phone rang.

“Take them to your mum,” Regina said to Henry who appeared at the bottom of the stairs and quickly took the cutlery.

She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear. “Hello, Regina speaking.”

There was a slight pause, followed by a distant click.

“An inmate from Belmarsh Prison is attempting to contact you. To accept the call, please press one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSPCC stands for National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children


	33. Press One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: reviews after cliffhangers are my favourite! Yes, I’m evil but the anger from you guys fuels my writing. That and work on Friday is just not fun so I decided to create this instead.

Regina slammed the phone back onto the cradle and gripped the edge of the hall table.

“Are you ok?” came Emma’s voice from the living room.

“Um … fine,” Regina called back, her fingernails digging into the wood, knuckles white and tense. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. It was fine, she told herself. She hadn’t spoken to him. She wouldn’t speak to him. Everything was going to be alright. With another deep breath, Regina released the edge of the table and turned towards her family.

“Who was that?” Emma asked as Regina walked in through the doorway.

“Cold caller,” Regina replied quickly. “I haven’t had the chance to put one of those blockers on the phone yet.”

“And you wanted to deafen them or break your phone?” Henry asked, spooning out a healthy portion of aloo gobi onto his plate.

“I dropped it,” Regina said tersely. “What film are we watching?”

Just as Emma held up the two possible DVD choices, the phone rang again.

“Leave it,” Regina barked as soon as Emma, who was closest to the door, moved to answer it.

Frowning slightly, the blonde sank back into her chair, looking curiously at the woman who was now aggressively ripping a chunk out of a naan bread and dipping it rigorously into some masala. The rich sauce splashed onto the table. Regina swore.

The shrill ringing from the phone ended suddenly and the house was silent, both Emma and Henry looking worriedly at Regina.

“Let’s watch the Spectre,” the brunette said suddenly. “I think I’m in the mood to watching people getting shot.”

Later that night, when Emma climbed into bed besides Regina, the older woman rolled away from her girlfriend’s gentle touch for the first time in their relationship. Emma hesitated, wanting to reach out again, wanting to know what was going on because something had clearly upset the brunette. But Regina’s back remained firmly to her and despite Emma’s fingers itching to slide the thin spaghetti straps of her night dress away from delicate shoulder blades, the unwelcoming and defensive stance told her not to.

The whole weekend was tense. Regina was quieter than usual, moving around the house in a preoccupied, distant manner. Emma tried to ask what was wrong but Regina dismissed her concerns, claiming she was worried about how her students would do in their upcoming GCSE exams. Henry noticed a change too, even asking Emma what was wrong on Sunday afternoon when Regina had gone to do some food shopping.

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted. “I’ve tried to talk to her but she won’t tell me anything.”

“Is it the baby?” Henry said.

“No,” Emma said. “She’d have told me if something was wrong with the baby, I’m sure of it.”

But Emma wasn’t sure, not any more. She and Regina had always talked through any problems they had had in the past. And their relationship, however short, had already tackled seemingly insurmountable problems and emerged the other side, stronger than ever. So why wasn’t Regina telling her what was upsetting her now? What could possibly be wrong that the two of them weren’t able to face together?

* * *

The trio had decided several weeks before not to go on holiday for their half term break. Henry had revision to do for his early GCSE exams and Emma and Regina both wanted to spend some time in their new family home together. As Monday morning rolled around however, Emma was regretting that choice. A change of scenery might have done them some good, she thought when she woke to find Regina’s side of the bed empty and cold.

She found her twenty minutes later, digging at the bottom of the garden. The vegetable patch was coming along well, the dark green leaves of potato plants already waving in the cool breeze and bean plants steadily climbing up their bamboo supports.

“Hey,” Emma said, wrapping her cardigan more firmly around her body as she stepped over a discarded rake and tottered carefully along the narrow plank of wood down the middle of the bed and towards her girlfriend. “What are you planting?”

“Spinach,” Regina replied without looking up.

“Henry will be thrilled,” Emma chuckled. It was by far his least favourite vegetable. “I’ve brought you a cup of tea.”

“Thanks,” Regina said as the mug appeared beside her in the dirt.

There was a pause, Emma sipping her own cup as she glanced over the fields running down the hill and away from their cottage. They were empty now but two weeks before they had been full of sheep, the low bleating becoming a constant, soothing backing track to their lives. The local farmer had moved them however, rotating his flock to give the grass time to recover. The sheep wouldn’t be back in the field until the middle of summer now and Emma missed looking out and watching them graze carefree across the lush green meadow.

“Any plans for today?” she asked, turning back to the brunette who was still digging.

“I want to plant some lettuce and cabbages in that gap over there,” Regina said, pointing over to the far corner of the garden. “If I don’t get them in now they won’t be ready before the autumn.”

“Need some help?”

Regina looked up at last and was met by a cautious smile from Emma. “You don’t like gardening. Why would you want to help?”

“Because I want to spend time with you,” Emma said. “I … I feel like I haven’t seen much of you the past few days and I thought this could be something we could do together.”

“If you want,” Regina said, returning to her task.

“Regina, what’s -,”

“Mum!”

Henry’s shout from the back door interrupted Emma’s question and made her turn back towards the house.

“What?” she called back.

“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.”

“Shit,” Emma murmured. “I forgot it’s Nick and Ava’s birthday trip. They’re off to Woodlands Adventure Park and I said I’d take a load of them as there isn’t a good bus route from here. It’s so far I figured I’d stay there too, instead of driving all the way home for an hour or so only to turn back around. Sorry.”

“No problem. I guess I’ll see you later,” Regina said.

“I’ll be home around six,” Emma said, bending down and kissing the top of Regina’s head. “I love you.”

There was no reply as Emma turned and walked back up the garden.

* * *

The water ran brown and gritty as Regina scrubbed at her hands later that afternoon. She had been working in the garden all day, only breaking for lunch when her baby insisted she eat some sardines before returning to the vegetable patch and finishing her planting. When at last the final trace of soil was gone from beneath her nails, Regina switched off the light in the utility room and walked back into the main house and towards the kitchen. Just as she passed the hall table, the phone rang.

She jumped, the high pitched tone making her heart pound again. She stared at the phone, wondering, debating. Ever since Friday night, every phone call had made her flinch. None of them had been him though. This probably wasn’t either. In fact, she was expecting a call from her mother who had just returned from a holiday in Iceland and had said she would call to check on her daughter and granddaughter. Yes, it would be Cora, keeping her promise to contact Regina when she said she would for the first time in her life.

“Hello?” Regina said as she placed the receiver to her ear.

“An inmate from Belmarsh Prison is attempting to contact you. To accept the call, please press one.”

The voice was clear and precise, an orderly recording which conveyed no emotion. The phrase had repeated itself over and over again in her head for three days now, tormenting her relentlessly as she thought about what would happen if she obeyed the automated command. Her fingers trembled as she held the phone away from her head and, after a pause, pressed the key.

“Regina?”

“Robin.”

“Thank you for accepting my call this time. I need to talk to you,” the familiar voice said. He sounded the same but a little muffled, as if he was far away. Which he was, thankfully.

“What do you want?” Regina asked, her voice weak as she leaned against the hallway wall.

“I spoke to my mother last week,” Robin said. Regina’s heart was suddenly in her mouth. She felt sick. Her free hand balled into a fist, nails digging painfully into her palm.

“And?”

“And she told me.”

It was four simple words but Regina felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her. She closed her eyes and slid down the wall, her arm coming to cradle the bump of her stomach.

“Stay away from us, Robin,” Regina said, her voice firmer, stronger. She had to be strong, for her baby.

“It’s my kid too,” the man retorted, the bite back in his tone.

“You never wanted children,” Regina said, a little louder. “You never wanted to be a father. You made me _kill_ our last baby.”

“And I bet you wanted to kill this one,” Robin snarled.

There was silence, Regina’s hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stop the escape of a heartbroken sob.

“You did,” the man jeered, understanding the ragged breathing coming down the phone to mean he was right. “You wanted to kill this baby. You hate the thought of a piece of me living and growing inside you, don’t you. Even when I’m in prison, you can’t get away from me. Why didn’t you, Regina? Why didn’t you kill my child? I’ll tell you. It’s because you’re weak. You always have been weak and you always will be. You don’t have the guts to destroy our child because you know you still need me. You still want me and you know that as soon as I get out, I will come for you and this child. We’ll be a family together. Everything will go back to how it used to be and you’ll be my wife again.”

“I wasn’t your wife,” Regina screamed, the sound exploding from her body and reverberating through the empty house. “I was your prisoner. Your slave. Your servant. And I’m never going back to the woman you made me into. Never!”

“I didn’t make you into anything, Regina,” Robin laughed. “You liked it. You wanted it. You always enjoyed doing what I asked, what I wanted you to do. You were born to be dominated and controlled and you were damn good at it. I hope you haven’t forgotten what I expect from you when we’re reunited.”

“You’re never coming near me again!” Regina said, her entire body shaking. “You’re not ever to come anywhere near me or this baby. _My_ baby, Robin. Not yours. You are going to have nothing to do with her ever, do you hear me?”

“Her?” Robin said. “So it’s a girl.”

“She’s mine,” Regina shouted. “Not yours. She will never be yours. You will never -,”

The door clicked open and Emma stepped into the cottage. Regina stopped what she was about to say as soon as she heard her girlfriend return and her eyes locked onto the confused green orbs before her.

“Regina?” Emma said panicking as she noted how the woman was sat on the floor, holding her stomach with tears pouring down her cheeks.

“Who’s there?” Robin asked after a moment of silence from Regina. “Who’s made you their bitch now?”

“I’m not her bitch,” Regina growled. Emma rushed forwards, crouching in front of the brunette and trying to understand who could possibly be on the other end of the phone.

“Her?” Robin said, surprise evident in his voice. “I suppose that explains why you were so disinterested when I invited Will into our bed on those few special occasions. Wishing he was a woman, were you?”

“I was wishing you were both dead,” Regina hissed. “I was wishing I had the strength to push you both away from me, to stop you forcing yourselves inside me. That’s what I was wishing, Robin.”

Emma’s eyes widened and she reached forwards and grabbed the phone from Regina.

“Listen here you son of a bitch,” Emma shouted, standing up and taking several paces away from Regina who remained on the floor.

“Emma Swan,” Robin drawled. “Swooping in to pick at my leftovers were you? How do you find her? I think she performs quite well now I’ve bedded her in. Although with a pregnancy lump I bet she’s far less attractive than she used to be.”

“Shut the fuck up you despicable human being,” Emma yelled. “You are never, ever going to phone Regina again and there is no way in hell you are getting anywhere near her or our baby.”

“Our baby?” Robin laughed. “What? Have you got a dick now? Think you’ve knocked up your little dyke bitch?”

“Fuck off out of our lives and don’t even think about trying to contact us again,” Emma growled, her voice low and dangerous.

She punched the red button to hang up the call before reaching underneath the hall table and ripping a handful of wires from the wall. She tossed them aside and moved to gather the sobbing brunette in her arms.

They both cried, tears soaking into their hair and clothes as they sat there, rocking slowly together. After fifteen minutes, Emma managed to support them both through to the living room where they curled up on the sofa in each other’s arms.

“I shouldn’t have answered,” Regina whispered when the tears had eventually stopped falling. “I knew it was him and I should never had accepted the call.”

“How did you know?” Emma asked, pulling a tissue from her pocket and dabbing Regina’s wet face with it.

“There’s a prerecorded message telling you where the phone call is coming from and how to accept it. I don’t know anyone else locked up in Belmarsh prison.”

“Why did you?” Emma asked.

“He … he called last week,” Regina admitted.

“Friday night?”

“Yeah,” the brunette nodded. “I didn’t accept it then, obviously, but when he phoned again today I knew he was just going to keep trying until I answered.”

“What did he want?” Emma said.

“To tell me that he knows.”

“Knows what?”

“He knows about the baby,” Regina said, an almost guilty expression on her face as she looked at Emma.

“How?”

“I told his mother a few weeks ago,” Regina said.

“His mother?” Emma frowned. “I didn’t even know you were still in touch with his parents.”

“I’m not really,” Regina replied. “But she’s contacted me a few times this year and it just sort of slipped out. I mean, she is technically this child’s grandmother.”

“She’s the mother of a rapist who told said rapist about your baby,” Emma replied. “You weren’t considering letting Robin’s mother have access to her were you?”

“Not really,” Regina said. “She still lives over in Kent and her husband, Robin’s father, is really sick so it’s not like she’d be visiting much if I did.”

“So what did Robin say?”

Regina’s whole body trembled as her ex-husband’s words echoed in her head. “He said he was going to come for me and this baby when he got out,” Regina said, her voice trembling as she recited the threat, or promise.

“He’s been sentenced to twenty years,” Emma reminded her.

“What if he gets paroled?” Regina asked. “He could be out before her tenth birthday.”

“We’ll get restraining orders put in place. We’ll make sure he never comes near you or our family again,” Emma assured her.

“You can’t promise that,” Regina said.

“I can,” Emma said. “I’m going to protect you from that evil man, Regina. You and our daughter. I promise you Robin will never come anywhere near either of you again.”

“What if he phones here again?” Regina said. “I can’t speak to him, Emma. I can’t.”

“Well I just ripped your phone from the wall, sorry about that, but we can get your number changed and make sure it’s not listed in any directories. And you already have a new mobile so that’s not a problem. Are you planning to stay in touch with Robin’s mother?”

“I never really liked her that much,” Regina admitted. “Mother-in-laws are always difficult and since she’s clearly still on good terms with her son, no, I won’t be speaking to her again.”

“Then he’s not going to find you,” Emma said. “There’s no other way for him to get in touch with you so that’s it. He’ll spend the rest of his life knowing that you’re living your life away from him, happy and with someone you love.”

“I do love you,” Regina said, quickly, reaching to squeeze the blonde’s hands in her own. “I’m so sorry, Emma.”

“What for?” the blonde asked.

“For shutting you out this weekend. For not telling you who had rung on Friday night. For generally being a moody bitch.”

Emma chuckled and hugged Regina tightly. “You’re entirely entitled to be a moody bitch after everything you’ve been through even without the pregnancy hormones. What did she want for lunch today?” she asked, her hand coming to rest on Regina’s ever swelling belly.

“Sardines,” Regina said.

“I thought the house smelt of fish,” Emma laughed. “And what does she want for dinner?”

“Pasta with your bacon sauce,” Regina said, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

“Done,” Emma said. “Do you want to come and keep me company whilst I cook or do you want to just snuggle up here and watch some crappy gameshow on the telly?”

“I want to come with you,” Regina said standing up as Emma did and following her into the kitchen. “I missed you.”

“I was right here,” Emma said softly as she pulled out a dining chair for Regina. “I’ll always be right here, my love, whenever you need me.”

“I always need you,” Regina said as she watched Emma begin to gather ingredients.

“Good,” Emma said. “Because I need you too. You and our Sophie.”

“Sophie?”

“Another baby name suggestion,” Emma said, shooting a smile over her shoulder as she unpackaged the bacon.

“I like it,” Regina mused. “Sophie Swan,” she said, trying the name in her mouth to see how it felt and sounded.

The rashers of bacon hit the stone floor with a wet slap. Regina’s cheeks reddened as Emma turned and stared at her, aghast.

“What did you just say?” The words were barely more than a whisper, hesitant and wary of what might come next.

“I … I can’t give this child his name,” Regina said. “I can’t call her Mills. I can’t do it.”

“But Mills was your name in the first place,” Emma reminded her.

“I know but he’s tainted it. The whole time we were in Devon I’ve been known as Mr and Mrs Robin Mills. If I call our child that name, I’ll never be able to get away from him or the memory of the woman he made me into.”

“So … what? You’re using mine?” Emma frowned, walking over to sit opposite Regina at the small dining table.

“It’s a nice name,” Regina replied.

“It was made up,” Emma said. “I was abandoned outside a hospital and they didn’t know anything about me. The blanket I was wrapped in was covered in tiny swans so they called me Swan after that. Why would you …” She trailed off.

“It’s not some weird marriage proposal,” Regina said quickly. “But if we’re going to raise this child together and it needs a surname, I’d rather she had yours than mine.”

“And your wifi password?” Emma asked.

“I was missing you one night and coincidentally the internet dropped out. I had to reset the box and it asked me for a new password. It doesn’t mean -,”

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Emma interrupted. “To be honest, when I heard you say my surname next to your first name my heart felt full to bursting with love for you. I loved it, Regina. I love you. I would be honoured for you to call yourself Regina Swan but … even for us it seems a little fast.”

“It is,” Regina said. “And I’m not expecting … that.”

“Marriage?” Emma said. Regina nodded. “It’s not a scary word, babe. We’ve both been married before.”

“Yeah and that went so well for me,” Regina said. “Also, don’t call me babe.”

“Sorry,” Emma laughed. “And no, your first marriage wasn’t right. It was fifty shades of wrong in fact. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be happy the second time around. Not yet, but some day.”

“Some day,” Regina nodded. “But for now, are you happy with me toying with the idea of Sophie Swan?”

Emma smiled. “I am.”

The two women leaned across the table and kissed, slow and deep.

“I’d better get back to cooking your dinner, hadn’t I,” Emma said when their lips parted. “Do we have any more bacon?” She asked as she moved to pick up the slimy meat from the floor.

“There should be a second pack on the top shelf,” Regina said.

“Another reason I love you,” Emma said. “The endless supply of bacon.”

Regina laughed and settled back in her chair. It was going to be alright. Everything was going to be alright. As long as she had Emma by her side, she knew she would be happy.


	34. Painting Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: firstly, sorry, the weekend got away from me hence no new chapters. Secondly, as some of you may have seen, there is now a YouTube video based on this story. It was made by the very talented @slaywithakiss and can be found if you search “troubled teachers fanfiction swanqueenuk” on YouTube. Obviously I would post the link but AO3 will block it so … Anyway, thank you so much for watching and a special thanks to slaywithakiss for making it in the first place. I am completely blown away and honoured to have inspired such creativity.

Regina frowned as she looked down at the book in her hands. Violet White, Cotton Breeze, Gentle Lavender, Sugared Lilac, Deep Aubergine. She flicked the page and squinted as she tried to decipher the difference between Moon Shimmer and Frosted Dawn.

“What about this?” Emma asked holding up a strip of different pinks and pointing to a pale square.

“Because she’s a girl?”

“No,” Emma replied. “Because it’s a nice colour and it’s called Pink Bunting. I used to love bunting as a kid. I had some strung up in one of my bedrooms I made when I went on some school craft course. We could make some for our baby too.”

“I don’t really want to paint her room pink,” Regina said. “There are enough gender stereotypes she will feel forced to conform to when she grows up. I don’t want to inflict any colour preferences on her from birth.”

“Gotcha,” Emma nodded. “No pinks.”

The two women went back to the samples, sitting in the middle of B & Q on a Thursday afternoon. They had decided to start decorating the nursery but choosing a colour theme was proving difficult. Paint pots were stacked high around them, a shaggy Old English Sheepdog looking patiently down at them from every angle as they scanned the endless colour palettes available to them.

Their half term had been uneventful after Robin’s call on Monday afternoon. There had been no further contact, probably because Regina’s phone lay disconnected on the hall table. After thanking Emma for her support, the brunette had grumbled a little when she looked at the wiring and discovered they were damaged beyond repair. The phone itself had been an antique, a relic from the sixties her PhD supervisor had given her when she graduated. It lacked many of the modern features including a screen which identified callers on it and the sound quality wasn’t great but she loved it. Emma had apologised profusely when the sentimental value had been revealed and immediately looked on eBay to find a replacement.

“What about this?” Emma asked ten minutes later.

“Green?” Regina frowned as she looked over at the strip Emma was holding.

“No, Peppermint Beach 6,” the blonde said, pointing a pale, mint colour.

“What a ridiculous name,” Regina replied.

“They’re all ridiculous,” Emma reasoned. “But it’s a nice colour right? Gender neutral and all that.”

“It is nice,” Regina nodded, reaching out and taking the card from Emma. The paint tone was subtle, muted and yet warm and friendly at the same time. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the walls of the future nursery painted in that colour.

“Tester pot?” Emma said.

Regina nodded and Emma got up to locate a miniature tub of the minty colour where it joined the three other testers they had already decided on.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma, Regina and Henry stood side by side, arms folded as they looked at the seven coloured rectangles on the wall. They had tried and failed to narrow down their decisions further so Peppermint Beach 6 now joined Bermuda Cocktail 4, Blissful Blue, Fruit Fool 6, Silken Sunrise 5, Lavender Quartz, and Lagoon Falls.

“I like that one,” Henry said after a long time, pointing to the yellow sample.

“Me too,” Emma smiled. “But Regina thinks it’s too gaudy.”

“It’s just a bit ‘in-your-face’, isn’t it,” Regina shrugged. “I’m not sure I’m going to want to be surrounded by bright yellow walls during a three am feeding.”

“It might cheer you up,” Emma pointed out.

“It might blind me. My corneas will never recover. Also it’s called Fruit Fool and I think that’s a bad omen.”

“Then my favourite is the purple,” Emma said, pointing to the pale lavender sample. “It’s subtle but warm and I think it would make a great nursery colour.”

“I like it too,” Regina nodded. “But I don’t think I want to make a final decision today. Shall we sleep on it?”

“I never knew decorating was so difficult,” Henry said as he led the way out of the room.

“It’s not usually,” Emma reasoned. “It’s more that Regina and I have incredibly different tastes and we want to pick a colour we’re both happy with.”

“Good luck with that,” Henry said as he turned in the hallway and headed for his own bedroom.

* * *

It was late on Saturday night when Emma finally put her roller down and wiped some sweaty hair from her eyes. Regina chuckled as she watched a streak of lavender become smeared across her girlfriend’s face. She herself was just finishing the skirting board in a slightly darker shade of lavender. After her adamance at avoiding gendered colours, she had somehow come around to the idea of a purple bedroom, despite the obvious feminine connotations. As she and Emma stood in the doorway to survey the finished room however, she smiled at her choice.

“I think I’m high,” Emma remarked as the sat down on the couch ten minutes later.

“On what?” Regina asked as she sat down after placing a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table.

“Paint fumes,” Emma said. “Or is there really a dog wearing a dress and dancing on the TV.”

Regina turned her attention to what Emma was watching and laughed.

“Nope, that’s real,” Regina said. “See, this is why I hate Britain’s Got Talent. It seems to say that the only things we’re good at is training animals to do unnatural things.”

“And street dancing,” Emma pointed out as she flicked through the channels until she found an old David Attenborough documentary she hadn’t seen in a while.

Barely five minutes later, Regina yelped.

“What?” Emma asked, alarmed.

“I … I think she just kicked me,” Regina said, holding her breath with a hand on her swelling stomach.

“Really?” Emma said, twisting her body towards Regina and placing her own hand besides Regina’s.

They sat there, waiting.

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed, staring first at her hand and then up into Regina’s face whose eyes were swimming with tears.

“She’s … she’s really in there,” Regina said, her hand rubbing slowly up and down the area where a little flutter of movement had been felt.

“She really is,” Emma said. “And judging from that kick, I think she’s going to be an all star striker.”

Regina laughed and then leaned over to kiss Emma. The blonde pulled her in eagerly, hands wrapping around her waist and tugging their bodies closer. Tongues swiped as their mouths parted, relishing in the taste of one another.

“Bloody hell.”

The two women broke apart when they heard the teenager enter the room. Regina blushed slightly but Emma just smiled at her son and threw an arm around Regina’s shoulders, encouraging the brunette to snuggle into her side.

“Guess what?” Emma said as Henry threw himself into the armchair.

“You two are the grossest couple ever?”

Emma ignored what he had said and continued with her news. “The baby just kicked for the first time.”

“Cool,” Henry grinned. “Is she still doing it?”

Regina shook her head. “I’ll call you next time and you can feel it if you want.”

“Thanks,” Henry grinned. “I’ve never felt a baby moving inside someone before.”

“Have we got any orange juice?” Emma asked suddenly.

“I think so,” Regina said. “Unless Henry’s drunk it all … again.”

“I was thirsty,” he retorted, sticking out his tongue. “And we do have some. Why?”

“Orange juice makes babies move,” Emma said. “Something to do with the citric acid apparently. Neal used to love making me drink gallons of the stuff and then feel Henry squirming around inside me. Personally I’d rather he was just still. You gave me such a kick to the bladder once, kid, I nearly wet myself.”

“Should I apologise?” Henry asked.

Emma chuckled. “No, but you could go and get Regina a glass of orange juice. That is, if she wants to feel the little one again.”

“Yes,” Regina nodded enthusiastically.

Five minutes later and three hands were resting on Regina’s stomach. Henry tried not to think about the fact that Regina was his history teacher and instead focused on sensing any movement beneath the skin.

“Was that -,”

“No,” Regina replied. “That was my stomach rumbling, sorry.”

Henry’s excited face fell and he returned to staring patiently at the spot where his hand lay.

“Here!” Emma exclaimed, her fingers tensing a little against Regina’s stomach. She grabbed Henry’s hand and slid it over to the other side of the pregnancy bump and positioned it carefully over the spot where small ripples were emanating.

Henry’s mouth fell open as he felt the tiny but insistent pressure moving beneath his palm. His face split quickly into a wide grin and he looked up first at Emma and then at Regina.

“That’s so cool!” he said when the movement subsided. He got up and sat back on his own armchair, smiling back at the couple who had curled up once more, their hands still pressed to Regina’s stomach. “Is she going to move a lot now?”

“Every baby is different,” Regina said. “But I guess I’ll feel her often enough. I probably won’t be drinking much orange juice before bed now. It’s not exactly conducive to a good night’s sleep.”

“Nor is a screaming baby,” Henry pointed out. “Do you reckon there’s any way we can soundproof my room before she’s born?”

Emma and Regina both laughed. “We can buy you some ear plugs if you’d like?” Emma said. “But no, we’re not going to fork out thousands of pounds to soundproof a room. Anyway, you sleep like the dead most of the time. It took me ages to wake you yesterday morning.”

“Being a teenager is exhausting,” Henry validated.

“Yeah or you and Ava stayed up far too late on Thursday night.”

Henry blushed. “I was with Nick,” he protested.

“Oh come on Henry,” Emma said. “It’s been going for months now. I think you can come out and tell us you and Ava are together instead of hiding behind her twin brother as an excuse for your endless playdates over there.”

“Mum!”

“Ok, poor choice of words,” Emma admitted. “But you know I’m fine with you two dating. She’s a lovely girl and it seems like you’re happy with her.”

“How long have you known?” Henry asked weakly.

“Remember when Mr Nolan caught you guys behind the bike sheds?”

“Which time?” Henry smirked.

Emma’s heart skipped as she suddenly saw a young version of Neal sat before her. The same swagger, same confidence, the same smile. She missed him.

“The time right after the Christmas holidays,” Emma said. “He came to tell me straight away. You know what gossips teachers are, kid. I was just waiting for you to tell me but four months later and you’re still trying to keep me in the dark.”

“It’s … I dunno,” Henry shrugged. “It’s weird talking to you about this stuff. I mean, you’re Ava’s teacher too and you’re, well, a woman and I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, kid, you know that,” Emma said. “And I know I’m not your dad but I am here for you. Regina is too.” The brunette, who had been pretending not to listen and was watching television instead, turned to Henry at that point and nodded with a smile. “I know it’s normal for kids to keep secrets from their parents and that’s fine. But if you’re happy with Ava and you like her, then that’s a good thing, right? You should want to share that with people who love you.”

“I do,” Henry said. “I think I’m kinda reliev/ed you know now to be honest.”

“Do you want Ava to come over some time Maybe tomorrow or one night after school?”

“You’d be ok with that?” Henry asked.

“As long as your bedroom door is open at all times when you’re both in there, yes,” Emma nodded.

“You can’t talk,” Henry scowled. “You and Regina are all over each other half the time.”

“We try not to be in front of you,” Regina said quickly. “Although I admit we do sometimes miscalculate.”

“Which is what doors are for,” Henry pointed out.

“You are not shutting the door of your bedroom when there’s a girl inside,” Emma said firmly. “I am not ready to become a grandmother.”

“Jeez, Mum!” Henry exclaimed. “We’re fifteen.”

Emma just looked pointedly at him.

“Fine,” he huffed. “We won’t close the door. Can she come over tomorrow?”

* * *

On Sunday evening the cottage was heavy with the anticipation of school the next day. After a blissfully relaxing week, the prospect of lessons again was not exciting for either Emma and Regina nor Henry and Ava. Regina was finalising her lesson plans in the living room and Emma was sat next to her, laptop open on her knees where she was perusing the Internet for items for the baby’s room. She had already gone upstairs a dozen times under the guise of checking whether a particular toy or piece of equipment would go well with the colours of the nursery when in reality she wanted to make sure Henry’s bedroom door was still wide open. It always was.

When Ava and Henry came down for dinner, both Regina and Emma tried as hard as possible to not mention school or anything which would remind the young girl that she was eating her food with her boyfriend and two of her teachers. They probably tried a little too hard and the conversation topics were forced, unnatural and served only to highlight the awkwardness of the situation. Both women breathed a sigh of relief when Ava’s father arrived to pick her up and the car disappeared back down the lane.

* * *

Regina yawned into her tea on Monday morning, wishing she could indulge in a cup of coffee but knowing it could potentially harm the child. Instead, she took another sip of the strong brew and tried to focus on what Mr Gold was saying. Something about the final six weeks of school being crucial and not to allow the lower years’ classes to lose focus.

The end was in sight. The summer holidays loomed a mere forty days away. But before they could be enjoyed, hours of GCSE exams had to be invigilated. Regina hated invigilating at the best of times. Walking slowly up and down the aisles, row upon row of concentrating students, the sound of a cough or a snapping pencil lead magnified tenfold in the cavernous rooms. The silence made her want to talk desperately. And this year she’d be waddling. For five months she was already showing quite significantly. Perhaps waddling was an overstatement but she was growing conscious of the rounded bump, eye level with every pondering student as she meandered her way through the room.

She found herself in one of Henry’s exams soon enough. He was sitting a few modules for maths, science, and English early to lessen the workload the following year and in his Module Eight maths exam, Regina caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile. He grinned back quickly before dropping his gaze to his paper and scribbling some workings. She passed by him a couple of times, trying to linger a little to read the question and see whether his answers were correct, just out of curiosity. But she had never been particularly good at maths and Henry’s algebraic equations looked like a foreign language to her. Henry had assured both her and Emma in the car that evening how well the exam had gone. His optimism for his science exam the following week was less convincing however.

Regina found herself in the second hour of that one too. Her gait was definitely more waddle-like as she reached twenty four weeks. It was a Friday afternoon and she was absent-mindedly thinking about what she, Henry and Emma might order for their take-away that evening when she felt it. A twinge. Her hand flew to her stomach and she rubbed it soothingly, her forehead creased slightly. She had stopped her walk but after a couple of seconds the pain receded and she continued, getting to the end of the row and turning up the next one.

“Jesus.”

It was a whisper, a shaken, breathy word but several students around Regina glanced up. She tried to smile reassuringly at them and gestured for them to continue with their exam. When they had done so, Regina looked around for the head invigilator and spotted David Nolan pouring over some paperwork near the front. As she made her way quickly and quietly towards him, the tightening inside her repeated itself. It felt like something was squeezing hard. And it hurt.

“Oh God!”

She grabbed the nearest table and the startled student slid his chair away, the metal scraping noisily on the tiles. Heads were turning towards her now and Rose, who had been on the far side of the room, weaved her way between the tables towards her. Regina leaned on the desk, taking slow deep breaths, her hand rubbing her stomach which felt unusually hard.

“You ok?” Rose asked as soon as she arrived.

“No,” Regina said through gritted teeth as the pressure built inside her.

“Is it the baby?”

Regina said nothing but nodded rigorously as she bent further over in an attempt to relieve the pain.

“Come with me,” Rose said, hooking her arm around Regina’s waist and supporting the woman to the end of the row and towards the door.

“Argh!”

No one was concentrating on the exam now. Every student turned towards the agonised cry just as Henry jumped up from his seat when he realised who was in trouble.

“Regina!” he called, sprinting over to where the brunette was leaning against a wall.

“Back to your seat Henry Mills!” David Nolan called, walking quickly over to the small group.

“No,” Henry retorted, reaching for Regina’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “What’s going on?”

“It’s ok, Henry,” Regina reassured. “I’ll be fine. You need to -,”

Regina stopped talking as another wave of pain crashed over her body.

“I don’t need to do anything except stay here with you until the ambulance comes,” Henry said firmly. “Miss Bell, have you called for one?”

Rose seemed to snap into action then, pulling her phone from her pocket and dialling the number straight away. Chatter had broken out amongst the students, several of whom were standing up to get a good view of what was happening.

“Sit down!” David bellowed when he realised his control of the exam had slipped. “Henry go back to your seat, Miss Bell, take Ms Mills out into the corridor and send someone to find Ms Swan.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Henry all but shouted.

“You will fail this exam if you do not return to your seat right this instant,” David instructed.

Henry opened his mouth to argue but Regina beat him to it.

“Go, Henry. I’ll be fine. Your mum’s on her way.”

Henry hesitated for a fraction of a second but when he saw Regina’s face, pleading him to obey her, he nodded and walked back to his chair.

* * *

Emma was also invigilating, on the far side of the school site. Mercifully she had been assigned to one of the small rooms where children entitled to extra time and help were seated. She generally found these ones less boring and more rewarding. She had just finished reading out a question to a Year 11 girl when there was a knock on the door. Crossing to open it, Emma frowned when she saw a young boy she didn’t recognise.

“We’re doing GCSEs in here,” she said. “Why are you interrupting?”

The boy’s cheeks turned bright red but he shakily passed on the message. “Miss Bell sent me. Something’s happened to Ms Mills. They’re by the canteen.”

Emma didn’t think. She didn’t even say anything before she ran from the room and down the corridor. When she bumped into Mr Jefferson in the next hallway, she shouted over her shoulder that the exam in classroom J11 needed to be covered but before the confused man could ask why, blonde hair had whipped around the corner and out of sight.

She heard the sirens before she even entered the canteen building. They were distant but she knew, somehow, they were heading for Storybrooke School. As soon as she burst into the entrance hallway, she spotted Regina and Rose and ran over.

“What’s happening?” she asked, crouching down besides Regina’s chair and resting her hands on her thighs.

“Something’s wrong,” Regina said. “It … I can’t describe it. I think it feels like someone’s squeezing my womb.”

“You’re going to be ok,” Emma said, kneeling up to place a kiss to Regina’s sweaty forehead. “You’re going to be just fine. The ambulance is almost here and the hospital is going to check you out and everything is going to be fine. You, the baby, everything.”

“I’m scared,” Regina whispered, her brown eyes shining with tears as she looked down at her girlfriend.

“Me too,” Emma admitted. “But you are going to get through this. I’m not leaving your side.”

“Henry -,”

Another pain interrupted Regina’s sentence and she gasped for breath, trying to stop herself screaming again.

“Henry what?” Emma asked when the pain seemed to have lessened.

“He’s in there,” Regina said, pointing to the exam hall. “He was there when … when it started. I think he’s really scared but David wouldn’t let him come with me.”

“He needs to finish the exam,” Emma reasoned. “Anyway, I’m here now and -,”

Emma turned towards the doors as Killian Jones appeared, leading two paramedics quickly into the entrance hall and towards the three women. Five minutes later Emma climbed into the back of the ambulance behind Regina, their fingers laced tightly together.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Emma assured Regina as a paramedic unbuttoned the brunette’s blouse and began to spread some jelly on her stomach ready for the ultrasound. “Everything’s going to be fine.”


	35. Pushing Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: someone reviewed asking if I got a kick out of evil cliffhangers. Confession time: I absolutely do! *evil laugh* … Please forgive me! This chapter is NSFW for good reasons to placate you all!

“Braxton Hicks?” Emma frowned. “Isn’t that what Rachel gets in that Friends episode?”

Their doctor raised his eyebrows slightly at the blonde before turning back to his patient and ignoring the interruption.

“It’s perfectly normal but it does seem you’re experiencing them earlier and more intensely than we would expect. Am I correct in saying this is your first pregnancy?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded.

“Well, they’re nothing to worry about in terms of the baby’s progress. They’re considered a sort of warm-up act by your uterus in anticipation for the birth itself. Despite your body’s enthusiasm, hopefully you won’t suffer too regularly during the remainder of your pregnancy. Most women experience discomfort rather than pain. If you have them badly again, a warm bath, drinking herbal tea or warm milk, or moving around should alleviate the symptoms. Braxton Hicks can be caused by dehydration too so make sure you keep drinking lots of water.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Regina said, sagging back into the hospital bed, a wave of relief coming over her body. “When can I go home?”

“We’re just waiting on a couple more results and then you’ll be discharged. It shouldn’t be more than half an hour or so.”

The doctor disappeared, leaving the couple alone for the first time in hours.

“Are you ok?” Emma asked, climbing up onto Regina’s bed without even asking and pulling the woman into a tight hug.

“I’m fine now,” Regina nodded. “The fake contractions or whatever they are called have stopped completely. I just feel a little tired.”

“You scared me,” Emma said. “And Henry.”

“How is he?” Regina asked, remembering the whitened face she had seen before her in exam hall.

“He’s ok,” Emma nodded. She had phoned her son as soon as they had got to the hospital. The ultrasound in the ambulance had confirmed there was nothing wrong with the baby and the paramedic’s preliminary assessment that Regina had been experiencing Braxton Hicks had turned out to be correct.

“How did his exam go?”

“Not great after you left apparently. David struggled to get the focus back to the paper but Henry said he was nearly done anyway. They had about fifteen minutes left and he was just reading back over his answers and trying to work out one question he didn’t understand.”

“I feel bad,” Regina said. “All those kids trying their best and then I come along and start screaming in pain.”

“You were literally in pain though,” Emma pointed out. “It’s hardly your fault.”

“Did you get Braxton Hicks with Henry?”

“Not noticeably,” Emma replied. “Most women don’t feel them although I know from watching Friends that saying those words to someone suffering from them doesn’t end well.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen the episode you’re talking about,” Regina chuckled. “Can we watch it tonight?”

“We can do anything you want, my love,” Emma said, kissing Regina’s lips lightly. “We can even get some food from that Thai place.”

“But you don’t like their curries,” Regina frowned. “You always say they’re too spicy. Henry hates them too. His face went so red last time I thought his head was going to explode.”

“That’s because they put about four billion chillies in each bowl,” Emma said. “But if you want it, we’ll get some food from there. I can always add some yoghurt or something to make it a little milder.”

“Forcing you to eat something you aren’t enjoying isn’t going to make me feel better,” Regina said.

“Then what will?” Emma asked.

“Being with you and Henry,” Regina said simply. “I feel fine now anyway. Yes, we had a scare and at the time I’ve never been so worried about this baby but now we know everything is progressing well, I don’t need special treatment. I’m happy just to snuggle up on the sofa, read this leaflet about Braxton Hicks and eat pizza.”

“Pizza?” Emma asked, eyebrows raised. The Italian treat was by far one of Regina’s least preferred take-away options.

“I feel in the need for cheesy, oily, unhealthy food,” Regina said.

“And that is why I love you,” Emma grinned. “I’m just going to nip out and call Henry. Doc will shout at me again if he catches me on my phone one more time.”

“Well there is a sign right above my bed saying no phones.”

“I had to tell Henry what was happening. His missed calls were literally making the handset burn up. And then Rose and Ruby too,” Emma defended. “Anyway, I’ll be five minutes. You’ll be ok?”

Regina simply laughed and pushed Emma lightly so she climbed off the bed. “Yes, Emma, I think I can manage five minutes without your company.”

* * *

Emma, Regina and Henry all sat on the same sofa that night. If asked, they would probably justify the close proximity by citing ease of access to the pizza boxes lying open on the coffee table. In reality, the three all wanted, no, needed the physical contact. Regina was sat in the middle, Emma’s arm around her shoulders and Henry on her other side, turned towards the brunette, his toes tucked slightly underneath her thigh. It wasn’t much but it was something. An assurance, a promise that Regina was still there, her warm flesh pressed softly against his feet.

Emma hadn’t left Regina’s side since the brief phone call to Henry. They had driven back to the school together to pick up Henry. They were rather late and the playground was empty, all students and most staff members having disappeared home as soon as the final Friday bell rang. Regina hadn’t stepped out of the car so instead Henry opened the door, leaning in and giving her a hug before he opened his own door and climbed in. Emma smiled at her son, then her girlfriend before they headed off towards their favourite pizza take-away restaurant.

As nine o’clock approached that evening, Emma glanced towards Regina and saw the older woman stifling a yawn.

“Bed?” she asked.

“It’s early.”

“You’ve had a long day,” Emma reminded her. “We can go up now if you like.”

“Stay down and finish the film,” Regina suggested. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

She leaned over to kiss Emma softly, turned around and placed a light kiss to Henry’s temple, and stood up. Henry wished her goodnight as his legs unfolded, his toes now poking his mother’s thigh as they continued to watch the film.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared.”

It was so quiet Emma almost missed the whisper from her son but when she turned away from the screen, she saw his earnest gaze upon her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked.

Henry shrugged. “I just … I panicked, I think. I could tell Regina was in pain and I just acted. Mr Nolan gave me such a bollocking afterwards but what was I supposed to do? Stay sat in my seat like a good little boy and watch as the woman who is effectively my second mother curls up in agony? I don’t care if I fucked up that exam for myself on anyone else. Regina’s baby is more important than a stupid GCSE.”

“Hey,” Emma said, reaching over and patting Henry’s leg. “You didn’t fuck anything up for anyone. The exam was almost over and most kids would have finished, I’m sure. The fact that you tried to help proves you’re not a good little boy but a kind, honourable man. I’m so proud of the way you handled things today and both me and Regina are really sorry you had such a horrible scare.”

“She’s really going to be fine? She and the baby?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “Braxton Hicks contractions are completely normal and they don’t hurt the baby. Here,” she said, reaching over to pick up the leaflet from the coffee table, “read this. It’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“Couldn’t I just google this?” Henry asked, opening the leaflet and scanning the page inside.

“Yes, but a tree died to make that. Don’t let his sacrifice be in vain.”

Henry laughed and nodded. “Ok, I’ll read it.”

“Good,” Emma said. “Any questions, about this or anything else to do with the pregnancy, you can always as me or Regina, ok?”

“Thanks, Mum.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”

By the time Emma quietly opened the bedroom door an hour later, Regina was sleeping soundly. Emma tip-toed around, trying to be as quiet as possible as she got ready for bed. She succeeded, in fact, but as she got into bed, the movement and familiar presence, caused Regina to stir. As Emma settled her head on her pillow, an arm snaked around her waist, a naked body pressed hotly against her side. Through the gloom of the bedroom, she could tell Regina was still asleep so she simply kissed the smooth skin of her forehead and closed her eyes. The day’s events raced through her mind as she tried to fall asleep. Images of Regina in pain, the ambulance, the ultrasound. Those few moments when the paramedic was searching for the baby and the audible sighs of relief both Regina and herself exhaled when the image of their child appeared, a strong heartbeat unmistakably heard over the monitor. In that moment, Emma had realised something. Despite what she had said, or admitted, to Regina months before, she no longer would be relieved if something happened to their baby. The link to the child’s father had finally been severed. All that mattered now was that Regina was healthy and the remainder of the pregnancy went as smoothly as possible. And Emma couldn’t wait to meet the baby whose bump was now pressed against her side. As sleep finally claimed her, an image of Regina holding a tiny, dark haired child danced into her mind.

* * *

She awoke slowly, a fuzzy tingle at the edges of her consciousness. Her body was hot, a tension of some sort flowing through her veins. As her brain began to register things, she realised what was happening. Cracking an eye open, Emma peered blearily through the early morning light to where a brunette head was nestled between her legs. Her thighs fell a little wider as she reached down to tap Regina’s head.

The licking stopped at once.

“Morning,” Regina said, alarmingly brightly for the early hour as she raised her head to smile at Emma now she was awake.

“Morning,” Emma said, her voice throaty. “What are you doing?”

“I was horny,” Regina replied simply. “May I continue?”

“Please do,” Emma said, allowing her head to fall back against the pillow as Regina tongue’s returned to her centre.

She moaned as she felt Regina’s mouth suckle against her clit, her sex covered by a hot, insistent mouth. A tongue laved her sensitive bundle, teeth grazing teasingly over it as Regina’s hands gently pushed Emma’s thighs further apart as she moved closer to her lover’s core. Emma’s fingers gripped Regina’s hair as she felt the tips of two fingers probe her entrance, pressing further and further in until they curled and pressed on _that_ spot. She shuddered through her release, Regina’s tongue relentless in its movement in an attempt to draw the pleasure out for as long as possible. When Emma’s body relaxed limply onto the mattress, Regina looked up, her chin and lips shining with Emma’s essence. The blonde’s green eyes were closed, a serene smile on her face. Regina crawled up the bed and collapsed besides Emma.

“That’s the best way to wake up,” Emma croaked as she turned towards Regina and blindly sought out her mouth. The kiss was tender, lazy, and delicious. Emma’s essence was shared between their mouths, tongues exploring their heady mix of flavours.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Emma asked when they finally broke apart.

“Great,” Regina smiled.

“No pains?”

“None.”

“Good.”

Regina squealed in delight as Emma rolled her carefully onto her back and straddled her waist, the rise of her stomach framed by Emma’s thighs. Reverent fingers caressed the stretching skin before soft lips brushed against the spot just above her belly button. Regina closed her eyes, trying not to beg for what she knew was coming. Luckily, Emma didn’t have much patience that morning either and hips bucked from the bed as fingers parted folds and slid through her heat.

Emma coated her fingers in Regina’s wetness, enjoying the way they slid slickly over the flesh, occasional moans falling from plump lips as she circled Regina’s clit. Leaning down, Emma kissed Regina, their mouths melding together as the first finger slipped inside.

Emma had always been cautious of any intrusion into Regina’s body. Even after the night when the brunette had first asked for and permitted penetration, Emma was still wary of pushing Regina too far. This morning was just the same so when Regina’s hand snaked down and covered Emma’s the younger woman broke the kiss and looked questioningly at the brunette, finger stilled inside her channel.

“Are you ok?”

“I need more,” Regina said. “I want to feel more of you inside me.”

Emma hesitated before she nodded, moving her single digit once again as Regina’s hand slid away from her own. She curled her second finger into her palm and then straightened it, allowing it to enter Regina alongside the first. The brunette closed her eyes as she felt her walls stretch slightly to accommodate Emma. Watching carefully, Emma moved slowly until Regina’s brown orbs, dark with lust and arousal, opened once more and told her, wordlessly, that she was ok. The thrusts were slow, measured, the heel of Emma’s hand hitting her clit with every push. Emma’s free hand came up to palm Regina’s breast, the nipples swollen and sensitive from the pregnancy. Gentle tweaks and the occasional dip of the head and lave of the tongue had Regina dancing along the edge of bliss.

“More.”

“What?” Emma asked, raising her head from where she had been suckling on the edge of Regina’s areola.

“I need more of you, Emma. Please.”

She hesitated. Even though Regina was asking her explicitly, she paused, unsure whether the brunette was really aware of what she was asking. When Regina’s hips rocked upwards to encourage Emma to move again however, the blonde saw the determined look in her girlfriend’s eyes.

The two fingers emerged from Regina’s core, sticky and slick with her juices, before a third was placed alongside them. The tips rimmed the entrance, teasing it wider and giving Regina time to back out. But there was nothing but wanton desire burning in the brilliantly brown eyes before Emma and slowly, carefully, she edged her fingers deeper. Regina let out a shuddering moan as she felt her body stretch wider. It wasn’t a new sensation but it was one she had not experienced in a while and certainly not one which had ever felt so good. Emma’s fingers curled, stroking Regina’s inner walls before pulling out, a slight squelching sound coming from the movement but neither woman acknowledged it. They were too wrapped up in each other’s expressions.

Emma stared down at Regina with all the love and respect in the world. Regina smiled up, her pupils blown black with her heightened arousal and her lips slightly parted, moans and gasps drawn from deep within her every time Emma’s fingers grazed sensitive parts of her.

It didn’t take long for Emma to realise what Regina needed. She pumped her hand faster, the three fingers reaching deep inside the brunette as walls rippled around them. With her palm hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves, Regina drew closer and closer to the edge. Eventually, Emma pressed her hand firmly to Regina’s clit, wiggling it back and forth as her fingers, buried deep within, stroked the rough patch of flesh inside the woman.

She came hard, a cry filling the room before a pillow smothered it, the cotton and stuffing swallowing the following sounds of ecstasies as her orgasm rushed through her body. Emma’s palm released its pressure on her clit but the fingers remained inside, a warm flow of juices coating them. She only removed them when Regina’s hand lightly brushed her forearm, indicating she was too sensitive for the continued, gentle movement.

“Are you ok?” Emma asked when she had pulled her hand out.

“I won’t break,” Regina said, her voice soft and relaxed. “I like the feeling of being filled, just, only when I want it.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma replied, not wanting Regina to think she wasn’t ok with what they had just done. Because she very much was. “I just feel like I need to check sometimes.”

“And I appreciate that,” Regina said, smiling down at Emma and beckoning her to come and lie beside her. “But if I ask you to do something, it’s because I want it and I know I can take it.”

“Ok,” Emma said, kissing Regina soundly.

“Plus if I have to give birth in a few months time, I guess I ought to start preparing.”  
 Emma swallowed. “You mean -,”

“I know we can’t imitate birth exactly but I can get my cervix used to being stretched.”

“This just went from sexy to gross in about two seconds,” Emma said flatly.

Regina laughed. “Come on, you can’t tell me you and Neal didn’t do anything to prepare for Henry’s arrival.”

Emma blushed.

“See! What’s the difference this time?”

“I’ve … I’ve never done it to someone before,” Emma explained. “And I’d worry I was going to hurt you.”

“I’d stop you if you really hurt me,” Regina shrugged. “But childbirth isn’t exactly comfortable and getting ready for it is bound to be slightly painful too. Better than getting into the room and your body feeling like it’s going to be split in half though, right?”

“True,” Emma nodded. “Ok, if you want to try some things then I’m happy to lend a hand.” She couldn’t help but smirk at her own joke. Regina just rolled her eyes.

“Probably better to wait until Henry is out of the house though,” Regina remarked as they settled down on the bed, arms and legs wrapped around both bodies.

Emma laughed. “Indeed. He’s been so understanding and accepting of our relationship so far but I’m not sure the sounds which you might make when I’m trying to get my hand inside you would be anything he’d want to hear.”

Regina bit her lip as Emma spoke, her core clenching slightly in anticipation. Emma noticed, naturally.

“Seriously? It turns you on when I just talk about fisting you?”

Regina blushed. “I’ve never done it before but I’ve always been intrigued,” she admitted. “And there’s no one I trust more than you to push the boundaries of my sexual experiences.”

“I’ll go to the shops to buy some lube today,” Emma said. “And then I’ll try and persuade Henry to go to a friend’s house.”

Regina grinned, her bottom lip trapped between her pearly white teeth. Emma’s heart beat faster as she slid herself back down the bed and climbed between Regina’s thighs.

“In the meantime -,”

Emma didn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she ran her tongue up the length of Regina’s sweet, glistening sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: am I forgiven for the cliffhanger?


	36. Summer Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know how this story is going to end but I’m not sure how many chapters it’s going to take to get there. I’m thinking about 45 … probably. And there will be an epilogue but I won’t write it until after I finish Missed SwanQueen Moments Season 4 which I’ll start after I complete this fic. I have to set rules for myself, you see, otherwise things don’t get done.
> 
> Oh and thanks for forgiving me.

As soon as Regina saw David Nolan enter the staff room on Monday morning, she hurried over, eager to apologise for the disruption to the exam her Braxton Hicks contractions had caused. Emma watched her go, shaking her head in mild disbelief at her girlfriend’s insistence that she even had something to apologise for.

“David,” she greeted.

“Regina,” he said, his face breaking into a wide smile. “How are you doing? I was so worried until Rose told me everything was ok.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Regina assured. “The contractions stopped not long after we got to hospital.”

“I’m just grateful Mary Margaret never suffered with Braxton Hicks,” the man said as he began to make himself a cup of coffee. Regina accepted his offer of a tea as he dangled a herbal bag on a string before her.

“How is she doing?” Regina asked.

“Ready to pop,” David replied. “She’s due next weekend and she’s just lying around the house waiting now. The fact that the English summertime has actually made an appearance means she's incredibly uncomfortable though. It’s far too hot to be carrying around another person, apparently.”

“I can imagine,” Regina said. Her lower back was already starting to ache and she had noticed how the straps on her shoes were beginning to cut a little into her ankles. “David, I came over here to apologise actually.”

“Apologise for what?” David frowned.

“For the disruption on Friday. Those kids were trying their best in that exam and I ruined the last fifteen minutes. If their grades are below what is expected, that’s on me.”

David placed a reassuring hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Listen to me. No one blames you for what happened on Friday. Braxton Hicks can hurt like hell and none of those kids nor their teachers are going to hold anything against you for the fact that you, yes, disrupted the exam. Anyway, they only had fifteen minutes left so I doubt it made much of an impact.”

“Henry said he couldn’t concentrate afterwards,” Regina said. “I’m worried … what if the results come back and he’s done badly?”

“Henry’s a bright kid,” David assured. “I’m sure he’ll have aced it. At least it was a Year 10 exam not Year 11. Honestly, Regina you have nothing to apologise for. If anything, I should say sorry to Henry for not allowing him to stay with you. He was clearly very worried.”

“Yeah,” Regina nodded. “Your name was mentioned in a surly tone a few times over the weekend.”

“I was just doing my job,” David said, slightly defensively.

“I know that, and so does Henry,” Regina said. “But he still felt like he should have been allowed to stay with me, at least until Emma arrived.”

“He’s grown rather fond of you, hasn’t he?”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Regina grinned. “He’s a fantastic kid and he’s been so wonderful with everything that’s happened between me and Emma. Not many fifteen year old boys would be as accepting when your mother comes out as being interested in women and then announces she’s dating your history teacher.”

David laughed. “True. You got lucky there.”

“I got lucky with both of them,” Regina said, glancing back to where Emma was sat with Rose and Ruby. Their eyes met and they shared a brief, loving smile. Regina felt her baby stir inside her. Even at six months old, their baby could tell when her mothers were present. Regina placed a hand on her stomach and turned back to David who was finishing her cup of tea.

* * *

The final days of June slipped by. Between exams, invigilating, coursework, and the anticipation of six weeks of freedom ahead, the warm days passed Emma, Regina, and Henry by in the blink of an eye. By the time July arrived, Emma and Regina were more than ready for the end of the school year. The days were unseasonably warm, the sun beating through classroom windows and making both teachers and students restless. Lessons were stifling, the air muggy and content sluggish and poorly understood. There was little motivation from the students to learn anything new and teachers were plagued with exhaustion, dreaming of their exotic holidays looming only two weeks ahead.

Henry was getting a taste of being one of the oldest students in the school. Year 11s had departed in a rowdy shout, school shirts covered in messy scrawls of ‘good luck’, ‘I’ll miss you’ and illegible signatures. The school field had been the site of a huge water fight. Caretakers had filled massive buckets of water for the event and two hundred teenagers had charged around brandishing water pistols. Naturally some of the less popular children ended up in the buckets and after Belle had been caught unawares emerging from the library, Mr Gold had called a halt to the proceedings, his dripping wet wife by his side.

The scolding had done nothing to dampen the Year 11s spirits however and Emma had enjoyed a final tutor group party with her class later that afternoon, the windows steaming up as the last of the water fight remnants evaporated from their bodies. Even Peter had presented her with a thank you card and a box of chocolates. When they drove home that night, the boot of the car was filled with scented candles, sweets and chocolates, biscuits and even a bottle of wine. Emma had let the fact that a sixteen year old had brought alcohol to class slide and accepted it with a thank you. She had promised Regina she would wait until after the baby was born to enjoy it. They were abstaining together, for the most part. Emma may or may not enjoy a beer or two on a Friday and Saturday night.

* * *

“One more week,” Regina said as she climbed somewhat awkwardly into the car on a Friday afternoon mid-way through July.

“Four days, technically,” Henry piped up from the back seat.

“And then six weeks of freedom!” Emma said, mock cheering as she finished fastening her seatbelt.

“Can we really not go to visit Zelena?” Henry asked.

“Regina can’t fly after the seventh month of the pregnancy,” Emma explained as they pulled out of the staff carpark. “Not safely anyway. So no, Henry. I’m sorry but we’re going to have to wait until next Easter to return to Sicily.”

“We’re going somewhere though, right? Even if we’re just staying in England?”

Regina and Emma glanced sideways at each other before Emma’s eyes snapped back to the road as she continued to drive.

“Actually,” Regina began. “We thought we might take a little road trip.”

“Where?” Henry asked.

“Belgium.”

“Why?”

That was so often the reaction when the small, inoffensive country was mentioned and Emma chuckled.

“Because it’s a highly underrated place,” Emma explained. “There are actually some beautiful cities and amazing things to see. Bruges, for example, is a gorgeous town of cobbled streets and incredible architecture, built on the banks of a river and world famous for chocolates. And Antwerp is a quirky little city with lots of independent shops and an alternative art scene. I’ve been a couple of times but Regina never has. It’s got some interesting links to World War One so I thought she’d like it.”

“When are we going?” Henry asked.

“First week in August,” Emma replied. “Would you like to join?”

“Would you let me stay here by myself?” Henry frowned.

“If you wanted to, yes,” Emma nodded. “You’re fifteen now and I trust you to be sensible and not throw massive house parties nor live off pot noodle and beer for the week. But of course we’d love for you to accompany us.”

“Will you buy me as much chocolate as I want?”

“No,” Emma laughed.

“Fine,” Henry huffed. “But I’ll still come.”

* * *

The weekend disappeared into plans for their upcoming holidays as well as yet another shopping spree for the nursery. The baby’s room was taking shape quickly; the crib, changing table and a chest of drawers already in place. Several storybooks were stacked on the floor, waiting for Emma to put up a shelf and a mobile was piled on top of the chest, a hook destined for the ceiling beside it.

Monday’s final staff meeting held the usual pleas from the headteacher to end the year on a high note and not to lose focus when it came to discipline nor child safety. Lessons were suspended for the final four days and instead various activities were happening around the school. Emma and August were making volcanoes which would erupt on the final afternoon, complete with miniature houses, trees, people, and even sheep. Regina meanwhile had joined forces with the drama department and was running a workshop to create a play about Ancient Rome.

“I don’t even like Ancient History,” Regina grumbled as she tugged her toga more securely against her. The growing bump was at least hidden beneath swathes of white cotton for the week but the continuing heat meant she was permanently uncomfortable.

“I think you look gorgeous,” Emma smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips before she held the door to her classroom open and waved Regina off down the corridor.

By the time the bell rang on Thursday afternoon, Emma was shattered. She smelt strongly of vinegar and her hands were covered in browns, greens, blues and varnish. As she said farewell her final class, she turned back to the playground which was covered in a frothy mess, puddles of ‘lava’ wherever she turned.

“We can leave it,” August assured her.

“Won’t it stain?”

“There’s rain forecast tonight,” August shrugged. “And there’s a mega team of cleaners coming in next week to blitz the school. It’ll be fine.”

“Rain?” Emma frowned, glancing up at the cloudless blue sky.

“Of course,” August nodded and the two of them began to walk back to their office. “We live in England, remember? The summer always decides to bugger off the moment schools close. These past few weeks of glorious heat we’ve observed from inside? That’s your lot.”

“Damn,” Emma groaned. “I’m still pasty as hell. I wish I’d got a bit of sunbathing in last weekend. Regina just has to look at the sun and she goes this beautiful golden colour. I, on the other hand, look like a ghost.”

August laughed as they entered their office and began to gather up their things. “You don’t look dead to me. Quite the opposite in fact.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since you and Regina got together, and even more so since she announced she was pregnant, you’ve been bubbling with life and contentment. I know I haven’t known you long but you seem so blissfully happy, Emma, and I think it’s your wonderfully tanned girlfriend who’s responsible.”

“Responsible for what?” asked a sultry voice from the doorway.

“My happiness, apparently,” Emma said, waltzing over to the toga-clad teacher and hugging her tightly.

“Oh really?” Regina asked, pulling a retreating Emma back in for a short kiss before continuing. “And what makes you think that, August?”

“Because you two are adorably doe-eyed and gooey around each other all the time,” August said, gesturing to the couple as Emma held her swivel chair still so Regina could sink into it. “You’re the most perfectly matched couple I’ve ever seen. You just … fit.”

“I don’t fit into much any more,” Regina grumbled, plucking at the material wrapped around her. “I’ve literally been reduced to wearing a sheet.”

“We’re going shopping for more maternity clothes tomorrow,” Emma said, placing a kiss to the crown of Regina’s head before turning to her almost empty desk and shoving a final few things into her bag. “Are you all packed up?”

Since Regina wasn’t going to be returning for the next school year, she had had to clear out her classroom and her office in its entirety. Most of it had been boxed up for days, stacked by the door because Emma and Henry hadn’t managed to get around to moving them to the car and of course Regina lugging great historical tomes across the forecourt had been forbidden by both Swans as soon as the idea was even mentioned.

“I’ve already set Henry to work carrying them over to the car,” Regina nodded.

“He came to see you before me?” Emma asked, feigning offence.

“He was passing and popped his head in. I gave him the car keys and he’s getting started. Why? Are you complaining that you don’t have to carry as much?”

“Well I know how much you like my biceps,” Emma smirked. August blushed and suddenly became very interested in some discarded exercise books, piling them neatly under his desk. “But it was more that he came to offer you help without my prompting him. It’s very un-teenager-esque.”

“He’s a rare one, I’ll grant you,” Regina laughed. “But I’m not complaining. My ankles, on the other hand, are.”

“Hint for me to give you a foot massage tonight?”

“I’ll repay the favour,” Regina said, her voice lowering slightly.

“Bye ladies!” August all but shouted, standing from his chair. “Have a good summer. Good luck with the pregnancy, Regina, and I’ll see you in September, Emma.”

As soon as the door shut behind the scarlet-faced man, both women burst out laughing.

* * *

Later that night, Emma let out a low groan as firm fingers slid up the oil slicked skin of her back. She breathed out as the palms pressed flat, working against the tense muscles before sliding down the ridge of her spine, feeling for knots and mapping the contours of her body.

“Is the pressure ok?” Regina murmured.

“Perfect,” Emma nodded, turning her head slightly and smiling back at her girlfriend.

Emma was lying on her front on their bed, nude. Candles had been lit and placed on every surface in the bedroom, the warm, flickering light dancing off the walls and rippling bodies. Regina was also naked, sitting astride Emma’s bare butt as she massaged the strained back. Her fingers worked methodically, kneading and pressing down on each muscle, her hands slipping through the oil as she massaged. She loved giving massages. She had gone on a course when she was at Cambridge but hadn’t used the amateur skills she had picked up for years. Not until Emma found out the magical powers her fingers held. Earlier in the evening, Emma had sat on the floor in front of the sofa, tenderly rubbing her sore and swollen feet. To show her appreciation, Regina had dug out the coconut oil they kept beside the bed and gestured for Emma to lie down. That had been half an hour ago and Emma’s body was now well and truly relaxed.

“Thank you,” Emma whispered into the dimly lit room when Regina’s hands slowed and finally stopped, resting in the dip of her lower spine.

“My pleasure,” Regina replied, lifting herself up onto her knees so Emma could roll over onto her back.

Both ignored the fact that the sheets were now covered in oil and instead Regina leaned down over Emma, the pregnancy bump pressed between them as their lips met. Emma’s hands ran up and down Regina’s sides, stroking over the smooth flesh before she rubbed the bump softly.

Their love-making that night was slow and gentle, neither woman needing anything more than the reassuring touch of the other. Their lips caressed every inch of their skin, fingers trailing in their wake, goosebumps forming despite the warm night air, breezing in through the open window. Their orgasms were powerful but hushed, their ecstasies reached with a gasp, a moan, and a kiss. When they were finally satisfied, their limbs tangled together, sweat drying on their bodies and the lingering smell of coconut sending them off to sleep where they would dream of tropical beaches, turquoise oceans, and cool, iced cocktails.

* * *

“I hate Devon.”

“Why?” Emma asked Henry who had stomped into the kitchen the following morning and wrenched open the fridge to find something for breakfast.

“It tricked me.”

“How so?” Emma said.

“The sun,” Henry replied. “It’s been out for weeks. Literally weeks. I think I’ve seen more sunshine over the past month than I ever did up in Northumberland in my life and now, when school is finally finished, it pisses down.”

Both Swans looked out of the kitchen window where rain lashed against the glass, the garden beyond barely visible through the downpour. The storm had broken in the early hours, the clap of thunder waking Emma and Regina up. Seconds later, the sound of huge raindrops hitting glass sounded and Emma leapt from their bed to slam the window shut before the windowsill and radiator beneath were soaked.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Emma said as she turned back to the eggs she was cooking and Henry headed to the table with a spoon and a yoghurt pot. “But you do realise Devon is still in England, just a little further south.”

“At least Northumberland was honest about having crappy weather,” Henry said. “Devon lulled me into a false sense of security and now my plans are ruined.”

“What plans?”

“Ava and I were going to have a picnic in the park,” Henry explained. “But that’s not going to happen now, is it?”

“Not today, no,” Emma conceded. “But this rain won’t last for six weeks so you’ve got plenty of time to reschedule.”

“Ava and Nick leave on Monday for a four week holiday in Australia,” Henry grumbled. “So if we don’t do this today or at the weekend, I won’t see her until the end of August.”

“Why don’t you invite her over here and you could have an inside picnic?” Emma suggested. “Regina and I are going shopping so we’ll be out most of the day and you’ll have the place to yourselves. Only, don’t … you know … take advantage of that.”

“Mum,” Henry said, wrinkling his nose. “I’m fifteen.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Regina used to love shopping but the hours in the dressing rooms of various Exeter shops had made her despise it almost as much as Emma did. Everything she tried on made her look huge. And yes, she knew it was the baby inside her but she still struggled to make decisions about buying things which she felt unattractive in. She loved clothes, she loved the way they made her feel and how a well-fitted dress could make her so confident when she knew how great she looked in it. Even with Emma assuring her that she was beautiful every time she emerged from a fitting room in a frumpy smock, Regina took a lot of persuading to buy anything at all.

“I really liked that last blue dress,” Emma said as she and Regina took their seats in Bill’s. It was a restaurant tucked down a side street she had discovered a few weeks before Christmas and was looking forward to introducing Regina to their delicious menu.

“It made me look like a blueberry,” Regina huffed.

“Babe, there’s nothing that’s going to hide the bump completely. And anyway, I think you’re positively glowing right now. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide your pregnancy.”

“Don’t call me babe,” Regina glowered.

Emma sighed and turned to the menu. She knew there was nothing she could say to Regina which would make the brunette believe her so perhaps it was best to stay quiet. Emma remembered feeling a similar way when she was pregnant with Henry. Eighteen and waddling around a shopping centre trying to find vaguely fashionable clothes had not been fun and Neal had been far less helpful than she knew she was being to Regina.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Emma asked, looking up at her girlfriend who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“For being a complete bitch to you. I know you’re just trying to help and I’m not making it any easier. I … I really appreciate it, Emma. Thank you.”

“It’s my job,” Emma said, reaching over the table and grasping one of Regina’s hands. “I can see how beautiful you are and I want you to see it too.”

“It’s hard to believe you’re beautiful when you feel fat and sluggish all the time,” Regina replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Emma smiled softly. “You’re not fat, you’re pregnant. And even if you were fat, I’d still love you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Regina said.

“I’m not,” Emma assured her. “I love you for who you are. How you look is just a bonus. Because yeah, you are smoking hot and your body is just incredible, but I’m in love with the person inside, not the external appearance.”

“Robin always used to say I had to go on a diet after Christmas,” Regina said after a pause. “He used to stop me from eating anything remotely unhealthy until he deemed me ‘attractive’ again. I always worried that he’d leave me if I got fat because he’d think I was ugly.”

“You could never be ugly, Regina,” Emma assured. “And Robin was wrong to make you think your weight had any bearing on why he was with you. Not that he was with you for good reasons in the end … Look, I don’t want to think or talk about him today. Have you decided what you want?”

Regina shook her head and glanced down at the menu.

“What would you recommend?”

“The hummus and halloumi burger is amazing but swap out the regular fries for sweet potato,” Emma suggested.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Just like you.”

It was cheesy but Emma didn’t care because Regina smiled brightly at her for the first time since they had arrived in Exeter and she felt her heart burst with love for the woman before her.

* * *

Emma and Regina crept into the house later that afternoon, not wanting to alert Henry and Ava to their presence. The sound of the television directed them to the living room and slowly both women poked their heads around the doorframe, Emma’s hovering just above Regina’s. Henry and Ava were sat on the couch, his arm around her shoulders and her body curled into his side. They were watching a movie, although neither woman recognised which one. Emma glanced down at Regina and smiled at her before she turned away and placed her bag and car keys down much louder than necessary.

“We’re back!” she called.

“In here,” Henry replied.

Neither teenager had moved from the position in which their teachers had spied them in and they turned and smiled in unison as Regina and Emma entered the room.

“How was the picnic?” Emma asked as she glanced over the rug on the floor and the empty pots and plates.

“Pretty good,” Henry nodded. “Considering it was inside and everything.”

“I liked it,” Ava piped up. “Thanks for cooking us that pasta, Ms Swan.”

“I’ve told you, it’s Emma when we’re at home and that was actually Regina.”

“Oh then thank you, Regina,” Ava said, turning to smile at her tutor.

It was still a little awkward for the four of them to interact outside of school but they were getting used to it. Just as Emma and Regina were heading out of the room, the hall phone rang. The handset had been replaced with another retro model by Emma and the number changed but both women looked a little apprehensively at it. In this day and age, few people phoned landlines.

“Hello?” Emma said, picking up the handset at last.

“Hey, Emma?”

“Yes, who’s this?” she asked, knowing she knew the voice on the far end of the call but couldn’t work out where from.

“It’s Zelena.”

“Oh hey!” Emma said, recognising the familiar voice at last. “How are you?”

“Excellent, thanks. How are you doing?”

“Everything is great here too,” Emma said, beckoning Regina towards the phone to stop her stepping into the kitchen. “Did you want to speak to Regina?”

“Please,” Zelena nodded. “Although I’m sure the news I’m about to tell her will get to you pretty quickly.”

“I’m intrigued,” Emma said. “Nice to hear from you.”

“You too,” Zelena said as Emma handed the phone to Regina and made her way into the kitchen to start thinking about what she was going to cook everyone for dinner.

The words from the hallway faded slightly but she could hear the excitement in Regina’s voice, a little squeal of joy, even. Ten minutes later, as Emma was chopping carrots, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and kissed the back of her neck.

“What was that about?”

“How much longer do the tenants in your house have left on their contract?” Regina asked.

“Erm, I think until the end of August, why?” Emma frowned, turning around and leaning against the counter with Regina pulled as close to her as the baby bump would allow.

Emma had decided not to sell her house in Plymouth and instead rented it out to cover the mortgage and leave her with a little extra each month.

“Because my cousin has once again surprised me.”

“How so?”

“Well I don’t know if she ever mentioned to you when we were in Sicily that she’s a qualified history teacher.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“She is,” Regina said. “She was actually the reason I got into history in the first place. She was the cool, older cousin who went off to university to study history and had this amazing life. She met her first husband at work not long after her PGCE and they got married. It didn’t work out, of course, but by the time she met her third husband who moved her out to Sicily to live a life of luxury, she had already been out of the teaching game for years.”

“So … what are you trying to tell me?”

“Unbeknownst to me, my darling cousin applied for the position of history teaching at Storybrooke Secondary School.”

“Your job?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “And she got confirmation yesterday that she was successful. She’s moving to England next month.”

“Wow, that’s so exciting!” Emma grinned. “And she wants to live in my old house?”

“If it’s available, yes,” Regina nodded. “I said I’d check with you but it’ll be great to have her nearby. She can help out with babysitting if we ever need a night to ourselves for example. And an extra pair of hands when it comes to a baby is always welcome, right?”

“Right,” Emma grinned. “She’s not selling the villa though, is she?”

“God no!” Regina laughed. “Don’t worry, our Easter break is secure. She’ll be renting it out as a holiday place for the year but I suspect she’ll disappear back there permanently after my sabbatical ends. Zelena has never been one to hold a steady job, or relationship come to that.”

“Henry will be thrilled. He loved her.”

“Loved who?” Henry asked as he entered the room, two empty glasses in his hands.

“Zelena is going to be my replacement at Storybrooke,” Regina said. “She’s moving here.”

“Seriously? Cool!” Henry exclaimed.

“I’m so outnumbered here, aren’t I,” Emma frowned. “What about Ava? Does she like history more than geography?”

“No, actually,” Henry said. “She loves geography, always going on about your lessons. It’s embarrassing sometimes.”

Emma beamed. “Excellent. At least I have someone in my corner against the three history geeks.”

“I resent that term,” Regina said. “I prefer ‘enthusiasts’.”

“If you say so,” Emma laughed, kissing Regina lightly. “Now is everyone _enthusiastic_ about the idea of a stir fry tonight?”

“Yes please,” Henry nodded. “Ava and I are just going upstairs to use my laptop. Can you call us when it’s ready?”

“Door open,” Emma reminded him.

“Mum, you left us alone for six hours today. If we’d have wanted to have sex, we would have done it then, not when you got back.”

Emma dropped the carrot she was holding as she stared open mouthed at her son who stalked from the room.

“He wouldn't … would he?”

Regina just laughed and moved to the fridge to find some vegetables to help Emma prepare for their dinner.


	37. Exploring Belgium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this chapter is ok. I had some minor surgery earlier this week (hence the delay on yesterday’s chapter - it was almost completed before I went under the knife and I tweaked it yesterday). And today’s was written slightly high on pain medication so … well, bear that in mind!
> 
> P.S. for anyone who doesn’t know, the EuroTunnel is literally a tunnel that links France and the UK. The cars are loaded into these train carriages and then whoosh! Off you go!
> 
> P.P.S. I’m a history geek too.

They could tell they were moving quickly but with no landmarks or anything to see from the carriage, it was hard to judge just how fast they were progressing. Henry was sitting in the back seat of the car, fixated on his iPad whilst Emma and Regina decided to walk up towards the toilets. They had been sat in their car for over five hours and there was still at least an hour to drive when they reached Calais.

“It’s weird but cool,” Emma said when Regina asked her how she was finding her first experience of the EuroTunnel. “To think we’re speeding along underneath the sea is a little creepy to be honest but it’s exciting to think we’re going to be in France in a few minutes.”

“I agree,” Regina nodded. “With Robin’s fear of flying, we used this tunnel a lot. I always though it was quite fun.”

“At least it means we get to drive our car when we get there. I hate continental cars. I always panic when I can’t find the gear stick where it’s meant to be.”

Regina laughed but her next sentence was drowned out by the sound of a tannoy announcement stating they would be arriving in Calais in five minutes and for everyone to return to their cars.

“What were you saying?” Emma asked as they began to make their way back down the carriage.

“I was going to ask if you want me to drive,” Regina said. “You did the whole stretch for Plymouth to Kent and we’re still at least an hour from Bruges.”

“I’m fine,” Emma assured her. “I think there’s another red bull somewhere in the car if I need it. Anyway, I thought we’d stop at Dunkirk on the way. Fulfil my two history geeks’ cravings and all that.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she climbed back into the Golf. Henry acknowledged their return with a grunt but didn’t look up from the screen. Emma and Regina exchanged sidelong looks before they turned back to look at the cars lined in front of them where brake lights were flickering into life.

* * *

Dunkirk turned out to be a let down, with very little in the way of information about the World War Two battle which had occurred there. As it wasn’t Regina’s field of expertise, she was able to offer a curious Henry little more information than that which they found on a few small plaques around the seaside town. It did at least give Emma some time to relax with a coffee and Danish pastry in a cafe whilst Regina and Henry strolled around.

“From what I remember,” Regina said as she and Henry stood on the windy beach, “the Allies were outnumbered two to one but they still managed to inflict more casualties and fatalities on the Germans. I think we lost more equipment though. Tanks, submarines, boats, that sort of thing. And somehow loads of our soldiers were taken prisoner. We had to evacuate in the end. We had lost too many tanks and the Luffwaffe were razing the town to the ground. There weren’t too many civilian casualties compared to something like the Blitz later in the war but we retreated when we knew we didn’t have the upper hand to try and spare local lives.”

“Why is it called the Blitz?” Henry asked. “That’s not an English word, is it?”

“No,” Regina replied. “It’s short for Blitzkrieg which is a German term for a type of warfare also known as lightening attacks. Basically the army delivers short, sharp blows, and then retreats. Such as the bombings. They didn’t hang around, they just flew over, dropped their loads, and retreated back to Germany. The idea was the inflict as many casualties as possible without losing aircraft.”

“I can’t believe it only happened seventy years ago,” Henry murmured, gazing out over the now peaceful sea, a few fisher boats bobbing just of the shoreline. “It was just so senseless.”

“War always is,” Regina replied. “But it’s been part of human society for as long as we have walked this earth. We can’t get away from it.”

“Do you want to head back?” Henry asked when he turned to Regina and found her rubbing her lower back.

“Yes,” she admitted. “Carrying this little one around isn’t conducive to long walks.”

“Maybe we could get you a wheelchair in Bruges,” Henry teased when they turned back towards the square where they had left Emma.

“Shut it,” Regina replied, pushing Henry lightly on the upper arm. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid. Anyway, Bruges is mostly cobbled streets, I’m pretty sure me being in a wheel chair would bring on early labour.”

“Gross,” Henry said, making a face.

“She’d probably be ok, you know,” Regina said as they walked back down the street. “If I gave birth now, I mean. She’d be about seven weeks early but premature babies have survived from as early as nineteen weeks before their due date.”

“Yeah but it’s not good for them, is it?” Henry frowned.

“No, of course not,” Regina replied. “I don’t want her to be early because it can cause complications and she could develop problems. I’m just saying though, with medical practices as fantastic as they are these days, she’d probably be fine.”

“Well let’s skip the labour inducing wheelchair anyway,” Henry said. “We can just walk from cafe to cafe and you can take regular breaks and I can drink regular hot chocolates.”

“Oh can you now?” Emma said as the pair arrived at her street-side table in the middle of their conversation.

“You said Bruges was famous for its chocolate so yes, I am going to drink as much hot chocolate as possible in order to scientifically evaluate which cafe serves the best.”

“Hmmm,” Emma frowned, sliding a five Euro note under her empty coffee cup and standing up. “I’m not so sure about that, Henry. How was the beach?” she asked, wanting to avoid an argument.

“Sandy,” Henry replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and slumping off ahead of the couple who had linked arms.

“How was the beach?” Emma asked Regina as the two of them followed the sulky teenager.

“Lovely, thank you,” Regina replied. “Henry seemed genuinely interested in the few facts I could remember about the Battle of Dunkirk. It’s not really my area so I wasn’t much use but he seemed satisfied with what I could tell him.”

“I’m glad you two have something in common,” Emma said.

“We have plenty in common,” Regina replied. “Chief among them being our love for you.”

* * *

“Mum! Regina! They have free samples of dark, milk, and white chocolate in this one,” Henry shouted from the door of a shop, waving to his mother and her girlfriend who were sat outside a cafe on a quiet Bruges street.

“Coming when we finish these,” Emma replied, gesturing to the coffees on their tables. Regina’s was decaf, of course.

It was a swelteringly hot day and Emma could feel the sweat down her back sticking against her shirt. She looked out over the street and sighed. Bruges really was beautiful. Regina was taking it all in too, her eyes roving over the stunning architecture of an old bridge, arching gracefully over one of the streams which ran through the city. Her sunhat was in her hands, being used to fan herself gently.

“How much chocolate do you think Henry has eaten today?” Emma asked, watching as her son disappeared into yet another sweet shop.

“Too much,” Regina replied, her voice lazy with heat.

“Think I should stop him?”

“How?” she asked. “It’s free. Anyway, he’s fifteen. He’d just go off on his own if you forbade him. At least this way we’ll be with him when he slips into a sugar coma.”

“Shall we go and see what all the fuss is about?” Emma asked as she drained her coffee. “He’s waving at us like a loon.”

The chocolate, it turned out, was loon-waving-worthy. Emma moaned as the white chocolate drop melted on her tongue, the heavenly scent of the treat filling the air. Regina too was already sneaking her hand back into the bowl for another few drops.

“Good, right?” Henry grinned. “Look! Can we get this for the baby? I think it would go perfectly in the nursery.”

He was pointing towards a solid chocolate rattle, the handle decorated with white chocolate swirls.

“We can even have her name iced onto it. That is, if you guys have finally agreed on one.”

“Not yet,” Regina replied, looking at Emma who was smiling at her. “But that’s not really the problem, Henry.”

“What is then?”

“Babies can’t eat chocolate,” she explained. “It’s too sweet for them. You’re not supposed to give them solid food, let alone anything as sweet as chocolate until they're at least six months old.”

“Oh,” Henry said, his face a little crestfallen. “Can I get this then?”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the way his tact changed as he pointed to a huge milk chocolate motorcycle.

“Sure, if you spend your pocket money on it,” she said, folding her eyes and looking challengingly at her son.

“But it’s 80 Euros,” Henry whined. “That’s literally all the money I have with me.”

“I know,” Emma said, smiling.

“Fine,” Henry huffed, turning to pick up a miniature replica of the giant motorbike. “I guess I’ll just get this.”

“Good idea,” Emma said. “But don’t eat it now, we’re going to go to the main square and buy some Belgian Fries.”

“Don’t you mean French Fries?” Henry asked as he handed over some money to the cashier and waited for his change.

“Nope,” Emma said. “What we now call French Fries actually originated in Belgium. And they’re so good, Henry. They have food carts in the central square every day and loads of different sauces you can choose from.”

“Hang on,” Henry said. “Are you saying we’re getting chips for dinner?”

“Yep!” Emma said, holding the door to the shop open to let Regina pass through.

“I love holidays!” Henry grinned as he walked out in front of his mother into the warm afternoon air.

* * *

The little family had decided to stay in a hotel for their three days in Bruges but had rented an apartment in the centre of Antwerp for the final four days of their trip. They drove into the alternative city in the late afternoon, having taken their time to explore the Belgian countryside, stopping several times to look at war cemeteries, the occasional small town, and admire the flat, green landscape.

Henry wandered into his room and slammed the door soon after they arrived in the apartment. Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma but the blonde just shook her head. Henry was a teenager after all and he had been great for the first few days. No doubt now he just needed some time on his own away from Emma and Regina.

So after calling through the bedroom door that they were off to explore a little, Emma led the way out of the apartment and down onto the dusky streets. They walked hand in hand, taking in the European city and pointing out cafes, restaurants, shops, and art galleries they wanted to visit during their stay. As the sun set and the sky above them turned a reddish orange, they went to a grocery store to buy some supplies for dinner. They might have been on holiday but eating out every night was sometimes tiring; all that choice!

The apartment was dark and quiet when they returned, Henry’s bedroom door still firmly closed. As Regina began to make the pizza base, Emma knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

She did so, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Hey, kid. How was your evening?”

“Fine,” Henry said, without looking up from his book.

“Regina is making pizza. Do you want the usual toppings on yours?” Emma asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Yes please.”

There was a pause, Henry continuing to read.

“Is something wrong?” Emma asked. Henry might be a teenager but the change in his behaviour had to be a result of something but she had been wracking her brains for hours and come up empty as to the cause.

“I haven’t heard from Ava since Monday,” Henry said at last, laying the book down open on his chest.

“It’s Thursday,” Emma said slowly.

“I know,” Henry huffed. “But she always responds quickly to my texts and she’s ignored the last, like, fifty messages.”

“Fifty?”

“Don’t make me sound lame,” Henry sighed. “I really like her, Mum. What if she’s met some sexy surfer dude in Australia and decides she doesn’t want to see me any more?”

“Henry,” Emma said, patting his leg in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. “I’m sure she’s just busy. She’s on holiday, right? What if she went off into the bush or is doing some wilderness trek where they have no phone signal. There are a million and one reasons why she isn’t responding and it doesn’t mean she’s gone off you.”

“Maybe,” Henry said. “I just want her to text me.”

“How about you come out and help Regina put the toppings on the pizza. It’ll distract you.”

“I’m not five,” Henry sneered.

“No, but you are almost an adult now and it’s about time you started taking responsibility for your food. Come on, I’ll even let you put extra pepperoni on it.”

Regina smiled brightly when the two Swans emerged a few minutes later. Emma shook her head, subtly indicating that the brunette shouldn’t ask what had been wrong and instead she finished rolling the dough before her and passed it to Henry who began to spoon tomato sauce onto it. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist and kissed her neck before she took the rolling pin gently from her hands and insisted the older woman take some of the weight off her feet and sit down whilst Emma finished making dinner.

* * *

“Graffiti is cool," Henry insisted.

“It’s vandalism,” Emma replied.

“But it’s cool vandalism,” Henry protested.

“Kid, if you ever get busted for graffitiing I will personally kill you,” Emma said, her face stern.

“Relax, Mum. You know I’m about as artistic as a lump of coal. But I still like looking at them.”

“This one, I will admit, is good,” Emma said.

They were standing in an Antwerp car park, admiring a huge wall mural depicting four brightly coloured pigeons. Their beady eyes peered down at the trio, their colourful feathers defined and intricate.

“I like graffiti,” Regina said.

Both Emma and Henry turned to her, mouths open.

“What?”

“It’s just a … surprise,” Emma finished. “It doesn’t seem like your sort of thing.”

“What, you think I’m more of a Monet or Rembrandt girl do you?” Regina asked.

“Kinda,” Emma admitted as the three of them set off down the street.

“I do enjoy the classical forms of art as well but there’s something about graffiti which captivates me. It’s creativity and expressionism is just … limitless.”

“That isn’t,” Emma remarked, pointing at a lewd tag sprayed hastily onto the wall they were passing.

“No,” Regina conceded. “The expressionism behind ‘dick’ is pretty clear.”

Henry laughed. It was still strange to hear those sorts of words coming out of his history teacher’s mouth.

The day warmed up quickly and they soon found themselves in a cafe, ordering some sandwiches for lunch as they watched the Belgian city pass before their eyes. Regina sipped her sparkling water and listened as Henry and Emma continued to debate the pros and cons of graffiti art. She made a mental note to organise a trip to Bristol some time after the baby was born so they could go on the hunt for some original Banksy pieces.

After they had eaten, Henry asked permission to walk by himself for a while. When he had promised he would call Emma if anything happened and that they would meet back at the apartment by six that evening, the teenager waved and disappeared around the corner.

“He’ll be fine,” Regina assured. “Come on. Let’s go and check out that art gallery we saw last night.”

“In a minute,” Emma said. “There’s a shop on the far side of this square I’d quite like to visit first.”

Regina followed Emma’s gaze and squinted slightly against the bright sun. When she finally worked out what the shop was, her jaw dropped.

“Seriously?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it,” Emma assured.

Regina glanced back at the shop and nodded. “Ok.”

A bell rang in the depths of the dark shop when Emma pushed the door open for Regina to walk through first. They looked around the dimly lit room and were unsurprised to find it deserted. Emma slipped her hand into Regina’s as they walked further in. Presently, the sound of soft footsteps from the back told them someone was coming.

“Ah, good afternoon,” said the proprietor, a slender, redheaded woman. “How may I help you?”

“Oh, we’re just looking thanks,” Emma said, gripping Regina’s hand a little tighter.

“Of course,” the redhead said. “Please, let me know if I can help.”

Emma nodded politely and she and Regina moved further into the shop. Regina was staring at the shelves, her heart racing.

“You ok?” Emma asked, quietly.

“I’ve never been in a sex shop before,” Regina said, her fingers reaching out to trail through some nipple tassels dangling from the wall. “It’s … strange.”

“It’s interesting,” Emma replied. “I thought we might find something new for us in here.”

“Why?” Regina asked, her fingers tensing a little against Emma’s grip. “Are you bored with me?”

“What? No!” Emma exclaimed, turning to Regina and kissing her quickly. “I love you. And I love our time in bed together. This has nothing to do with being bored or not wanting to have sex with you. I just thought we might find something to spice things up a bit. But if you’re not comfortable, we’ll leave right now.”

Regina glanced around, her eyes roving over the range of sex toys. She knew what some were but the uses of others baffled her.

“I … I’m not sure I want to use a,” she glanced around before lowering her voice, “strap-on.”

Emma smiled at how shy Regina had suddenly gone. “Ok,” she assured. “No fake dicks. Got it. What about something like this?” she asked, reaching into a basket and pulling out a small, cylindrical silver toy.

“What’s that?”

“It’s called a bullet, because of its shape but it’s basically a mini vibrator, intended to be used on your clitoris.”

“Oh,” Regina said, tentatively taking the device from between Emma’s fingers and examining it.

“Want me to turn it on?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded, not saying a word. Emma reached over and flicked the switch on the bottom. The toy buzzed to life and Regina almost dropped it.

“Oh!” she said, surprised at the intensity of the vibrations.

“Now,” Emma began, stepping further forward, “imagine that against your clit when my tongue is inside you.”

Regina shuddered and clenched her legs together. She switched off the toy and nodded. “Ok, yes,” she muttered, her cheeks flushed.

Emma grinned and placed a soft kiss to Regina’s lips as she took the bullet and dropped it into a small basket she had collected by the door.

“How about this?” she asked, picking up a blindfold.

“No,” Regina said at once.

“Ok,” Emma assured, dropping the fabric back onto the shelf. “And I’m guessing handcuffs -,”

“No.”

Emma nodded and them moved further into the shop. She didn’t have to ask why. Relinquishing control, losing one of her senses and ability to know what was happening; it was bound to bring back memories of Robin. Emma could have kicked herself for even asking.

“What about these?”

Emma turned back and her eyebrows rose when she saw Regina holding a pair of nipple clamps.

“Really?” Emma said. “I thought your nipples were extra sensitive at the moment because of the pregnancy. I’m not sure these would necessarily feel good for you.”

“I wasn’t thinking for me,” Regina said, the pink tip of her tongue emerging and running teasingly across her lips.

Emma swallowed thickly. She would never not get turned on by the sight of Regina’s tongue, not when she knew what it could do between her thighs.

“Done,” Emma said, taking the clamps from Regina and adding it to their basket.

“Edible body paint?” Regina asked.

“Or we could just buy some chocolate and melt it in the microwave,” Emma suggested. “Cheaper and much more delicious, in my opinion.”

“You’ve tried this stuff?”

It was Emma’s turn to blush. “Yeah,” she admitted. “With Neal.”

“Oh.”

“Hey,” Emma said, catching Regina’s arm before she could walk past her. “You know Neal and I were married for twelve years. We had a kid together. We had sex, Regina. And I know you might not want to hear this but it was good sex, unlike you and Robin.”

“I … I didn’t mean … I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m glad you had a good, healthy sex life with Neal. I know that’s what most marriages are like. It’s just … weird, to think about you being with anyone else, you know?”

“I know,” Emma nodded. “I hate thinking about you with Robin too.”

“That’s different,” Regina said at once.

“How so?”

“I hated being with Robin. You have good memories of Neal. It makes me feel like I have to compete with him in some way.”

Emma pulled Regina into a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around the woman before her. She stroked her hair as she held her close, trying to find the words she hoped would make Regina feel better.

“Regina, you don’t have to compete with Neal. You are completely different people and completely different when it comes to sex. And I don’t just mean biologically. I love both of you. I always will love Neal and that’s not something either of us can do anything about. But my heart belongs to you now, Regina. You are the only one I want lying beside me when I fall asleep and the only person I want to explore my sexuality with. This whole lesbian thing, or whatever we are, is new to me too. My fooling around with Lily in my youth was childish and perfunctory. You’re the one I’m truly doing this with. So much of this is new to both of us. And yes, perhaps I’ve had more experience in terms of sex than you but I want the rest of my experiences to be shared with you.”

Regina nodded and wiped a stray tear away.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Emma said. “Now, I think we’ve done enough sex shopping for one day. What do you say we pay and get out of here and go and do some cultural things.”

“This is cultural too,” Regina said as they walked hand in hand to the checkout where the red-haired woman was waiting for them.

“How so?”

“The culture of sex,” Regina said. “It’s a huge, fascinating area of study.”

“Well let’s not tell Henry about this particular cultural excursion when we see him later, ok?”

“Ok,” Regina said laughing lightly.

Emma smiled and kissed the plump lips below her once more before she handed over the money and took the small bag of their toys with a thank you.

* * *

 

The rest of their days in Antwerp passed in much the same fashion, without the sex shop detour. The mornings were spent meandering through the streets together and in the afternoon Henry would depart to explore the city a little more on his own whilst Emma and Regina visited the ‘boring’ art galleries. When they all met up at the apartment on the final night, Henry was quite literally jumping for joy.

“What’s up?” Emma asked, as she placed a bag containing a delicate vase Regina had fallen in love with down on the table.

“Ava texted me,” Henry said, grinning from ear to ear. “You were right, Mum. She went out into the desert on a hike and forgot her phone charger for her solar powered battery pack. Because iPhones are stupid, it ran out of juice after a day and she wasn’t able to contact me. She’s back in Sydney now and we just Skyped.”

“That’s good then,” Emma smiled. “But isn’t it like five in the morning in Sydney?”

“She couldn’t sleep,” Henry shrugged. “What’s the plan for dinner?”

“Regina spotted a little Belgian restaurant a few blocks away if you’re keen. We figured since it’s our last night in the country we may as well eat local.”

“What is Belgian food anyway?” Henry asked. “Aside from chocolate, waffles, fries and beer I’ve not quite worked it out.”

“It’s a mix of German and French,” Regina said. “This restaurant is famous for its mussels actually, although I’m avoiding shellfish due to this little one,” she added, rubbing her stomach.

“I hate mussels,” Henry said. “What else do they serve?”

“I saw steak-frites on the menu,” Emma said.

“Awesome,” Henry grinned. “And since it’s our last night, do you reckon it would be ok if I tried some Belgian beer?”

Emma laughed. “I suppose so. Go and put on a shirt. This place is a little bit fancy.”

“And I’m go and try to squeeze into that dress your mother insisted I buy,” Regina said making her way to the bedroom. Emma followed.

When the door was closed, Regina tugged her blouse open and unzipped her skirt, letting both items drop to the floor. Emma stooped at once to pick them up as Regina opened the closet and searched for the black dress she had somewhat reluctantly packed.

“You don’t have to wear it if you feel uncomfortable,” Emma said as she sat on the bed and watched as Regina eyed the material on the hanger sceptically.

“Does it really look ok?” she asked, standing in her bra and knickers with the dress dangling on one finger.

“You looked divine,” Emma assured. “Truly, utterly, divine.”

“It wasn’t too clingy around the bump?”

“That’s why I like it,” Emma replied. “You look gorgeous pregnant, Regina. I want you to show off that you’re having a baby because you are positively glowing with happiness. I’ve never seen you look more beautiful, honestly.”

Regina smiled and nodded. “Ok.”

Emma grinned and quickly got dressed herself, the bright red dress another new purchase from their trip to Exeter a few weeks before. Regina looked longingly at Emma’s toned, flat stomach for a moment before she pulled on her own dress and began to do her make-up.

“Wow,” Henry said when both women emerged from the bedroom fifteen minutes later.

“See,” Emma said, putting her arm around Regina’s waist. “I told you the dress looked good.”

“You both look great,” Henry said.

“And you look rather dashing yourself, young man,” Regina said, stepping forwards to straighten his shirt collar which was twisted slightly at the back.

“Thanks,” Henry said, a little shy. “Time for a quick photo?”

Emma nodded and grabbed her camera, setting it to auto timer on the kitchen counter and posing between Regina and Henry until the red light blinked faster and the flash momentarily blinded them.

“Let’s go,” Henry said, holding the door open and mock-bowing as the two women passed him.

Emma chuckled at his chivalry and the three of them walked down the stairs and into the warm evening air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been to both places mentioned here and love them both. Belgium is seriously underrated!


	38. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: moving along a little because I want this baby to arrive at some point … but not in this chapter! NSFW.

They all felt it. That post-holiday slump when life gets back to normal and the feelings of excitement and relaxation which simultaneously come with time away from home dissipates into the mundane, everyday routine which came before. Henry spent most of his time in his room, waiting somewhat patiently for Ava to return from Australia. Emma finally got around to finishing the few pieces of DIY for the nursery which she had been putting off ever since the holidays started. And Regina, well, Regina was sitting on the sofa reading every book on childbirth and early infancy she could get her hands on.

Emma walked into the living room one afternoon to find a furtive frown on her girlfriend’s face.

“What’s up?” Emma asked.

“What if I have placenta previa?” Regina said, looking up at Emma and chewing her lip.

“Erm, what is that?” Emma asked, sitting down cross legged on the end of the sofa.

“It’s when my placenta is covering my cervix. If that happens I might not be able to give birth naturally and they’ll have to do a C-section,” Regina said, turning the book around and showing Emma a rather graphic illustration.

“Jeez!” the blonde said, leaning back away from the pages.

“Helpful,” Regina said, snapping the book shut and tossing it onto the coffee table before covering her face in her hands.

“Sorry,” Emma said, leaning forwards and pulling the slender fingers away. “I didn’t mean to react like that. And I’m sure your birth will go completely smoothly. And if you do have placenta … whatever you said, then they’ll do a C-section. It’s no big deal. Lots of women have them.”

“But I want to give birth naturally,” Regina said.

“And I’m sure you will,” Emma assured. “Things will be fine, you’ll see.”

“And what if she’s breach? What if she is in the wrong position to come out?”

“Henry was breach a few days before I was due,” Emma replied. “They can manually move the baby, you know. It feels really weird and looks even stranger but it doesn’t hurt the baby. If she’s not lined up the way she’s supposed to be, the midwife can correct that, don’t worry.”

Regina sighed and leaned back against the soft cushions, her hands coming to cover her large belly.

“Were you scared? When you were due with Henry?”

“Petrified,” Emma nodded. “Although I wasn’t nearly as well read as you are. If I had been I’m sure I’d have been even more scared. The thought of something so big pushing its way out of such a small -.” She stopped when she realised her words were not helping. “You’re going to be absolutely fine, Regina. I promise you. And I’ll be there, every step of the way, holding you hand.”

“One more month,” the brunette said.

“One more month,” Emma nodded, placing her hand on top of Regina’s.

* * *

Ava returned in the last week of August and Henry disappeared out of the house for the remainder of the summer. Emma understood. It wasn’t like she and Regina were doing anything interesting. In fact, the imminent arrival of the baby seemed to have taken over much of their lives.

“They just don’t talk about anything else,” Henry said one afternoon when he was sat on Ava’s bed. The door was open, of course.

“They’re excited,” Ava said, who was sat at her computer messaging a friend she met in Australia. “Aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah,” Henry replied. “But I can still talk about other things. Plus a few months ago those two were arguing about the fact that Regina was even keeping the baby. I mean, the father’s an abusive rapist.”

“Biology doesn’t make a father,” Ava said. “Just like it doesn’t make a mother.”

Henry realised what he had said and pulled Ava towards him and into his arms, kissing her lips sweetly. He had momentarily forgotten how the twin’s mother had run off shortly after they were born, leaving them to be raised by their well-meaning but slightly inept father.

“I know Robin is going to have nothing to do with this baby. It’s going to have two mums actually. But he’s still in her DNA isn’t he. I mean, there are scientific studies that prove a genetic disposition towards violent crime.”

“You’re such a geek,” Ava said teasingly, brushing some of Henry’s hair out of his eyes. It needed cutting again. “And yes, that’s true. But it’s nature versus nurture isn’t it. Your mum and Ms Mills are going to give that kid as much love and care as she needs. I guess they’re hoping that will counterbalance any criminal tendencies.”

“I guess,” Henry replied. “I just feel a little … surplus when I’m at home now. I mean, they’re just sitting around waiting for her to pop and I’m the awkward teenage son who’s not interesting any more.”

“Hen,” Ava said, sitting up a little and looking Henry straight in the eye. “That’s not what they’re thinking at all. But pregnancy and birth is a big thing to deal with and you must understand why they’re not always focused on you.”

“You make me sound like a needy brat,” Henry frowned.

“Well, you can be,” Ava teased, her smirk evolving into a shriek of laughter as Henry launched himself at her and pinned her to the bed, kissing her hard.

“Get off her you pervert.”

“Hey Nick,” Henry said, sitting up and turning to his friend.

“What do you want?” Ava asked, still lying on the bed with Henry straddling her hips.

“Dad said to tell you dinner was ready,” Nick replied. “But maybe wait until Henry’s boner has gone down before you come downstairs. I don’t want to lose my appetite.”

Henry picked up a soft toy from the edge of Ava’s bed and launched it across the room. The flying horse missed as Nick ducked and jogged off down the hallway, laughing.

* * *

“Are you sure?” Emma asked, peering over the swell of Regina’s belly and into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Yes,” Regina nodded.

She was lying on her back on the bed. Henry had called in the early afternoon asking if he could stay over at Nick and Ava’s. After assuring that he would be sleeping in Nick’s room, permission was granted and Emma and Regina finally had the house to themselves.

Emma smiled and dropped her mouth back to Regina’s sex, licking over the wet, swollen flesh. Regina shifted on the bed, her hand coming to rest behind her head as she tried to relax her body and focus on the sensations from Emma’s tongue.

One finger pushed in first, slow and gentle as always. Emma’s mouth never left Regina’s clit, laving it softly in between delicate suckles to the tender nerves. The second finger joined quickly. This was nothing new to the couple and Regina moaned her approval as she felt Emma reaching deeper inside her.

Emma used the tip of her tongue to tease Regina’s clit even harder before she slid her tongue back down through the folds to where her fingers disappeared inside Regina’s body. She licked around the opening, the juices flowing down her fingers as she did so.

“Keep going,” Regina said after a minute or two of Emma’s attentiveness.

Emma nodded and sucked a third finger into her mouth, coating it both in her saliva and Regina’s juices. She pulled out her other two fingers and curled the three together into a somewhat triangular shape before placing them back at Regina’s entrance. She pushed in slowly, feeling the walls clench and expand as Regina’s body stretched to accommodate her fingers.

“Yessssss,” Regina all but hissed as she felt the fingers deep inside her.

Emma didn’t ask again if Regina was ok. She trusted her girlfriend to stop her if things got too much. She thrust slowly, her fingers moving with increased ease as the come from Regina’s earlier orgasm coated them. Emma’s mouth returned to Regina’s clit, tonguing it softly so as not to over-stimulate her.

She looked up when she felt a tap on the top of her head. Fingers stilled inside Regina’s channel, she smiled when she saw the tiny bottle of lubricant in Regina’s hand. She took it, murmuring thank you as she did.

Her fingers kept moving but she pulled her mouth away, looking intently at Regina’s sex. The flesh was soaked, come spread over every inch until it ran down her ass and thighs onto the bedding. Glancing at the lube in her hand, Emma decided to see if Regina was as wet as she looked. She curled her little finger into the palm of her hand and when her fingers next slid outwards, she aligned the fourth digit.

There was a whimper but no more as Emma filled Regina more than she had ever done before.

She had to ask now.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes,” came the breathy response. “It feels amazing. Please, don’t stop.”

Never one to deny Regina what she wanted, Emma pushed forward again, the four fingers thrusting slowly at first but as Regina’s body stretched wider, the pace picked up, a steady rhythm forming. She twisted her hand, rotating her fingers inside as they pushed in and out.

“Emma,” Regina panted after a while. “I’m ready.”

Emma nodded her understanding and slowly pulled her hand away. She flicked the lid off the lube and squirted a generous amount onto the backs of her fingers. She rubbed it over her hand and thumb, the liquid mixing with Regina’s essence and forming a slick, sticky substance.

“Ready?” Emma asked, bringing herself up onto her knees so she could watch Regina’s face when they did this. She wanted to make sure she didn’t do anything too fast.

Regina nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Emma said.

She curled her fingers in on themselves, her thumb tucked right into her palm to make her hand as small as possible. When she brushed her fingertips against Regina’s wet hole, the brunette took a deep breath, widening her stance a little more. Their eyes locked when slowly, tentatively, Emma began to edge her fingers inside.

Regina gasped. Emma stopped at once, her eyes searching Regina’s face for a sign she was ok to continue. There was a slight nod. Her fingers move forwards again. It was tight. The warm flesh wrapped deliciously around her hand in a way that made Emma’s core ache with want. Another gasp. Another pause.

“Almost there,” Emma said, who could feel the ridge of her middle knuckle just outside Regina’s channel.

“Do it,” Regina said, her brown eyes almost black with arousal.

Emma did. Pushing forwards those last few centimetres, she gasped as she felt Regina’s body relax to accept her. Emma’s hand moved past the widest point and the last part of her hand slid effortlessly inside Regina.

Regina cried out, her back arching off the bed as she felt her insides stretch wider than they ever had before.

“Are you -,”

“Don’t move,” Regina said, her eyes wide and imploring.

Emma nodded, her hand frozen inside Regina’s body.

Regina took several deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. She could feel it, the length of Emma’s hand buried inside her. She could feel Emma’s fingers, twitching slightly against her walls. After thirty seconds or so, she nodded.

“Move.”

Emma did. She wiggled her fingers gently backwards and forwards so they pressed on parts of Regina’s inner channel she had never felt before. Regina shuddered, her own hand snaking down and beginning to rub her clit. Emma considered batting the questing fingers away and doing it herself but she instead focused on her hand. The hand which was inside Regina. She looked down and saw how the pink flesh wrapped perfectly around her wrist, the juices leaking out onto her arm and making Emma impossibly wet. She wiggled her digits a little faster as Regina’s own fingers rubbed over her clit in more insistent, tight circles.

“Fuck!” Regina cried out as her orgasm began to crest.

Emma stilled her hand. She had to. The walls of Regina’s channel were squeezing her hand so tight she couldn’t move. The muscles rippled around her, milking her pleasure as Regina cried out on the bed, her head thrashing back and forth as the sensations became almost too much for her. Emma’s name reverberated around the room as the last waves of ecstasy crashed over her.

A limp hand fell to Regina’s thigh, her clit hard and throbbing. Emma stared in wonder at her spent girlfriend before back down to where her hand was still buried. Regina’s core had relaxed, she could feel it. Tucking her fingers tightly together again, she began to pull them back out. Regina winced slightly but out of pain or overstimulation, neither woman knew. When at last the hand was free, a trail of liquid dripped after it and onto the sheets below.

“I’ll be right back,” Emma said, dropping a kiss to Regina’s pregnancy bump before jumping off the bed and disappearing into the ensuite.

She would usually love to lick Regina’s juices from her hand but mixed with lubricant, she thought it best to wash her fingers clean. When they were dry once more, she padded back through into the bedroom to find Regina exactly where she had left her, eyes closed and a lazy smile on her face.

“Was that ok?” Emma asked as she crawled back up and lay down beside Regina.

“That,” the brunette said as she rolled onto her side and tucked an arm underneath her bump, “was one of the most incredible orgasms of my life.”

Emma beamed with pride and kissed Regina’s lips.

“Good,” Emma said. “Because I liked doing it to you. You’re so sexy when you’re full of me.”

Regina smiled, her eyes flickering open to look into the face beside her.

“I’m definitely up for doing that again. In the interest of preparing for the little one’s arrival, as well as for my own pleasure.”

Emma smiled. “We can do that whenever you want, my love. As long as you’re not too loud or Henry is out of the house.”

Regina chuckled. “I’m sure we can find the time.”

“I can’t wait,” Emma said, leaning in for another kiss.

Their lips melded to each other, tongues quickly joining in and sharing the lingering taste of Regina’s come between them. Emma was unsurprised when Regina pushed her gently onto her back and straddled her. Even with the awkward pregnancy bump between them, both women still liked to have fun with different positions in bed.

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon, a few days before school was due to start again and Regina and Emma were sat on the sofa practicing the latest breathing technique they had learnt at their morning’s birthing class.

“Slower,” Emma advised. “In through your nose and out through your mouth.”

Regina huffed but nodded and leant back against the woman behind her, Emma’s legs wrapped around her waist. She concentrated hard on taking regular, deep breaths, keeping her body and mouth as relaxed as possible as she did so.

“Good,” Emma murmured, dropping a kiss to Regina’s shoulder.

“I don’t see what the point of this is,” Regina said after a while. “Anyone can take careful, measured breaths when there isn’t a person trying to push their way out of them.”

Emma chuckled. “It’s always good to be prepared,” she replied. “At least you won’t have to think about how you’re supposed to be breathing when the time does come.”

“Three weeks,” Regina said, her hands covering her stomach, a position they gravitated to most of the time now.

“I know,” Emma said. “And look how well prepared we are. Your hospital bag is packed and everything.”

“Yes but I think baby-proofing the cottage already might have been a bit much. I mean, she’s not going to be moving independently for at least six months. And she’s definitely not going to be climbing up into the toilet for over a year.”

“I’m thinking ahead,” Emma argued.

“Well, next time please warn Henry that’s what you’re doing. I don’t want him pissing in the sink again because he couldn’t work out how the child safety catches work.”

Emma laughed at the memory. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry. So’s Henry, if that’s any consolation.”

“The consolation is more that he has to clean the bathrooms for a month, to be honest,” Regina said. “Not that I can get down on my hands and knees to scrub the floors anyway in this -,”

She was interrupted by the doorbell.

“Are we expecting people?” Emma frowned, edging herself out from behind Regina and allowing the brunette to recline into the cushions.

“Not that I know of,” Regina replied.

Emma left the living room and headed for the front door. Regina heard it click open and then an all too familiar voice. She grinned widely and started to get up.

“No no, stay sat down!” Zelena insisted as she waltzed into the room and leant down to give Regina a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked when her cousin had stood up, her eyes darting between Emma and Zelena. “Did you know about this?”

“No,” Emma admitted. “If I had, I would have gone around to my house to clean up. I wasn’t expecting you to move over here until the weekend, Zelena. I’m afraid the renters left the house a little worse for wear and I haven’t had the chance to go around and straighten up yet.”

“Not to worry,” Zelena said cheerfully. “I’ll help you. But more importantly, Gina, you’re huge!”

“Urgh, don’t remind me,” Regina said, her hands covering her face as she flopped back onto the sofa again.

“Well, I mean, it’s in a good way, right?” Zelena amended. “You’re huge because you have another person inside you, not because you ate loads of pies.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, ok,” she conceded. “But we’re trying not to think about what’s going to happen in a few weeks when this little one decides she wants to see the world.”

“Scared?”

“Petrified.”

“Well it’s a good job I’m here then isn’t it,” Zelena grinned.

“How are you going to help?”

“Um, I could … I, well … I don’t know. But I’m here so that’s something, right?”

Regina laughed again. “Yes, that’s something. I’m really glad you are here, Zelena.”

“Me too. Where’s Henry?”

“Upstairs with his girlfriend," Emma said. “Hang on, I’ll go and call them down to say hello.”

That night the cottage was noisy and full of fun. Henry and Ava joined the three adults downstairs and after assuring the teenager that she still owned the villa in Sicily, Henry was thrilled to see the redhead. He, Ava, and Zelena began to talk about Storybrooke Secondary School, giving the new teacher tips and advice on how to deal with particular pupils or which other members of staff to watch out for.

Regina sat in a dining chair in the kitchen as Emma moved easily around the large kitchen, making a summer dinner for them all. Potato salad, coleslaw, cold cuts of meat, and a massive bowl of salad. They decided to eat outside, making the most of the warm September evening, and the wooden table on the rear patio was soon covered with food.

Regina smiled around the group as she watched Emma pour out drinks for everyone and breathed in a sigh of contentment. This, she thought, was perfect.


	39. Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I never ask people to review chapters and to be honest I’ve never really needed to as you (my readers) have always been so vocal without persuasion, especially on FF.net. But yesterday’s chapter got a grand total of 3 reviews … was the sex too much or did it just leave you blushing and not wanting to comment? Please let me know so I can adapt my writing style to please you guys. Thank you!

“Henry!” Emma called for the third time. “If we don’t leave right this second I really am going to be late.”

There was a sound of banging and clattering from the upstairs bathroom before finally the heavy footsteps of the teenager on the landing. Emma popped her head around the living room door, blew Regina a kiss where she was lying on the sofa, and headed out of the house, Henry right behind her.

“Sorry,” he said as he swung himself into the car.

“First days back are always tough,” Emma shrugged. “I nearly punched my phone when the alarm went off this morning but we’ll get used to it.”

“I can’t believe the summer holidays are over already,” Henry said, stifling a yawn before taking the plate with some pieces of toast on it which Emma handed him. “Thanks.”

“Six weeks does indeed fly by,” Emma replied as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the country lane. “Just think, in six more it’ll be half term and we’ll have a beautiful new baby in the house.”

“And the concept of a good night’s sleep or a lie-in in the mornings will be a thing of the past,” Henry supplied.

“I’ve bought you some ear plugs,” Emma said. “And don’t forget to leave your phone on loud from now on. The baby could come any day and we need to be contactable.”

“Why would Regina call me instead of you?” Henry asked.

“In case I can’t answer my phone for some reason.”

“As if,” Henry scoffed. “That this is practically glued to your hand any time you’re away from her.”

Emma slanted her eyes at her son but didn’t argue. How could she? It was true, after all.

By the time they pulled into the car park at the school, Zelena was waiting for them, leaning against her new car.

“You guys are cutting it fine,” she drawled. “I don’t think being late on my first day is the best impression.”

“You’re not late,” Emma said, as she reached into the boot of her car and picked up her files and handbag. “Anyway, you’re with me so everyone will love you.”

“Isn’t it more that I’m Regina’s cousin?” Zelena countered. “Surely she’s more popular than you are here.”

“Cheeky,” Emma said. “Oi!” she called, suddenly realising Henry was almost out of sight.

“What?” he shouted back.

“See you later? Have a good day?”

“Oh yeah. Bye Mum, bye Zelena.”

“Teenagers,” Emma muttered. “You’ll get used to it quickly again, I’m sure.”

“It’s been almost a decade since I stepped foot in a classroom,” Zelena admitted as the two of them started to walk towards the building where the staff room was located. “But to be honest I’m quite excited. Gardening was beginning to bore me, although I am sad I’ll be missing the olive season. Harvesting them was one of my favourite tasks.”

As soon as the pair entered the staffroom, Rose and Ruby waved them over.

“Come meet the gang,” Emma said, leading the way through the mess of chairs and legs, waving and greeting fellow teachers until they reached the two friends.

“Hi!” Ruby said enthusiastically. “I’m Ruby Lucas. You must be Zelena.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Zelena said, extending a hand towards the tall brunette. “And I guess that makes you Rose Bell?”

“Indeed,” Rose smiled, patting the seat beside her which Zelena took whilst Emma plopped herself down in a chair opposite. “Welcome to Storybrooke School.”

“Thanks,” Zelena grinned. “I guess I’ve got some pretty big shoes to fill.”

“How is our mother-to-be?” Ruby asked.

Rose and Ruby had seen Emma and Regina only twice during the holidays. All of them had busy lives and they had struggled to get together any more due to their hectic and differing schedules. Rose and Killian had taken a holiday to Ireland together whist Ruby had found herself in Sweden meeting Elsa’s entire family. Combined with Regina and Emma’s trip to Belgium, the chances to meet up had been few and far between.

“Massive and grumpy,” Emma said. “She’s just waiting really. We both so excited to meet her now.”

“Have you decided on a name?” Rose asked.

“Yep.”

“What is it?” chimed three voices in unison.

Emma laughed. “Nope, not telling you. It’s going to be a surprise when she’s born.”

“Lame,” Zelena said, slouching back in her seat.

“Well everyone has so many opinions on names. If we told people and one of you didn’t like it, you’d say something and it would be ruined. But if we’ve already named her, then hopefully any negative connotations you may have will disappear as soon as you see her beautiful face.”

“What if she’s ugly?” Zelena asked.

“Shut up,” Emma said. “It’s Regina’s child. How could it not be beautiful.”

Luckily Mr Gold’s arrival cut short the predictably teasing replies to Emma’s sentimental statement and the foursome turned their attention to the head teacher who was greeting his staff and welcoming them back for a new school year.

* * *

 Regina sat up eagerly when she heard the front door open later that afternoon. She had been bored all day. Her ankles were swollen and her back ached whenever she stood or walked for too long so she had spent most of the day on the sofa, reading and watching television.

“Well?” she asked as soon as Zelena’s head appeared around the doorframe. “How did it go?”

“I’d forgotten how tiring a single day with that many teenagers is,” Zelena said, stepping over to the sofa and collapsing next to Regina. “I mean, it is literally constant from the first bell to the last.”

“Pretty much,” Regina nodded. “And how about you two? How is it being in Year 11, Henry?” she asked as she spotted the teenager in the hallway.

“Same as Year 10 but with slightly more pressure,” he answered before disappearing up the stairs.

“He has Killian again for science,” Emma said by way of explanation for his grumpy mood. The two did not get along. “Hi,” she added as she leaned down to kiss Regina. “How was your day?”

“Long and boring,” Regina replied. “But I made dinner.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Emma said. “Thank you though.”

“It’s just a chicken pasta bake,” Regina shrugged. “No big deal and my bum was numb from sitting down too long so I figured I’d do something useful whilst I was up and about. Are you staying for dinner Zelena?”

“I am if you’ll have me,” Zelena nodded. “But I’ll have to shoot back off to my new pad pretty quickly. I have a tonne of lesson planning to do now I know my timetable.”

“Take a look at mine if you like,” Regina offered. “I have folders upon folders of resources which you can either use as they are or adapt to suit you.”

“Really? Thanks,” Zelena grinned.

“How’s the baby?” Emma asked.

“Still inside me.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I mean, how has she been? Moving much?”

“Not too bad,” Regina replied. “She’s finally shifted off my bladder which is a blessing. I was getting really sick and tired of getting up on the hour throughout the night to pee.”

“Yeah me too,” Emma said with a smirk which vanished as soon as Regina narrowed her eyes at her. “Um, I’ll got and pop that pasta bake in the oven,” Emma said quickly, jumping up from the arm of the couch where she’d been perching.

“Don’t poke the bear, Emma!” Regina called after her, causing Zelena to giggle.

* * *

 “But there are four of us today. That means we should get three curries,” Henry reasoned as he walked with his mother to their car.

“We usually have two between three of us,” Emma replied. “And we always have left overs. Why don’t we just get an extra pot of rice.”

“Because Regina won’t eat rice at the moment, remember? She was complaining that it gave her indigestion,” Henry said. “Come on, Mum. I’m sure we’ll eat it all.”

“I’m doubtful but ok,” Emma said, handing her phone to Henry so he could place their Indian takeaway order whilst she started to drive.

It was a Friday, of course. Two weeks into the start of the new term and three days before Regina’s due date. After reading how eating spicy foods could induce labour, Regina had requested they have Indian for their usual Friday night tradition. Zelena was joining them because she was having work done on her own kitchen and the entire house had become inhospitable due to the large hole in the wall. Emma hadn’t been informed as to the true extent of the work and was more than a little touchy on the subject. Both Henry and Regina were hoping a meal as a family would clear the air.

Zelena offered to pick up the food order on her way over to the cottage and by the time she staggered through the door under a mountain of food, Emma was already on her second beer, Regina’s hand stroking her thigh in an attempt to keep her calm.

“Shall we plate up in the kitchen?” Zelena asked.

“We usually do it in the living room,” Emma replied. “It’s not a formal thing, you see. Just family.”

Zelena bit her tongue to stop herself answering and instead nodded and moved into the room so Henry could help unburden her and place the curry pots, rice dishes, poppadom towers, and naan breads on the table.

Emma spooned helpings of each curry onto a plate for Regina before passing her a naan bread and turning back for her own food.

“So, how’s the conservatory?” she asked Zelena as she settled back against the sofa.

“Emma,” the redhead started. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you exactly what I wanted to do but don’t you see how good this will be for the house? The market value will sky rocket and I’m paying for all of the work.”

“I hate conservatories,” Emma replied. “They’re tacky and heat up like a greenhouse in the summer. But then they’re freezing cold and let out all the heat in the winter. They’re literally useless.”

“No, you’re thinking about those plastic pre-built jobs. This one is different. It’s bespoke to your house and it’s being constructed onsite, hence I’m … well, gatecrashing for a little while.”

“Yeah, at an inconvenient time. You’ll be on the sofa, you know, because the nursery doesn’t have a bed in it now.”

“Emma,” Regina said, her voice low. “Zelena, you’re always welcome here,” she said, turning to her cousin and smiling softly.

“You don’t even live in that house any more, Emma,” Zelena reasoned. “Once my rental time is up, you could sell it. I bet you’d easily make fifty grand profit on what you paid for it with the conservatory addition.”

“It’s not the fact that you’re building a conservatory, it’s the fact that you didn’t tell me,” Emma replied. “You’re renting it from me. It’s my house.”

“I’m sorry,” Zelena said. “I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“Let’s just eat,” Henry said loudly, trying to divert the argument from becoming a full blown row. “What film are we watching tonight?”

“You choose,” Emma said, taking a large mouthful of naan and turning away from Zelena.

* * *

 

“Anything?” Emma asked when she entered the bedroom later that night.

“Do I look like I’m in labour?” Regina asked, taking her glasses off and putting her book down.

“You could be between contractions,” Emma pointed out.

“No, I’m not. The curry clearly didn’t work,” Regina said. “And I didn’t like the way you spoke to Zelena today. She didn’t think she was doing anything wrong.”

“She knocked a hole in the wall of my house,” Emma said as she climbed into bed.

“You don’t live there,” Regina pointed out. “She does and she wanted to build a conservatory.”

“Yeah but I own it,” Emma said. “She should have told me.”

“She said she wanted to make some structural improvements to the kitchen area,” Regina reasoned. “You consented to that. Is it her fault you didn’t ask for more specific details?”

“You’re taking her side?” Emma asked, a little angrily.

“No,” Regina said, laying a hand on Emma’s arm. “I’m not taking anyone’s side but I don’t want you two fighting. I love you both and I want you to get along, especially since you work together. We’re going to see a lot of Zelena over the next year and I don’t want there to be bad blood between you.”

“She shouldn’t have wrecking balled my kitchen then,” Emma said, shuffling down under the covers and turning over. “Goodnight.”

“Emma,” Regina said, sliding herself behind her girlfriend and trying to spoon her as best she could with a pregnancy bump between them. “Let’s not go to sleep on an argument.” Her hand drifted down, caressing Emma’s flat stomach before it reached the elastic of her sleep shorts.

“I’m not in the mood,” Emma said, her own hand covering Regina’s before it could dip lower. “I’m not angry with you, Regina, and I’m sorry for being grumpy but I just … I just want this day to be over. We can speak about it tomorrow.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

When Regina woke the following morning, Emma’s side of the bed was empty. She frowned as she reached out and found the sheets cold. Rolling onto her other side she spotted a note on her bedside table. She picked it up and began to read.

_Gone for a run. Will be back around 8. E x_

Regina smiled and snuggled back under the warm duvet, lying on her side and cupping the bump. She felt a tiny foot, or perhaps an elbow, press slightly against her palm.

“Nearly time for me to meet you, little one,” she murmured, stroking the skin softly.

There was another kick, a little harder, followed by a familiar tightening.

“Oh!” Regina said, sitting up a little in bed.

The discomfort eased at once. Probably Braxton Hicks again, she thought to herself as she reached for the glass of water by her bed. She took a sip, her heart beating a little faster. When, after a couple of minutes, she didn’t feel anything else, she slid herself out of bed and went to the ensuite. Just as she was washing her hands, another pain started, deep within her.

“Wow,” she murmured through clenched teeth, her fingertips gripping the lip of the sink.

She leaned over, breathing deeply until the pain subsided. Walking back to her bed, she climbed in and reached for her phone. Rattling off a quick text to Emma, her face fell when she heard a familiar chime from Emma’s bedside table seconds after she pressed send.

“Of course,” Regina said, leaning over and confirming that Emma’s mobile was there, abandoned by its owner. Emma never ran with her phone; she always strapped her old iPod to her arm, a running playlist fuelling her workout.

The next contraction was more powerful and she couldn’t help but cry out.

“Regina?”

Henry burst into the room without knocking. He had been passing down the corridor when he heard the woman in pain and acted instinctively. As soon as he entered the bedroom he knew exactly what was happening.

“Um, ok,” he said, hurrying over to the bed and taking one of Regina’s hands in his own. “Where’s Mum?”

“She went for a run,” Regina gasped as she felt the contraction recede. “Her phone’s here.”

“Is it -,”

“Labour? Yep,” Regina nodded.

“Ok,” Henry said, trying to keep calm. “Then I guess we’d better get you downstairs and into the car hadn’t we.”

“Is Zelena still here?” Regina asked as she put on the dressing gown Henry handed her from the back of the door and braced herself to move.

“I presume so,” Henry nodded. “I’ve not been downstairs yet.” He gestured to his own pyjamas as proof that he had just woken up.

They got to the top of the stairs before another contraction hit. Regina bent over in pain, her fingers clenching around Henry’s hand as she breathed deeply.

“Zelena!” Henry called. “A little help here!”

It was seconds before the redhead appeared at the bottom of the stairs and seconds more before the woman was beside her cousin, supporting Regina as they slowly began to make their way down the stairs.

“Henry, leave a note for your mum,” Zelena called over her shoulder. “And grab the hospital bag from under the stairs.”

Henry nodded and ran back up to his room to find a pad and pen. By the time he reappeared in the hallway, Regina was leaning against the door whilst Zelena pulled on a jacket and searched for her car keys in her handbag.

“Shit!” Regina gasped as a warm, wet sensation spread down her leg.

“Fuck what is that?” Henry asked as he looked up from under the stairs to see the the reddish, yellow stain on Regina’s pyjamas.

“Her water broke. Hurry up and get the bag, Henry, and put this on,” she said, throwing him a jacket before she turned to her cousin and escorted her through the open front door.

Henry left the pad with the note on it on the side table in the entrance hall and followed the two women, slamming the door behind him.


	40. She's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you for you reassurances. You were so responsive to my last chapter and I'm glad you all enjoyed the smut! 
> 
> On with the birth ...

It was damp underfoot, the autumnal weather having coated the forest floor with leaves, a brown mulch which squashed underneath Emma’s trainers as she ran. She loved running off-road and it was one of the things she enjoyed most about living at Regina’s cottage, aside from the woman herself, of course. The lane outside her new home lead down a gentle hill towards a thick woodland, through which tracks and paths crisscrossed and twisted around streams and over hilly tussocks. Emma had explored most of them in the five months since the move and that morning she decided to take one of the longer, harder running paths.

Her lungs burned slightly as the cool morning air rushed in, powering her muscles as her legs worked hard to climb the hill. A crackle in the undergrowth reached her ears over the music playing from her iPod and she glanced to her right to see a small herd of deer scattering in alarm at the presence of a human in their secluded habitat. She ran on, her calves complaining as she reached the summit. There was a small clearing, the trees ringing the grassy top where she paused for a moment, breathing in the sweet, fresh air. There wasn’t much of a view; the tall pines eclipsing everything but the sky but as she gazed upwards Emma felt like she was on top of the world.

She stretched her legs a little to stop them cramping up before she began to retrace her steps. The run back was slower, her body tired and in need of food. Sunlight filtered through the trees in the forest, the path dappled with shifting circles as a gentle breeze rustled through the branches above. She emerged from the forest onto the lane, the tarmac dark with the rain which had fallen the night before. As she ran up the road towards the house, she noticed that Zelena’s car was missing.

Good, she thought to herself. Now I can have a nice breakfast with family members who don’t destroy walls without my knowledge.

Emma slipped her key into the lock, breathing heavily, and kicked off her muddy running shoes as soon as she entered. She opened the utility room door and tossed them inside, knowing how much Regina hated her getting dirt inside the house. Tugging the earbuds out, she turned off her iPod and dumped it on the side table. It was then that she saw the note. Before she even read it, she knew what it would say.

Henry’s scrawl was hurried and almost illegible in places.

_Mum,_

_Regina’s gone into labour. Zelena is taking us to the hospital. Come ASAP._

_Henry_

Emma dropped the pad and sprinted upstairs. She burst into the bedroom and flung herself across the bed where her hand connected with her phone. She wrenched it from the charger and ran out of the room. Back in the hall, she tugged on a pair of clean trainers, grabbed her handbag, and opened the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

 “Breathe, Regina, breathe,” Henry said, as the woman groaned in pain on the bed beside him. “It’s all going to be ok.”

“Where’s Emma?” she cried out, curling upwards from the pillow as the contraction intensified.

“She’s on her way,” Zelena assured from the foot of the bed. “I’ll go and call her again.”

She left the room quickly, Henry’s pleading eyes on her back as he was left along with his history teacher in labour.

“Henry,” Regina said as she lay back against the pillow, her breathing ragged and her eyes wide and scared.

“I’m here,” Henry said, squeezing Regina’s hand. “I’’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll stay right here until Mum arrives.”

Regina nodded slowly, her eyes closing as her body recovered from the contraction. They were getting more frequent, more intense, and longer in duration.

“Right, how are we doing, Regina?” asked a smiling midwife moments later as she entered the private room.

Regina didn’t answer so the woman looked expectantly towards Henry.

“Um,” he stammered, not quite sure what she wanted to know. “The last contraction seemed longer. It stopped about thirty seconds ago I think. Is there anything I can do for her?”

“No,” the midwife assured, taking a seat between Regina’s legs which were propped up in the stirrups. “All your mum needs is your support and reassurances.”

“She’s not -,”

Henry’s correction was cut short by another cry from Regina. She leaned forwards, gritting her teeth through the pain as her insides tightened, clenching painfully.

“Breathe deeply,” the midwife said, not looking up from where she was peering beneath the blue material which was shielding Regina’s crotch from public view.

Henry glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost nine. Where was his mother?

“Well you’re already dilated seven centimetres so things are moving quickly for a first birth,” the midwife said, snapping off her gloves. “But everything is progressing as we’d expect and you’ll be taken to the delivery room in about half an hour if things keep moving at this speed.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, leaning over to take a mouthful of ice chips from a cup Zelena had brought earlier. “Where’s Emma?” she asked again as the midwife left.

“I don’t know,” Henry admitted. “I’m sorry, Regina, but I know she’ll be here. She’s not going to miss the birth of this baby for anything.”

“I want Emma,” the woman said, her eyes shining with tears,

“She’s coming!” Zelena said as she jogged back around the corner. “I just got through to her and she’s in the car. She’ll be about five minutes.”

Regina let out a sigh of relief and Henry smiled. “See, I knew she’d make it,” he assured the brunette. “I’ll go and wait outside for her if you want.”

“No,” Regina said. “Don’t leave me. I want you both here, please.”

Henry nodded and Zelena moved to sit on Regina’s other side, each taking a sweaty palm in their own hand.

* * *

 The tyres squealed as Emma slammed on the brakes, the car skidding to a stop in the parking spot. Well, mostly in the parking spot. She jumped out of the car and headed for the hospital entrance, pointing the car key fob blindly behind her and hearing the chime which meant the doors were locked. She burst into the reception area and ran up to a rather over-worked looking receptionist who was on the phone.

“Mills,” she said, without even waiting for the woman to ask her for a name. “Regina Mills. She’s in labour.”

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at the interruption but, seeing the harried look on Emma’s face, tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear, tapping the keyboard a few times before scanning the screen.

“Room 212,” she said. “Second floor.” She pointed towards the lifts in the corner before turning her attention back to the caller on the phone.

“Thank you,” Emma said as she sprinted over to the lifts.

She jabbed the up arrow repeatedly, even though she knew it wouldn’t make the lift arrive any faster. When the doors pinged open, she hurried inside, pressing the number two button and then willing the doors to close as fast as possible.

It had never taken longer to climb two storeys and by the time the little red lights showed she was on the second floor, Emma was practically clawing her way through the metal doors as they slowly slid apart. Opposite the lift was a plaque telling Emma that the room she was looking for was to the left. She set off again, jogging down the pristine, white corridor and checking each room number as she passed. Finally, she found it.

“Regina!” she cried, rushing inside and almost throwing herself on the older woman. Luckily Regina was between contractions.

“You’re here,” Regina said, smiling despite her discomfort.

“I am. Of course I am,” Emma nodded, brushing some of Regina’s sweaty hair from her forehead and smiling reassuringly. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t at home when it started.”

“It’s ok,” Regina replied. “Henry was great.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked, turning to her son who had backed away as soon as his mother arrived.

He shrugged. “I just held her hand.”

“He was - oh!” Regina began but another contraction interrupted whatever she was going to say.

Emma turned her attention back to Regina at once, squeezing her hand and helping her count through her slow breathing. When the pain passed, Emma turned her attention to Zelena who was still standing on the other side of the bed.

“You drove her?”

“Yes,” Zelena nodded.

“Thank you,” Emma said, a wave of guilt flooding over her as she remembered how she had treated the woman the night before. “Thank you so much for being there for her.”

“She’s family,” Zelena replied. “Of course I was going to be there.”

Emma was about to speak when the midwife came in.

“Oh, and who’s the late arrival?” she asked as she lifted up the blue sheet once more and took her seat between Regina’s thighs.

“This is Emma Swan,” Regina said, trying to relax as she felt the woman probing around her cervix. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Ok,” the woman said. “And will she be accompanying you into the delivery room?”

“Yes,” Regina said, her grip on Emma’s hand tightening.

“Well we’d better get a move on then,” the midwife smiled. “This labour really is progressing rather quickly for a first baby and you’re already dilated ten centimetres. Henry and Zelena if you want to wait in this room, Regina will be brought back here once the baby is born to rest and recuperate. There will be a midwife or nurse in to keep you informed of her progress in the delivery suite every hour or so.”

Zelena and Henry both nodded as the midwife prepared to transport Regina from the room. They stood back and watched as the woman was wheeled away, Emma walking by her side and out into the corridor. Simultaneously, they both sank into chairs.

“Well, that was fun,” Zelena said after a while.

“I’m so glad I’m a guy,” Henry mused. “That did not look like something I ever want to do.”

“Agreed,” Zelena replied. “I’m going to get us some food from the canteen, a coffee for myself and a drink for you?”

“Coke, please,” Henry nodded, only just realising that he hadn’t eaten anything all day. “So we just wait?” he asked just before Zelena left the room.

“Yep,” she nodded. “Our part is done. Now it’s up to Regina.”

* * *

 Emma felt helpless. She knew she would because Neal had told her it was how he felt when Henry was born. As Regina cried out in pain, pushing as hard possible and gripping Emma’s hand as tightly as she could, Emma was helpless. There was nothing she could do. Nothing. She dabbed the sweat from Regina’s brow and told her she loved her. She murmured words of encouragement and rubbed her aching back. She passed her ice chips and placed soft kisses to her reddened cheeks. Regina was in pain and there was nothing Emma could do to stop it. At one moment, she even found herself thinking of Robin, blaming him for what Regina was going through. But then Regina’s groan pulled her back to the present and she focused on her girlfriend, supporting her through the labour as best she could.

The cry was high-pitched and beautiful. Regina and Emma gazed in wonder as the tiny baby was lifted up, her body covered in blood, fluids and all manner of unpleasant things. She continued to cry, her evidently healthy lungs filling up with air for the first time.

“You did it!” Emma exclaimed, turning to Regina who was lying, exhausted, back against the pillows.

“I did,” Regina said, her voice hoarse and her eyes never leaving the sight of her new-born child.

“Congratulations, my love,” Emma said, kissing Regina’s brow and smiling widely. “You did amazingly.”

“Where are they taking her?” Regina asked suddenly as the midwife turned away with the child in her arms.

“Just a few check-ups,” Emma assured. “It’s completely normal. They just want to make sure she’s as healthy as she seems.”

Despite her confident words to Regina, Emma’s heart beat faster as they watched the little medical team working over the baby.

“Here we go,” the midwife said, turning back around with the baby in her arms a few minutes later. She was cleaner now, the bodily fluids wiped away and she had been wrapped in a soft blanket. Regina held out her arms as the midwife approached, taking the bundle gingerly.

Emma leaned over the side of the bed as Regina peered down into the face of her daughter for the first time. Eyes blinked slowly open, dark blue orbs exposed to the bright hospital lights above. She shut her eyes, her tiny face screwed up against the glare, a wrinkle in the ridge of her button nose. A shock of black hair covered her head, sticking up at odd angles.

“She’s perfect,” Emma murmured, kissing the side of Regina’s head.

“Yes, she is,” Regina whispered, leaning down and brushing her own lips gently against the baby’s forehead.

“We’ll just get you tidied up down here, Regina, and then we’ll take you back to your son and cousin,” said one of the nurses who was already busy cleaning away some of the instruments from between Regina’s legs.

“He’s not -,”

Emma’s hand on her arm ended Regina’s correction and the two of them returned their focus to the new baby before them.

“Do you have a name for her yet?” the midwife asked as she tapped her pen against the clipboard she was holding.

“We do,” Regina nodded.

* * *

 It had been three hours since Regina left the room. Henry was snoozing, his head lolling back over the edge of the chair. Zelena had found an outdated copy of Hello! magazine in the waiting area and was reading about a wedding of a celebrity couple she now knew to be divorced. As soon as the doors to the room opened however, both stood up at once.

“Hey!” Henry said, as Regina’s hospital bed was wheeled back in.

“Hey, kid,” Emma said, smiling proudly as she appeared behind Regina, the baby held carefully in her arms.

“Is that -,”

“Yes,” Emma nodded, walking over and placing the child back in Regina’s arms once the bed was in position again.

Zelena and Henry gathered around, Regina pulling back the blanket slightly so they could both clearly see her face. She was sleeping, her mouth slightly parted and her pale lips pouting.

“She’s gorgeous, Gina,” Zelena said. “Congratulations.” She gave her cousin a one armed hug.

“She’s tiny,” Henry said, staring down into the peaceful face. “And so cute!”

Emma laughed and moved behind her son, looking down at the baby as well with her arm around his shoulders.

“So you’ve got to tell us her name now, right?” Henry said, looking expectantly between his mother and Regina.

Emma glanced at Regina. “Do you want to do the honours?”

“It was your suggestion,” Regina pointed out.

“It’s your baby,” Emma replied.

“It’s our baby,” Regina said firmly, her fingers lacing with Emma’s and practically forcing the woman to sit on the bed beside her. Emma wasn’t complaining and she was certainly no stranger to sharing hospital beds with Regina so she climbed up a little more comfortable, her legs stretched out on top of the blanket.

“Ok,” Emma smiled. “Henry, Zelena. I’d like you to meet Imogen Swan.”

There was a pause, and then they both spoke at once.

“Swan?” Zelena said, unaware of the plan to give the child Emma’s surname.

“Imogen?” Henry said.

“Imogen means innocent,” Emma explained. “And she is innocent. She is nothing to do with how she was created and we want to treat her as such. She’s a new beginning, a new start, for all of us. And I guess on that same line, yes, she will be taking my surname because we don’t want her to have anything to do with … the sperm donor, and since he used Regina’s name for many years, we thought Swan would work better.”

“I love it,” Henry exclaimed. “Imogen Swan. She sounds like a rock star or a new age artist, doesn’t she?”

Zelena laughed. “It does have a kind of rock and roll sound to it, yes. Welcome to the world, Imogen Swan.”

Emma smiled as she settled herself a little more comfortably on Regina’s bed, her arm around Regina’s shoulders and her other hand resting against Imogen’s blanket.

“Happy?” Emma asked quietly into Regina’s ear.

“I’ve never been happier,” Regina replied, leaning up to kiss Emma’s lips before turning and kissing Imogen’s forehead, breathing in that unique, magical baby smell.

Henry smiled at his mother and Regina. He had never seen either one of them smile as widely as they were now. It was also then that he took in what the group were all wearing.

“We look ridiculous,” Henry commented.

The three women looked up from Imogen and glanced around at each other. There was a pause before they all burst out laughing. Henry and Zelena were wearing their pyjamas, Emma was in her running gear and Regina, well, Regina was wearing a hospital gown and not even the beautiful brunette could make that look good.

“I’ve got a couple of changes of clothes in my bag,” Regina said, nodding to where the holdall was stashed beside a chair. “Emma and Zelena, you can put something on if you want. Henry, I’m afraid I don’t think I have anything for you.”

Henry shrugged. “It’s ok. I quite like pyjama days. How long until you’re released?”

“The midwife said possibly by tonight since the birth went so smoothly,” Emma said. “But if not, tomorrow morning.”

“Why don’t Henry and I head off home and we can shower, change and either meet you back here later or cook a welcome home dinner for the two of you,” Zelena suggested.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked.

“Yeah,” Zelena nodded. “I’m personally not a fan of pyjama days and I think we should give you two some space. You’ve had an exhausting morning.”

Henry nodded his agreement and moved back to the bed, kissing his mother’s cheek and then leaning over and doing the same to Regina.

“Congratulations again,” he smiled.

“Well done darling,” Zelena said as she kissed Regina herself.

“Thanks,” Regina said, settling back against the soft pillows with Imogen safely tucked in her arms.

Just before they disappeared from the corridor, Emma hopped off the bed. “Zelena, wait.”

She jogged to catch up with the redhead and Zelena turned to face her in the hallway.

“I’m sorry,” Emma blurted out.

“What for?”

“For last night and all that stuff I said about the conservatory. I overreacted and if you want to build something which is going to improve my house, even if it’s not to my taste, then why shouldn’t I let you? As you said, I don’t even live there any more.”

“I should have told you more explicitly what my plans were,” Zelena shrugged. “It’s not all on you.”

“Perhaps,” Emma nodded. “But this morning you were there for Regina when I should have been and I’ll be forever grateful for that. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Zelena said. “Regina’s my cousin. I’d do anything for her.”

“Me too,” Emma said. “Truce?”

“Truce,” Zelena nodded but instead of shaking the hand Emma extended, she pulled her into a tight hug.

“Hey, you want to do something for me?” Emma asked when the two of the broke apart.

“Name it.”

“Can you let Cora know Regina’s had a healthy baby girl? Maybe don’t mention she’ll be taking my surname but I think we ought to tell this baby’s grandmother that she’s arrived.”

“You know the fact that I’m actually agreeing to speak to Aunt Cora proves how much I care about you and Regina. She’s a horrible woman.”

“Whom I’ve never met,” Emma replied.

“Lucky you,” Zelena laughed. “But yes, I’ll phone her. Let me know what the doctors say about Regina coming home and I’ll know what to do about dinner, ok?”

“Yes, thank you so much, Zelena.”

“Of course,” Zelena said, turning back to where Henry was patiently waiting before Emma returned to Regina’s room.

* * *

 Regina wasn’t discharged that evening due to a slight dip in her blood pressure mid-afternoon. Doctors wanted to keep her in just to monitor her but assured the couple there was nothing to worry about. In the late afternoon Zelena and Henry returned to the hospital laden with food from home (the canteen was not up to scratch according to the redhead) and the family ate in Regina’s room, plates piled high with hummus, roasted vegetables, and pitta bread.

“Just bringing some Sicily to you,” Zelena had said when she revealed the spread she had created.

After dinner there had been time to pass Imogen around for everyone to have a cuddle. Henry had looked nervous when he was first handed what was effectively his baby sister but when her tiny fist reached out and gripped his finger, a smile broke over his face and he was captivated by her. Regina and Emma watched proudly as he murmured to her, talking nonsense as she stared up into his face.

Emma slept at the hospital, waking up throughout the night whenever Imogen did, crying for food or for a new nappy. The little family were more than happy to be leaving the following morning, ready to get back to their home and some semblance of normalcy. Plus a newborn baby. Regina fidgeted in the wheelchair as Emma filled out some paperwork. Imogen was asleep, her belly full after the first successful breastfeeding session. Regina was tired but happy when Emma at last began to push her out of the hospital.

“Really, Emma, I could walk,” Regina huffed as they made their way down the ramp which led from the entrance to the car park.

“Well my car is a little way away and you gave birth less than twenty four hours ago. We have to leave the wheelchair here anyway so why not enjoy being treated like a princess for a bit longer?” Emma reasoned as she pushed the precious cargo before her.

“Fine,” Regina huffed, turning her attention back to her sleeping baby.

She just couldn’t get enough of her. She could stare at Imogen for hours on end, drinking in every detail of her existence and it still wouldn’t be enough. The dark eyelashes fluttered slightly as a breeze rippled through the car park. Her face was smooth and calm, her body relaxed in sleep.

“What do you call this?” Regina laughed when they arrived at Emma’s car.

“I was in a hurry,” Emma defended, looking properly for the first time at how badly she really had parked the car.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get a ticket,” Regina chuckled. “You’re literally taking up three parking spaces.”

“Oh shush,” Emma said, holding out her arms to take Imogen as Regina stood up.

Regina slid into the car whilst Emma walked around to the side where the baby seat was fitted. Between them, they grappled with the buckles and fastenings until Imogen was safely in her seat, Regina sitting right beside her. Emma jogged the wheelchair back to the hospital as Regina settled herself, one hand resting protectively on the edge of the seat even though she knew it wasn't going anywhere due to the ridiculous number of straps Emma had battled with weeks before.

“Ready?” Emma asked when she returned and climbed into the driving seat, turning around to see mother and child safely sat in the rear.

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the name? Also, I’ve never given birth, hence I didn’t even begin to try and describe it!


	41. New Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is the penultimate chapter ...

Whilst paternity leave was a thing, girlfriend-ity leave was not. However, somehow, miraculously, Mr Gold had agreed to give Emma the week off following Imogen’s arrival. It was a period of adjustment; Regina getting used to having a baby completely dependent on her for everything, and Emma remembering how it had been with Henry the first time around.

The crib had been set up at the foot of their bed and Regina found herself getting up every hour to check on Imogen. Emma assured her she would be fine but the brunette didn’t listen, needing to make sure her precious child was still breathing and sleeping soundly. Imogen cried every few hours, wanting her mother’s milk. Regina would sit in the nursing chair in the corner or climb back into bed beside Emma, holding their daughter to her breast and watching as she suckled. It was a peculiar sensation but one she was quickly getting used to. Imogen was a good feeder, filling her belly every time and rarely spitting up afterwards. Nevertheless, there were already muslins strewn throughout the house and the washing machine was constantly going, full of soiled baby grows and dirty cloths.

Henry was infatuated with Imogen and as soon as he returned from school, he wanted to hold her. They’d sit on the sofa together, Henry’s eyes flicking from the television to her face and back again until she cried for a feed or a nappy change. Zelena had offered to pick Henry up each morning and drop him off after school and Emma and Regina were grateful for the help.

It was full-on, constant job, having a new baby, but together it was becoming a steady routine.

“I just wish I could get up to feed her so you could sleep,” Emma said from her pillow as she heard Regina climb out of bed one night when Imogen started to cry.

“Well I’m afraid your breasts wouldn’t be much good to her, lovely as they are,” Regina replied as she carefully lifted the baby from her crib and carried her back to bed.

“You must be exhausted,” Emma said, helping Regina tug her pyjama top aside as the older woman settled against the pillows and brought Imogen’s lips to her nipple.

“I am,” Regina replied. “But I don’t mind.”

“When she’s a little older, perhaps you could pump some milk and then I can take my turn,” Emma suggested, stroking the top of Imogen’s head where the fine black hairs lay.

“Of course,” Regina nodded. “But we don’t need to do that just yet. I’m sleeping enough.”

It was true. Despite waking several times each night, thanks to Emma being off work Regina was able to sleep when Imogen slept during the day. The two would nap together as Emma tidied the house and cooked their meals. Not that Emma wasn’t tired either. It was rare for Imogen to wake without Emma being disturbed too. But she could fall back to sleep whilst Regina waited up, feeding their daughter.

On Sunday night, when Imogen was eight days old, Emma and Regina were curled up on the sofa together, Imogen asleep in a bassinet on the floor.

“I wish I didn’t have to go back to work tomorrow,” Emma murmured, tugging Regina a little closer to her and placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Me too,” Regina replied. “I’m going to miss having you around to help me. You’ve been so amazing, Emma. I don’t know how I’d have got through this week without you.”

“I’m sure you would have,” Emma said. “You’re a natural mother and you’re doing fantastically with her. I’ve just done this before so was able to give you a few pointers. Even without them you’d have picked things up pretty quickly.”

“I’m still going to miss your support,” Regina said, nuzzling into Emma’s neck and kissing the soft skin there.

“I’ll miss you both too,” Emma replied. “But I’ll only be gone during the day and I will try to leave work as promptly as possible. I’d much rather be lesson planning here with you guys than in my office anyway. Plus there haven’t been any curriculum changes for geography so I can use most of my plans from last year.”

“You’re going to be so tired,” Regina said. “Waking up every night with Immy and then going to work.” The nickname had been given to the baby by Henry and both women were already using it without conscious thought.

“It’s worth it,” Emma replied. “I don’t want to miss a single second of her life, Regina. Anyway, you know I can function on very little sleep.”

“True,” Regina grinned. “You are weirdly zombie-esque at times.”

“Is that a compliment or are you saying I have bloodshot eyes?” Emma teased.

“It’s a compliment but I can’t deny your eyes look a little red. Shall we feed her soon and head to bed?”

As she spoke, Imogen stirred in her blankets, a whimper passing her lips as her eyes slowly opened. They were already changing colour, a deep, rich, brown almost identical to Regina’s. Emma stood from the sofa and picked up their daughter, bringing her back to place her in Regina’s arms who had already opened her blouse and un-popped her nursing bra.

“Regina, can you help me on this?” Henry asked, walking into the living room with a text book in one hand and his exercise book in the other.

“Sure,” Regina nodded, patting the sofa beside her and reaching for the book with the hand not supporting Imogen.

Henry sat down and handed over the book, already completely nonplussed at the sight of Regina’s breast. It had taken barely two days for him to get used to seeing her topless because Imogen’s feeds were so common.

“So, the essay asks to compare these sources and I need to make inferences about each one. But I can’t work out anything interesting to say about this,” he said, pointing to a copy of a poster. “I mean, it’s pretty straight forward right? There’s no hidden message or anything special about it as far as I can see.”

Regina glanced over the page and scanned the other sources.

“Look at the date it was published and who by,” she suggested. “Try and work out why it was produced and who its audience was. That should give you quite an insight into why it’s such an unusual poster.”

Henry frowned and looked once more at the date.

“Ohhh,” he said after a while. “Great, thanks Regina.”

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need any more help.”

“And get to bed soon,” Emma called after her son as he headed out of the room. “It’s almost ten thirty and we have to leave for school at eight tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Henry said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the hallway.

“Is it mad that I already kind of miss teaching?” Regina asked, turning her attention back to Imogen and dabbing at a bit of milky spittle sliding down her breast with a muslin.

“Not at all,” Emma replied. “It’s what you do and you’re great at it. But you’re also great at this,” she added, looking down into Imogen’s face.

“Three weeks until half term,” Regina mused.

“I can’t wait,” Emma grinned. “A whole week of just you, me, Imogen, and Henry.”

“Our own family,” Regina said, leaning up to kiss Emma’s lips chastely.

* * *

 

Emma was accosted as soon as she entered the staffroom the following morning, everyone wanting to see a photo of Imogen. They had deliberately chosen not to put photos on Facebook just yet but Emma was more than happy to share a few snaps of her daughter with their colleagues. Imogen’s sleeping face looked up from her phone lock screen as she got her mobile out and fiddled for a moment to find an entire album already filled with photos Imogen. Some were of just the baby, some were with Regina too, some with her or Henry. And there was one with all four of them Zelena had taken the day they returned from the hospital.

“She’s gorgeous, Emma,” Rose said as she passed the phone to Ruby who had been peering over her shoulder. “And I love the name.”

“Thanks,” Emma said, beaming with pride as people oo-ed and ah-ed over Imogen’s photos. “It took us forever to decide but I think it really suits her.”

“Do you call her Me-me for short?” David asked.

“Immy,” Emma replied. “Henry started calling her that and it’s kind of stuck already.”

“Cute,” David grinned. “It’s funny how nicknames come about. Nathaniel got shortened to Nat about a week after Mary Margaret gave birth. Apparently three syllables is just too long.”

Emma laughed. “Nat’s cute though. How’s he doing?”

“He started smiling a few weeks ago,” David said, grinning himself. “It literally melts your heart.” He pulled out his phone and clicked the home button, showing Emma his wallpaper which was of a fair-haired baby with bright blue eyes and a wide, toothless smile.

“He looks just like you,” Emma laughed, taking the phone and looking into the adorable face.

“And Imogen looks just like Regina,” Rose said as Emma’s phone was passed back to her.

“Thank goodness,” Emma said.

“How’s it been?” Rose asked as she, Emma, and Ruby headed over to their chairs where Zelena was already sitting. “You know, with … Robin?”

“We’re moving on,” Emma shrugged. “We’ve both spent a long time getting over the fact that he’s Imogen’s … yeah, it’s fine. We’re dealing with it.”

“Does he know?” Ruby asked.

“He knew she was pregnant,” Emma replied. “But as far as I’m aware, he doesn’t know she’s had a baby. That said, he’s not stupid. He knows how long a pregnancy is.”

“He can’t hurt you, any of you,” Zelena said, a reassuring hand on Emma’s arm.

“I know,” Emma said. “I keep telling Regina that but I don’t think she believes me. Anyway, can we talk about something else? What did I miss last week?”

“One of the Year 7 boys fainted when August showed them Saving Private Ryan,” Zelena said. “He’s going to get teased for the rest of his school life, isn’t he.”

Emma chuckled sympathetically. “Probably. That first scene is pretty graphic. But when that guy is walking around looking for his arm, I just laugh every time.”

“That’s sick,” Ruby frowned.

“That’s history,” Emma replied. “You have to find humour in the events of the past when you’re studying all the awful things humans have done to one another otherwise you’d lose all faith in humanity and go mad.”

“That explains a lot,” Rose teased.

“Shut it,” Emma replied, stifling a yawn.

“How are the night feeds?” Zelena asked.

“I can’t complain,” Emma shrugged. “Regina deals with them really well. But I do usually wake up. When I left this morning they were both asleep actually. Immy was up at five for about an hour.”

“Well you’re going to have fun today. Do you have any free periods?”

“One, after lunch. I may try and nap in the office.”

“Sleeping on the job?” came a familiar voice from behind her. “I’ll have to report you to the boss.”

“Hey August,” Emma said, grinning guiltily up at her head of department.

“How’s motherhood the second time around?” the man asked as he sat down beside Emma.

“As tiring as it was fifteen years ago but with a full time job on top of it,” Emma replied.

“In that case, you can use my pillow.”

“Your pillow?” Emma frowned. “Is that a euphemism?”

“Nope,” August laughed. “I have a pillow in the bottom drawer of my desk. You know, for those days when you realise you're a little worse for wear at work.”

Emma mock gasped. “Mr Booth! I’m telling Mr Gold at once.”

The group laughed just as the headteacher himself walked into the staffroom and silence quickly fell and the weekly meeting began.

* * *

 

Emma was tired, that was undeniable, but she was quickly able to slip into a routine. She hated leaving Regina and Imogen each morning but that hatred was almost outweighed by the wonderful feeling she got when she walked back through the cottage door every afternoon. Imogen was usually asleep at that time and Regina was often found in the kitchen, preparing the nightly meal with Immy snuggled up in the bassinet on the floor. Emma always tried to take over the cooking but Regina rarely let her, insisting she needed a break too and assuring the blonde that her day had been intense but more relaxed than teaching. Emma would sit in the kitchen with a cup of tea and talk to Regina, the two of them filling each other in on their respective days.

Regina too hated saying goodbye to Emma and Henry each morning and found herself glancing at the clock regularly to see how long it was until the rest of her family returned home. But she was completely infatuated with Imogen too. She could stare at her all day, watching as she slept or looked around her surroundings with interest. She had already become attuned to Imogen’s cries, able to distinguish between a hunger cry and a dirty nappy cry and even cries which just meant ‘I need to be held’. Regina would sit on the sofa for hours, cradling the tiny baby to her as she slept. She sang her songs, soft lullabies or nursery rhymes she remembered her father singing to her when she was a child. Regina had never loved anyone the way she loved Imogen and she knew she would do anything necessary to keep her child safe and happy for as long as she lived.

Henry changed his first nappy when Imogen was two weeks old. It hadn’t exactly been his choice but he supposed he had brought it upon himself. One Saturday morning, Emma had knocked on his bedroom door and asked if he would be willing to watch Immy for a couple of hours whilst she and Regina slept. The night before had been bad; Imogen refusing to settle properly until long after four in the morning. Henry had agreed at once and Emma had carried the sleeping child into his bedroom. She had stayed asleep for over an hour but when she woke and began to cry, he knew exactly what was wrong. In fact, he could smell it.

Had Henry been a more selfish child, he supposed he would have woken his mother and Regina up and asked them to deal with the poo explosion. But the blonde had looked so exhausted when he saw her earlier, he decided not to. Instead, he had carried the crying baby into the nursery where a changing table was set up.

“We can do this,” he said, both to himself and Imogen as he laid her carefully on the mat and began to undo her baby grow.

It had been as disgusting as he had anticipated and he all but threw the dirty nappy into the bag before tying it tightly and lobbing it into the bin. He had watched both Emma and Regina change her before so he knew what to do next however and took his time wiping Imogen clean again and drying her carefully. She had already stopped crying, watching her older brother’s face with interest as he lifted her bottom and slid a clean nappy beneath her.

By the time Emma appeared downstairs a few hours later, Henry and Immy were sat on the sofa, a bottle of warmed milk in Henry’s hand as he fed her. Emma had leaned on the doorframe for over a minute before the teenager spotted her. When he did, he looked at her with such a soft warmth in her eyes that her heart melted.

Yes, everyone was hopelessly in love with the new arrival and Emma and Henry couldn’t wait to get home when the final bell rang on Friday afternoon and a half term stretched before them. It was barely four when Emma left her office and met Henry in the corridor to walk to the car together.

“Regina wants duck pancakes, chow mein, and crispy seaweed,” Emma said as Henry dialled the Chinese takeaway.

“And you want the usual?” Henry asked.

“Of course,” Emma nodded, unlocking the car and climbing in.

When they arrived home almost an hour later the sound of Imogen crying could be heard from the path leading up the cottage.

“That doesn’t sound like a happy baby,” Emma said as she opened the door and she and Henry carried the take-away inside.

The sound was magnified in the corridor and Emma quickly followed the cries, rounding the corner to see a frazzled Regina rocking Imogen over her shoulder on the sofa.

“Hey, you ok?” Emma asked, moving to sit beside the brunette at once and stroking Imogen’s back.

“No,” Regina replied, handing Imogen quickly over to Emma and standing from the couch.

Emma watched with a frown as Regina ran from the room and up the stairs. She looked back down into Imogen’s red, screwed up face. Her tiny mouth open in a scream as tears flooded down her cheeks. Emma rocked her slowly, murmuring soothing words of encouragement as she did so.

“What’s wrong?” Henry asked from the doorway. He had seen Regina flee upstairs and knew something had happened.

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted. “Can you look after Immy and I’ll go and check on Regina.”

Henry nodded at once and moved to sit beside his mother, taking the screaming child in his arms and tucking her close.

“Hey little sis,” he said as Emma stood up. “What’s up with you?”

The bedroom door was closed when Emma reached the landing. She knocked but got no response. Sighing, she pushed the door open and looked around. Regina was lying on the bed, curled up into the foetal position with her back to the door. She was crying softly.

“Honey, what happened?” Emma asked, crossing the room at once and sitting down beside Regina.

There was no response but the cries became louder. Emma’s concern grew and she climbed over Regina, lying down face to face with the clearly distraught woman.

“Regina, look at me,” Emma said, placing a gentle finger beneath the brunette’s chin and lifting her head slightly.

Brown eyes, wet with tears, slowly met Emma’s concerned gaze. Regina hiccuped, her breathing ragged as the tears still falling.

“What happened?” Emma asked again.

“She … she fell,” Regina said after a pause. “I dropped her.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, her heart beating a little faster.

“I … I fell asleep on the sofa with Immy in my arms,” Regina said. “She must have rolled away and she fell.”

“Onto the floor?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded. “There was a cushion there and I checked her over for bumps and cuts and couldn’t find anything. But what if she had hit the coffee table? And why is she still crying? Is she hurt? What have I done?”

Emma pulled the newly sobbing woman into her arms and rubbed Regina’s back.

“She’s fine,” she assured her girlfriend as they hugged. “She’s fine.”

“Then why is she crying?” Regina asked.

Emma pulled away from Regina and pointed to her ear. “Listen.”

They did, lying in silence. Silence. Imogen had stopped crying.

“She’s ok?” Regina asked, another hiccup making her body jump a little.

“She’s completely fine,” Emma assured. “From the sofa to a cushion on the floor is barely a foot. When Henry was a baby he fell off our bed and landed on my hairdryer.”

“And he was ok?”

“Well, he’s not great at science but I don’t think that’s anything to do with what happened to him as a baby,” Emma joked. Regina didn’t laugh. “Oh, Regina, don’t worry. These things happen. Every mother gets overtired at some point and makes a mistake. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad mum and you haven’t hurt Immy.”

“She was crying so much,” Regina said. “I thought … I thought -,”

“What did you do?” Emma asked. “When you woke to find Imogen on the floor.”

“I screamed,” Regina admitted.

“Then maybe that’s why she was crying,” Emma suggested. “Was she distressed at all when you woke up?”

“No,” Regina said slowly. “She was just looking up at me. It was like she was waiting for me to wake up and pay her some attention.”

Emma smiled. “Come on, let’s go and see what Henry and Immy are up to before that boy devours all the Chinese food.”

“Did you get duck pancakes?” Regina asked, wiping her face and sitting up.

“I did,” Emma nodded, leaning forwards and kissing Regina’s slightly salty lips.

“Thank you,” Regina said with a weak smile. “And I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise,” Emma assured. “Have you pumped any milk today?”

“Yes, there’s two bottles in the fridge, why?”

“Because I think you’re in need of a glass of wine and I don’t want our baby getting drunk,” Emma said, kissing Regina again.

By the time the two women reappeared downstairs, Henry was indeed eating. He was holding Imogen carefully with one arm and with his free hand was eating some fried rice out of the pot.

“Plate please, Henry,” Regina said, as she took the now content Imogen from him. “And thank you.”

“For what?” Henry asked as he dropped his fork and reached for a plate from the clean dishwasher load.

“For dealing with Immy when she was crying,” Regina replied.

“Sure,” Henry nodded. “I just dangled that weird giraffe in front of her. She literally loves that toy.”

“Sophie,” Regina said. “It’s a staple teething toy actually but she seems to be a fan early. And she’s also the reason why Imogen is called Imogen rather than Sophie.”

“You didn’t want to name her after a rubber giraffe?” Henry asked as he began to spoon himself some generous helpings of food.

“Indeed,” Regina nodded. “Can you do me a favour and plate me some food too?”

“Sure, what do you want?” Henry asked.

Just as Regina began to list her order, the phone rang.

“I’ll get it,” Emma said, screwing the top back on the bottle of wine she had opened, passing one glass to Regina and picking up her own before she headed for the hallway.

“Hello?”

“Hey, is that Emma?”

“Speaking,” Emma said, taking a sip of wine.

“Emma, it’s Detective Nottingham.”

“Keith, hi,” Emma said with a smile. “How are you.”

“I’m good thanks,” came the reply. “But I have some news.”

“Oh?” Emma said, setting her wine glass down when she registered the tone of the policeman’s voice.

“It’s about Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it’s the penultimate chapter, you knew there was a cliffhanger coming, right?


	42. Our Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: guys; your reviews … I always give you happy endings, remember?

Emma’s heart skipped a beat.

“Is it good or bad?” she asked in a whispered tone.

“It’s news,” Keith replied. “Is Regina there?”

“Yes, but can you tell me first?” Emma said. “We’ve had a rough half an hour with Imogen.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith replied. “But I have to speak with Regina before I can speak with you.”

Emma sighed. “Ok, hang on.”

She laid the phone on the side table and walked back into the kitchen where Regina was just picking up a plate piled high with Chinese food.

“Who was on the phone?” she asked as she turned to see Emma walking towards her.

“Detective Nottingham,” Emma said.

The plate clattered to the floor, Chinese food splattering over the old flagstones as Regina wrapped both arms protectively around Imogen.

“What’s happened?” she asked, her eyes wide with fear.

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted. “He said he had news but he has to tell you first. Do you want me to hold Immy whilst you talk to him? He’s still on the line.”

Regina nodded mutely and Emma reached out to take their child. Henry and Emma said nothing as they watched Regina move slowly from the room.

“Hello, Keith.”

“Regina, hi. How are you doing?”

“I’m ok,” Regina replied. “What’s going on?”

“I just got a call from the warden at Belmarsh,” Keith said. “Robin’s dead.”

Wordlessly, Regina sank onto the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest as she tried to process the news, a myriad of emotions scattering through her mind.

“Regina?” Keith said after a long silence.

“How?”

“Heart attack,” Keith replied. “He collapsed in his cell and by the time anyone noticed it was too late. He was pronounced dead early this afternoon.”

Regina said nothing, her whole body in shock as her brain whirred. Emma’s feet appeared in her line of vision and the brunette raised her head, meeting the concerned green gaze above her. She wordlessly handed the receiver to Emma who took it at once.

“Keith, it’s Emma. What’s happened?”

“Robin died of a heart attack this afternoon,” Keith relayed. “Is Regina ok?”

Emma too was stunned into silence for a moment but managed to respond. “Um, I’m not sure if ok is the right word but we’ll be … yeah. Is there anything else or -,”

“No, no. Go and deal with what I’ve told you,” Keith said. “Oh and congratulations on the baby.”

“Thanks,” Emma said shortly before she hung up and crouched down in front of Regina.

She didn’t say anything, waiting instead until she could gauge Regina’s reaction to what she had been told. After a long time, Regina pushed herself up and walked back into the kitchen where Henry was holding Imogen and picking at his rapidly cooling dinner.

“Hey, my love,” Regina said, taking the baby from Henry’s arms and bouncing her slightly. “Shall we go and sit in the living room?”

She walked back past Emma who was standing by the door and into the lounge, seating herself on the sofa and cooing softly to Imogen.

“Mum?” Henry asked, aware something big had happened but completely oblivious as to what.

“Robin’s dead,” Emma replied to the unasked question, sinking into a dining chair.

“Was he killed?”

“What? No, why would you ask that?” Emma frowned.

“That’s what happens to rapists in jail,” Henry shrugged, carrying his plate of food over and sitting beside Emma.

“Oh, well, no. He had a heart attack,” Emma replied.

“Is she ok?” Henry asked, nodding towards Regina.

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted. “I mean, Robin was a horrible, evil man and I personally am incredibly glad to hear that he’s dead. But Regina was married to him for twelve years. And it wasn’t a good marriage, by any means, but that doesn’t mean she’s not going to feel anything about his passing.”

“What do we do?” Henry asked. “I mean, how can we help?”

“I have no idea,” Emma admitted.

* * *

 

The evening was quiet. Emma and Henry followed Regina through to the living room after clearing up the mess of food on the floor. The new plate Henry had prepared for Regina was barely touched however as the family sat in an awkward silence, watching the usual Friday night television shows. After Imogen finished feeding soon after ten, Regina stood silently and walked upstairs to bed. Emma and Henry watched her go, both feeling helpless.

When Emma entered their bedroom less than half an hour later, Regina was lying down with her back to the door. Emma peered over the edge of the crib and saw Imogen sleeping peacefully. Going about her nightly routine quietly, Emma eventually slipped under the covers and rolled over to face Regina. She was unsurprised to see bright brown eyes staring back at her through the darkness.

“You want to talk?” Emma asked, tentatively sliding towards Regina. When the brunette didn’t pull away, Emma brought their bodies flush together, her arm draped over Regina’s waist.

“I don’t know how I’m meant to feel.” Regina admitted. “I hated Robin. I will always hate him for what he did to me but that doesn’t mean I wanted him dead.” There was a pause. Emma waited. “But then again, we’re safe now, aren’t we? He can never hurt us, can never get to Imogen.” She turned to look down towards the crib at the foot of her bed. “But one day I’m going to have to tell her what happened to her father. I wasn’t ever planning on telling her about the … rape.” Emma’s hand tensed slightly where it had been rubbing soft circles on Regina’s back. “But she was always going to ask eventually who her father was. And now he’s dead and I have to be the one to tell her that.”

Emma kissed Regina’s lips tenderly.

“I get it,” she murmured into the gloom of their room. “I completely get it, Regina. There’s no right way to feel about what we’ve found out today so you take as long as you need to work through this.”

“How do you feel?” Regina asked.

“Honestly?”

“I always want you to be honest with me.”

“Ok,” Emma nodded. “When Keith first called, my immediate thought that Robin had escaped, that he was coming to find us. My heart was in my mouth and I was absolutely terrified. Then when I found out he was dead, my first feeling was relief. You’re safe now, Regina. You and Imogen are never going to be hurt by that monster again. Of course death is awful and Robin was young. But I’m not sad about it. Frankly, for all the things he put you through, a heart attack in an empty cell is a pretty good way to go. He deserved a lot more.”

Regina flinched slightly at the dark tone to Emma’s voice.

“I’m not saying I would have inflicted anything on him myself,” Emma said, sensing Regina’s reaction. “I may have dreamed about giving him a good punch in the face but I would never have done that. Much as I wanted to. He made you miserable for years, Regina, and his treatment of you … damaged you.”

“Damaged?”

“I love you,” Emma said quickly. “But you’re different to how you were, to how you could have been. When you look in the mirror, do you see the same woman who loved Daniel all those years ago?”

“No,” Regina admitted. “But I’m starting to see someone who resembled her. Because of you.”

Emma smiled and kissed Regina again. “I’m glad,” she said. “But what I’m trying to say is that I will never forgive what that bastard put you through. I’m glad he's dead because he will never, ever be able to hurt you or our daughter again. And yes, one day you will have to tell Imogen where she came from but we will get through that when the time comes. Immy has both of us, right? And Henry. She’s going to want for nothing and I can promise you that her life will be infinitely better for not having Robin in it. We can relax now, Regina. That cloud hanging over us, even if we weren’t aware it was there, it’s lifted. We’re free.”

“I love you,” Regina said, throwing her arms around Emma and burrowing her face into her neck. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life.”

“I love you too,” Emma assured. “Come on, let’s go to sleep and we can try and process some more of these complicated emotions in the morning.”

“I’m actually kinda hungry,” Regina admitted.

“Because you didn’t eat any of the food Henry plated up for you?” Emma said with a smirk.

“I was preoccupied,” Regina defended. “But right now I’m feeling rather peckish.”

“Midnight snack?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded and wriggled away from Emma’s embrace and got out of bed, swinging her dressing gown around her shoulders.

“Want anything?” she asked in the doorway, turning back to Emma who had switched on the bedside lamp.

“Maybe a spring roll or two,” Emma said with a grin.

Regina nodded and left the room. Just as she did so, Imogen stirred. Emma got up and reached into the crib for their baby.

“Hi beautiful,” Emma murmured, cradling her in her arms and carrying her back to bed. “How was your evening?”

Brown eyes blinked open, looking up into Emma’s face. Emma smiled back down, her fingertip brushing some of the dark hairs away from Immy’s forehead before her lips brushed over the skin there.

“I think she’s hungry,” Emma said as Regina returned with a plate of food.

“She didn’t feed too well earlier,” Regina said, placing the food on the bed and climbing in before opening her pyjama top and holding her arms out to take the infant.

Once Imogen was suckling again, Emma and Regina began to eat too, sitting quietly as the three of them shared their midnight feast.

* * *

 

Robin’s death came up a few times over the next week and both women talked independently to Henry about it. His mindset was much the same as Emma’s. The man got what he deserved and he wished he had had the chance to kick him in the balls one final time. The half term days slipped by slowly, the damp, cold autumn weather often forcing the family to stay in the cottage and one day even Henry decided the rain was too severe to cycle over to Ava’s. Emma drove him instead, of course. On the last Sunday however, a weak sun burned through the grey clouds and a glorious cool day began.

“Can we go down to the beach?” Henry asked when he entered the kitchen that morning and went straight to the bassinet and gave Imogen her good morning kiss.

Emma looked sideways at Regina where they were cooking together on the Aga.

“I suppose so,” Regina nodded. “But only after we have this ridiculous full English breakfast your mother insisted we have to celebrate the last day of half term.”

“Sounds like the perfect Sunday to me,” Henry grinned. “Can I help?”

“You can check on the beans,” Regina said, pointing to the microwave as she turned some sausages under the grill.

“Immy’s never been to the beach before,” Emma mused. “I wonder what she’ll make of it.”

“I bet she’ll love it,” Henry said, stirring the baked beans before he put them back in to cook a little longer. “I can’t wait until she’s bigger and we can go down there together and build sandcastles.”

“Only a few years to wait,” Regina chuckled. “Not that I’m wishing a single moment of her baby years to move a second faster than they already are. I can’t believe she’s five weeks old.”

Time did indeed fly past and Emma and Henry too marvelled at how quickly Imogen was growing. Already she was trying to lift her head up and her eyes focused steadily on their faces when they held her. She was more and more vocal too, gurgles and cooing noises bubbling from her lips and when Regina played classical music, the gurgles almost sounded like laughter.

“Like mother like daughter,” Emma had mused when she walked into the living room one day to find Regina humming along to a Beethoven piece and Imogen waving her arms in the air and cooing happily.

When they all eventually piled in the car to head to the beach, the boot stuffed with everything Imogen could possibly need, Emma realised it was their first proper outing as a family. She drove extra carefully, mindful of the precious cargo. Imogen fell asleep quickly, lulled by the steady rhythm of the car and the drone of the engine. When they arrived at Blackpool Sands, Emma quickly got the pram from the car and put it up. Regina stood on the edge of the car park, looking out over the golden sand watched Henry who had already run down and was heading towards the water. A cool wind whipped Regina’s face but she relished it, feeling more alive and more invigorated than she had in weeks.

“Ready?” Emma asked, coming up beside her and placing an arm around her waist.

“It’s beautiful,” Regina breathed.

“Worth the extra bit of driving?” Emma asked. Regina nodded mutely.

The two of them turned back and Regina gently laid Imogen in the pram, tugging a warm blanket around her as she stared up into the faces of her two mothers.

“Are you sure these wheels will be ok on the sand?” Regina asked, looking a little sceptical as Emma began to push Imogen down the ramp and onto the beach.

“I got off-road grip tyres for occasions such as these,” Emma assured.

And indeed the pram glided smoothly enough over the light yellow sand, gaining even more traction when Emma moved down to the wetter, harder sand and towards Henry who was practicing skimming stones into the calm waters. Regina hurried to catch up, tugging her coat tighter around her as she went.

The waves folded over one another, crashing quietly onto the sand as Emma and Regina walked along side by side, the pram in front of them. Henry ran up presently and strolled with them, recounting his best stone skimming which had achieved seven jumps before tumbling into the surf.

“Bet I can do eight,” Emma said, putting the brake on the pram and looking around for a suitable pebble.

Finding one, she picked it up and brushed off the sand grains. Henry folded his arms and watched sceptically as Emma approached the sea and prepared to throw her stone.

“Ha!” he laughed as the pebble skimmed once and then disappeared beneath a wave.

“Shut up,” Emma said, pushing her son lightly as she began to search for another stone.

“You know you’re rubbish at this,” Henry teased. “Remember that holiday we took up in Scotland? You couldn't even beat me or dad on the loch. It was completely still water so there was absolutely no excuse.”

“Well Dad taught me as well as you that holiday,” Emma reminded him. “Let’s see who remembers his lesson better.”

Henry nodded his agreement and began to look for his own pebbles. Regina watched on with amusement, resting her arm on the handle of Imogen’s pram. A gurgling from the inside alerted her to the fact that she was awake so Regina leaned in and picked up the baby, holding her against her chest so she could look out across the beach.

“This is the sea, Immy,” Regina explained. “The sea is a really, really big water mass which covers most of the world. And that noise is the waves hitting the sand. And this,” she bent down, picking up a few grains in her fingers, “is sand. When you’re a bit older your brother is going to build sandcastles with you. And there is Henry, with your other mum. They’re playing a game to see who can make these stones jump the furthest over the sea. Do you want to go and watch?”

A cooing answered her and Regina smiled, walking up to beside Emma who was turning over a selection of stones in her hand.

“Hey Immy, have you come to support your mum?” Emma asked.

“No, she’s supporting me,” Henry said, jogging over and tapping Imogen’s nose softly. “Oops,” he said as he realised several grains of sand from the sea had dropped down into her blanket. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Regina assured him. “Sand won’t hurt her.”

“Right, are you ready?” Emma said, jumping up and down on the spot and pretending to stretch her arms.

“Bring it on.”

* * *

 

Henry’s euphoria at his victory lasted for over an hour. The family picnicked further down the beach, away from the few other families which had ventured out to enjoy the fine autumn weather. After their lunch Regina and Emma were lying on the blanket, Immy asleep between them on the soft rug and Henry a little way down the beach, kicking a football around.

“This is perfect,” Emma said, reaching out and taking hold of Regina’s hand.

“It is,” the brunette said, turning her face towards Emma and opening her eyes slowly to look at her girlfriend. “I’m really glad Henry suggested it.”

“Me too,” Emma nodded. “This has been one of the best half terms ever.”

“Not the best start though,” Regina said, thinking back to that Friday night when Detective Nottingham had called.

Her thoughts had strayed repeatedly to the phone call over the week. She had even contacted Archie Hopper at one point and requested a meeting. Emma had offered to go with her but Regina insisted it was something she needed to do alone. She had talked with her therapist for over two hours, going through every emotion she had felt since she heard about Robin’s death and how she was dealing with the news. It was going to take time, that they both knew, but already she was feeling lighter; the weight of her fears about him lifted from her mind. He was never going to hurt Imogen. She was never going to have to suffer at the hands of her monstrous father.

“We can move on now, Regina,” Emma said, sitting up and crossing her legs as she faced the brunette. “We can make a new start, without him even as a thought in our future. Because I have thought about our future, Regina. You, me, Henry and Imogen. We’re going to have a wonderful future together and I can’t wait to see what happens next.”

“Me too,” Regina said, sitting up as well and reaching for Emma’s hands.

Their fingers clasped over Imogen’s body, the baby sleeping soundly between her two mothers.

“I love you,” Emma continued. “I’ve loved for over a year now, Regina. And I will love you for the rest of my life. I know our relationship has not been the easiest and we’ve had to deal with a lot of difficulties so far but I know it’ll get better. And I know that we can get through anything that comes our way. We’re strong together, Regina. Our love is strong. I don’t know what the future holds but I know it involves us. Together.”

Emma smiled at Regina before she reached into the inner pocket of her jacket, her fingers fumbling for something. Regina’s heart suddenly began to beat a little faster.

“Regina,” Emma said, her fingers emerging with a small white box clutched between them.

“Emma?” Regina gasped, her eyes darting between the item and Emma’s face.

“I love you,” Emma said again. “I will always love you and I want you to know just how much. My life is better with you in it, Regina. My heart feels full again. I smile every morning when I wake up and see you beside me and I want to experience that every day for the rest of my life. And so,” Emma said, pausing to flick open the lid of the box, “Regina, will you marry me?”

Regina gazed down at the ring before her, the diamond glinting in the sunlight as the box shook slightly in Emma’s hand. She reached out, her fingers pulling the white gold band from the red cushion, holding it tightly as she stared in wonder at the beautiful piece.

“Well?” Emma asked.

Regina’s eyes snapped up to Emma’s, realising by the look on the blonde’s face that she was taking too long to answer.

“Yes!” Regina said at once. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Emma launched herself at Regina, careful not to crush the sleeping baby between them as their lips met, tongues dancing together in a passionate mix. Arousal curled low in both their bellies. They hadn’t had sex since before Imogen was born and until that moment, Regina hadn’t felt in the mood. Now, however, she craved the feel of Emma’s skin against hers once more. For Emma, she was already squeezing her thighs together, knowing it was unlikely that Regina would want to do anything when they returned home. When they eventually pulled back from their kiss, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed, Emma gently took the ring from Regina’s grasp and slid it slowly onto her fourth finger.

“Perfect fit,” Emma murmured, leaning back in for another kiss.

“It’s all perfect,” Regina said. “Except for one thing.”

Emma frowned when Regina got up from the blanket and walked over to where the pram was parked a few feet away. The brunette crouched down, rummaging through one of Imogen’s various bags before returning to Emma.

“What’s up?” Emma asked, realising Regina looked just a little disgruntled.

“We’ve always been so in tune with each other,” Regina began. “It’s one of the reasons I think our relationship works so well. You know exactly what I want, what I need, what I’m ready for. But there are times when that’s really rather annoying.”

“What do you mean?” Emma frowned, trying to work out what she might have done wrong.

“You stole my thunder Emma!” Regina exclaimed, pulling a second ring box from behind her.

Emma’s jaw dropped. “You -,”

“- were planning to propose to you today? Yes,” Regina nodded, opening the box and handing it over. “I had a whole speech prepared and everything. Henry knew and that’s why he’s been off playing football by himself for the past hour. I even asked him to suggest going to the beach when I checked the weather forecast and saw it was going to be nice today. And after all my planning you go and beat me to it!”

Emma stared down at the ring before back at the smirking face before her.

“It’s gorgeous,” Emma said, pulling her own engagement ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger. As she admired it, she realised it was surprisingly similar to the one she had chosen for Regina.

“So you’re saying yes?” Regina asked, prompting the woman who had not officially answered her.

“Well, I think the fact that I asked you first proves I want to marry you,” Emma pointed out. “But if you want to hear me say it, yes, Regina, it would be my honour and privilege to call you my wife.”

They kissed again, their lips moving languidly and their mouths conveying all the love and promises to each other for their lives ahead.

“Well?”

Henry’s voice interrupted them ten minutes later.

Emma and Regina broke apart and looked at each other before they both simultaneously held up their left hands.

“You bought yourself a ring?” Henry asked, frowning at Regina.

“Funny story, actually,” Emma said. “So you know how you’ve helped Regina out with this proposal?”

“Not exactly,” Henry shrugged, sitting down and scooping a now awake Imogen into his arms. “She came to me and asked my permission to propose to you.”

“You did?” Emma asked, turning to Regina with tears in her eyes, touched at the sentiment.

“I knew it was important to you that Henry approved,” Regina shrugged.

“Does that mean I should have asked your permission to propose to Regina?” Emma asked Henry.

“Wait, what?” Henry frowned. “You proposed too?”

Emma nodded.

“Actually, she beat me to it,” Regina said, folding her arms in her mock huff.

“My God, you two are literally so in sync it’s weird,” Henry laughed. “But congratulations. Can we head back soon now you guys are engaged and all.”

“Why?” Emma asked. “You love the beach and I doubt we’ll get another warm-ish day until March.”

“Um, I kinda got my trainers and jeans wet,” Henry admitted, pointing to his feet where sand coated his shoes and a dark blue line ended halfway up his calf. “The ball caught the wind and I had to wade in to get it. I’m really uncomfortable and cold.”

Emma laughed. “Sure,” she nodded. “That is, if my fiancée is ready to leave?”

“I’m ready to go wherever my family wants to go,” Regina said, already packing up the leftover picnic food.

“I want to go wherever you are,” Emma said, leaning over and kissing Regina again.

“Wow, you guys are even worse now you’re engaged,” Henry groaned. “I’m going to walk ahead with Immy to shield her from your disgustingness.”

“It’s not disgustingness,” Emma called after him as he walked away. “It’s love!”

“And I’m going to show you just how much I love you when our two kids are safely tucked up in bed tonight,” Regina all but growled as she pulled Emma back into a fiery kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, their tongues swiping at parted lips as teeth nibbled tender flesh and drew breathy moans of wanton delight.

Once they’d finished kissing, it took Emma and Regina less than five minutes to pack up the picnic and they strolled slowly back along the beach, pushing the empty pram in front of them. Regina rested her head on Emma’s shoulder as they walked, feeling completely at peace for the first time in a long while. It was going to be alright. Her life had changed so completely, so wonderfully, in the space of just one year. Regina and Emma had been through a lot, for sure, but their love only grew day by day. And if that was the case, Regina couldn’t wait to see what lay in store for the couple’s future. With Henry and Imogen by their sides, Regina knew she and Emma were two of the luckiest women in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so much for supporting me during this fic. I have literally not received a single negative review. I’ve loved the journey these characters took me on - and yes they took me, not the other way around - and I’m glad you guys came along for the ride. There will be an epilogue but not until June, I’m guessing. So for now, farewell darling readers and look out for my Missed SwanQueen Moments Season 4 fic which will begin to be uploaded some time over the next few days. (MSQM 1, 2, and 3, are all on ff.net)
> 
> I love you all!


	43. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here it is! The epilogue. I hope you enjoy it and I also hope I’ll see you over at my new AU, Always Alone, which is just seven chapters long at the moment … I’m sad to see this story well and truly at its end now but I hope I’ve wrapped it up for you all.

Regina leaned forward and frowned at her reflection. Her fingertips trailed over the scar, the soft skin of her lip permanently marred by a brutal act. She felt a twinge but she knew it was just in her mind. The wound had healed long ago and the pain was only in her head; Robin’s final way of getting at her from beyond the grave. She turned her attention to the window beside the mirror, through which she could see the ragged edge of Mount Erice, clouds skidding over her peak and fading into the bright blue sky. The mountain wasn’t perfect, so why did Regina need to be? Emma had assured her that she didn’t want the scar covered by layers of make-up. But in the bright sunlight of that particular morning, Regina wasn’t so convinced. She looked back into the mirror and sighed.

“You look beautiful.”

Regina turned and smiled shyly at Zelena who had stepped soundlessly into the room. The redhead walked towards her cousin and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Do you really think so?” Regina asked, her hands smoothing over the satin bodice before drifting down to where the ivory material flared out at her hips.

“The most stunning bride to ever grace this villa,” Zelena replied.

“You clearly haven’t seen Emma then,” Regina smiled.

“I have actually. Have you? Because you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“No, I haven’t. I think the two of us have had all the bad luck we can handle for now,” Regina laughed.

“And some good luck,” Zelena reminded her.

The two cousins turned in unison to look at the baby sitting upright on a play mat in the corner. Imogen’s chubby fist was gripping a red block, tapping it repeatedly against a circular hole. Regina smiled and walked over. She knelt down with difficulty but it was worth it when two brilliantly brown eyes met her own, a gurgling laugh spilling from her daughter’s throat.

“This way,” Regina said, rotating the block and moving Imogen’s hand over to the red square gap in the wooden toy.

The shape slotted through and Imogen clapped in excitement. Regina smiled and picked her up, cuddling the child to her breast before standing again.

“We’d better get her ready,” Zelena said. “We’ve got less than an hour.”

Regina nodded and reached for the miniature bridesmaid dress laid out on the bed. Imogen’s hands extended towards the pale pink material, giggling happily. Despite her mothers’ attempts at not enforcing stereotypes, Imogen was definitely a girly girl. Working side by side, Regina and Zelena began to get the infant dressed.

* * *

Henry tiptoed down the hallway to the room where his mother was getting ready. His tuxedo was uncomfortably hot, despite it not even being midday, and he was already looking forward to the moment he would be able to shed the jacket and loosen the tie. But Regina had knotted it so perfectly he didn’t dare touch it. The door was ajar and Henry peered around the edge of it, smiling at the sight which met him.

Emma was silhouetted against the morning light flooding in from the large window, her slender frame seeming even more petite against the brightness. Her hands were fiddling behind her back and she was shifting from foot to foot.

“I can’t do this!” Emma huffed under her breath, her hands landing heavily on her hips as she glowered at herself in the mirror.

“What?” Henry said, alarmed as he moved into the room. “Yes you can, Mum. You love Regina.”

Emma turned at the startled voice behind her and frowned.

“What?”

“You can do this,” Henry assured her. “You and Regina, you’re going to be great together.”

Realisation dawned on Emma’s face and she laughed. “I know that, Henry,” she told the confused teenager. “I meant I couldn’t do this zip up. Can you help me?”

“Oh.”

Relief washed over Henry and he stepped forward to help his mother slide the hidden zip up her back, pulling the two sides of the lace dress flush together.

“Thanks,” Emma said, turning back around. “You look rather dashing, young man.”

Henry beamed. “You think Ava will like it?”

“Of course,” Emma nodded. “Besides, what other sixteen year old can whisk their girlfriend away to Sicily for a week.”

“True,” Henry grinned. “Have you seen Regina?”

“No,” Emma said, pouting a little. “She wants us to do things right and is insisting on upholding that particular tradition.”

Henry raised his eyebrows. “You know you guys weren’t quiet last night, right? Ava and I both heard you creeping down the corridor and back to your room at about three am.”

Emma blushed. Henry just laughed. He had gotten over the fact that his mother and his history teacher had sex long ago. As long as they kept the door closed and the noise to a minimum, he didn’t care.

“Come on, we’d better get down there.”

“Are you sure this is ok?” Emma asked, turning back to the mirror once more and fiddling with a stray tendril of hair which had escaped from the elaborate twisted knot Zelena had created for her.

“You look perfect,” Henry said.

* * *

The sun beat down on the wedding party, rows of white chairs shaded only by the flower trellises above them. Dappled light from the creeping vines shimmered over the guests as the flowers danced in the gentle breeze. Zelena glanced at her watch and then up the aisle. Emma was stood beneath the white archway, rocking nervously on her toes. She and Henry had already made their way up between their friends and family and were now waiting for Regina and Zelena to do the same. As she watched, Henry reached up and plucked a fallen rose petal from the blonde’s hair. A low murmur could be heard from the guests, quiet conversations drifting back on the still air as she waited for her cousin.

A giggling sound from her feet directed her attention to Imogen who was waving a toy sheep at her. Reaching down, she scooped the girl from her mat, into her arms and bounced her on her hip.

“What’s keeping your mummy, eh, Immy?” Zelena cooed, tapping the tip of her finger against Imogen’s nose.

The baby reached excitedly towards the retreating finger and grasped it tightly. She loved her Auntie Zelena, that much had been evident for months. Zelena was sorry to be saying goodbye to the infant after the wedding, in fact, but a year of teaching had proved more than enough for her and she was ready to get back to living at the villa. Plus, as the wedding was scheduled for the first week in August, she hadn't had to wait long to see her family again after she had left England in July.

The sound of shifting gravel behind Zelena made her turn. She gasped as she spotted Regina, walking carefully around the corner of the house towards her. In the bright sunlight, the woman looked even more beautiful. Zelena couldn’t believe how long Regina’s hair had grown. The dark locks had been swept over one shoulder, braided and intertwined with pale pink flowers to match the bouquet she was clutching. Zelena could see the engagement band glinting in the sun’s rays and her heart swelled with joy. She couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of happiness, nor a couple more suited, than the two women about to be wed.

“Well?” Regina asked as she reached Zelena.

“You’re stunning,” Zelena smiled. “Are you ready?”

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. She placed a kiss to Imogen’s nose and linked her arm through Zelena’s. The three of them began to walk slowly down the aisle.

Emma audibly gasped when she turned at the sound of the music starting up. She was, in that moment, glad Regina had refused to describe her wedding dress. It made the moment when she first saw her all the more magical. Regina’s smile was shy but her eyes danced in delight and Emma could feel her soon-to-be wife drinking her in, her gaze roving over the delicate lace dress the blonde was wearing.

“Hi,” Regina whispered when she at last reached Emma under the rose-covered archway and slipped her arm from Zelena’s.

Emma hesitated for a fraction of a second before she stepped forward and placed a firm kiss to Regina’s mouth. Unsurprised by the act, Regina’s hands looped at once around Emma’s neck, tugging her closer and relishing the taste of the woman she loved.

There were quiet coos and whoops from the crowd but Regina and Emma ignored them, only breaking apart when they wanted to. Doe-eyed, they smiled at each other before they turned their attention to the wedding officiant who was waiting patiently to begin.

Henry glanced sideways at Zelena who rolled her eyes at him and he smothered his giggles. Trust his mother to break protocol. The service began however and he turned his attention back to the wedding, but not before he had waved subtly at Ava who was sitting beside Ruby and Elsa near the front.

It was a short ceremony. Neither woman wanted a church wedding. God played no role in their lives and had hardly been any help when it came to their first marriages, despite their husbands’ beliefs. Their eyes met every few seconds, the words of the officiant drifting towards them but dulled simply by the presence of each other. It wasn’t that they didn’t think the marriage vows they were saying to each other were important; they did. But their wedding was merely a formality, a public declaration of their love which neither woman truly required to know just how strong their relationship was.

Nevertheless, Emma’s green orbs became glassy as Regina promised to love and to cherish her for the rest of their lives. Her eyes flickered to their daughter, snuggled happily in Zelena’s arms and then over her shoulder to Henry who was positively beaming at her. Regina winked at her step-son and reached over to brush a stray tear from Emma’s cheek. She mouthed ‘I love you’, just as the first raindrops began to fall.

* * *

The decision to get married outside of England had not been taken lightly but one of Emma’s main arguments was ‘at least we’re guaranteed a sunny day’. She couldn’t help but laugh therefore when seconds later she was grabbing Regina’s hand and dashing towards the villa along with all their guests, the downpour soaking each and every one of them before they reached the safety of the entrance hall.

“Where did that come from?” Emma spluttered, wiping her face and smudging her make up.

“I have no idea,” Zelena grumbled, her hair plastered to her forehead as she joined them after shepherding in the remaining guests. Henry came up behind her, cradling a soggy and grumpy looking Imogen.

“Shall we continue in here?” asked the officiator, who was also drenched.

“Yes,” Regina nodded, looking a little down at how their perfect day had been ruined by the weather.

“Don’t worry,” Emma said, wrapping her arms around her bride and kissing her lightly. “It’s good luck to have rain on your wedding day.”

“That’s just something people say to console themselves that it rained on the most magical day of their lives,” Regina grumbled. “And since when have we been lucky?”

“Since we found each other?” Emma suggested, kissing Regina again before turning to address the dripping guests and announcing the change of plans.

The second kiss of the wedding and their first as a married couple was steamy in more ways than one. Their rain-soaked dresses created little clouds of water vapour as warm bodies filled the entrance hall and when their lips melded once more, Emma’s tongue immediately sought entrance into her wife’s mouth. Neither cared that their children, family, and even a student from their school was watching and their kiss heated up.

Henry started the cheering as they broke apart and rushed forwards to hug his mother and Regina, Imogen now sleeping soundly in his arms. Emma and Regina’s arms looped around their children, their finger interlaced against Henry’s back. This, they both thought, was perfect.

Seconds later they were accosted by friends and family. Even Cora smiled widely at Regina as she hugged her daughter. Whilst it had taken the older Mills a while to accept her daughter’s female partner, she couldn’t deny the look of pure bliss on Regina’s face. Ruby, Rose, Elsa, Killian and several other colleagues from Storybrooke Secondary School had flown out to join the wedding and each offered their congratulations to the newly weds. Emma and Regina smiled until their cheeks ached, surrounded by all the love and support either of them could ever have dreamed of.

* * *

Regina’s body moved slowly against Emma’s, a light sheen of sweat slicking their bodies as they lay beneath the fluttering white sheet. The rain had stopped in the late afternoon and the warmth of the Mediterranean summer seeped back into the room. Regina smiled down into Emma’s face, taking in every inch of the flushed woman below her. Their fingers were interlaced on either side of Emma’s head, the cool bands of their wedding rings resting comfortingly against their skin. Emma squeezed her hands softly before reaching up and pulling Regina’s kiss-swollen lips back towards her, plundering her wife’s mouth as she felt Regina’s thigh slide between her own parted legs. The dim light cast long shadows over their faces but their lust and desire for one another was unmistakable. Neither woman would ever get enough of the other.

“Today has been perfect,” Emma murmured as Regina’s mouth began to lay a trail of delicate kisses down her neck and across her clavicle.

“Even though it rained?” Regina mumbled against smooth, sun-kissed skin.

“Yes,” Emma nodded, her hands threading their way through Regina’s tousled hair. “Because it meant I was able to peel that beautiful dress from your body hours earlier than I thought I would.”

Regina chuckled and her hand began moving southwards. After the ceremony had ended, both Regina and Emma had retreated upstairs to get changed into dry clothes. Regina had been despondent about not wearing the satin dress all day but Emma’s eager touch had soon eclipsed those thoughts. They had emerged in summer dresses an hour later, pinked cheeks and dopily smiling at each other.

Cocktails, food, speeches, and dancing wiled away the afternoon and evening until at last the couple had been able to depart. They had tumbled into bed, heady with alcohol and love, and now were simply content to be with each other. Just the two of them.

Emma’s fingernails dug into Regina’s ass as deft fingers parted her folds. Regina smiled at the moan which escaped Emma’s lips and pushed deeper, the warm velvet parting willingly as she began to move.

“I love you, Emma Swan,” Regina whispered, her lips brushing against Emma’s in an almost kiss.

“I love you too, Regina Swan,” Emma replied, her heart bursting with feelings for the woman as their lips met once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love you guys! Thanks for taking this journey with me. I hope to see/hear from you all on future fics. xx


End file.
